Live For The Moment
by SpawnOfMe
Summary: / CHAPTER 48 OUT NOW! / What happens when you cross paths between a successful multi-million dollar business owner with an aspiring assistant? Can you truly mix business with pleasure? (Alternate Universe) JEFF/TRISH pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my first attempt at a fanfic. After re-reading some Jeff Hardy and Trish Stratus fanfics I decided to take a shot at writing my own. I always loved the Jeff and Trish coupling and hopefully I do it some justice as I know it has been done time and time again. Hopefully fans of the Attitude Era and Jeff and Trish will enjoy. Let me know :)_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured in the story. All characters featured belong to themselves and the WWE._

 ** _LIVE FOR THE MOMENT_**

All it took was one kiss before he knew...

 ** _•_** ** _CHAPTER ONE •_**

Jeffrey Nero Hardy was a successful business man with a multimillion dollar company that he owned with his brother Matthew Moore Hardy. The Hardy brothers were very well known in the corporate world and their company NeroMoore Enterprises was on top of the corporate ladder when it came to event management. When it came to hosting big events and events of the elite kind, NeroMoore Enterprises were your go-to company.

When it came to Jeff Hardy though, he wasn't your typical CEO, that was more his brother Matt. Matt was always dressed to impress. He was of athletic build, medium dark hair which was always slicked back into a sleek small ponytail. His face was always clean shaven and his dark brown eyes was always filled with determination to succeed. When it came to business Matt was always suited up in the finest suits that money could buy and always paired with a tie no matter what. He's personality was the same as his business. Matt was a planner. He always planned ahead and would always plan every step involved to achieve what it was he wanted to achieve. He was smart, determined and strong minded. What he wanted, he would always get. Jeff on the other hand was the complete opposite.

Jeff Hardy was more of a carefree spirit. He was an enigma. He was alternative. He lived by his rules and was the type to take life as it comes and live for the moment rather than be a planner. In saying that, when Jeff wanted something, he always did what he could to get it and normally it always did end up happening for him. Jeff always beat to his own drum and did what he wanted when he wanted. Only the people who truly knew him would understand him, otherwise every other person would think he was weird, different, someone not from this planet. His appearance would match his intricate personality and was quite opposite to Matt that you wouldn't even think they were related. Jeff was tall, 6'1" to be exact, slim athletic build but just enough muscle in all the right places. He had short dusty blonde hair just enough to tie into a small ponytail. When tied, you would notice the intricate designs shaven into the sides of his head. Jeff had a little stubble on his face which was also shaved in a unique way which added to the uniqueness that was Jeff Hardy. Piercing emerald green eyes also accompanied Jeff's facial features, which was yet another difference between him and his brother. When it came to business, he was never suited up like his brother, but rather took the more laid back approach with suit pants paired with a collared shirt, normally untucked and two to three buttons unbuttoned. Jeff very rarely wore a tie and more often then than not he would have some form of colored polish on his fingernails. If he was ever suited up like his brother it would only be for extremely important business meetings.

Outside of business Jeff would be very casual, jeans or cargos with a t-shirt or tank top were his norm. It was then you would see the very detailed and immaculate tattoo designs he had running up his right arm, his ribs and his back. He had many tattoos, each with its own meaning and own significance. When he wasn't working Jeff always returned home to Cameron North Carolina, and spent time on the Hardy compound where he would spend a lot of his time with his father Gilbert or at his place with all his furry friends. Jeff loved the outdoors, he was an adrenaline junkie, a daredevil. He feared nothing. He loved anything on wheels, cars, quad-bikes but his favourite was his motor-cross bikes. Any chance he could, he would hop on his bike and ride around on his man-made motorcross track which he created in his backyard. Yes, the Hardy compound was 100 acres of land that he couldn't pass up the opportunity to create his own motorcross track. When he wasn't seeking adrenaline, Jeff would love to paint. He was very creative minded and his imagination always needed to be set free. This was evident through his unique paintings. To top off his many talents, Jeff would also write his own songs, which he hoped one day would see him pursue music for a living. Although Jeff loved being a successful business man and running a multi-million dollar company with his brother, he yearned to be a carefree spirit pursing his many passion, whether it be motorcross, painting or singing and song writing. He never really wanted to stray too far from home, but his strong relationship and bond with his brother saw him venture to Los Angeles to create their business and earn success. Unlike Matt, Jeff could care less about fame and fortune. He just wanted to live a life with no regrets and his happiness and the happiness of his family was enough for him. Matt and Jeff lost their mother to cancer when they were very young and were brought up single handedly by their father who was a very strong disciplinarian. But it was their upbringing that made the brothers who they were today and they were very humble and very grateful for every blessing in their life. They were still very young, Matt (28) and Jeff (25) and had set themselves up for life. All they were missing was someone to call their own and share their world of blessing with. Someone other than each other of course.

 _A/N: This is an introductory chapter just setting up the scene. Hopefully you like it so far. Read and Review to find out more. **Story begins in Chapter 2.**_


	2. Chapter 2

• CHAPTER 2 •

Matt and Jeff shook hands with two other business men in their conference room at the NeroMoore headquarters. They had just closed another business deal and were excited about the future plans for their business. Matt saw the men out the door before closing the door behind him and turning to his brother.

"Well Jeff, another successful meeting done and dusted" he said breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah that went far better than expected" Jeff replied, his southern accent hinting through his sentence.

"You can say that again. What do you say we end the day on a high note and go celebrate the new business deal".

"It's like you read my mind brother" Jeff said tapping his knuckles against his brother's. This was a usual thing for the brothers, it was like a secret handshake…although it wasn't a secret. They would always tap each other's knuckles before a big meeting to wish each other luck, or after one as if to say 'a job well done'.

Jeff turned the handles to open one of the double doors and just as he did he was stopped in his tracks as his new assistant accidently bumped into him.

"I am so sorry Mr. Hardy" the petit blonde said gasping quickly kneeling down to grab all the papers she had dropped. Jeff was quick to kneel down and help the young blonde.

"It's quite alright" his southern voice said as he helped to pick up the remaining papers accidently brushing his hand against hers in the process. The blonde woman quickly looked up, her hazel brown eyes staring straight into the piercing emerald green eyes that belong to her boss and Co-CEO of this successful company.

He took this opportunity to take in as much detail of the woman in front of him. She was a petite woman but her black pump heels helped to visually elongate her height. She was fit and attractive. Her perfectly tan olive silky smooth skin hinted that she had some European blood running through her veins, but her accent in her speech spoke that of Canadian. He couldn't help but get a little lost in her hazel brown eyes which spoke more volume to Jeff than her model like figure. In saying that though, Jeff was a guy after all and he couldn't ignore the fact that she was very well gifted in the chest department. He cleared his throat bringing his focus back to her face.

"I'm so sorry to say this" Jeff broke the awkward silence. "I'm a little embarrassed but I've forgotten the name that belongs to your beautiful face" he continued blushing a little. He wasn't normally that forward. In fact, Jeff was normally very shy around women.

"Ahh…Trish. Trish Stratus. I'm… your new assistant. I must have forgotten to put clumsy on my resume" she said a little off guard as she and Jeff stood upright. Her sentence caused Jeff to smile a little. He liked a little humour. "Uhh…these are for you and your brother" Trish said handed the papers she had just picked up to Jeff. Jeff smiled and nodded as a way of thanks. He was having a little trouble now getting any words out.

Right on cue, Matt who had stood back and watch this encounter unfold smiling to himself, stood next to his brother, grabbing the papers from his hands.

"Thank you very much Trish." He said smiling. "I hope the new job is treating you well and you are enjoying your time at NeroMoore" he continued.

"Oh I am very grateful for this opportunity Mr. Hardy and look forward to giving my all to this company whole heartedly" Trish said maybe a little took eagerly. Both brothers smiled.

"Well we are very pleased to hear that Trish and we have full faith that you will achieve great success in this company" said Matt extending out his hand, giving Trish and firm businessman handshake.

"Thank you again Mr. Hardy" she said reciprocating the handshake. She then went to shake Jeff's hand who currently hand his hands in his pockets. Jeff took one hand out of his pocket and grasped her hand to shake it. Trish noticed the different between the two brother's handshakes. Jeff was not as firm as Matt's. His handshake was more like a caress of hands then a firm authoritative shake. But Jeff's handshake had more of an impact. It sent electric pulses through Trish's body causing her to get goosebumps.

"Mr. Hardy…thank you…also…not just for this job opportunity but also for helping me with my clumsiness" she said turning her gaze towards the ground in slight embarrassment.

"No problem at all" Jeff said trying not to reveal his smile from her humor. Matt couldn't help but chuckle quietly to himself as he watched his brother interact with the blonde. Again, Matt stepped in to save his brother. It was like brotherly instinct you could say.

"Trish, Jeff and I have completed all that we need to do today so we will both be out of the office for the remainder for the day. Feel free to contact myself or Jeff on our cells for matters of urgency; otherwise the rest can be emailed to us. I assume you have been given all our contact details already?" Matt questioned.

"Yes Sir Mr. Hardy. I have everything on file and on my cell in case I need to contact you outside of the office." Trish quickly responded.

"Trish, since you will be working closely with myself and my brother Jeff. Feel free to call us by our first names. It might be a little easier." Matt said as he threw a quick look to Jeff who stood next to his brother, his hands back in his pockets and just nodded in agreement.

"Oh thank goodness because it was getting a little confusing calling you both Mr. Hardy. I would forget who I was referring to after a while." She said smiling then quickly dropped her smile thinking that maybe that was a little inappropriate and unprofessional. "I'm sorry" she quickly added looking very remorseful.

Both Matt and Jeff let out a small laugh.  
"We get that a lot don't worry" Matt assured her, causing Trish to let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. "Do you have any questions at all Trish?" Matt asked.

"None at the moment" the blonde replied.

"Well hopefully we haven't taken up too much of your time. Feel free to grab us anytime you have a question Trish. Otherwise, that will be all today…thank you." Matt said as both brothers gave a friendly smile.

"Thank-you" Trish said, giving a slight wave as she turned to walk back towards her office. The two brothers stood together, Matt resting one arm above his head on the door and Jeff standing next to him, hands still in his pockets, as they watched the blonde walk away. Her grey pencil skirt fitted tightly around her small waist, extenuating her curvaceous hips and perfectly toned backside. She was very gifted when it came to her body. She had all the right curves in all the right places and her long beautiful blonde hair radiated in the light as she walked.

"She looks just as good from behind as she does from the front huh Jeff?" Matt teased as he turned back towards the conference room, nudging his brother's shoulder as he walked towards the office attached to the conference room and placed the papers that Trish had brought on top of his desk. Jeff followed behind him with a confused look on his face, his hands gesturing the same confusion.

"What the hell is that meant to mean?" Jeff said as he stood in the doorway of his brother's office.

"Exactly what you think it means. I saw the way you looked at her. I honestly never seen you so stunned and speechless in my life."

"You have no idea what you are talking about Matt." Jeff said getting defensive.

"Jeff…I know you better than anybody. You get very shy when it comes to women but never ever this shy. It was like she caught you off guard." Matt teased.

"She did catch me off guard. She bumped straight into me."

"You do realize that you said she had a beautiful face."

"I never said such a thing."

"Yes you did. You said I've forgotten the name that belongs to your beautiful face".

Jeff paused for a moment realizing that Matt was actually right, as he recalled the encounter he had with Trish. "Well she is an attractive woman". Jeff eventually added.

"That she is. But there were no sparks flying between me and her like they were between the two of you."

"Now…you're being ridiculous bro" Jeff said turning to walk away.

Matt laughed as he followed behind him. "You keep telling yourself that" he said gently slapping his hand on his brother's shoulder before wrapping his arm around his neck, pulling his brother's head down closer to his chest and rubbing his knuckles onto Jeff's head, ruffling up his hair as they walked out the conference room door. "Let's go get that drink" Matt concluded.


	3. Chapter 3

**•** **CHAPTER 3 •**

It was the beginning of a new week and the headquarters of NeroMoore Enterprises was as busy as usual. Trish had been busy in her office all morning, coming in a little earlier than her shift so that she could get a head start on things. She had finished her second coffee for that morning and had already made a lot of progress on all the data that she had to enter manually and electronically that day. She was very pleased with how much she had accomplished already. Although she was an assistant to the CEOs she took her job seriously as if it were her own company. She hoped that one day she would be a CEO of her very own company, but for now she was happy where she was. She had a great job that she was good at and both her bosses were a pleasure to work for, even though they were both very different from one another. She still couldn't believe that they were actual brothers. They were completely different from one another yet in a weird way still had a common ground – obviously…they were brothers after all. When Trish would have to hand deliver something to either brother, she could often hear them bickering behind closed doors. Every time she heard the brotherly bicker all she could do was smile and chuckle to herself before reaching for the door.

The phone rang and snapped Trish back from her thoughts of her bosses to reality. Shaking her head she reached for the phone.

"Thank you for calling NeroMoore Enterprises. How can I help you?"

"Hey Trish. It's Jeff."

"Oh Jeff. Hi." She said blushing a little.

"Sorry to bother you, but I'm running a little late this morning. Can you just let my brother know that I will be at the office in 10 minutes."

"Uhh…Jeff I don't know if I can do that. He's currently in a meeting."

"Oh….fuck! The meeting!" Jeff exclaimed through the phone. "I completely forgot all about the meeting. Matt is going to kill me" he panicked. Trish could sense the urgency of his panic and felt the need to help in some way. She just didn't know how.

"Jeff. Don't stress just get yourself to the office and we'll figure something out okay." Trish tried to reassure him. She didn't know if she was of any help but she heard Jeff take a deep breath and exhale.

"Okay. I'll be there soon. Thanks Trish." Jeff said hanging up the phone. Trish didn't know what she was going to do to save this situation. She felt a little guilt, thinking maybe it was her fault as an assistant. Maybe she should have been on the ball and reminded Jeff of this meeting this morning. She felt a little down at her failure, even though she knew better that it really wasn't her fault.

Sure enough, ten minutes later Jeff arrived, his collared shirt untucked and top three buttons undone like always, no tie, black suit pants and black business shoes polished. His blonde hair tied up in a small ponytail showing off his intricate designs shaven on the sides of his head and some loose strands frame his face. His face was frazzled and a little distress. He was not having a good morning and the fact that he had already missed half an hour of this business meeting meant that Matt was going to be on his case about it all day. Jeff rushed through the office, giving a quick nod of acknowledgement to workers he passed by before reaching the conference room. He took a deep breath before he turned the handle and pushed the door open.

As he opened the door, Jeff was very stunned to see Trish standing in front of his brother Matt and two other businessmen who were all sitting down at the conference table. All eyes turned to Jeff as he walked in.

"So as you can see gentlemen, Mr. Hardy here took time out of his busy schedule to help a damsel in distress out this morning. If it weren't for him, I would have had no other means of getting to work and would have probably still been sitting in my broken down car on the side of the highway. So I apologize sincerely to you all for interrupting your business meeting but I just wanted to let you know that these Hardy brothers are fine gentlemen and go out of their way to lend a helping hand to all. That says a lot about their character." Trish turned around to face Jeff and subtly winked at him. Jeff stood there still very confused. "Thank you for helping me with my car troubles. I really appreciate it and sorry I made you late for your meeting. Thanks Jeff." She continued as she gently grabbed onto Jeff's arm and gave him another wink before walking out of the conference room. Jeff followed her movements out of the conference room before turning his attention to the three men around the table.

"Well Jeff. Thank you for joining us. We are very glad to see that chivalry is not dead" one of the gentlemen said smiling motioning Jeff to sit down and join them at the table. Jeff turned to Matt who simply looked down and smiled quietly to himself. Jeff closed the conference door behind him.

 ** _Chapter 4 Preview: Has Trish just put her job in jeopardy taking the fall for Jeff? What happens when Jeff pays a personal visit to Trish's office?_**

 _A/N: What do you guys think so far? I plan on writing a few chapters so it may seem slow at first, but I want to set the ground work in before the drama starts. Let me know if you guys want this story to continue in the reviews. :)_

 _Disclaimer: As always I do not own any characters featured in the story. All characters belong to themselves and the WWE._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Apologies for the shortness of this chapter but it helps to set up for the next chapter._

• CHAPTER FOUR •

Trish had been sitting at her office…distracted and nervous about the whole situation that just occurred in the conference room. She didn't know what came over her but she felt the need to step up and save Jeff somehow. Sure, she lied to her bosses and potential business prospects but she was doing it for the business. She didn't want those businessmen to think negatively about Jeff. She wanted them to think highly of him…and his brother. Trish wanted to kick herself as she replayed the situation through her head. "Car troubles? That's the best you could have come up it. Really Trish" she thought to herself. She didn't realize she was biting her perfectly french manicured nails as she awaited the meeting to come to an end.

Just then, Trish could hear Matt's voice thanking the businessmen.

"It was a real pleasure and we look forward to working together with NeroMoore. Keep up the good work gentlemen." One of the businessmen said.

The two men walked right pass Trish's office as Trish watched from her desk, grabbing the phone in her hand and pretending that she was on an important call as she watched the men walk by through the glass panels of her office. From what she overheard, it sounded like the meeting went well. She heard Matt's voice again as she placed the phone down and listened in.

"Jeff…can I talk to you for a moment." Matt said followed by the sound of a heavy door closing. Trish knew he was going to question Jeff about everything. Though she was worried that she may lose her job for being so unprofessional, she was more worried about Jeff copping the heat from his brother. All Trish could do was try to continue to work and hope that her name wouldn't get called into Matt Hardy's office.

Shortly after, there came a knock at her door and Trish quickly stood up when she realize that Jeff Hardy was the one standing in the entrance to her office. Trish was a ball of nerves, she felt like her knees were going to buckle and give in and she would fall to the floor.

"Look. Jeff. I just want to start off by saying I know how unprofessional of me that was to walk in there and speak on your behalf…not to mention lie to your brother. I honestly don't know what came over me and I…I just…."

"Trish….I;m not mad at you for what you did in there." Jeff interrupted. His eyes filled with sincerity as he slowly walked closer towards Trish.

"You're not?" Trish said a little surprised.

"No…and neither is Matt."

"Really? Because for a moment there, I really thought I jeopardised my job."

"You're job is safe. If not, you just secured it today with that skit you pulled in there. You pretty much won us those clients."

"Really? How?"

"Well I think it was when you mentioned something about character. They were actually quite pleased that I took time out of my busy schedule to help a damsel in distress" he said quoting Trish. Trish looked down at her heels and smiled to herself a little embarrassed.

"You saved me Trish. I honestly don't know what to say but thank you." he said with a smile.

"Well I'm glad I could help." Trish said returning her gaze towards Jeff, a little stunned at how close to her he was standing.

"The least I can do is take you out to lunch – to say thank you" Jeff said staring straight into her hazel eyes.

"That's….not necessary" Trish said a little lost for words as she stared straight back into emerald green eyes.

"Please Trish. It's the least I can do."

"I….uhhh…." Trish started to say. She tried to find the words but she was having a little trouble. She didn't quite understand why she was feeling flustered all of a sudden. Standing so close to her, Trish could smell the intoxicating cologne that Jeff was wearing. It smelt so….sexy…was the only way Trish could describe it. Her gaze drifted towards his collared shirt and the three top buttons that had been undone. She could get a small glimpse of his chest, but quickly brought her gaze back to Jeff's eyes as she could feel her heart race. She tried to swallow the golfball that had formed in the back of her throat. "O….k…" was all she could say.

Jeff smiled gently placing his hands on either side of her shoulders and gripped them a little. He leant down a little so that he was eye level with Trish's hazel eyes which were staring straight back at him.

"Great. I'll come get you soon. Again…thank you for saving me today. I really owe you" his southern voice said with gratitude.

"No…..prob….lem" Trish eventually got out, feeling paralysed by the touch of Jeff's hands on her shoulders. Jeff then released his hands from Trish and began to walk towards the door. He shot Trish a quick smile before exiting out of her office. Trish sank back down into her office chair trying to catch her breath.

 **Chapter 5 Preview: Matt questions Jeff about the situation with Trish. But what does Jeff have up his sleeve?**

 _A/N: Again reviews can help shape the story from good to great - so would love to hear what you guys think. Any feedback is welcomed._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Again, another short chapter - but I promise after this one the chapters will be much longer. Happy reading! :)_

• CHAPTER 5 •

After inviting his assistant out to lunch, Jeff walked into his brother's office and closed the door behind him.

"Well, how did your saviour accept your gratitude? Well… I presume." Matt said looking up at Jeff after signing his name on a document he had in his hands.

"I think so. She seemed a little lost for words."

"I bet." Matt said smiling to himself.

"What? What is that smile about?" Jeff questioned.

"Nothing…."

"Spill…..now" Jeff said sternly.

"Think it's obvious that she has a thing for you"

"She does not"

"She does to. What woman would come in and intervene in a very important business meeting that she had absolutely nothing to do with and lie directly to her boss to protect her other boss?"

"How did you know she was lying anyway?"

Matt chuckled to himself. "Because Brother Nero, I saw Miss Stratus at her desk half an hour before the start of her shift."

"Oh…"

"So…"

"So….nothing Matt. You're just being delusional. She's just extremely dedicated to her job and takes it very seriously. She was even worried that she had jeopardised her job covering for me. Also, I do believe she referred to the both of us when she was talking about good character." Jeff debated.

"That is true, but I still stand by what I believe. There are sparks flying between the two of you and its very entertaining for me to watch". Matt teased with a smile.

"You my brother…are an idiot." Jeff said nudging his brother in the shoulder. "I'll see you after lunch." He continued walking towards the door.

"What? Where are you going? I thought we were going to get lunch at that new restaurant?" Matt stood up giving Jeff a puzzled look.

"I have other plans." Jeff said with a slight smile.

"What plans" Matt continued to question.

Grabbing the doorknob and twisting it round, Jeff pushed the door opened and turned to face his brother. "You know – private plans" he said smiling slightly once again and walked out the door closing it behind it.

Matt stood there stunned, puzzled and hungry. What was his younger brother up to?

 **Chapter 6 Preview: Trish anticipates what's to come, but things don't seem to be working in her favor at the moment.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**• CHAPTER 6 •**

Trish was living a nightmare. Her heart was pounding a million miles per hour as she stressed over her lunch with her boss, Jeff Hardy. She didn't know why she was feeling so anxious or nervous or whatever this feeling was, but it was taking over her mind that she no longer could focus on her work. She wondered if her nerves were because she was having lunch with the CEO of the business or because she found Jeff Hardy to be…very…extremely…attractive. Her hazel eyes widened at that thought and she shook her head to try and erase it from her mind. "Get a grip of yourself Stratus. It's just lunch…that's it" Trish tried to tell herself, loud enough so only she could hear. She decided that trying to work was pointless at this point as her mind was elsewhere, delving into thoughts that shouldn't be explored. Trish ventured off into the rest rooms. She stood leaning her hands on the large marble bench-top and stared at herself in the large mirror that covered the entire wall of the bathroom. She let out a big sigh.

Once Trish had composed herself somewhat, she decided to touch up her makeup, as she reapplied some lipstick to her plump perky lips which she pulled out from her little black purse she went to place her lipstick back into her purse accidentally knocking it off the marble bench and watch as it fell to the floor. As she bent down to pick it up, Trish felt a sudden pop close to her chest.

"Uh…you have got to be kidding me" she said sighing as she took a look at her shirt. "Just my luck" she continued as she realized that one of her buttons had popped off her shirt and bounced onto the floor. Picking up the button and her purse, she stood up and took a look at herself in the mirror. Her white three-quarter sleeved shirt, which had already been figure hugging already, particularly around the chest area, had just become a low-cut riskay number as the button that had once covered her extremely gifted chest area now opened her shirt right up to reveal some very sexy cleavage. Trish was extremely sexy and was gifted in all the right areas, but when it came to work, Trish tried to be stylish and sophisticated rather than sexy. Sexy just always seemed to find her regardless. Trish wanted to be taken seriously for her hard work attitude, rather than her sex appeal which she found was her issue in her previous jobs.

"What the hell am I meant to do now? " she asked herself out loud. She had no other choice but to rock the look she had going for her now. Her blazer was in the back seat of her car and she didn't have a sewing kit with her to fix the button. She turned to face the full length mirror that was on the side wall next to her. She sighed another heavy sigh as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her now semi-revealing shirt was playing peek-a-boo with her black lacy bra she wore underneath. She fiddled around, adjusting her shirt to try and conceal her bra. Her cleavage was more than enough exposure, she didn't need everyone to see her intimate apparel. Trish now wished she wore her pencil skirt rather than a black miniskirt paired with her black LV pumps. Although it wasn't short as miniskirts can get, paired with her shirt now, it looked like she was trying a little hard to be the sexy assistant. Trish decided her only hope was if she kept her glasses. Trish only needed her glasses for reading and working with computer screens, other than that her eyes were perfectly fine, but right now, her glasses were her only saving grace to keep her from being sultry assistant to more preppy student – not that that was any better.

"I just have the worst luck" she said out loud to herself again, before gathering up her things and heading back to her office. Sitting back down in her chair, Trish tousled her blonde locks a little to create a messy yet beach look to her hair, but that's all she did. Right now, she wished that she was anywhere but at the office about to have lunch with her extremely attractive boss. "Ugh" again she tried to shake that thought out of her head. "Seriously, I have a problem" Trish again said out loud to herself – or so she thought.

"What problem may that be?" a southern voice asked through her office doorway. Trish looked up in shock, her eyes widened when she realized who the voice belonged to.

"Ugh…Mr. Hardy…I mean Jeff…I ugh…talking to myself…that's my problem" Trish managed to say, failing to cover her nerves.

Jeff chuckled to himself a little before smiling at the blonde bundle of nerves. "I don't see that as a problem" he finally said, receiving nervous smile from Trish. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah sure" Trish said standing up from her desk and grabbing her purse. As she stood, Jeff couldn't help but take in her beauty. She was stunningly beautiful. It was like she didn't even have to try and be sexy, she just naturally was. He knew that she was attractive, but he didn't realize how attractive she was until just now…but why? He took a moment to look her up and down and tried to not stare at her gifted chest area which was a decent amount of cleavage showing for too long. He brought his gaze back up to her face, her beautiful hazel eyes behind her glasses, it was like staring straight into her soul which was just as beautiful as her physical appearance. He probably stared a little longer than he should off because his trance was broken when Trish had awkwardly cleared her throat.

"I'm really sorry about that. I know it's not very professional". Trish said apologetically.

A confused expression came across Jeff's face.

"My shirt. The button popped off and I had no way of fixing it and I –" Trish's sentence was cut off as Jeff gently raised his hand up to silence her.

"It's okay Trish…You look beautiful" he said staring straight into her hazel eyes. "Let's go" he continued as he motioned her to walk out the door before him.

Trish was stunned…for the second time in a matter of minutes. Did her boss just call her beautiful? Of all the words he could use, he used 'beautiful'. Trish felt paralysed. Those words went straight through her body like an electric shock and left her paralysed. She couldn't move no matter how much her brain was trying to tell her too. She would have taken sexy, or hot or stunning – but 'beautiful' – that word seemed more meaningful.

"Trish? You okay?" Jeff's southern drawl spoke again, breaking Trish out of her paralysis.

"Umm…yes…sorry. Let's go" she said smiling as she walked past Jeff and out of her office. Jeff smiled watching her walk past him, knowing that his choice of words had an effect on her. Maybe his brother was right. Maybe Trish did feel something for him? Nothing major, but maybe there was something there. Or maybe his brother was wrong and it wasn't Trish that felt something for Jeff, but rather Jeff started to feel some attraction to Trish? Jeff quickly shook the thought from his mind and closed the door to Trish's office before placing his hands in the pockets of his pants and walking side by side his assistant Trish Stratus.

 _ **A/N:** I have plenty more chapters to publish but don't know whether to continue publishing the story because I don't know whether you guys find it interesting or want to continue reading? I guess read and review and I appreciate any thoughts, feedback or comments you may have. :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**• CHAPTER 7 •**

As the waiter brought them their table, Jeff was quick to pull out the chair for Trish. Trish was amazed with his chivalry and smiled as she sat down allowing him to push her chair forward closer to the table, before taking his seat opposite her. It was a quaint table for two by the large window overlooking an outside decking area where they had couches lined up along with some greenery. The sun played its part, shining its beams through the large windows adding just the perfect lighting to the room. Sitting nervously opposite Jeff, Trish had to remind herself constantly that it was just lunch with her boss as a token of gratitude – that was it. She grabbed the glass of water that was in front of her and took a sip, hoping to calm her nerves a little as her gaze met the emerald eyes of the man sitting in front of her.

"Thank you for agreeing to come out to lunch with me" Jeff said finally breaking that silence as he too took a sip of water. "I again cannot thank you enough for what you did for me today in that conference room. You really saved me" he continued.

"Honestly, it was no problem at all. I just hope that I wasn't out of line" Trish replied placing her glass back on the table.

"No. Not at all. Matt fully understands why you did what you did and appreciates it just as much as I do. You practically won us those clients."

"Well…I wouldn't go that far. I was just doing my job. I felt guilty that you forgot about your meeting. I feel like it was my responsibility as your assistant to remind you." Trish said apologetically.

"Trish no. That was all my fault. You are a great assistant and do more than enough for Matt and I and our company. NeroMoore is lucky to have you and so am I" Jeff said pausing a moment as Trish's hazel eyes became stunned. "Ugh…and Matt. Matt and I are very lucky to have you working for us" he awkwardly continued. Jeff realized what he had said but he didn't mean for it to come out that way. It was true, Matt and himself were lucky to have Trish working for them. She showed such dedication to her job and to both himself and his brother Matt. He didn't know why it came out the way it did – but he was quick to save himself.

"Well thank-you for all the flattery. I do enjoy working for you and your brother." Trish said turning her gaze downwards in an attempt to her blushing cheeks.

After overcoming the awkward start, Trish and Jeff continued to converse with one another and found that the more they talked the more relaxed they became. The conversations were starting to flow a lot easier and soon they were conversing like two best friends who hadn't seen each other in quite some time. No topic was off limits, they spoke about work, their childhood, their career ambitions, likes, dislikes, favourite movies and hobbies – all the general topics that you cover when getting to know someone. They shared many laughs as they continued to talk over their meal. Jeff couldn't help but notice how amazing Trish looked when she smiled and laugh. Her smile and laughter were infectious and he couldn't help but smile and laugh with her. From an outsiders perspective it would look like the two of them were on their very first date, but to Trish and Jeff it was merely lunch between two colleagues who were getting to know each other better.

"I can't believe you missed both your high school proms so that you and Matt could wrestle" Trish said.

"Yeah well we were big fans and wanted to do anything we could to wrestle whenever and wherever." Jeff replied. "What about you? What did you do after high school?" he asked.

"Well…back in Toronto I went to university, but that went south after my professors went on strike. So I worked as a receptionist at a gym for a bit before doing a little – " Trish paused for a moment, causing Jeff to raise an eyebrow in curiosity. Trish noticed this and smiled. "Promise you won't laugh or make fun" she continued.

Holding his curious expression, Jeff replied "I promise".

"I did a bit of modelling" Trish said reluctantly looking down at her empty plate, trying to avoid Jeff's gaze.

"That doesn't come as a surprise" he said. "That's nothing to be ashamed of. You're beautiful. You're perfect for it. Why didn't you pursue it further?" he questioned.

There it was again. That word. 'Beautiful'. Why was it that every time he chose that word to describe Trish, she would feel paralysed?

Blushing a little Trish took a moment before replying. "I don't know…I guess I wanted to be taken more seriously. Don't get me wrong it was fun and I was able to travel to beautiful places, but I guess I was just searching for something that would acknowledge the things that I can do rather than what I look like – if that makes any sense" she said bringing her gaze back to Jeff, noticing that Jeff hung on to her every word.

Jeff nodded his head. "I can understand that. You should know that you are very talented Miss Stratus. You're beauty is just one aspect of what makes you amazing, but it doesn't define who you are." Jeff couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. Even though he was part CEO of a multi-million dollar company, he was very shy particularly around women, so for him to be saying things like this was very surprising to him.

Trish was just as surprised and couldn't believe the words she was hearing. Jeff Hardy was very poetic and his words melted her heart, gave her goose bumps and turned her cheeks into a rosy colour. Could this man in front of her be any more perfect? Trish soon realized that she had just been staring deep into his emerald eyes and she snap herself out of her trance and thought process quickly by taking another sip of her water before she spoke.

"Well I'm sure you are equally…if not more amazing Mr. Hardy" she said with a smile, trying hard not to blush so brightly in front of him. Her demeanour then changed suddenly as she glanced over Jeff's shoulder and shifted in her seat a little.

"Everything okay?" Jeff questioned realizing Trish's smile had faded suddenly.

"Huh? Yeah sorry…everything is fine" she replied continuing to glance over Jeff's shoulder and furrowing her brow.

"Trish?" Jeff continued to pry taking a quick moment to glance over his shoulder in the direction of Trish's focus, before returning his gaze to her. "What's wrong?" he continued.

Trish gave a sigh as she shifted in her seat once again and tried to adjust her shirt as much as she could. "There's this guy over on the table behind you near the large white vase. He keeps staring in my direction, licking his lips and making kissing faces at me" she said looking at Jeff and then looking down at the table trying to keep her focus elsewhere.

To Jeff's surprise this really struck a nerve as he took a moment to look over his shoulder once again and studied the man who was causing Trish to be uncomfortable. He managed to spot a man with blonde hair sitting by the large white vase. He noticed the man look towards Trish's direction once again and shared a laugh with another man at his table, before he made eye contact with Jeff. Jeff furrowed his brow and gave a dirty look towards the blonde man and the blonde man quickly wiped the smile on his face and turned his attention to the other man he was dining with.

"It's okay Jeff…honestly." Trish said trying to regain Jeff's attention, but Jeff continued to stare. "Jeff?" she said lightly placing her hand on his in another attempt to get his attention. This time it worked. Jeff brought his gaze from the blonde stranger, to the blonde bombshell in front of him. He stared at her hand on his and noticed the calming effect she had on him. He brought his gaze to her hazel eyes and smiled.

"You let me know if he does it again" Jeff said sternly. Trish took a look over Jeff's shoulder once again and sure enough the blonde man was back to taunting Trish and continuing to make inappropriate gestures towards her.

"You know what. I have had such a wonderful time, but I think it's time we head back to the office. What do you say?" She asked trying to ignore the strange man and avoid any confrontation between him and Jeff.

Smiling Jeff stood up and said "Let' me go fix up the bill and then we can go." Before Trish could offer to help pay for lunch Jeff left the table, deliberately walking past the blonde stranger and giving him another dirty look. The blonde looked up at Jeff and watched as he went to go fix up the bill before giving a sneering look to his friend at the table and then bringing his gaze to Trish. His gaze was dark and made Trish very uncomfortable. He stood up from his table, fixed the collar on his shirt, high-fived his friend and then began to slowly walk towards Trish's direction. Trish's heart started to beat faster and faster as she watched this stranger heading towards her. Her eyes quickly scanned the room trying to find Jeff in hopes that Jeff would turn his attention to her and see the blonde man approach her – but it was too late.

 _ **A/N:**_ _Read and Review to find out what happens next!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**_ _Just wanted to give a quick shout out to Dr. Dearest for the kind review! So thankful and very appreciative. Your review is why Chapter 8 is now published! Thank you!_

 **•** **CHAPTER 8 •**

All Jeff wanted to do was pay the bill and return to Trish and get her away from the creep and back to the office, but instead he was caught up in conversation with a young woman who seemed all loved up and dreamy eyed for him. Being the polite gentleman he was, Jeff couldn't just walk away mid conversation, but he knew that the young lady organizing his bill was avoiding ending the transaction just so she could converse with him. Jeff quickly glanced over at Trish who looked like she was searching for something around the restaurant, a puzzled expression came across his face before his attention was brought back to the young woman behind the computer screen.

Meanwhile Trish's heart felt like it was going to come out of her chest as the creepy blonde stranger made himself comfortable where Jeff was seated moments ago.

"Can I help you?" Trish managed to get out, trying her best to act brave and hide the fact that she was practically shitting herself. The man just stared, his dark gaze penetrating straight through her hazel eyes and directly to her soul, sending shivers running through her body…and not the good kind.

"I notice you were looking at me from across the room. Captivated by my awesomeness no doubt. So I thought I would come and introduce myself. The name's Jason, but I'm pretty sure we have met before" he said rather cockily.

A confused expression came across Trish's face. "I'm sorry? Where have we met?"

The man by the name of Jason leaned across the table closer to Trish. So close that she could feel his breath on her. Trish saw his eyes quickly gaze downwards getting a good glimpse of something he shouldn't have. She grabbed onto her shirt and tried to cover herself up as best she could.

"Well…" he began to say, bringing his attention back to Trish's eyes reluctantly. "I know I've definitely seen you in my dreams and I'm certain you've seen me in yours" he concluded with a smirk and wink. Trish's heartbeat returned to its regular pace and the fear was now replaced with humour. She tried so hard not to laugh and pressed her lips hard together so that a laugh wouldn't accidentally escape on its own.

"Ahh…o..kay. On that lovely note, I think I'm going to go." Trish said grabbing her purse from off the table and standing up from her seat.

"Oh baby? Why the rush, we were just getting to know each other. I know you want me. I could tell by the look in your eyes when you looked at me from across the room" Jason said standing up with Trish.

"Look, you've clearly been mistaken, I – " Trish began to say before he pressed his finger up against her lips, taking her by surprise.

"Shhh, babe please, stop trying to deny the connection we established from across the room. Don't fight it, just go with it. I can see a hotel room with our name on it." He said, staring Trish up and down and licking his lips.

"And I can see my fist with your face on it" a southern voice said from behind him. Jason turned around and came face to face with Jeff who stood with a very stern, pissed off look on his face.

"Tough guy huh?" Jason said stepping back a little, creating a little more distance between himself and Jeff. "I suggest you back up if you know what's good for you and let me get back to my lady" he continued.

Jeff could feel the anger run through his veins as he clenched his hands into fists. Jeff was far from being a cocky person and this guy was beyond cocky. "One. She's not you're lady. She came here with me and two, I would step aside and allow us to leave peacefully…if you know what's good for you" Jeff said closing the distance between him and Jason, so close that any closer their noses would be touching. Behind the two men, Trish tried to contain a smile that was creeping across her face. Just witnessing Jeff come to her aid gave her that warm fuzzy feeling inside. She was pretty sure her cheeks were once again flushed for the hundredth time that day.

Jason put both his hands up in surrender and stepped aside allowing Jeff to reach and gently grab Trish's hand bringing her closer to him and giving her a quick smile. As they turned their backs to Jason to head towards the exit, Jeff wrapped his arm around Trish's waist catching her off guard. Her heart beat once again began to quicken, but she didn't push him away. In fact, without her even noticing she lent in closer to him, allowing Jeff to tighten his hold on her a little. He shot a quick glance over his shoulder to the blonde creep that made his blood boil. Arching one eyebrow, he gave Jason a stern death stare before turning his head back forward towards the exit.

"Damn…" Trish and Jeff heard from behind them, both knowing too well that Jason decided to open his cocky mouth once again. They both chose to ignore it until he spoke again.

"I hate to watch you go….but God, it's amazing to watch you leave" Jason said moaning out loud before giving Trish's backside a loud wolf whistle.

Jeff stopped suddenly in his tracks resulting in Trish quickly turning to him with a look of major concern.

"That's it!" Jeff said with such aggression.

 **A/N:** Read and Review to find out what happens next!

 **Disclaimer:** Again, I don't own any of the characters featured in this story. All characters featured belong to themselves and the WWE.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**_ _I would just like to give a quick shout out to_ _ **TrishOrton**_ _for the kind review. I appreciate it so much and can't thank you enough for taking the time to review. Reviews publish chapters and Chapter 9 is out because of you! :)_

 _Warning: Some course language featured through this chapter._

 **•** **CHAPTER 9 •**

Jeff spun around and in a blink of an eye he grabbed two fists full of Jason's collar and held tight, pulling Jason's face nose to nose to his own.

"I warned you you son of a bitch! I fucken warned you!" Jeff screamed strengthening his grip on Jason.

"Get off of me ass-hole" Jason screamed back trying to mask his fear. Jeff wouldn't budge. He just strengthened his grip even more, to the point where Jason felt like he was choking. "I fucken warned you" Jeff repeated through clenched teeth and heavy breaths. The adrenaline was pumping through his body. He couldn't let this creep get away with being disrespectful to women…to Trish. By this point the two men had the attention of the whole restaurant. Jeff looked around and could feel the eyes of everyone watching them. His eyes then met Trish's who was wide eyed in shock. Jeff saw the fear in her eyes beyond her stunned expression. He released a big sigh turning his attention back to Jason and loosening his grip allowing Jason to gasp for some air. Hanging his head in disappointment, he let go of Jason completely and stepped back, allowing his rage to be over taken by disappointment.

"What's your fucken problem" Jason managed to say through breaths trying to compose himself. Jeff lifted his head up and stared straight into Jason's eyes.

"Come near her again and I promise – you won't be this lucky" Jeff advised sternly before turning and walking towards to the exit. He stopped quickly to look at Trish with just a blank expression, before continued on and exiting out of the restaurant. Trish was still in disbelief but her heart broke when Jeff looked at her with an empty expression. She knew that this whole situation was because of her and she knew that that was very out of character for Jeff and he must have been ashamed or embarrassed about the whole thing. Trish threw a quick look of disgust towards Jason before following Jeff and exiting out of the building but not before she could hear the slimy creep speak once more.

"See you soon gorgeous" was the last thing that was heard from Jason that day before Trish reached for the door and exited the building.

Once outside Trish tried her best to chase after Jeff, of course it's not so easy trying to run in LV pumps. She called out his name as she ran after him before he finally stopped in his tracks and waited till she caught up to him. He turned to face her with a sad expression on his face and his hands in his pockets. When she had reached him, she placed her hands around his biceps and looked into his eyes.

"Jeff…are you okay?" Trish asked. She was genuinely concerned and the look on her face showed that.

"Trish, look I'm so sorry for how I acted back there. I was way out of line and very unprofessional. You didn't need to see that and I'm truly sorry."

"You were not way out of line. He was! He was being a complete asshole and you did exactly what I wanted to do to him." She started to say waving her hands around expressing her frustration and anger. "If anything you were probably more lenient than I would have been. Don't apologize Jeff. In fact, I feel very…" she began to say before she started to trail off and mumble quietly to herself, hanging her head down and fiddling with the zip on her purse.

This didn't go unnoticed by Jeff as he arched his eyebrow and looked at her curiously. "You feel very what? I didn't quite catch that last bit" Jeff questioned with a slight smirk creeping on the corner of his lips.

"I…uhh…feel….umm….flattered." she said eventually, ignoring all impulses to look up at Jeff. "No one has every stood up for me like that before." She continued looking everywhere else except towards the man standing in front of her.

Jeff smiled and placed his hands on either side of Trish's face and tilted her head up so that she had no choice but to look at him. It was like electricity shot through her body faster than she could blink, goose bumps crept over her body as her eyes met the piercing green eyes of Jeff. Her breathing started to quicken, but she tried hard to control it so that Jeff couldn't tell what his touch did to her. Her eyes stared straight into his eyes, directly to his soul, searching for answers.

"Trish." He spoke, his southern voice quicken her heart rate. "You don't deserve to be spoken to like that. No woman deserves to be spoken to the way that creep spoke to you. Someone needed to put him in his place. He's lucky that all I did was rough him up a little." Then it was silence as they just stared into each other's eyes. Jeff felt this unusual feeling rush through his body like a tidal wave. It was immense and he was caught off guard by it. He felt this pull to just lock his soft lips upon hers. What was going on? Jeff cleared his throat awkwardly and removed his hands from Trish's face and placed them back in his pocket.

"Uhh…in…umm..saying that, I shouldn't have done what I did and acted so unprofessionally. I do hope that you don't hold that against me." Jeff said. Trish was still left stunned from his touch moments ago, that she didn't even noticed that he had removed his hands from off her face and back into his pockets. She didn't hear a word he said except for the last four words: 'hold that against me.'

"Hold me…against you" she lightly whispered in her trance.

"What?" Jeff asked snapping Trish back in to reality.

"Huh?" Trish said surprised and a little embarrassed when she realized what had just happened.

"What did you just say?" Jeff questioned with his eyebrow arched once again.

"Uhh…" Trish was buying time to think of something quick. "I think its best that we just put this whole situation behind us and just remember how well lunch was before everything that...uhh happened, which by the way I want to thank you for. So…thank you Jeff." She said trying to shift the conversation elsewhere – which, to her surprise, worked.

"No problem. It was a token of my gratitude remember. The least I could do. Though, I think it's time we head back to the office" Jeff said turning his body towards the direction of the office. Trish nodded her head and they walked side by side back to NeroMoore headquarters.

Little did they know that someone had decided to follow them.

 _ **A/N:**_ _Who is it? Read and Review to find out!_


	10. Chapter 10

**•** **CHAPTER 10 •**

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy! In my office….NOW!" came the angered voice of his brother Matt. Jeff walked out of Trish's office after walking her back from their lunch together. He made his way to Matt's office, closing the door behind him.

"What?" Jeff said un-phased. Matt turned to face his brother, his expression furious.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Matt shouted

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! A fight! Jeff really?"

Jeff was surprised. How did Matt find out? Of course Jeff played it cool and just shrugged his shoulders.

"You know when one of our workers came up to me and told me that they saw Jeff Hardy grabbing a guy by the shirt and getting all up in his face, I was sure he had the wrong Hardy brother – then I realized I'M THE OTHER HARDY BROTHER!" Matt's temper rose. "What were you thinking? You do realize you are a CEO of a major company! You represent our company Jeff. That is unacceptable behaviour! You can't just go around town and beat people up!"

"He had it coming! I warned him to back off and he didn't!" Jeff quickly intervened before he was lectured some more.

"You had no reason to put your hands on anyone"

"I couldn't let him talk like that to her"

"I would never…. – What?" Matt paused and asked once he had processed what Jeff had said. "Her? Who?" Matt continued to question.

"Trish!" Jeff said in frustration.

Matt's eyes grew wide in shock. "Trish? – That's who you were with? That was your private plans? A date with Trish?"

"It wasn't a date. I just took her out to lunch to say thank you for saving me during that meeting" Jeff said defensively.

"I knew you wanted to show your gratitude, but I thought you were just going to say thank you and that was all."

"Well she won us those clients, I thought I owed her more than just a thank you".

"You do realize that you didn't have to go as far as taking her out on a lunch date" Matt said, trying to contain his smile.

"Again, it wasn't a date. I thought it was the least I could do" Jeff said, staring at Matt knowing that Matt was trying to hold back a smile.

Matt knew he had to remain professional, even though he was talking to his younger brother, they still had a company to run and Jeff's behaviour was not acceptable. "Well then mind telling me exactly what happened then?" he asked Jeff.

"I'm not giving you any details. That's none of your business" Jeff said sternly.

"I'm talking about the fight you jackass" Matt said again trying to hide a creeping smile at his brother assuming he wanted to hear details about his date with Trish – which he did, but that was for another time.

"Oh" Jeff said before he began to tell Matt the whole story about his encounter with Jason.

"You still had no right to act that way, regardless of the situation…not in public anyway." Matt said at the conclusion of Jeff's story. All rage and temper that Matt had, had now subsided and he was conversing rationally with his brother. He understood where his brother was coming from, hell, he would have done the exact same thing, but Jeff needed to be reminded that he was a successful business man. "You still represent NeroMoore Jeff. We worked hard to build this company to what it is today. You could have jeopardised all our hard work if you had carried on." Matt reminded.

"I know. Believe me. I feel disappointed about the whole thing – but Matt. I don't regret it. He deserved it." Jeff said sternly. Matt just nodded his head.

"So… you and Trish huh?" Matt said tapping his fingers on his desk and smiling at Jeff. Jeff rolled his eyes and turned to walk out the door. He did not want to talk about this right now, especially with Matt.

"Jeffro. Get back here." Matt ordered. "Come on, putting business aside, it's time for brother-to-brother talk. Tell me. What is going on between you two, because I knew from the moment you two….literally…bumped into each other that there were sparks." Matt teased.

Jeff turned back around to face Matt, crossing his arms and leaning his back against the door. "You know what, Matthew Moore Hardy. I think it's time we find you a girl so that you can focus on your love life and stay out of mine", he said smiling. Matt also smiled, an even bigger smile than Jeff had.

"So you admit you have a love life" Matt teased which resulted in Jeff throwing his arms up, rolling his eyes and once again turned to walk out.

"I'm just teasing. Come on, we're brothers. We always talk about things like this. Jeff come back" as Jeff opened the door of Matt's office and walked through the conference room, heading towards exiting through the large double doors with Matt following behind him.

"You're becoming annoying" Jeff said annoyed.

"Jeff come on. We both know there is something there between the two of you. You just don't want to admit it. But I know you better than anyone and I can see you're smitten with her."

"Matt I don't know what you're talking about. You're delusional, now drop the subject. Jeff argued. Matt continued to pester Jeff, at one point placing his hand on the large wooden door to prevent Jeff from leaving.

"Matt seriously, let me go!" Jeff said having had just about enough of Matt.

"Okay…so if there's nothing going on between you and Trish…then you wouldn't mind if I ask her out then? This took Jeff by complete surprise and he was left speechless. Matt couldn't help but laugh at Jeff's reaction. It was exactly what Matt was expecting. Matt continued to speak, knowing all too well he had touched a nerve.

"Don't look so shocked Brother, you say you and Trish are merely friends or colleagues, so there shouldn't be any problem with me asking her out. In fact, we have a very important gala ball that we've been invited to by our past partners RKO Inc. coming up. I think that would be a perfect opportunity to have her attend with me." Matt could tell that he had pissed Jeff right off. It was written all over his face.

Jeff let go of the door knob that he was holding and stepped forward coming face-to-face with his brother, similar to the way he was with Jason not long ago.

"I'm warning you Matt. Don't test me." Jeff said sternly.

"I don't see what the problem is? Trish is up for grabs isn't she?" Matt continued to push Jeff, just waiting until he pushed him far enough so that Jeff would finally admit that he felt something towards Trish.

"She's not a piece of meat Matt". Jeff continued, his serious expression still present on his face.

"You're right Jeff, she's not. But we can't ignore the fact that she is a very attractive woman, with brains to accompany that beauty too. I think she would be perfect girlfriend material…for…me". Matt said leaning even closer to Jeff and putting a lot of emphasis on the "me" part of that sentence.

Jeff had had enough, Matt hit a nerve that Jeff didn't even know he had, or failed to admit until now. He brought his hands to Matt's chest and shoved him backwards. "Stay away from her!" Jeff said in an aggressive tone.

"Why? Jeff? Why should I stay away? I think she prefers the older Hardy brother anyway." Matt knew he was probably pushing it but he could feel that he was getting Jeff so close to confessing.

"I said to stay away!" Jeff shoved Matt again.

"But why? Tell me why Jeff"

"Because I want her!" Jeff shouted as he was just about to shove Matt again, before stopping at the realization of the words that just came out of his mouth. A massive grin came across Matt's face as he finally accomplished his mission of getting Jeff to confess, of course it was more a surprise to Jeff than his brother.

"And there it is." Matt said, grinning at Jeff. Matt allowed Jeff a moment to gather his thoughts as he watched his brother's stunned expression.

"You jackass" Jeff finally spoke to Matt once he had composed himself after his shock realization. "You did that on purpose."

"It was for your own good Jeffro" Matt said placing his hands on Jeff's shoulders and looking him dead in the eye. "This is what brothers do. Now that YOU know how you feel. Why don't you go talk to her?" Matt questioned.

"I don't know if I can Matt. It's been so long since I felt this way about a woman, too long that I didn't even realize how I felt until just now."

"You knew…I just think you were afraid to admit it."

"Matt, I don't even know the girl. I don't understand why I feel this way so quickly".

"Well then get to know her. You know what they say, 'love at first sight'. Sometimes you don't need to find a reason to love – sometimes you just know."

"Whoa, Matt. Slow down. Love is such a strong word. I think it is too soon to bring up that word."

"Call it whatever you will Jeff. This woman caught you off guard and I have never seen you act this way with any other woman before. It's actually been very entertaining for me." Matt said with a laugh.

"Thanks Matt. Glad to know my life is a comedy show for you".

"You know what I mean. I understand that you do things the way you want to and in your own time. But just remember that she is a very attractive woman and women like her, with a body like that – don't stay single for long." Matt said winking at Jeff.

Jeff let out a heavy sigh. What the hell had just happened? His life had quickly taken a turn and he didn't quite know what his next move would be. Matt could sense his brother's confusion and felt the need to help him relax his mindset a bit. After all it was Matt's fault that Jeff was feeling this way now.

"Look, I know you just came back into the office, but how about we go get a drink. I think after the day you've had so far, you need it." Matt said placing his arm around his brother's shoulder and reaching for the doorknob.

As he turned the handle and opened the door, both Hardys stopped short in their tracks as a familiar face bumped into them.

 **A/N:** Let me know what you guys think of the story so far. Do you enjoy reading the conversations between the characters or would you rather just have the story flow with less conversations? Let me know your thoughts in the reviews :)


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:**_ _I just want to say a big thank you to those that took the time to review. It means a lot and encourages me to keep writing so thank-you! Here is Chapter 11. Happy reading! :)_

 **•** **CHAPTER 11 •**

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry" a familiar voice said.

"Trish" Matt said shooting a quick look over to Jeff who in turn gave Matt a look as if to say "don't say a word." But Matt couldn't help himself. "Fancy bumping into you…again" he said nudging his brother in the arm.

"I know, I am so sorry. I did warn you – I am clumsy" she said, adjusting her shirt to make sure certain things had remained in place. Matt couldn't help but draw his attention towards her chest that was trying to play peek-a-boo courtesy of the button that had fallen off earlier. Jeff could see what caught his brother's attention and nudged him back subtly.

"How can we help you Trish?" Jeff said with a smile. Trish couldn't help but smile back. She was still reeling from the butterflies she got from Jeff's touch not long ago. Bringing her thoughts back to why she was there she handed Matt a small piece of paper.

"I received a message from an Adam Copeland who said to ask you Matt, to give him a call back in regards to your upcoming meeting with Edge and Christian Cooperation. I did try to transfer the call to your office but I'm assuming you were busy" Trish said as she glanced between Matt and Jeff. Jeff looked at his brother, pleading with his eyes to not say a word to Trish about their conversation they had earlier. Matt got the message loud and clear and thought he had given Jeff enough grief for the day. Matt took a look at the contact number that was written on the paper before turning his attention back to Trish.

"Yes. Sorry Trish, Jeff and I had some…personal matters to discuss. But thank you for taking this number down. This could be a very exciting partnership with this company. I shall fill you both in on it once I return this call." Matt said turning back to walk back to his office – but before he did, he turned back around and looked at Trish.

"How are you feeling Trish?" Trish's facial expression became surprised quickly glancing at Jeff before returning her gaze to Matt. Matt noticed the change in her expression and continued to speak before she could. "I heard about what happened to day. I just wanted to check in and see how you're doing?"

"Uhh…I'm fine. All thanks to your brother. He saved me." Trish replied throwing a small smile Jeff's way.

"So I've heard. Looks like you two are each other's saviours today." Matt said with a smirk. Jeff once again looked at Matt and Matt knew Jeff was telling him to shut the hell up. "Well I'm glad to hear that you're okay. Just know that…our…door is always open if you ever need to talk okay Trish?" Matt said with a wink before turning towards his brother. "Jeff…want to give me 10 minutes before we go get that drink?" Jeff simply replied with a nod, dipping his hands into his pockets. "Okay, won't be long." Matt continued.

Just as Matt was going to head off back into his office, he once again stopped and turned back to face Trish. "Trish, you should join us for a drink. You've had a rough day and you've worked real hard lately. Why don't we all go and unwind together before the weekend? What do you say?" Trish was taken aback by the invitation but not as much as Jeff was.

"What are you doing?" Jeff said quietly to his brother, hoping that Trish couldn't hear him.

"I think Trish works so closely with us and her hard work ethic doesn't go unnoticed. I appreciate everything that you do for us and the company Trish and I think it will be…well…fun." Matt continued, subtly winking at his brother.

"I…ahhh…I really appreciate the offer, but I've actually got plans with my sister after work. Raincheck maybe?" Trish said as politely as she could. Jeff turned his attention to Trish, who looked straight back at him. Even though Jeff wasn't prepared to be going out to have drinks with her after his revelation, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that she wasn't going to accompany them.

"No problem. Next time." Matt said as he tapped his brother on the shoulder before heading towards his office.

Once Matt was no longer in site, Trish turned to Jeff with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry if you got in trouble with Matt about what happened in the restaurant. I feel really bad." She eventually said.

"Why? You did nothing wrong. Besides, Matt and I are cool – so you don't have to stress." Jeff reassured her. Trish tilted her head and fiddled with her blonde locks as she smiled at Jeff. Jeff returned her smile with one of his own. They both were captivated by the other's smile.

"Jeff I want to thank you for everything that you did for me today, honestly" Trish finally said.

"Trish, don't worry about it really." He replied, stepping an inch closer to her. He looked down and watched as she playfully fiddled with the ends of her hair. Unknowingly, Trish closed the gap between her and Jeff as she gazed into his eyes. His eyes were hypnotic, she thought.

"Look, Trish…I – " Jeff began to say.

"Hey Jeff" Matt interrupted before he noticed the lack of distance between his brother and the blonde bombshell. Jeff and Trish were quick to put some space between them. "Ahh…sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to let you both know that the meeting with E & C Corporation has been moved up to tomorrow. Adam was very eager to discuss business matters as soon as possible and he will be bringing his partner Jay Reso with him. The meeting will be at 10AM in the conference tomorrow. Is that an okay time with you Jeff?" Matt questioned turning to his brother who nodded in agreement.

"Good" Matt continued. "Trish, I would like you to sit in on the meeting, I have a feeling that we will be needing your help on this project. You should be kept up to speed as much as possible." Trish was a little stunned at first, this sounded like a big deal and she did not want to disappoint.

"No problem Matt. I shall do the best I can" she said with a smile.

"Excellent. Trish, since Jeff and I have wrapped things up for the day early, I am happy for you to go home and enjoy the rest of the day." Matt said quickly glancing at Jeff before turning to Trish who again had a stunned expression on her face.

"Are you sure?" Trish questioned. Matt simply nodded. "Well thank-you very much. I really appreciate it. I look forward to sitting in on the meeting tomorrow."

"Looking forward to having you" Matt responded as he gave Trish a nod. Trish gave a small waved to Matt before turning to Jeff, clearing her throat slightly she said bye to Jeff with a smile. Jeff who was leaning his back on the door with his hands in his pockets looked towards Trish and shot her a quick smile.

"Bye Trish" he said as he watched her turn and walk away back to her office. Once she was out of sight Jeff could feel his brother turn and face him, staring at him curiously. Jeff knew exactly what Matt wanted to know but Jeff did not want to go there…again.

"Did I interrupt something important between the two of you?"

"No Matt. We were just talking."

"Uh-huh. Does she have a problem with her hearing?" Matt asked resulting in Jeff giving Matt a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about?" Jeff said arching his eyebrow.

"Does she have hearing problems?" Matt reiterated.

"No why?" the confusion still evident on Jeff's face.

"Well she was standing so close to you that I thought she must have had trouble hearing you". Matt teased chuckling to himself.

"Oh real funny Matt." Jeff said pushing off the door and walking out of the conference room.

"I can't help myself" Matt said laughing as he closed the door behind him and followed after his brother.

"I believe my big brother owes me a drink" Jeff called out glancing over his shoulder as he watched Matt follow after him, Matt simply laughed as he quickened his pace to catch up to the younger Hardy.

As Trish was driving home, she thought back to all the events that occurred that day. What started off as an ordinary business day turned out to be quite an eventful one full of surprises. Thoughts of Jeff started to creep into her mind as she thought about how effortlessly attractive he was, his eyes, his smile, his demeanour – everything was appealing to her. "Ugh, shake it off Stratus" she said out loud to herself as she tried to erase those thoughts from her mind. Her mindset then drifted to tomorrow's meeting and how this will be the first meeting that she will be a part off. She was nervous, she didn't quite know what to expect.

Little did Matt, Jeff and Trish know but an unexpected surprise would be awaiting them tomorrow.

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. There is still so much of the story to tell with a lot more twists and turns! As always reviews, comments and feedback is greatly appreciated!_


	12. Chapter 12

**•** **CHAPTER 12 •**

Matt Hardy arrived at the office an hour early just so that he could get some paper work in before the meeting with E & C Corporation. He had phoned his younger brother earlier just to make sure that he was awake in hopes that he would arrive to the meeting on time. That was Jeff though, Jeff was never one to arrive early, there was always something else that he would rather do first before being wherever it was he was meant to be. Jeff would take time to write some lyrics down, maybe paint or play a few chords on his guitar; he would attend to his creativity first and foremost before it came to business. Matt knew who his brother was and he usually didn't mind but when it came to important meetings that could benefit the company even further, Matt wanted Jeff to be punctual.

Placing a fresh jug of water and some glasses in the middle of the conference table, Matt paused for a moment and took a deep breath. E & C Cooperation was a very reputable company and to be able to partner up with them in some way, shape or form meant a big deal for NeroMoore Enterprises. The ringtone from his cell snapped Matt out of his thought process as he took a moment to look at the unfamiliar number that was calling him before answering.

"Matt Hardy speaking…Yes. Adam. No worries come on up. Terri our receptionist will show you the way... Delightful. See you soon" Matt said ending the call. With Edge and his partner already in the building, Matt was getting anxious at the whereabouts of his business partner and brother. Picking up his cell once again, Matt dialled the younger Hardy's number.

"Jeff? Please tell me you're awake."

"Yeah man, Trish and I bumped into each other at the café just down the road. We're grabbing our coffees and will be there in 5." Jeff smiled. Matt exhaled in relief.

"Okay, well Adam and Jay are here so we'll meet you two in the conference room".

"Sure thing man."

"Oh and Jeff…"

"Yeah?"

"Say hi to Trish for me" Matt chuckled ending the call before Jeff had time to react.

Approaching the entrance to NeroMoore Headquarters, Jeff pulled opened the door allowing Trish to enter first.

"Such a gentleman" Trish said smiling as she walked in taking a sip from her coffee. Jeff followed after her and the two of them walked side by side each other, sipping their coffees and sharing a laugh here and there. Some other office colleagues stopped mid conversation to take a look at the CEO and his assistant looking very cosy with each other. Some merely stared at the two walking side by side, while others started to murmur and whisper to one another once Jeff and Trish had passed. Of course, Jeff and Trish were oblivious to all this.

Once they had approached the double doors to the conference room, Jeff placed his hand on the handle, turning to Trish before opening it.

"You ready for your first meeting?" Jeff asked, taking another sip from his coffee cup.

"Little nervous not going to lie." Trish said her anxiousness evident in her voice.

"You will be fine. It's not as scary as it seems" Jeff tried to reassure Trish. He then pulled the door open, once again allowing Trish to enter first – like a true gentleman.

As Jeff and Trish entered the conference room, they saw two tall blonde men with their backs towards them as they engaged in conversation with Matt by the large windows. One of the blonde men then walked towards the floor to ceiling windows and took in the view. It was a spectacular view.

"Ah, there they are now." Matt said motioning the blonde man who had remained conversing with him to turn and face the younger Hardy and blonde bombshell. "Adam, I'd like you to meet the Co-CEO of NeroMoore Enterprises and my younger brother Jeff Hardy and this is our lovely assistant Miss. Trish Stratus."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Jeff" Adam greeted, shaking Jeff's hand firmly. "Matt has told me a lot about you. I must say, I would have never picked you two to be brothers."

"Yeah, we get that a lot" Jeff replied, meeting Adam's handshake with a firm one of his own. Jeff took a moment to study the man in front of him. He was a tall man, a little taller than Jeff, athletically built, green eyes and long blonde hair just past his shoulders. His blonde stubble matched his blonde hair and accentuated his pearly white teeth. He was suited up sophisticatedly; contrasting Jeff's laid back approach. Adam's voice spoke once again.

"Trish Stratus. It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person." Adam said bring Trish's hand towards his face and he placed a gently kiss on it. A puzzled look came across the faces of Trish, Jeff and Matt.

"Uh…I'm sorry. We've met?" Trish asked curiously. Jeff stepped a little closer to Trish as he looked Adam up and down, unknowingly getting a little defensive.

"Not in person. But I have seen you on many magazine covers back home in Canada." Adam responded with a big smile. "You're just as beautiful in person as you are in the magazines."

"Oh…thank you" Trish said, diverting her eyes to the ground, a little embarrassed as Jeff and Matt shot each other puzzled looks.

"It's always good to meet a fellow Canadian in this big city" he continued as Jeff closed the distance between himself and Trish a little more. "Speaking of Canadians, I would like you to meet my business partner Jay Reso. He too is a big fan of yours Trish. Jay, get over here." Adam said motioning his partner to come over. Matt and Adam stepped aside to make room for Adam's partner. The blonde man who was admiring the view outside turned to face the four other people in the room. As soon as his face escaped the daylight that shone through the window and entered the shade of the conference room, Trish's heart quickened. She gasped out loud in sheer horror, dropping her coffee to the ground, spilling all over the hardwood floor in her state of shock. All three men looked to Trish, all puzzled as to what had just happened. None more puzzled then Jeff, until Jeff turned to see the fifth figure approach the group.

"Oh my Go-" Jeff couldn't even finish his sentence.

In her state of shock Trish managed one word to escape her mouth…

"Jason"

 _ **A/N:**_ _Uh-oh... Things just got awkward! Read and Review to find out how the meeting goes._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** _Guys, I want to aplologize for being M.I.A and for the fact that I haven't updated in a couple of days. It has been a pretty busy week so far. So to make up for my lack of updates I have made Chapter 13 a long chapter! So I hope you enjoy!_

 **•** **CHAPTER 13 •**

"Trish? Is everything okay?" Matt asked still confused by what had just happened. Trish just looked from Jason to Adam to Matt just stunned. She couldn't speak, she felt paralysed and not in the same way Jeff made her feel. She didn't know if it was fear, terror or just overwhelmed with the unexpected happening that kept her paralysed. She didn't quite know what to think. She looked to Jeff who also wore a shocked expression on his face. Matt and Adam exchanged glances with each other and returned to Trish with looks of concern.

"Have you two met before?" Adam said breaking the silence.

"Ahh, you could say that." Jason intervened. "We met the other day, actually at the restaurant not too far from here. I had no idea that you worked for NeroMoore Trish." He said extending his hand out to Trish. Trish just stared at him blankly. The sound of Trish's name coming out of the slimy creep's mouth added fuel to the fire that was burning inside Jeff. His body tensed and he tensed his jaw, breathing heavily. Matt noticed the changed in Jeff's demeanour and shot him a look of concern, whilst Adam looked to his partner more confused than he already was.

"I…..I….I'm going to clean up this mess" Trish finally said ignoring Jason's extended hand. She turned to fetch something to clean up the spilled coffee, trying to control the feeling in her that was causing her body to shake.

"Uhh…sorry about that" Matt said trying to resolve the awkward situation. "Umm, Jay this is my brother Jeff, Jeff…Adam's partner Jason Reso" Matt continued with the introductions. Jason turned to face Jeff, a little reluctant to extend his hand, but did so any way. "Please, call me Jay".

"We've met before" Jeff responded in a harsh aggressive tone refusing to shake Jason's hand as he crossed his arms in front of him. Jason withdrew his hand and placed them in his pocket, while Adam and Matt shot glances at each other in confusion once again.

"Great!" Adam eventually said ignoring the tension in the room. "At least we've broken the ice. Once we get this mess cleaned up we can begin this meeting." Adam said as Matt nodded his head and motioned them to the long table in the room. Once Matt and Adam were far enough, Jeff walked over to Jason, closing the distance between them and stared directly into his eyes giving him a stare that reminded Jason of their confrontation in the restaurant.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Jeff said through clenched teeth, loud enough for only Jason to hear.

"It's coincidental…and it's purely business man. No need to go Rambo on me." Jason replied, trying to bring back his courage.

"I warned you to stay away."

"Hey, I didn't know she worked here okay. How was I supposed to know that she worked here, let alone that you owned this company? You don't quite strike me as CEO material." Jason responded with a smirk.

"How bout I strike that smug look off your face?" Jeff replied in aggravation.

"See there you go again, resulting to violence. Not quite the proper behaviour of a CEO now is it." Jason said, finding the same cockiness that he had when he first encountered Jeff. Jeff had to take a deep breath to try and calm himself down and stop himself from spearing this cocky SOB to the ground and punching the daylights out of him.

While Jeff and Jason exchanged words on one side of the room and Adam and Matt were discussing business on the other side, Trish had re-entered the room after taking some time to calm herself down and find some paper towels to clean up the mess she made. She neared Jeff and Jason and kneeled down to the spilt coffee on the ground, tearing some paper towels from off the roll and started to soak up and wipe away the liquid.

"Ahh" Jason said breaking the stand-off between Jeff and himself. "Here comes the main attraction now" he smirked as he nudged Jeff in the shoulder as he passed and knelt down to help Trish. "Here let me help you" grazing Trish's hand as he reached for some paper towels. Trish didn't know what to do. She felt so disgusted by this man but was torn between lashing out at him or remaining professional. She chose to be professional. Jeff turned following Jason's movements and watched as he knelt down to help Trish. The rage in Jeff could no longer be contained as Jeff witnessed the contact Jason made with Trish.

"You smug piece of sh-"

"Jeff!" Matt called out cutting Jeff off before he could finish his sentence. Matt had been keeping a close eye on Jeff and Jason and had noticed the tension between the two. He stopped Jeff just before things escalated even further. Jeff glanced over to Matt, taking a moment to take a deep breath.

"Jeff." Matt continued. "I would like to get your opinion on something. Do you mind coming over here for a second….please." Matt pleaded with his eyes. Jeff looked from Trish to Matt, then back to Trish and back to Matt once more. Jeff wanted to find the words to tell Matt that he couldn't leave Trish with this creep. He wanted to tell Matt that Jason was the guy from the altercation at the restaurant, but he couldn't. The words weren't coming out and it was probably not the best time for it either. "Now Jeff" Matt said sternly as Jeff hung his head and made his way over to his brother and Adam.

Trish and Jason had finally cleaned up the mess, all this time Trish avoided making any eye contact with him. They both rose to their feet, holding the wet paper towels in their hands.

"Uhh…we're shall we put these?" Jason asked, trying to be as polite as he could.

"Umm probably best to put them in the kitchen bin. Follow me." Trish said finally making eye contact and walking towards the doors of the conference room, more worried of making even more of a mess than the guy who was following behind her. Jeff noticed the movement of the two as they headed closer to the doors. Before he exited Jason shot Jeff a sly smile before exiting after Trish. Jeff was about to rush after them when Adam and turned to Jeff to ask him a series of questions. He was stuck. He couldn't just leave mid conversation with a potential business partner, but he wanted nothing more but to run after Trish.

The office kitchen wasn't too far away and it was a very generous size for an office kitchen. It was modern, stylish and had all the latest appliances. Trish walked over to the corner where the trash can was and threw her paper towels in the bin before turning to face Jason as he placed the paper towels in her hand for her to throw away. Trish adjusted the trash can a little so that it was perfectly in place before standing up and adjusting the hem of her dress.

Jason watched as the blonde bombshell in front of him adjusted her dress. He licked his lips slightly before opening his mouth to speak.

"You know…as stunning as you look right now. I think I prefer that sexy number you wore at the restaurant." Jason said looking her up and down. Trish knew what he was referring to and the sound of his voice sent shivers down her spine and reminded her that she wanted nothing to do with this man. Trish rolled her eyes as she took a step to exit the room, before Jason stepped in front of her preventing her from leaving.

"Don't get me wrong. You're absolutely stunning in this little black dress, but it's not what's on the outside that counts, does it Trish?" he said causing Trish to arch her eyebrow in curiosity as to where this conversation was going. "It's what's on the inside that matters" he stepped closer to Trish, diverting his eyes to her chest area. "So tell me Trish, what is on the inside of that dress? A black lacy number? Or perhaps a red riskay number?" he said licking his lips.

Trish could not believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. To think that he almost had her fooled. "Oh my God" she said rolling her eyes once more before nudging passed him and exiting the door of the kitchen heading back to the conference room.

"You know you want me" were the words Trish could hear coming from the kitchen before she glanced back and saw Jason following after her. When she had reached the conference room she opened the door to find Matt, Jeff and Adam seated at the conference table going through some paperwork. All three turned their attention to Trish before Jeff quickly placed his pen back down on the table and stood up and went over to Trish with a look of concern. He gently grabbed both her hands and look down into her eyes. He could sense that something wasn't right.

"Are you okay?" Jeff whispered. Trish was taken aback a little as Jeff held onto her hands, but his touch only sent good shivers through her body and butterflies in her stomach.

"Nothing I couldn't handle" she replied softly looking into the emerald eyes of concern. The concerned looked turned to anger pretty quickly as Jeff furrowed his brows.

"What did he do to you? Did he touch you?" he questioned, his anger evident to Trish.

"No. Nothing like that. That creep just has his way with words that's all." Trish said rubbing her thumbs back and forth on Jeff's hands to reassure him.

Matt and Adam sat at the table watching as the two whispered back and forth to each other. Adam leaned in closer to Matt and whispered "Is there something going on between your brother and Miss. Stratus?" Matt didn't quite know how to respond. He watched as his brother displayed such concern and such protective behaviour towards the young blonde woman. He never saw his brother show concern in such a way before. Matt responded the only way he knew how and that was honestly.

"Not yet." Matt said as Adam responded with a mere nod. All eyes then turned suddenly to the entrance door as Jason approached, adjusting his tie as he stepped into the conference room smiling.

"Well…what do you say we get down to business?" Jason said smiling until his eyes met those of Jeff. Jason knew that if they weren't in a business environment Jeff would have jumped him by now, this business meeting was his only saving grace right now.

"I think that is a wonderful idea" Matt said as he motioned everyone to take a seat. Jeff stuck to Trish's side as he led her to the table, pulling a chair out next to the one he had previously been sitting in and Jason took a seat right opposite Trish.

The meeting was conducted like any other meeting, ideas were discussed, notes were taken, there were agreements and disagreements. At one point during the meeting as Matt and Adam were going back and forth with their ideas and plans, Jeff caught a glimpse of Jason staring at Trish with a look of lust. Trish was oblivious to this as she was busy taking down important notes. She didn't want to miss a thing. Jeff placed his hand gently on Trish's knee and gave it a little squeeze. Trish smiled slightly to herself before turning her attention to Jeff. "You okay?" Jeff mouthed hoping Trish was able to read lips. Luckily for him, she understood what he was saying and nodded with a smile, before they both turned their attention back to Matt and Adam. This didn't go unnoticed by Jason.

"So I feel like that is the direction we should take that would be profitable for both companies. We could host a special event to announce the partnership of our two companies on this new project." Matt spoke to the group as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Great! Glad everyone is in agreement." Adam added.

"I have a suggestion" Jason interjected as all eyes turned to him. "I think that it would be beneficial to bring Trish to E & C's head office so she could get an understanding of how our business operates and it may open up her mind to ideas that could work for us both if she understands how both companies work." Jason continued turning his gaze towards Trish smiling his sly smile.

"I think that's a horrible idea" Jeff replied, a little louder than he thought. Everyone's gaze then turned to Jeff, who didn't quite know what to say after that.

"Uhh I think what my brother is trying to say is that, Trish works very closely with Jeff and I and it would be very hard to fit that into our busy schedule." Matt intervened, coming to Jeff's rescue.

"I think Jay has a point. I think it would be very beneficial to have a NeroMoore representative come and see how E & C Corp. operates. Since you two have a busy schedule, Trish seems to be the perfect candidate. Besides, if it's time you're worried about we could sum everything up in half a day instead of a full one." Adam replied. Much like Jeff, Trish did not like the sound of this idea and was hoping for a way out.

"I think it's something we'll take into consideration. It doesn't need to be decided upon right this instance" Matt said.

"I agree" Jeff said strongly.

Adam and Jason glanced over at each other and knew not to press on with the subject further.

"Okay, continuing on" Adam said, flipping through some more paperwork. The meeting continued on further and when both parties were happy they began to sign some legal documents. Jason watched on as Trish went through her notes while the other three men read over some fine print before signing the dotted line. He took the time to study her. To him, she was above what he had expected from what he had seen in the magazines. He studied the way her hair fell effortlessly around her face, framing it with a golden glow. He studied the way she arched her brow when she questioned or was confused about something. He even studied the way she smiled when she was pleased with herself, her plush lips opening the floodgates to her pearly white teeth. He couldn't ignore the fact that her smile grew every time the blonde, unique enigma was around her. He hated that. He hated that with a passion and he was determined to change that.

As Adam was signing his name away on the final documents and was later joined by Jason, Jeff pulled Matt aside and whispered quietly enough for just himself and Matt to hear.

"Man, there's something you need to know…."

 **A/N:** _Let me know in the reviews if you like the longer chapters. I'm happy to make the chapters longer but will update maybe every 2nd to 3rd day, or keep chapters between 1,000-1,5000 words and update everyday to every 2nd day. Let me know what you guys prefer!_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** _A quick shout out to_ _ **Deletedbrothernero**_ _for your review. Thank you for taking the time to review, really appreciate it! Here's Chapter 14! Happy reading!_

 **•** **CHAPTER 14 •**

Matt turned to Jeff with a questionable look.

"Must we do this now Jeff?"

"Matt, I think you should know this before we go any further into this partnership."

"It's little late to say anything Jeff, they're already signing papers."

"I know. I wanted to tell you earlier but I just couldn't. It wasn't the right time."

"And now is?" Matt said realizing he had raised his voice a little. He glanced over at Adam who was busy talking things through with Jay. "What is it Jeff?"

"Matt, Jay Reso is Jason"

"Yes, I know his name is Jason, but you heard him, he prefers to be called Jay."

"No Matt, listen…Jay is Jason…Jason from the restaurant…the same guy that said those things to Trish the other day. The same guy I put my hands on…remember?" Jeff said keeping his voice low trying to contain his frustration.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Matt said taking a moment to look at Jay who was nodding his head as Adam spoke, but his attention was on Trish who was busy writing down on her notebook.

"Now it all makes sense." Matt replied softly coming to a realization. "No wonder Trish was acting the way she was at the beginning. No wonder you….are being the way you are. I'm surprised you've managed to keep it together to be honest" he continued turning to his brother.

"Trust me Matt, it hasn't been easy. I couldn't imagine what Trish is going through" Jeff said glancing over at Trish. He smiled slightly to himself as he watched her scribble away, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She paused for a moment and quickly glanced up, catching Jeff staring at her. She smiled and gave him a wink before continuing to scribble in her notebook. Jeff slightly chuckled to himself.

"My dear brother, you have got it bad" Matt said as he caught Jeff smiling at Trish. It was very rare that a woman made his brother genuinely smile. Since losing their mother at such a young age, Jeff found it really hard to let any woman into his life. In saying that, out of the both of them, Jeff was definitely the more popular one with the ladies and he had had girlfriends in the past –but he could never really settle. He could never find the one that could fill that void that his mother did. The way Trish made Jeff feel and act was something new for Matt to witness from his brother and moreover, it was all new for Jeff too.

"Matt please, not the time and place right now". Jeff said snapping the older Hardy from his thought process. "I honestly think that we should reconsider this partnership Matt."

"Jeff we can't. This is such a great opportunity for us and for the company. We could see great success with this partnership and – "

"But Matt, I can't work with this guy!" Jeff said raising his voice a little with some frustration.

"Shhh…lower your voice" Matt said hushing Jeff. "Jeff look if I had known earlier I may have reconsidered finalizing this deal today, but the deal is done. It's too late". Jeff ran his fingers through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I can't believe this shit" he said with anger.

"Look, I will do my best to keep Trish away from him as much as I can. But we need this Jeff." Matt said glancing over at Jay and Adam who were looking at him and Jeff curiously. Matt shot them a smile and held up his index finger to let them know they needed another minute. Jeff didn't want to discuss this anymore, He knew he was fighting a losing battle and his brother was more invested into this company than he was so there was no hope in getting Matt to turn down a perfect business opportunity. Jeff ran his hands through his hair again and gave Matt a pissed off look. Before Matt could say anything else, Jeff walked off; making his way to Trish and crouched down next to the chair she sat in and rested his arm on the back of her chair. Trish turned her attention from her notebook to face Jeff.

"Hey stranger" she said with a big smile as Jeff forced a smile in return.

"Pretty exciting meeting isn't it" Jeff sarcastically said. Trish giggled before placing her pen down on the table and closing her notebook.

"You know – not as exciting as I thought it would be, but glad to be a part of it nonetheless." Trish said in return. Her attention was all on Jeff and she could tell that something was troubling him.

"Okay, spill Hardy boy. What's going on?" she asked. Jeff was caught a little off guard. He thought he was a pretty hard person to read but somehow she knew that something was bothering him.

"Why do you ask?" he questioned.

"Because you furrow your brows when you're frustrated or troubled" she said, unknowingly blushing. Clearly she spends a lot of her time studying her boss. "Stupid!" she thought to herself. Jeff looked at her and smiled, this time it was genuine. He couldn't believe that this woman paid such attention to – what Jeff thought – were minor details about himself.

"You are full of surprises Miss. Stratus" was all he could say.

"Hopefully they're all good surprises" she said leaning in much closer to Jeff, close enough that she could smell his intoxicating cologne. The smell brought her back to the moment in her office where she first smelt his cologne after Jeff had offered to take her out to lunch. She knew she would be entering forbidden territory – office romances never usually had happy endings. But Trish couldn't ignore the feeling she experienced everytime Jeff was around. Her heart always beat ten times faster when she was around him, when he looked at her with those eyes, it sent shivers through her entire body and gave her butterflies in her stomach. His presence always made her smile and the fact that he was forbidden fruit only made her want him more. It was not the time, it was not the place but she finally came to the realization that she wanted to kiss him. She needed to kiss him. She needed to feel his tender lips on hers in hopes that the sparks between them would only grow. "Just do it Trish" her inner courageous Goddess was telling her. She glanced at his lips for a moment and parted her plush lips slightly as she slowly closed the distance between herself and Jeff.

Jeff could feel the same urge that Trish was feeling, although he was oblivious to the fact that she felt the same way. The tidal wave feeling he felt outside the restaurant with her was flooding back and raging through his body, it began to overpower him that he gripped on to the back of Trish's chair to steady himself. He had noticed that she had closed the distance between the two of them and questioned whether she was feeling the same thing he was. Everything in his being was telling him to kiss her – then she parted her lips.

"Trish…" he whispered slowly as he gave in to his urges and brought his hand towards her, slowly tucking a loose strand of golden blonde hair behind her ear. He stared at her luscious lips that were parted and were inviting him to enter – he parted his own, his breathing becoming heavier.

Jeff and Trish were merely inches away from their very first kiss…

 **A/N:** _Read and review! Let me know what you think and whether you prefer the longer chapters or chapters this length._


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** _Just want to say thank you for those that take the time to review. I really appreciate it and hope that you are all enjoying the story. I have tried to extend the chapters and make them a little longer so hope you like them. Here's Chapter 15. Happy Reading!_

 **•** **CHAPTER 15 •**

Jeff and Trish were merely inches away from their very first kiss…

And then it happened – the moment that the two had been waiting for but could never admit to, the moment that they had been trying to fight and suppress…was…interrupted before it even happened.

Jeff quickly retreated back and created space between him and Trish when the sound of someone awkwardly clearing their throat interrupted their moment before his lips could touch hers.

"You have got to be fucken kidding me" he whispered to himself before turning towards the direction where the noise had come from. Sure enough Jason was standing there with a slightly pleased look on his face.

"Jeff…sorry to interrupt…whatever this is, but your brother needs one final signature from you." Jeff merely sneered at Jason without saying a word before turning his attention to Trish. Trish shot a quick angered glance to Jason before turning back to Jeff who was looking at her with his captivating emerald eyes. She was praying that he couldn't detect the disappointment she was feeling of not being able to kiss him. She knew they shared a moment and it gave her a little hope that maybe Jeff was feeling the same thing she was. She prayed and she hoped that was the case. Jeff placed his hand on her knee and gave it a little squeeze, similar to before to insure she was okay. Trish responded with a genuine smile.

"I won't be long" Jeff assured her before standing up right and turning to face Jason. He looked him in the eyes with eyes of fury as Jason stared back and crossed his arms in front of his face, showing that he was no longer intimidated by Jeff. Jeff leaned in across the table, close enough to Jason that only he could hear what Jeff had to say.

"Go anywhere near her, say one word to her or even breathe the same air near her and I swear I will make you regret every bit of this partnership". Jeff whispered with as much aggression as he could get in a whisper.

"Trust me; I'm regretting this partnership already." Jason said rolling his eyes. "It's bad enough that I've seen you on two separate occasions, now I have to see you're ugly, weirdly shaven face on a regular basis. You're lucky you have Trish…she's the only thing that is making this partnership bearable" he said glancing over at Trish who was looking curiously at the two exchange words that she could barely hear.

"You're right about one thing asshole" Jeff said peaking Jason's curiosity and gaining his attention once again. "You're right when you said I'M lucky to have Trish" Jeff said putting emphasis on the 'I'M' part of his sentence.

"Umm" Jason said holding his hand up to silence Jeff and cutting him off before he could finish what he had to say. "Last time I checked, she is not your girlfriend…she is your assistant, so technically I wouldn't call her yours. Until you decided to put a ring on it…she's up for grabs dude" Jason said grinning a very pleased smile. The fire inside Jeff was reignited and Jeff clenched his fists on the table. He was fighting everything in his being to not knock this cocky, up-himself SOB out.

"Jeff" Matt called out as he gestured his younger brother to come over. Adam had also motioned for Jason to come and join them. Jeff and Jason glance at each other before heading over towards them.

"Trish" Matt called out as Trish stood up from her chair. "Could you please fetch us four whiskey glasses – I believe it's time to celebrate!" Matt said with a smile. "Oh and grab yourself a wine glass" he added. Trish replied with a nod and a smile before heading out of the conference room.

"Damn" Jason said as he watched Trish walk out of the room. Jeff overheard and had to take a deep breath to stop himself from lunging at him and beating him senseless.

"Gentlemen, I think we have a bright future ahead and I believe there are only good things to come for NeroMoore and E & C" Adam said with a great big smile.

"I couldn't agree more" Matt added turning to his younger brother who wasn't wearing a smile like everyone else. Matt knew that Jeff wasn't happy about this business deal but the deal was done and there was nothing that either of them could do about it now. Matt nudged his brother and gave him a look of concern but Jeff returned the look with a look of disappointment. That look struck a nerve with Matt, he knew that he really upset Jeff at this point and he had to think of a way to make light of this situation, but he couldn't come up with anything. Trish had re-entered the room and she was like a saving grace for Matt as he saw a smile creep onto his brother's face as she entered. She took a moment to hand everyone their glasses as Matt went off to fetch the alcohol; before he returned and served out the finest alcohol money could buy.

"A toast…to our partnership, to success, to fame and to a whole lot of money for all of us" Adam said holding his glass up high as he toasted. Everyone tapped their glasses together acknowledging the toast…everyone except Jeff, who just tapped the edge of Trish's wine glass before he took more than just a sip of his drink. Trish noticed this and concern overtook the feeling of excitement she had for this new business deal. As the other men were conversing amongst themselves, Trish slipped her hand around Jeff's arm and pulled him aside catching Jeff off guard.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked still holding on to his arm gently. Her hazel eyes staring straight into Jeff's soul.

"Yeah I'm cool." Jeff lied.

"You're lying to me Mr. Hardy and I don't appreciate being lied to" Trish said jokingly causing Jeff to smile.

"Trish it's cool really. I'm okay. I've just had enough of this meeting at this point. I'm ready to call it a day" he said taking another sip from his glass. Jeff's eyes diverted over to his brother who was trying to get his attention. He let out a heavy sigh. He was happy being separated from the other men and having a moment with Trish. He enjoyed her gentle touch on his arm, but he knew that if he continued to ignore Matt he would never hear the end of it. "Excuse me Trish, looks like my brother wants me." Trish smiled and let go off Jeff's arm. She watched as Jeff walked back towards the other men. She knew something was bothering Jeff but she knew that he was guarded and that he would never admit there being anything wrong. She only wished that they were close enough to be open and honest with each other. Only time would allow for that to happen.

Trish took a sip from her wine glass before she felt a tap on her shoulder, turning around she had hoped to see Jeff standing there, but instead it was the man that she had to try and tolerate.

"Jason, you must be excited about this new business venture" Trish said as politely as she could.

"You could say that. I mean I am excited about working closely with you…you know…glad to have you on board" he said smiling his trademark sly smile, making Trish feel uncomfortable once again.

"Well, I'm glad that Matt and Jeff trust me enough to have some part in it. I'm looking forward to giving my all and doing my best."

"I'm looking forward to seeing your breast" Jason replied causing a stunned expression to come across Trish's face. "I….uh…I mean…what I meant to say is…I'm looking forward to seeing your best. I know you have a lot to offer" Jason tried to correct himself but knew that Trish knew he mean what he said.

"I think I should return to my bosses now" she said awkwardly turning to walk away before the situation got even more awkward.

"Trish wait" Jason said grabbing on to Trish's arm preventing her from leaving him. This caught Trish completely off guard and frightened her a little.

"Hey, let go of me" she said before her brain could process the situation. Her voice was louder than she had intended it to be and caught the attention of Adam, Matt and Jeff. Jeff's eyes saw red as he saw Jason's hand grabbing onto Trish's arm, the fire that had been burning inside him could no longer be contained.

"Uh-oh…." Matt said under his breath as he saw his brother rush off towards Trish and Jason. He knew that nothing good was going to come of this and there was nothing he could do to stop this situation. He knew his brother all too well and knew that no matter what he could do, there was no stopping Jeff when he was like this. Adam looked to Jason puzzled before his eyes widened as he saw Jeff rush off passed him. Jason saw Jeff coming and quickly let go of Trish's arm as he began to panic.

When he neared Trish, Jeff took her arm in his hands and examined it. It was a little red but no finger marks were left on her beautifully soft, olive skin which meant that he hadn't grabbed onto her too firmly. Jeff was a little relieved that he hadn't hurt her. He cupped her cheek with one had as he held onto her hand with the other.

"Are you okay?" Jeff said softly, caressing her face with his thumb. In her state of shock, Trish could only manage a nod.

"Look man, it's not what you think, it looked worse than it actually was. I was just –" Jason didn't even have the chance to finish as Jeff was quick to turn around and connect his fist to Jason's face causing everyone else, except Matt, to gasp in shock. Before Jason could fall to the floor, Jeff followed his striking punch with another before grabbing onto his shirt with both his hands and bringing his face close enough to his.

"What don't you understand? Don't you ever lay your hands on her again!" Jeff screamed, the rage and fury pulsating through his body.

"What the hell is going on?" Adam said raising his voice, yet still very much confused.

"Why don't you ask him!" Jeff shouted back, letting go of Jason's shirt causing Jason to fall to the fall grabbing onto his jaw and moaning in pain.

"Jeff, take Trish back to her office. I'll fill Adam in on what's going on here" Matt ordered, frustrated with what had transpired. Matt only hoped that he could salvage this situation and that Jeff hadn't jeopardised this partnership before it even had the chance to begin.

Jeff, who was breathing heavily, looked at Jason who was in agony on the floor. Jeff knew that he had to get out of there before he inflicted more pain on him and he knew he had to get Trish as far away from the slime ball as possible. Turning around, Jeff gently grabbed onto Trish's hand, who was still left paralysed by what had just happened. He led her across the room towards the conference doors before exiting refusing to look back.

When they had reached Trish's office, Jeff opened the door and allowed Trish to enter first. She walked in slowly as Jeff followed behind and closed the door. As the adrenaline and fury started to subside, Jeff looked up to find Trish staring out her office window. He could slightly see the look of disbelief on her face. Once again, he was ashamed that she had to witness his behaviour, but he didn't regret at all.

"Trish" Jeff said slowly as he managed to return his breathing back to normal. "I'm sorry you had to witness that. I couldn't stand seeing him lay a hand on you and I – " before he could finish Trish had turned around and before he knew it, she had pushed her body up against his causing him to fall back hard against the door. She placed both hands on the sides of his face and brought his face closer to hers scanning his shocked emerald eyes, before she parted her luscious lips and placed them upon his…

 **A/N:** _What did you guys think of that chapter? Let me know in the reviews! :)_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** _Hey guys, I have made Chapter 16 my longest chapter so far as I am not too sure when I will update again with Christmas coming up. I should get one more chapter up before the holidays. Anyway I hope that you enjoy Chapter 16. I will forewarn you that this was my first time writing an intimate scene so I tried to keep it sensual yet tasteful. Hopefully it is okay. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews. As always, happy reading!_

 _Warning: This chapter contains adult themes._

 **•** **CHAPTER 16 •**

Trish didn't know what came over her, but she was consumed with the need to kiss him. She wanted to for quite some time and to come so close in the conference room wasn't enough for her. She felt the urge surging through her body when they were alone in her office and she just gave in, acted on impulse and just kissed him. She pressed her lips upon his, feeling the soft tenderness of his lips on hers. She parted her lips some more and wrapped them over his top lip, feeling him lean into the kiss as she held his head in place. She kissed him slowly but the impact was great. The build-up between the two had added to the immensity of the kiss. For a while they had tried to deny the strong connection they had since the day they had bumped into each other. They had tried to suppress their feelings for one another and they had tried to refuse to give in to any urges, but now the two had become victims of temptation and had finally given in to each other.

Jeff could not believe this was finally happening. He wanted to kiss her from the moment he became protective of her, but he could never find the nerve too. They had come so close on more than one occasion but had never gone through with it…until now. He had been kissed many times before, but this kiss spoke louder than any other kiss he had had prior. This kiss sent a feeling through his entire being that he didn't even know he could feel. This beautiful woman and this kiss started to fill the void that had had a permanent place in his heart for a long time that nobody was able to fill.

Jeff was the first to pull away and looked deep into her eyes searching for answers. As much as he enjoyed the kiss, he didn't quite understand why she kissed him. Trish stared straight back at him, hands still placed on either side of his face, the adrenaline running through her started to be overtaken with the feeling of panic. Had she made a mistake?

"I…I don't understand?" Jeff managed to say.

"Because…you're always saving me" Trish replied; lips parted, breathing heavily trying to understand what was going through the mind of the unique enigma standing before her. Thoughts were racing through the mind of Jeff Hardy. Why did he have to question her? Why did he have to question anything? Thanks to his older brother, Jeff finally was able to admit to himself the feelings he was feeling towards Trish and it allowed him to become extremely vulnerable which was all new to Jeff. He wasn't use to feeling vulnerable, but if vulnerability meant kissing Trish then so be it. Finally a slight smile came across Jeff's face as he placed his hand on the back of her head, intertwining his fingers through her golden blonde locks. He placed his forehead against hers and stared straight into her eyes. Jeff could feel she was vulnerable too and that caused him to smile more.

"What are you doing to me Miss Stratus?" he said softly, smiling before bringing her lips to his once again. They couldn't deny the chemistry they had any longer. Their kiss became more passionate and more lustful, as if this kiss was going to be their last. Jeff gently sucked on her bottom lip, causing her to part her lips further giving him permission to enter, which he did happily. Their tongues met with sweet passion as they tasted each other for the first time. It was intoxicating. The sexual tension between them grew more and more as their kiss deepened. They were so consumed by each other that they forgot everything that occurred moments ago. The feeling that was racing through their bodies and pumping through their hearts was more than anything they could have ever imagined. They were lost in each other and at this moment, they wouldn't have it any other way.

Jeff suddenly took control of the situation, without breaking their kiss he switched positions, pushing Trish's back up against the door, pinning her hands above her head and held them in place with one hand while his other caressed her face. She let out a soft moan as Jeff broke from their kiss and began to plant kisses behind her ear and down her neck. While one hand still had Trish's hands pinned above her head, his free hand began to trace along the side of her body, feeling every curve that made her beautiful until he reached her hip, gripping it gently. He then placed his hand on the small of her back and brought her forward, closing the distance between his body and hers. Trish could feel the goose bumps on her body and the shivers that shot through her body like electricity as a result of Jeff's kisses. She loved how Jeff took control of the situation after she had initiated it. There was adrenaline pumping through Jeff's veins, but not the same adrenaline he got when he saw Jason, no, it was the good kind of adrenaline. It had been a while since he was last intimate with a woman and he had never felt the intensity like he was feeling now. He brought his hand back to her hip and paused to stop and look at Trish trying to see whether she wanted to take things further or to stop. Their eyes spoke more volume than their words ever could and just from the look she gave him, he knew that she wanted exactly the same thing he did. Trish so badly wanted to touch him, but her hands were still pinned above her head. Not being able to touch him heightened every feeling she had racing through her body. Continuing to stare into her eyes, Jeff slowly slid the sleeve of her dress down from off her shoulder exposing her black lacy bra strap. He pressed his body firmly up against hers as he brought his lips to hers kissing her passionately once again, before continuing to trail soft gentle kisses from behind her ear, down her neck all the way to her now exposed shoulder. Trish closed her eyes and let out soft moans as she felt every kiss.

Before things went any further, there came a knock on the door as shock struck both Jeff and Trish, ending their moment of intimacy.

"Jeff…Trish…Can I come in?" Came the sound of Matt's voice from behind the door. Jeff and Trish quickly straightened themselves out trying to hide any evidence of their passionate encounter. Clearing their throat, Trish slowly opened the door as Jeff strategically stood behind her waiting for his excitement to go down.

"Hey Matt" Trish said as she opened the door allowing Matt to enter.

"Hey Trish…Jeff" Matt began to say as he took a moment to look at the two blonde beings in front of him. A curious expression came across his face as he glanced from Trish to Jeff who had a guilty look about them. Jeff remained standing behind Trish and fiddled with the back of his neck out of nervousness.

"Uhhh…am I interrupting something?" Matt asked, his attention focused on his younger brother, arching his eyebrow in curiousness.

"No…Trish and I were just…uhh…talking." Jeff replied, clearing his throat mid-way through his sentence as the nerves tried to creep through.

"Uh-huh…" Matt said as a smile began to creep on his face. He turned to Trish who couldn't even look at Matt. He noticed that her cheeks were really flushed and her hair wasn't as perfect as it normally was. "Talking huh…" he continued turning his attention back to his brother.

"Yes, Matt…talking" Jeff said getting a little frustrated by his brother's interrogation. Matt just continued to smile.

"Well I kind of wanted to talk to you about what happened back there" Matt said referring back to the confrontation in the conference room. "I spoke with Adam and filled him in on the situation. He was not impressed and said he would have a stern talking to with Jason. He apologized for Jason's action as I did for yours Jeff."

"I don't know why you apologized because I'm not sorry I punched that motherf-"

"Jeff!" Matt interjected. "Regardless of Jason's actions you have no right to hit anyone."

"He deserved it. He had been acting like an asshole since he walked into our company" Jeff replied with frustration. He was feeling a little bit of déjà vu. He was receiving the same lecture Matt gave him when he had his first confrontation with Jason.

"Jeff, you have to understand that you are a CEO and your professionalism comes first and foremost."

"He laid his hands on her!" Jeff exclaimed.

"I understand that and I have warned them that if that was to ever happen again we would terminate this partnership immediately." Jeff just scoffed at those words. "I mean it" Matt continued. "You might not believe me but I do care about the safety of my staff" he said looking at Trish. "Trish I apologize for putting you in a situation like you were in today. If I had known earlier that Jason was the guy from the restaurant I would have never asked you to sit in on the meeting. If you wish I am happy to pull you from this business project and assign you a new one".

Trish looked up at Matt for the first time since he entered the room. Trish knew this was a big project and that a majority of Matt and Jeff's time would be spent on it. She enjoyed every moment with Jeff and didn't want to give up the opportunity to spend more time with him, especially after their intimate encounter. Both Hardy brothers had their attention on Trish.

"Matt, I appreciate the offer but I would love to remain a part of this assignment. I believe I have a lot to offer and I enjoy working closely with the both of you. I think this is a good opportunity for me to grow both professionally and personally. I do apologize for the situation between Jason and I and wish we were all on better terms, but I understand that professionalism is key to any business. As long as he watches the things that he says, I'm sure I can remain on a professional level with him" she answered.

Jeff couldn't help but roll his eyes. "She might be able to be professional, but I sure as hell cannot" Jeff said.

"Well Jeff, if Trish is willing to be professional, I think it is in your best interest to do the same. I can assure you that this will not happen again and Adam is adamant that Jason will remain professional from now on." Matt replied. He knew that his brother was going to be stubborn about it, but he also knew that Jeff wasn't the type to hold a grudge. His kind nature wouldn't allow it. As long as Jason kept his distance from Trish, there wouldn't be a problem. Jeff didn't respond.

"Now I suggest we all get back to work but before that, Jeff I would like to talk to you in my office when you have a moment please." Matt said as he started to approach the door to exit. Jeff rolled his eyes once more anticipating another lecture.

"Give me a sec" Jeff said and Matt responded with a nod. Matt shot a quick smile at Trish before exiting the room and closing the door behind him. Jeff turned to Trish, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"You do realized that I would have preferred if you pulled out of this assignment." Jeff said to Trish, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I know. But that would mean I would give up spending time working closely with you" she said, tilting her head to the side and biting down on her bottom lip. Jeff looked down and shuffled his feet as he tried to contain a smile.

"So umm…about what happen between us before…" Trish began as Jeff looked up at her.

"What about it?" he replied with a smile.

"Well…ahh…what did it mean exactly?" she questioned

"What do you want it to mean?

"I…umm…I guess I didn't think that far ahead" she said causing Jeff to chuckle. He slowly approached her and placed his hands on the side of her face, tilting her head up to meet his gaze.

"Let's just leave it up to fate" he said before he leaned in and kissed her gently. It wasn't the answer she was looking for, but she didn't care. As long as she was able to kiss him like this and continue feeling the way he made her feel, she didn't need an answer right away.

 **•** **•** **•** **•**

Jeff walked into Matt's office a little happier than when he last saw his brother.

"You wanted to talk to me" Jeff said as Matt looked up from his desk.

"Yeah, close the door" Matt said as Jeff did what he was told.

"Matt, if this is about Jason, I really don't want to talk about him anymore."

"Actually…I wanted to talk to you about Trish."

"What about Trish?" Jeff questioned getting a little defensive.

"I want you to be happy little brother, I honestly do. But I'm worried that this relationship you have with Trish might affect the way you run this business."

"I cannot believe you" a frustrated Jeff said.

"Jeff I'm being realistic here, they obviously say 'you can't mix business and pleasure' for a reason. Your relationship hasn't even really begun and already it's affecting the business."

"Firstly, there is no relationship between Trish and I and secondly, even if there was my personal life is none of your business." Jeff said his frustration with his brother growing.

"Jeff, I'm your brother, your personal life is my business."

"Like hell it is! You care so much for this business, you're willing to jeopardise the safety of a vulnerable woman!"

"Hold it right there!" Matt now getting frustrated. "I said I would do whatever I could to keep Trish as far away from Jason as I can and I intend to do so."

"Yeah cause that really worked last time" Jeff scoffed rolling his eyes.

"I will make sure it doesn't happen again. I can see what is going on between you and Trish and as much as I'm telling you to go for it. I don't want it affecting our business. We worked too hard to get where we are."

"Where we are…where has it got you Matt. Yes it has got you fame and fortune, but this business has also moved us away from our hometown, away from our father and when all is said and done and you finish for the day, who do you have waiting for you in your big luxury apartment? No-one. You go to sleep alone. You wake up alone. That's not the kind of life I want for myself." Jeff said with sincerity.

'That's not the life I want either, but we have to think about our future."

"I don't care about the future Matt. I don't care what happens in five years time or ten years time. I care about now. I care about my happiness now." Jeff said adamant. Matt just let out a big sigh. This is who his brother was. Jeff could care less about the business. If they were to lose the business tomorrow, Jeff would be fine without it. It wasn't his priority like it was for Matt.

"Okay Jeff" Matt gave in. There was some truth to what Jeff was saying and it did touch a nerve with Matt but he was never going to admit it. "So…changing subject. What is going on between you and Trish?"

Jeff let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. "Not this again, Matt, I said it's none of your business."

"No, as your older brother, I want to know what happened between you and her when you brought her back to her office?" A smile stretching across his face.

Jeff smiled as he remembered their intimate encounter before snapping back to reality. "Not gonna happen Matt so just drop it."

Okay…okay…dropping the subject. Can I ask you a question though?"

"What?"

"What shade are you wearing?" Jeff arched his eyebrow to the randomness of his brother's question.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

'The shade of lipstick around your lips. Looks similar to the shade a particular petite blonde with luscious lips wears." Matt replied laughing.

Busted! Jeff came to the realization that Matt knew as he quickly wiped away the evidence from his lips.

"Come on…do you really think I'm that stupid. I'm your brother, I knew exactly what was going on in that office. It was written all over your faces" Matt said smiling, getting up from his chair and grabbing two glasses from off his shelf along with a bottle of whiskey and poured it out. He handed one to Jeff and took a sip from his own. "So tell me…how was it?"

As much as he didn't want to Jeff filled Matt in some of the details. He mentioned Trish kissing him as a way of thanking him for protecting her from Jason, but he left out the part of their heavy make-out session against the very door Matt stood behind. Despite the fact that Matt was worried about his brother's office romance, he was happy for his brother. He had never seen Jeff this way about any woman before so he couldn't get in the way of his happiness.

"Well I'm happy for you Jeffro…with whatever this thing you have going on with Trish."

"It's not anything yet. We're just leaving it up to fate if you will."

"Well it's funny you say that…" Matt began to say as he got up and went around the side of his desk and opened the top drawer. He pulled out two envelopes before closing the drawer shut and handed the envelopes to Jeff.

"What is this?" Jeff asked.

"That is the invitation to RKO's Gala Ball next week. We have been invited and were given an extra invitation each. You can bring whoever you wish" Matt said with a wink. "Looks like fate is on your side."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** _Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in the last few days. It is a very busy time of year but I did promise that I would publish another chapter before the holidays and here it is. Chapter 17 is one of those chapters where not much exciting happens but is needed to make the story flow. Anyways, hope you like it. Happy Reading!_

 **•** **CHAPTER 17 •**

Jeff returned to his office and placed the envelopes on his desk, leaning back into his office chair he stared at the envelope with the gold foiled calligraphy that spelt out his name. He hadn't anticipated going to the ball. Functions like these weren't really Jeff's thing and the only reason he would ever attend was if Matt begged him to go or if it was one of NeroMoore's events. But as Jeff stared at the envelopes he was starting to second guess not going. Having Trish accompany him might make it an enjoyable experience for once and it would be a nice change to attend an event with a beautiful woman around his arm instead of having his brother by his side like usual.

Jeff wanted to explore things further with Trish, but he didn't want to rush into anything. Jeff did things in his own time and something like this was immense and meant a great deal to him so he didn't want to do anything that would screw it up. Trish managed to mean a lot to him in such a short period of time, so because of this he wanted to tread lightly and with caution. Jeff strongly believed in fate and it look like fate was working in Jeff's favour, but how was he going to ask Trish if she wanted to go with him? He didn't want to embarrass himself and get turned down. Yet he didn't want to give off the impression that he wanted more (even though he did) by inviting her to go with him.

"Jeff?" came a from voice his door way as Jeff snapped out of his thought process and saw his brother standing by the entrance.

"Hey man. Come on in." Jeff replied.

"What's going through your head little brother?" Matt asked noticing Jeff snap out from his absence from the real world.

"Nothing man. I just don't know whether I should go to this ball."

"What? Why not?" Matt said a little astonished. Matt really thought he wouldn't have to argue with his brother about this knowing that Trish was now in the picture.

"I don't know Matt. What if she doesn't want to go with me?" Jeff said looking down at the invitation with a solemn look on his face.

"Have you asked her?"

"No…not yet. I…I…I don't really know what to say."

Matt couldn't help but smirk a little. "Jeff…you haven't even asked her so how do you even know that she will say no?"

"There's a fifty percent chance that she could say no."

"And there's a fifty percent chance that she could say yes. You're never going to know if you don't ask. Besides, if you don't take the opportunity that "fate" – as you call it – has presented to you then who knows…someone else might ask her to accompany them…someone by the name of Jason Reso for example. Now wouldn't that be a twist of fate" Matt said with a little smile creeping across his face. Matt really knew how to push Jeff's buttons.

Jeff glared at Matt with a look of fury. "That's not even close to being funny" he replied with annoyance.

"Too soon?" Matt said chuckling. "Look just go over to her office and ask her. It's not as hard as you're making it out to be" he continued.

"That's easy for you to say." Jeff replied picking up the invitation in his hand and taking a moment to look at it once more.

"Jeff, you've asked many women out before. What's the big deal?"

"Trish is different. That's what makes it a big deal. I don't know how to explain it to you Matt, I barely know this girl but I have this gravitational pull towards her and I can't ignore it. It just grows more and more every time I see her. It's the strangest feeling I have ever felt in my life time and it scares me…"

Matt's little grin slowly vanished as he heard the words his younger brother was speaking. It was the last line that caught Matt. The younger Hardy was fearless, always has been. He feared nothing. To Jeff, fear was only a four letter word and yet now he was feeling a sense of fear over some feelings he was developing for a woman. Putting all jokes aside, Matt decided to be the big brother and listen intently to his brother and offer some advice.

"Jeff, it's natural to feel the way that you're feeling. Obviously there is something about Trish that speaks more volume to you then any other woman that you have come across. Just go with the flow and see where things take you. You don't have to rush into anything. Like you said you barely know each other so take the time to get to know each other. " Matt advised.

"But what about this ball? Jeff questioned. I don't want this ball to be the first thing me and Trish do outside of work. I – " Jeff was interrupted by a light knock at the door as his eyes shot to the entrance causing Matt to turn around to see who it was. Of course it was none other than the petite blonde they happened to be talking about.

"Sorry to bother you two but, Matt I have Adam on line one for you. I tried transferring the call to your office but there was no answer." Trish said softly as her eyes glanced over from Matt to Jeff.

"Ahh, yes thank-you Trish. I will take the call here in Jeff's office. Much appreciated." Matt said walking towards the phone that sat on Jeff's desk. Trish smiled a soft smile at Jeff before turning to leave. Matt placed his hand on the receiver but before picking it up he gestured to Jeff to go after her, mouthing the words in case Trish was still in ears reach. Jeff shook his head refusing to go.

"Jeff go after her. Give her the invitation." Matt whispered softly. "Just make it sound like a business matter and we happened to have an extra invitation" he continued.

"What if she heard everything we said?" Jeff whispered back.

"I highly doubt it. It would have been written all over her face. That girl does not have a poker face at all." Matt replied. "Just go" he whispered again, again gesturing Jeff to go after her. Jeff let out a deep breath and picked up the invitation that had "guest" written in the same gold foiled calligraphy and stood up from his chair. He slowly headed towards the door before taking a look back at his brother who had already picked up the receiver to take the call.

"Just go with the flow" Jeff whispered quoting his brother. "Live for the moment" he whispered his favourite slogan before walking out the door.

Trish was just about to turn the corner heading back towards her office when she heard a southern voice call out her name. She turned to see Jeff walking towards her. She admired the way he looked in his laid back, casual business attire and the blonde strands of hair that fell around his face. She flashed back to their heated moment that occurred not long ago in her office, causing her cheeks to flush a little at the thought.

"Hey Trish" Jeff said bringing her back to reality.

"Hey Jeff" she replied. This was the first time they had spoken since Jeff left after their intimate encounter. They both smiled knowing that both were thinking about what happened earlier. Jeff looked at the woman standing in front of him. He couldn't believe how beautiful the woman in front of him was. She made a simple black figure hugging dress look so amazing as her beautiful curves did all the talking for her. Her blonde hair cascaded around face bringing an angelic-like glow to it as her hazel eyes captivated his soul. He cleared his throat trying to find the right words to say and the courage to go along with it.

"Umm…so….I wanted to talk to you about something…."he began. Trish's heart began to race. She was assuming that he wanted to talk about what happened between them and she didn't know which way the conversation would go. She merely stared into his green eyes waiting for him to continue.

"So…umm…previously NeroMoore partnered up with RKO Inc. to throw this massive event which was a huge success. Now every year RKO host a Gala Ball for charity in honour of the partnership and every year we get invited. This year, we were sent an extra invitation and Matt and I were wondering if you wanted to come along and see what a massive event is like….you know, so you can get some ideas that might help with our upcoming event with E&C." He managed to say, handing the envelope to Trish. He did it. Jeff was able to muster up the words to invite her along and make it sound more of a business deal than anything else.

Trish took a moment to look at the invitation before glancing up at Jeff with a sad expression on her face. Jeff noticed her facial expression and doubt started to creep in. There was a moment of awkward silence before Trish parted her lips to speak.

"I…uh…I don't quite know what to say." She began. Jeff looked down at her placing his hands in his pockets as he waited for her to continue. He knew there was a chance of rejection but he honestly wasn't prepared for it. He thought that maybe because he made it sound like something the business had to do that maybe she wouldn't say no to anything work related.

"Umm…the thing is…" she continued. "I've already been invited….by Jason…"

 **A/N:** _Chapter 18 will most likely be up after the holidays. We're 17 chapters in and I hope that you are all still enjoying the story. I have so much of the story to tell. Let me know what you would like from the story in the reviews. I'm open to ideas and would love to hear what you guys think! Wishing you all a Merry Christmas and hope you all continue to show_ _ **Live For The Moment**_ _some love! :) x_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** _Hey guys. Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas/Happy Holidays. Here is Chapter 18. Happy Reading!_

 **•** **CHAPTER 18 •**

Jeff couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I'm sorry….did you just say Jason?" Jeff managed to say after what felt like a dagger stabbing into his chest.

"Yeah" Trish said avoiding eye contact with Jeff. She knew that he wasn't going to react well to this.

"Why the fu… Why…would you even consider going anywhere with that… jackass."

"Jeff, I honestly wasn't expecting it. He sent me an email just before Adam called and I wanted to come and tell but you were busy with Matt in your office."

"He invited you through an email?" Jeff said very annoyed.

"Yeah. He said he wanted to wipe the slate clean and offered the invitation as a peace offering." Trish explained.

"And…what did you say?"

"I haven't replied yet." Trish said finally making eye contact with Jeff again, she placed her hands around his biceps whilst still holding on to the invitation. "Jeff I wouldn't even consider going anywhere with him. Even though he wants to wipe the slate clean, I'm not willing to accompany him anywhere, not after all the trouble he has caused." Jeff let out a giant sigh of relief. He was so grateful that Trish wasn't going to accept the invitation from Jason, at the same time, he was furious that Jason had the nerve to ask her in the first place. He definitely was going to give Jason a piece of his mind.

"So….does that mean you'll accept my….uh…Matt and I's invitation then?" Jeff finally said, embracing the feeling of Trish's touch on his biceps. It had a calming effect on him. Trish released her hands from Jeff, much to his disappointment, and took a moment to look at the invitation.

"Well…to be honest with you when I first heard about this gala ball through reading Jason's email I was pretty disappointed that I had to turn it down because I really wanted to go to the ball. Now I'm glad I still get the chance to go." Trish replied smiling at Jeff.

"So…does that mean you'll be coming?" Jeff asked trying to contain a smile that was forcing its way across his face. Trish tilted her head to one side, her hair cascading across one shoulder as she looked up at him and nodded slightly with a smile across her face, beaming her pearly whites at him.

"If you'll still have me that is…" she said. Jeff couldn't contain his excitement any more. His big smile illuminated his face as the twinkle in his eyes returned. "Wouldn't have it any other way" he said as he placed his hands gently on either side of her face and tilted her head up so that they were gazing deep into each other's eyes. Their hearts began to beat heavily and rapidly in sync, the familiar sensation overwhelmed their entire bodies as Jeff brought his lips closer to hers.

"Ahh, just the people I wanted to talk….uhh…to…" a familiar voice echoed from behind Jeff causing Jeff to quickly retreat his hands back and step back, creating distance between himself and Trish.

"Hey Matt" Jeff said shyly, quickly placing his hands in his pockets as he tilted his head towards the direction of the ground but looked at Trish through the blonde strands that fell across his face. Trish blushed immediately, a little embarrassed to be caught in that situation with her boss by her other boss. Matt couldn't help but chuckle to himself before his attention was drawn to the envelope in Trish's hand.

"Ahh Trish, I see my brother has informed you about the upcoming gala ball. I do hope that you will be joining us. I believe it will be quiet beneficial for you Trish to get a perspective of what we do and who we've invested our time and money into." Matt said gaining the attention of Trish.

"Yes, Jeff kindly informed me and I would be more than happy to attend. I'm actually pretty excited. I just have to find something to wear." Trish replied causing both Hardys to laugh.

"I tell you what Trish. Come with me to my office and I will give you the company credit card. Take the rest of the day off to go shopping and find something nice to wear. Dress, shoes, jewellery, accessories, whatever it is your heart desires. It's on us." Matt offered. Trish couldn't believe her ears.

"Matt, your generosity is greatly appreciated but I couldn't possibly accept that. I'm sure there is something buried in my closet that will do." Trish kindly declined.

"Trish, I insist. I will not accept no for an answer. You are our special guest and we would love to do this for you, so please allow us to do this." Matt insisted nudging his brother in the shoulder who was still standing with his hands in his pockets listening intently. Jeff responded with a smile and a nod. "Like Matt said, we would love to do this for you, it's the least we could do to thank you for all your hard work recently." Jeff added.

"I honestly don't know what to say." Trish eventually said, still shocked and in disbelief by the offer that was given to her. "Thank you so much. I don't know what else to say but thank you . I am so grateful" she added. Matt motioned her to follow him as all three walked back towards the conference room heading in the direction of Matt's office.

••••

After Trish had left Matt's office and thanked him and Jeff several times more, she left NeroMoore Headquarters for the day and heading to the mall with much excitement.

"That was very generous of you Matt" Jeff said as he leaned on the edge of Matt's desk watching as Matt went to go grab a glass and filled it with another alcoholic beverage.

"Yes well…I thought it would be an added bonus to your invitation. " he replied.

"You mean our invitation." Jeff corrected.

"Whatever you say Jeff" Matt replied with a smirk. He turned towards Jeff and pointed to his glass offering Jeff a drink but Jeff declined shaking his head.

"You know, she was already invited to the ball" Jeff added as he watched a curious expression come across his brother's face.

"What do you mean?" Matt replied as he slowly took a sip of his drink.

"Jason invited her" Jeff said causing his brother to spit his drink out in pure shock.

"I'm sorry…what?" Matt said in astonishment as he wiped himself of the alcohol he had just spat everywhere.

Jeff chuckled to himself. "That was my reaction too when she told me."

"Did you say Jason?" Matt questioned.

"Yep. He sent an email to her telling her that he wanted to wipe the slate clean between the two of them and this invitation was like a peace offering."

"Wow. That kid has some balls." Matt said taking another sip of his drink.

"Yes he does." Jeff replied. "Let's see how big his balls are once I get through with him."

"Jeff. Please don't make me lecture you again. Trish is coming with us, so let it go." Matt advised sternly.

"Matt, I'm not going to let him get away with this. I warned him to stay away from her and what does he do, he finds a way to creep his way back to her like the creep he is. He just doesn't seem to get the picture."

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy, I'm warning you, if you retaliate…"

"What Matt? What are you going to do?" Jeff said standing upright from Matt's desk and approached his brother with his arms folded across his chest. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Don't push me little brother." Matt warned.

"I'm not scared of you Matt."

"No…but you wouldn't want your new love interest to be fired now would you?" Matt said coldly. Jeff couldn't believe what Matt had just said. Matt knew that Jeff's weakness at this point was Trish and though it may have been a cheap shot, Matt knew that Trish was the only thing that would stop Jeff from causing any more confrontation between himself and Jason.

"I can't believe you." Jeff said running his hand through his hair in frustration. "I can't believe you would stoop that low to use Trish against me."

"I didn't want to have to do that, but you leave me no choice. I can't have you and Jason constantly bickering and arguing resulting in violence again. We have a partnership now and…"

"And what Matt? You know ever since Adam and Jason came into the picture you have been so concerned about this business and this partnership, more so now than ever, that you are willing to put it above everything else."

"That's not true Jeff…" Matt defensively said.

"No? You were willing to put a woman in potential physical danger. You force your brother and business partner into a partnership that he strongly disagrees with and now, you're using my relationship with Trish to threaten me for the sake of this partnership? It's kind of obvious where your loyalty lies Matt." Jeff said with such anger and frustration. Matt opened his mouth to defend himself, but he couldn't find any words. He was left speechless. "I don't know what's gotten into you lately or what the big deal is about this partnership and why it means this much to you, but I would give up this entire business in a heartbeat before it destroyed my relationship with my brother. You should take a good look at yourself in the mirror…brother." Jeff added before storming out of Matt's office and slamming the door shut.

 **A/N:** _What did you guys think? Let me know in the reviews. Always interested in hearing what you think. It helps to give me the motivation to keep writing!_


	19. Chapter 19

**•** **CHAPTER 19 •**

It was the start of the week of the gala ball and business continued as usual at NeroMoore Headquarters. Trish had successfully purchased a beautiful gown for the ball, along with a perfect pair of shoes and some accessories to go with it. She managed to complete her outfit without spending a fortune, much to the surprise of Matt. Matt had been in talks with Adam about the new business project between the two companies and questioned him about Jason's intentions with Trish. Adam assured Matt that there was nothing to worry about and that the invitation was merely a peace offering. Jeff had avoided Matt all weekend and hadn't spoken to Matt since their little disagreement in his office, he was dreading coming back into the office and having to face his brother after their exchange of words. Jeff didn't regret what he said, he meant every word, but he hated arguing with his brother. He had spoken with his dad and filled him in on the situation, seeking some much needed fatherly advice, deciding to leave out the part about his interest in a particular blonde. His father reminded him that Matt only had their best interest at heart and that Matt would never follow through with anything that would hurt or upset his brother in anyway. After his conversation with his father, Jeff realized how much he missed his dad and how homesick he was getting. He missed his furry friends, he missed his motocross track, he missed his freedom to just be outdoors and breathe in the North Carolina air.

Jeff walked into the building, trying to mentally prepare himself for the day ahead. He just wanted to be home in bed, writing his thoughts and emotions in the form of poems or lyrics, rather than be in a corporate building surrounded by people who were all business-minded and the complete opposite to who he was. He walked through the building, smiling at the workers that took the time to smile and greet him before making his way to the elevator and heading towards the top floor. He let out a deep sigh before the elevators opened and began to head towards the office of the older Hardy brother. He started to slow down his pace as he approached Trish's office and took a moment to look through the glass panels. A genuine smile began to creep across his face for the first time that day as he saw the beautiful blonde woman sitting at her desk busy writing in her notebook. He admired the way she sat in her chair in perfect posture as she wrote and how the sunlight shone through illuminating her golden locks perfectly. She wore a snug white cotton scoop neck tee which hugged tightly to her chest tucked into a high waisted, figure hugging dark grey pencil skirt paired with her usual black LV pumps. He admired the way that she could make a simple attire look remarkable and flawless. She didn't have to try, she was naturally beautiful. Jeff placed his hands in his pockets and continued to admire her from a distance. He loved how dedicated she was to her job and her incredible work ethic. He couldn't believe that out of all people, she stumbled into their company and applied for the job and was successful. Matt was the one that undertook the interviewing process and Jeff owed it to Matt for choosing her. Fate was definitely on Jeff's side. He noticed that Trish was wearing her glasses today adding some sophistication to her beauty, it just brought more attention to her captivating hazel eyes which Jeff found the most beautiful thing about her. She paused from her writing and brought the pen to her mouth, her pouty lips biting down on the end of her pen. Jeff looked on and wished that he could trade places with that pen. Composing himself, Jeff thought that he had stood there long enough admiring in silence. He slowly approached her door and knocked before slowly opening it.

Trish looked up from her desk to see the unique soul that managed to steal her heart. Her excitement as she watched him opening the door and walk in, grew the moment he smiled at her. She smiled, pen still in her mouth.

"Hey Trish" Jeff's southern voice greeted with a smile as he closed the door behind him. His troubled mind that he had earlier clearing the moment he was in her physical presence.

"Good morning Jeff" she replied removing the pen from her mouth and laying it down on the table. How was your weekend?" She added, standing up from her chair and walking towards the front of her desk before placing her hands beside her on the edge of the desk and leaning back against it.

"Not long enough" he joked as he admired her in full view, his eyes scanning her from head to toe. "How was your weekend?"

"It was okay. I'm very excited for this Friday. I've never been to an elegant ball before" she said beaming with excitement.

"Bit overrated if you ask me" he said chuckling causing Trish to do the same.

"Yes, I can't picture you as the 'Prince Charming of the ball' type of guy" she said with a small laugh. Jeff couldn't help but laugh too. She was right, he was far from the traditional Prince Charming stereotype.

"You could say I'm the modern day Prince Charming" he replied.

"Well I hope you're not too modern enough to save a dance for me?" she hinted as her cheeks started to change into a rosy colour. Jeff slowly made his way towards her, closing the distance between them. Trish could smell the intoxicating cologne of his as he neared her. He placed his hands on either side of her curvaceous hips as his emerald eyes met her hazel ones. Without fail, every time Jeff touched her, Trish's heart would beat so heavily she thought that she could see it coming out of her chest. She embraced the sensation that would rush through her body causing her breathing to become heavier. She didn't mind, she loved what he did to her and how he made her feel. She only wished that she could feel this every day of her life. He leaned in placing his forehead on hers causing her to lean back a little over her desk as she tried to muster up all the strength in her arms to keep herself upright and stop herself from collapsing on it.

"For you…I'll make an exception" he whispered before cupping her face and bringing his lips to hers and planting a soft tender kiss. He wasn't quite sure what made him feel the need to kiss her, all he knew is that he wanted to and the time they had apart over the weekend just made the want much greater. He gently gripped her hip pulling her slightly toward him as they held their kiss. It was a single kiss but it spoke just a loud as their very first kiss. Jeff slowly pulled away, leaving Trish wanting more. He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb before pushing back a loose strand of her and tucking it behind her ear. Trish stared into his eyes searching for answers to the millions of question running through her head. She couldn't speak, she just stared at him with parted lips that wanted to kiss him again and again. A small smile came across Jeff's face as he saw her need for more written all over her face. Matt was right, she really didn't have a poker face. Jeff lent in and planted a small kiss on her forehead before chuckling to himself.

"All good things in moderation Miss Stratus" Jeff cheekily said. The fact that he left Trish wanting more caused him to smile. "Got to save some for later" he continued giving her a wink. Trish was surprised by his cheeky nature, she had never seen that in him before and it only aroused her more, adding to the already heightened sexual tension between the two of them. She watched as he approached her door and reached for the doorknob. "See you soon beautiful" he added with a smile before turning the doorknob and exiting out the door closing it behind him.

"Wow…" was all Trish could say as she tried to compose herself, replaying what had just happened in her mind. On the other side of the door, Jeff brought his fingers towards his mouth and gently touched his lips as he too replayed the tender kiss he had just shared with the beautiful blonde. The sexual chemistry between them was getting greater and greater and it was consuming Jeff's entire being. Jeff didn't want to rush into anything with Trish, but he was finding it harder and harder to control himself around her – a feeling he had never experienced before. Jeff exhaled heavily in an attempt to compose himself before turning his thoughts to his brother. Trish was able to distract his mindset momentarily but now reality hit and Jeff had to figure out what he was going to say to Matt after avoiding him all weekend. Jeff made his way towards his brother's office thinking of what to say or how to break the ice. Once there, he knocked on the door awaiting for Matt's response, hoping that maybe Matt had stepped out of the office.

"Come in" came the familiar voice of his brother. Jeff slowly entered into the office, closing the door behind him as he stood there, hands in his pockets and waited for his brother to look up from his desk. Matt stopped what he was doing and looked up to see his younger brother standing there in his familiar stance. He didn't say a word, he went back to filling out paper work as his brother stood there awkwardly.

"There are some papers for you to sign on your desk." Matt finally said, refusing to make eye contact with his brother. Secretly he too hated arguing with his brother, but Matt was stubborn and never wanted to be the first to apologize. "Bring them to me when you're done." Jeff let out a disappointed sigh before turning around to leave. He took one last look at his brother before opening the door stopping in his tracks as a blonde figure stood on the other side.

"Jeff, good to see you again. Excited for the gala this Friday?"

"Hi Adam." Jeff replied. "I guess so."

"Is your brother in?" Adam asked. Jeff pushed the door wide open revealing Matt at his desk who was looking towards their direction curious as to who was at the door. He stood up from his chair as Jeff let Adam in.

"Adam. I wasn't expecting you. What brings you here?" Matt asked surprised to see him.

"We were in the neighbourhood and thought we'd come by and say hi to a fellow business partner." Adam said stepping into the office as he walked passed Jeff towards Matt.

"We?" Jeff questioned arching his eye brow. Jeff had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Yeah, Jay and I thought we would stop by. He should be here soon, said he was just going to use the restroom." Adam replied. Jeff's eyes widen in fear. The fact that that disgusting creep was inside the building was enough to set him off, but knowing that he was wandering alone with Trish's office nearby caused Jeff to begin to panic. He shot a quick glance at Matt who looked back at his younger brother. Matt wanted to say something but he saw the panic in Jeff's eyes and that was enough for him. Matt merely responded with a nod before Jeff took off, running towards Trish's office.

Jeff didn't think twice about knocking and stormed straight into Trish's office preparing for the worst but instead met a very startled Trish.

"Jeff! Haven't you heard of knocking! You scared the shit out of me" she exclaimed holding a hand to her chest to settle down her racing heart. "What's wrong?" She added looking at the panic in his face.

"Uhh…nothing. I just thought….umm…" Jeff tried to explain as he searched around the room to make sure that Jason wasn't hiding anywhere. Just then there was a light knock on the door as Trish and Jeff's attention turned towards the entrance. There stood Jason in a long sleeve V-neck shirt and dark denim jeans with a little smirk on his face.

"Hey guys." He said. "I come in peace I swear" he continued holding his hands up in surrender. Jeff looked to Trish and subtly motioned for her to stay put as he slowly approached Jason crossing his arms in front of his chest and furrowing his brow with a stern expression across his face.

"What do you want Jason?" Jeff questioned.

"Relax tough guy, I'm here because Adam wanted to talk to Matt. Trust me, I would rather be in the pits of hell than be anywhere near you." Jason responded.

"Ever heard of a phone? Or better yet…how about email, send any interesting emails lately?" Jeff said with a slight grin edging on the corner of his mouth. Jason wasn't prepared for that comment and quickly glanced at Trish who was trying to hold back a smile. He felt a little embarrassed but quickly brushed that aside. His mucho ego didn't want others to know how embarrassed and even a little upset he was with Trish's rejection to his invitation.

"Hey, merely a peace offering man. Wouldn't read too much into it." He responded before turning to Trish. "It's too bad though Trish, it's going to be one hell of gala you're missing out on."

"Oh I'm not missing out. I'm still going to the gala" Trish said with a big smile causing Jason to raise his brow in curiosity.

"Oh…really? How? With….with who?" he asked a little confused.

"She's coming with me" Jeff interjected proudly. He stepped closer to Jason who had a shocked expression on his face.

"But….but….but you never come to these events" Jason said.

"Well…I guess I had a reason to come this year" Jeff replied as he glanced over to Trish who smiled and blushed at his comment. Jason noticed this and was about to reply with some witty insult but Jeff stepped forward grabbing the door causing Jason to take a step back.

"If you don't mind, I believe Adam and my brother are waiting for you in his office" he said with a fake smile before closing the door in Jason's face leaving him, shocked, stunned and annoyed. Knowing that Trish rejected his invitation for Jeff left a very bitter taste in Jason's mouth. This was not going to sit well with him at all. "Just wait till Friday night Trish…" he whispered to himself before an evil smile crept across his face. "It will be a gala you will never forget…"

 **A/N:** _Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 19. Please continue to like, follow, review and show_ _Live For The Moment_ _some love to find out what happens in Chapter 20! Chapter 20 sees us at the Gala Ball and Trish's encounter with the one and only Mr. RKO himself!_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** _Hey guys, I just want to apologies for being M.I.A it has been a a busy holiday period and now back at work. Regardless I have tried to get something out since it has been a while since I last updated. I know I said Chapter 20 would be the Gala Ball but I lied. There is so much that will happen at the Gala ball that I could not possibly fit it into one chapter. So here is Chapter 20, a fill-in chapter and the start to the Gala Ball. Happy reading._

 **• CHAPTER 20 •**

The week came and went as quickly as it started and Friday arrived in no time. The night of the big annual RKO Gala ball had finally arrived and all the high-profiler businessmen and celebrities were all preparing for the big event.

The lights on the top floor of NeroMoore Enterprises were lit as Matt and Jeff prepared for the event. The plan was to all meet at the headquarters before heading off all together. Matt had suited up in a fine Hugo Boss three piece tailored suit with a bold red tie, whilst Jeff opted for a dark grey Armani 2 piece suit with a silver tie. Both men were looking very slick and very handsome. Matt walked into his office and came out holding a bottle of scotch and three glasses. He placed the glasses down on top of the table in the conference room and poured out a little bit of scotch in each glass.

"I don't think Trish is a scotch kind of girl" Jeff chuckled adjusting his tie as he watched his brother serve out the alcohol. Matt smiled to himself before placing the bottle back down on the table and grabbing one of the glasses and handing it to Jeff.

"Don't worry I have some champagne for Trish. The other one is for my guest" Matt replied. Jeff gave Matt a puzzled look.

"You know you never told me who you were bringing tonight"

"Ahh well you will soon find out my brother" Matt said, smiling and taking a sip of his drink. Again Jeff shot his brother a curious puzzled look. "How are the nerves? Trish will be here any minute" Matt continued trying to change the subject. Jeff took in a big sip of his drink and exhaled deeply. He hadn't noticed his nerves up until his brother mentioned her name. He felt butterflies in his stomach and a feeling of anxiety swept over him.

"I wasn't nervous until now" Jeff said as he took another sip of his drink causing Matt to smile.

"I've never seen you this nervous since like…your first crush back in second grade" Matt chuckled.

"Maybe it's because I don't really want to go to this ball" Jeff lied.

Matt rolled his eyes. "You know what Jeff, sometimes you're –" Matt stopped mid-sentence as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Jeff looked up from his drink curious as to why Matt had stopped suddenly and noticed the change in his facial expression.

"What's wrong man?" Jeff asked. It took a moment for Matt to register that his brother was speaking to him. Bringing his attention back to his younger brother, Matt swallowed the lump that formed in his throat before speaking.

"Your….uhh…your reason for going to the ball just walked through the door" he said tilting his head towards the direction of the entrance. Jeff was quick to turn his head towards the entrance and his facial expression replicated that of his brother's. His eyes widened, his jaw dropped and he was left breathless.

Trish stood in the entrance smiling nervously. It was the first time that the boys had seen her outside of her work attire and she felt so nervous about what they would think, in particular what a certain blonde haired brother would think. She was dressed in a very elegant, deep red, off the shoulder, mermaid-style, satin, floor-length dress. It hugged tightly to her body extenuating every curve that made her beautiful and had a slit running up the side of her dress stopping mid-way up her thigh, playing peek-a-boo with her perfectly toned leg and nude pumps. Her hair was softly curled and styled to one side and she wore long sparkly Swarovski earrings which glistened in the light. Jeff couldn't believe what he was seeing, she was absolutely breathtaking. It was like her every movement was happening in slow motion, giving Jeff the chance to take everything in. She was the epitome of beautiful.

"Uhh…hey guys" Trish nervously said, trying to break the awkward silence that had filled the room. She stood there awkwardly as the two grown men stared at her in awe. She nervously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear waiting for a response.

"Ahh…" Matt tried to say, choking a little. He cleared his throat once again. "Trish…you…ah…scrub very nicely" he managed to get out before finishing his drink in one big sip.

"You guys don't look too bad yourselves" she replied chuckling to herself before turning her attention to Jeff who was still staring at her without saying a word…or blinking for that matter. Matt turned to his brother trying to hold back his laughter at how dumbfounded Jeff looked. "So Trish…uhh…would you like some champagne?" Matt asked walking over to his brother and nudged him subtly as he walked passed to fetch the champagne. As Matt disappeared into his office, Jeff pulled himself together, placing his now empty glass onto the table and slowly walked towards Trish. He placed his hands in his pockets as he stood in front of her and took another moment to just take in his view.

"You…uhh…you look absolutely…breathtaking" he finally managed to say, smiling at her feeling a wave of shyness wash over him.

"Thank you" Trish replied closing the distance between them a little as she smiled staring into his shy green eyes. "You look very handsome. Surprised to see you wearing a tie" she added slightly stroking his silver tie and twirling it around her fingers.

"Yeah…well…it's a special occasion" Jeff replied as he watched Trish fiddle with his tie. She looked up at him with lust in her eyes as she bit her bottom lip and tugged on his tie, pulling him a little closer to her.

"Uhh…did someone start drinking early?" Jeff chuckled to himself, pushing a stray hair away from Trish's face. "Maybe…" was her response as she gave him a cheeky smile. The chemistry between the two was electric and Jeff was doing the best he could to contain the raging animal inside him that wanted to be unleased and devour Trish. He didn't know how much longer he could contain himself around her but he had to try because he didn't want to ruin what they had. Thankfully for Jeff, Matt walked back into the room causing Trish to release Jeff's tie and step back as Matt handed her a glass of champagne. She smiled as a way of thanking him before taking a sip from her glass.

"So the limo will be here in about ten minutes to take the two of you to the venue where you – "

"Wait what?" Jeff interrupted. "What do you mean by the 'two of you'? How are you getting there?" he continued.

"My guest and I will be taking our own limo." Matt replied. He then leaned in closer to Jeff and whispered in his ear "thought it would be nice for the two of you to...uhh…get to know each other some more". He smiled before stepping back and looking at Trish who had already finished her champagne. Matt arched his eyebrow as he stared at her empty glass whilst Jeff looked at his brother with the exact same look.

"So Matt…who's the lucky lady you're bringing tonight?" Trish asked curiously.

"I would also like to know the answer to that question" Jeff added.

Matt laughed to himself as he dipped his hands into his pockets. "You'll find out soon enough. They should be here soon."

"How did you meet this lucky lady?" Trish continued to question.

"Uhh…I've known this person for a long time now actually. Practically my whole life" Matt replied continuing to smile.

"What the hell?" Jeff exclaimed loudly. "Okay, so I was born three years later but come on, you would think I would know this person. Why are you being so secretive? Who the hell is it?"

Matt chuckled to himself once again. "But you do know this person Jeff and they know you." Jeff paused for a moment to try and think of who this mystery guest could be. He was puzzled. He was clueless. He had no idea who this woman could be. He tried to think through his past –a past colleague, a previous business partner, one of Matt's previous girlfriends…perhaps one of Jeff's previous girlfriends? The possibilities were endless. Before Jeff could come up with an answer there was a knock at the door.

"Perfect timing" Matt said before heading towards the door as Trish and Jeff turned their attention to the entrance of the conference room and waited for Matt to open the door.

 **A/N:** _A familiar face enters the room. Who has come to join the party?_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** _Hey guys, here is Chapter 21. It's a slow build up to the gala but we're getting there. Anyways like always happy reading._ =]

 **•** **CHAPTER 21 •**

As Matt pulled the door back wide open, an older small figure dressed in an old fashion suit walked in and Jeff's face instantly lit up.

"Dad! How?…what…?" Jeff couldn't even finish his sentence as he was quick to rush over and give his father a warm embrace. It had been quite some time since he last saw his father in the flesh and the phone call he had with him recently, made Jeff realise just how much he missed his father and missed being back at home. This was the greatest surprise and Jeff couldn't believe that he was embracing his father in this moment. Trish and Matt stood smiling as they watched the interaction between Jeff and his father. It had been hard for Matt to keep this a secret but it was all worth it to see how happy his little brother was.

"How are you my boy?" The older gentleman said as he patted his son on the back, smiling from ear to ear.

"I've been good" Jeff said as he released his dad allowing his older brother to say hello.

"You boys have quite a place here" their father said looking around the conference room until his eyes landed on a petite blonde woman standing in a gorgeous red gown. "And…who do we have here?" he asked.

"Uhh, Dad this is our fabulous assistant Trish Stratus. Trish, this is our father, Gilbert Hardy." Jeff said bringing his father towards Trish as he nervously introduced the two to each other. Trish couldn't quite understand why there was a sense of nervousness in Jeff because she, herself was overcome with nerves as she was standing face to face with the head of the Hardy clan.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hardy" Trish said extending her hand out for a handshake. Being the gentleman that Gilbert Hardy was he took her hand and placed a soft gentle kiss on the back of it.

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Stratus. Matt has told me a lot about you. What is a fine young woman doing working for these two young bucks?" Trish smiled as she heard the southern sound from the eldest Hardy. She now knew where Jeff got his southern accent from. She used her smile to mask her nerves and her confusion. She was puzzled as to why Matt had told his father about her. Why hadn't Jeff mentioned her? She made a mental note to question Jeff at a later time. Right now her focus was to make a good impression on the father of the men she worked for.

"Matt and Jeff are amazing to work for. You have done a great job raising such amazing sons" Trish answered. Gilbert smiled before placing his hands on his hips and turned to look at his sons.

"So…how much did y'all pay her to say those nice things about you two? Y'all know you two are as much of a headache as you are a pain in my backside." All three men chuckled. For an older gentleman, he had quite the sense of humour which made Trish smile as she tucked that loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I hate to make this introduction so brief, but Jeff, your limo is waiting for you and Trish out the front of the building." Matt interrupted. Jeff looked to his brother but didn't say a word, he simply replied with a nod before turning to his father. He adjusted his father's bow tie before patting him on the back and shooting him a smile.

"See you soon Dad" he said before walking over to Trish and extending his hand out to her. Trish smiled before placing her hand into his palm as he wrapped his fingers around hers. Shivers shot through her hand, up her arm and all through her body as he held Jeff's hand. There was that energy again, that overwhelming sensation she got every time she felt his touch. She bunched up her gown a little with her free hand so she wouldn't trip on it and followed Jeff out of the conference room, smiling at Matt and Gilbert as they passed.

"We'll be right behind you" were the last words they heard from Matt before Jeff shut the conference door behind them. Jeff and Trish walked hand in hand towards the elevators with Trish being ever so careful not to step on her dress and trip over. The two didn't say a word to each other as they walked towards the elevator, they just simply enjoyed each other's company in silence, exchanging smiles and glances here and there.

As the elevator doors open, the pair walked in, hearing the faint laughter of Matt and Gilbert from the conference room. Once the elevator doors had shut, all that could be heard was the heavy breathing coming from the pair. Trish hadn't notice her heart racing a million miles per hour until she was in the elevator. The confined space seemed to echo her heartbeat and she tried her best to inhale and exhale subtly to slow it back down. The confined spaces of the elevator had turned the calming silence into an awkward one and neither of the two knew what to say to one another. Suddenly, Jeff broke the silence clearing the giant lump that had formed in his throat before he spoke.

"You look absolutely amazing tonight by the way."

"Thank-you Jeff" she replied with a smile.

Jeff continued to stare and take in the view that was his date for the evening. He couldn't believe how magnificent she made the dress look. The dress didn't make her. She made the dress. The raging animal inside him was now trying to claw his way out the more he looked at her and being in the elevator only brought inappropriate thoughts through his mind. He couldn't contain the beast anymore; he had to act on his feelings now while the moment was there.

"Trish" he said grabbing both her hands in his as he looked deep into the hazel eyes staring back at him. But before he could say what he wanted to, the doors of the elevator opened. Trish looked at him, anticipating what he was going to say next as she searched his eyes for answers. The moment was lost and Jeff had to be quick on his feet to think of something to say.

"Uhh…are you sure you're ready for this?"

Those were not the words that she was expecting to hear. Although, with Jeff she had no idea what he would say because she could never really tell what he was thinking in that crazy mind of his, but she was secretly hoping for something a lot more that asking if she was ready.

"As ready as I'll ever be" she answered.

Jeff placed his hand on her shoulder as he lead her out the door and to the stretch limo that was waiting for them outside the building. He opened the door for her and she tried to be ever so graceful getting into the limo without looking like a complete fool, though it was quite a struggle in a tight figure hugging gown.

The ride to the event wasn't what Jeff had pictured in his head. It was awkward and most of the time, the two sat in silence. If they did talk, it was about what to expect at the gala and the people that Trish would potentially meet. Other than that it was complete and awkward silence.

The limo slowly pulled up behind a big tall building as it came to a stop behind several other limos. Trish took a peek through the tinted window and could see several flashes lighting up the shadows of the night. Photographers had lined up to capture all the glitz and glamour of the red carpet whilst strong black barricades held back several screaming fans. It looked like a movie premier or an academy award event rather than a charity gala but Trish's eyes lit up as her excitement grew.

"Wow. I didn't expect it to be this….uhh…spectacular" Trish said out loud as she continued to stare through the window. Jeff chuckled to himself as he watched the petite blonde's excitement grow.

"Wait till you get inside. If I know Randy, he would have gone above and beyond to make this gala completely over the top" as he too looked at the flashes from the cameras consistently lighting up the shadows. Trish turned her attention to Jeff meeting his captivating eyes.

"I don't know why I'm so excited…but I am" she responded beaming, mirroring her excitement. She placed her hands on Jeff's knee catching him by surprise. She leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for bringing me here Jeff." The kiss she gave still lingered on his cheek and left him somewhat speechless.

"Not a problem" was all he could say.

Trish smiled her captivating smiled before grabbing her clutch. "You ready?" she asked. Jeff simply replied with a nod before turning to open the door. As he grabbed the handle to open the door he paused suddenly before turning back to face Trish.

"Trish wait" he said grabbing both her hands in his. "Before we go in, there's something I need to tell you."

 **A/N:** _What is it that the Charismatic Enigma has to say to Trish? Find out in the next Chapter of Live for the Moment._


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** _Hey guys, here is Chapter 22. I am trying to update at least once a week as holidays are now over and I have returned back to full-time work. So bear with me. I do hope that you are still enjoying L.F.T.M. Please remember to leave a comment, review, opinion or feedback just so I know what you guys thinks and that you are still loving the story. Happy reading :)_

 **•** **CHAPTER 22 •**

Jeff held her hands in his and she could tell he was nervous. It was like she could feel his heart pounding through his hands. He looked at her searching for the right words to say. He could write song lyrics, he could write poems but he couldn't get the words he wanted to say to her out. His heart was pleading with him to say everything that he had held back for so long, but his mind was fighting his heart and telling him not to. That if he was to tell her exactly how he felt about her that he would ruin everything and he would be left alone, feeling every heartbreaking emotion he felt the last time he felt this way about a woman.

"Jeff…what's wrong?" Trish asked sincerely concerned.

"Trish…I….uhh…" he was stuttering. "Trish…I don't know exactly what you want to called this thing between us. I'm not quite sure what it is myself. But I want you to know that I do care about you…a lot…more than you know and…" he looked down at the hands that laid in his before taking a deep breath. "And…I…uhh….I…" he was struggling.

Trish couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew in her whole heart and mind that she felt something strong for Jeff. But it was a dangerous territory to be involved romantically with your boss and all though every fibre in her being wanted him each and every day, she wanted to know that he felt the same way about her. They had something, and she felt that it was something epic but Jeff was so hot and cold with her she didn't know where she stood with him. He had just said that he wasn't quite sure what was going on between them and neither did she, but she was hoping that he had finally found the courage right now to tell her what exactly was going on between them. She could see him struggling for words and she let go of his hands and placed her hands on either side of his face, scooting across in her seat so that she was closer to hm.

"Jeff…it's okay. Just say what you need to say." She said calmly not taking her gaze off his emerald eyes for a second. Jeff gave a slight smile as he placed his hands over hers before bringing them back down onto his knee. "Come on Jeffro…you can do this" he thought, giving himself as much of a push as he could.

"Trish, you're amazing….amazing beyond words and I….I just want you… to be careful in there." He couldn't do it. His mind won over his heart once again. "Just be careful in there okay. I promise I will do everything in my power to not leave your side, but if there happens to be a moment where I am not with you, please be careful. Like I said, I care about you…" he added regretting not telling her how he felt. Though, he said he cared about her; it was a start.

Trish knew that he was holding back, but she could see him being overcome by nerves that she wasn't going to push him further. The fact that he said that he cared about her meant something and she would take that over nothing.

"Thank you Jeff. It means a lot to hear that you care about me" she replied as she leaned in and placed another gentle kiss on his cheek causing him to smile. She loved seeing his smile. It was very rare to see him smile as he also seemed to have a serious look on his face, but when he smiled it melted her heart and she knew that she wanted to be the reason that caused him to smile every time. Maybe one day. "Now, let's go and have some fun" she added smiling her pearly whites.

Jeff turned and opened the door, stepping out and adjusting his tie before lending his hand out and helping Trish out of the limo as gracefully as she could. The screams and squeals got louder as the two stepped onto the red carpet hand in hand. The bright lights of the camera were blinding for those who weren't use to it. Luckily for the pair, they were used to this sort of thing. The crowd began to chant Jeff's name whilst the photographers were shouting from left, right and centre at Jeff in hopes he would turn for the perfect photo opportunity. The two stood and posed before moving a couple of steps further towards the entrance and posing again. Jeff gently wrapped his arm around Trish and gently placed his hand on her hip as they smiled and posed for all the photographers, reporters and crowd. Trish felt like a celebrity couple standing side-by-side the handsome, sexy man that she called her boss. She couldn't help but smile from ear to ear, but tried to control it so that it wasn't obvious in all the photos that were being taken.

As they got closer to the entrance, a reporter had stopped Jeff for a quick interview.

"Ladies and gentleman, here we have the very handsome and very successful Jeff Hardy, Co-owner of NeroMoore Enterprises. Jeff you've had a very successful ongoing partnership with RKO Inc. and its owner Randy Orton, however this is only your third gala appearance. What brought you here tonight?"

"RKO and NeroMoore have done many wonderful things together and we have accomplished so much in such a short period of time. This gala being one of the many achievements. Being CEO of your own company it is hard to be everywhere at the same time, but it just so happen that my schedule was free and the gala couldn't have come at a better time. This gala has done so much for so many charities and organizations and why not come and support such a good cause" he answered. Jeff hated interviews. Matt was better at handling interviews, he was much more professional than Jeff was but Jeff always tried to do the best he could.

"Might I also add that you are looking very handsome tonight. Who do we have to thank for your charming attire?" the reporter continued.

"I have Armani to thank for that. So thank you Armani!" he answered with a slight chuckle.

"And I see you've brought along a date tonight. Who is this stunning woman you brought with you?"

Trish was a little shocked, she wasn't expecting to be mentioned at all, she just stood there smiling whilst holding on to Jeff's hand. He had not let go of her since they stepped foot on the red carpet and now she was in the spotlight.

"Ahh…this is the lovely and ever so beautiful Trish Stratus" Jeff said as he gently pulled Trish into full view for the camera to capture her in her entirety.

"Trish Stratus? As in the Canadian model Trish Stratus?"

"Ahh…yes that would be me" Trish replied politely.

"Well Trish, you are looking absolutely stunning. Who are you wearing tonight?"

"This beautiful gown is from Vera Wang. It's absolutely stunning." Trish replied giving a little twirl.

"You look absolutely breath taking Trish. You two have a wonderful night and enjoy the gala" the reporter said before the camera stopped rolling. "Do you mind if we get a few shots of you Trish on your own" she added. Trish kindly obliged as Jeff stepped to the side and watched on as Trish enjoyed her moment in the spotlight. "Now can we get some more shots of you and Jeff together" the reported continued as Jeff stepped back into frame and wrapped his arm around Trish's waist once again.

"Enjoying it so far?" Jeff whispered to Trish through his teeth as he maintained his smile for the cameras. Trish looked up at him and smiled.

"Jealous?" she teased as the two shared a laugh with each other before their ears overheard the reporter continue on as she went back live on air.

"Jeff Hardy has made his appearance tonight at the RKO Gala ball and this year he brought the beautiful Canadian bombshell and fitness model Trish Stratus along with him. Ladies, it looks like Jeff Hardy could be off the market. Hearts are breaking across the United States of America."

The pair looked at each other and laughed once more.

"Why Mr. Hardy you are breaking hearts right across America, what do you have to say for yourself?" Trish teased as she mimicked the reporter.

"Well how does it feel to be the woman that captured my heart that caused all this heartbreak across America?" Jeff teased in return. Trish's smile quickly faded as she heard the words that he had just spoken. 'Did he just say that I captured his heart?' she asked herself. Jeff looked at Trish's puzzled facial expression and just smiled grabbing hold of her hand and gently pulled her along behind him.

"Come on, let's go inside" he said chuckling to himself.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** _Hey guys, here is Chapter 23! Hope you enjoy and happy reading! :)_

 **•** **CHAPTER 23 •**

Jeff was right, Randy Orton didn't hold back and the inside of the gala ball was everything you could imagine it to be and more. White shimmery silk fabric hung across the rooftop between large crystallised chandeliers which were dimly lit. The uplighting around the room had a tinge of purple, giving the room a romantic feel to it. The tables were draped with black satin tablecloths. Every table had a large centrepiece consisting of a large bouquet of long stemmed white roses with what look like large lavender ostrich feathers sitting in a tall glass vase with diamantes draped around it. There were candles lit all around the entire room adding to the romantic atmosphere. The music was playing something classical and people were dressed in their absolute finest.

"Wow, this is amazing. I feel like I've walked into something from the Gatsby" Trish said bewildered and amazed at the set up causing Jeff to laugh.

"Let's go and grab a drink and then unfortunately we have to mingle" Jeff said as he continued to walk hand in hand with Trish towards the bar.

After they had enjoyed their first drink at the venue, Jeff still hand in hand with Trish, made their way towards a group of men who were engaged in conversation not too far from the bar. A tall gentleman with a dark brown buzz cut hair do, turned around just as Jeff and Trish approached the group. Even though he was dressed in an expensive designer suit, you could tell that he was of athletic build. He had a slight stubble across his face and his eyes were blue in colour and displayed a cunning smirk before shining his pearly whites.

"Well, well, well. Rumours were true, the one and only Jeff Hardy has made an appearance after all. Didn't think you would actually show up" the gentleman said extending his hand out for a handshake.

"Nice to see you too Randy" Jeff replied reciprocating the handshake. "Once again, the place looks amazing." He added.

"Well I do have your company to thank." Randy replied. "Where is your brother? He never misses this event."

"He's on his way. He should be here any minute."

"Well I'm glad that you're here Jeff. It's always good to…." Randy stopped mid-sentence as something had caught his attention. "Well, well, well…who do we have here? I don't believe we have met?" Randy said gazing directly at Trish, giving her a once over.

"Uhh, Trish, this is Randy Orton, CEO of RKO Inc. Randy this is Trish…my…uhh…date for the evening." Jeff introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Orton. I have heard wonderful things about you." Trish spoke, extending her hand out for a handshake.

"Trish, why so formal please…call me Randy…and the pleasure…is all mine" he said smiling as he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, placing a kiss on the back of her hand. His lips lingered on her hand a little longer than normal as he gazed into her eyes. Trish had to admit that Randy was a very charming, attractive individual and she couldn't help but smile as he kissed the back of her hand. This didn't sit well with Jeff.

"Looks like Matt and my father have arrived. Trish let's go and grab Matt and my dad a drink shall we?" Jeff insisted, breaking the eye contact between Randy and Trish.

"Jeff what's the rush? I was just getting to know your beautiful date here. I'm sure your brother will have no trouble finding us over here."

"You may be right, but I would like to have a word with my brother if you don't mind."

"Well, by all means have a word with your brother, don't let me get in the way. Trish I think we should leave Jeff to deal with his family matters. In the meantime, let me introduce you to everyone. That is…if it's okay with you Jeff?" Randy asked with a sly smirk on his face.

Jeff predicted this was going to happen and he knew that Randy would be the one to hit a nerve with him tonight. All he wanted to do was do the right thing and introduce Trish to the host for the evening and get out of there. He knew Randy would work his charming magic on her and he wanted Trish to have no part of it – but Randy beat Jeff to it and already was working his way in with Trish.

Jeff looked to Trish who looked confused. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want Jeff to leave her but she didn't want to be rude to the host. Jeff leaned in and whispered to Trish.

"I don't want to leave you but he is giving me no choice. I don't want to come across as rude so early on in the evening. I'm going to quickly grab Matt and bring him and my father here. Will you be okay for a few minutes?"

"Jeff, you go. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Jeff. I'll be okay"

Jeff turned his attention back to Randy who arched an eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me while I go and fetch my brother and father" he said causing Randy to smile. "I'm sure I'm leaving Trish is good hands?" He questioned arching his eyebrow at Randy giving him a stern look.

"She's in the best hands man" Randy confirmed.

Jeff turned back to Trish and wrapped his arm around her waist as he brought her closer to him so that he could whisper in her ear.

"I promise. I won't be long"

"Hurry back" she said smiling at him. Jeff kissed her softly on her cheek, catching Trish by surprise and causing a curious expression to come across Randy's face. Jeff shot one last look at Randy and then Trish before heading off in the opposite direction towards Matt and his father.

"So Trish…" Randy began now that Jeff was out of sight. "What is a pretty woman like you doing with a man like Jeff Hardy?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't get me wrong, Jeff is a good guy and all, but….he's a little on the weird side, and if you don't mind me saying, you're a little out of his league don't you think?"

"I would have to very strongly disagree with you…Randy. Jeff is amazing. He's smart, talented, kind and caring, he has a heart of gold, is extremely attracti…uhh…charming. What's not to love…uhh I mean, he's the complete package. If anything, he is way out of my league." Trish replied, a little surprised by her own answer, but meant every word.

Randy scoffed a little but didn't want to come off as rude. If it wasn't obvious already, he was quite attracted to Trish and even though the room was filled with many gorgeous and beautiful women, Randy was fixated on Trish and was finding it very hard to tear his eyes away from her.  
"Look we could stand here and talk about what a great guy Jeff Hardy is all night, but how about he go and grab a drink?"

"Uhh…didn't you want to introduce me to people?"

"People can wait. We have the whole night for introductions. Come on, let me be a gracious host and grab you a drink."

"Uhh shouldn't we wait for Jeff to come back" Trish said feeling a little uneasy.

"The bar is right over there, I'm sure they will have no trouble finding us," Randy insisted holding his hand out waiting for the beautiful blonde to reciprocate. Trish took a look over her shoulder hoping to spot Jeff amongst all the people, but failed to spot him anywhere. She turned back to Randy who was waiting there with puppy dog eyes. Not wanting to be rude, she reluctantly placed her hand in his and the two made their way towards the bar.

••••

"Matt come on, I don't want to leave Trish alone with Randy for too long" Jeff pleaded.

"Jeff, relax. Randy knows you came with Trish. I'm sure he won't try anything." Matt replied as he scooped out the venue. "Pretty good job in here if I do say so myself" he added.

"Matt! This is Randy we're talking about."

"True. But we have a partnership, I'm sure he won't do anything to destroy that."

"Yeah, kinda like how Jason respected our partnership by not trying anything with Trish huh?" Jeff said with a very serious look on his face. He had a point and Matt had no words to argue with that.

"Okay, okay…let's go" Matt said finally giving in. Jeff was quick to turn on his heels back towards the direction where he had last seen Trish. Matt and their father followed behind him. As they were walking, Gilbert leaned in and whispered to Matt. "Wow, Jeff really is smitten by her huh?." Matt simply replied with a nod.

Jeff began to panic when he arrived back to the spot where he had left Trish with Randy. He searched around frantically trying to see if he could spot the two.

"They couldn't have gone too far" Matt reassured seeing the stress that was taking over his brother. Jeff wasn't one to stress, but in this particular moment, stress to him, was an understatement.

Suddenly, amongst all the noise of people chattering and laughing, and amongst the classical music that played, Jeff could hear a very distant laugh and knew exactly who that laughed belonged to. His eyes darted towards the bar, the direction in where the laugh was coming from and there he saw it. The one thing that he was hoping he wouldn't see tonight.

 **A/N:** _Hope you guys enjoyed!_


	24. Chapter 24

**•** **CHAPTER 24 •**

There she was sitting at the bar with the ruggedly handsome man they called Randy Orton. His hand was gently placed on her knee as he spoke, making her genuinely smile and laugh. In the past, Jeff would silently bow out and let the other gentleman win the heart of the woman who he had feelings for. But it not this time. Trish was different than any other woman that crossed paths with him and when it came to Trish, Jeff felt immersed with protectiveness and jealously. This time he wasn't going to bow out silently like previously, he was going to hold on to her for dear life and wasn't going to let her go without a fight. She entered his life not long ago and has only been in his life for a short period of time…but now, he couldn't imagine his life without her in it. This was a shock to him. They were from two different worlds, but yet fate brought their two worlds together.

Jeff furrowed his brows and made his way straight to the bar. As he neared he could hear the beautiful blonde's giggle get louder and watched as she took another sip of champagne. Randy was mesmerized by Trish's smile and laugh. It was hypnotic and all he could think about was how badly he wanted to taste those luscious lips that held that beautiful smile. He slid his hand subtly from her knee up to her thigh, brushing his fingers against her soft skin that peaked through the slit in her red gown. This caused Trish to choke on her champagne.

"You know Trish. I must say I have never met a woman like you before. You are definitely breathtaking. I only wish I had met you sooner." Randy said smiling as he stared into her hazel eyes. Trish was a little lost for words. She felt torn between feeling flattered and uneasy.

"Randy, I don't know what to say. I'm very flattered thank you" she replied.

"There's just something about you Trish that sets you apart from every other woman I have ever met. I can't quite put my finger on it…but…you're just…the whole package" he continued as he caressed the exposed skin of her thigh with his thumb. Trish's heart was racing a million miles per hour and she wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol she was consuming, the fact that this successful handsome businessman was flirting with her or the fact that she was feeling very uncomfortable with the physical contact he was making with her. Her brain seemed to be a bit more scrambled than normal. Maybe she shouldn't have drunk so much so early in the evening. Her reply was a simple smile. She didn't quite know how to respond.

"I don't mean to be forward with you Trish. But…I can see someone as sexy as you looking so good with someone like….well…me" he continued with confidence. The clouded mind that Trish had previously was now becoming clearer and she was now sure that she was starting to feel very uneasy and very uncomfortable.

"Look Randy, It's been such a pleasure getting to know you so far and your compliments are very flattering but I don't want you getting the wrong idea. I came here tonight with Jeff…and I intend to leave here with Jeff."

"Jeff Hardy…" Randy scoffed. "What is it about Jeff that makes him so irresistible to women? Look Trish, you may have come here with Jeff but I can guarantee you that after tonight…you're gonna wanna leave here…with me." Trish tried her hardest to not roll her eyes. She admired his confidence and bravado but now it was coming across more like arrogance and that was a big turn off for Trish. Randy looked into Trish's eyes and slowly removed the now empty glass of champagne from Trish's hand and placed in on the bar before firmly placing his hands on her hips. "Trish…" he continued.

"Randy, please…let's not ruin the evening okay. I'm just feeling a little uncomfortable right now, so can you please just back up a little." Trish begged as politely as she could whilst trying to create some distance between them.

"Trish, just hear me out…" Randy continued,

"I think the lady asked you to back up…" a soft spoken yet stern southern drawl interrupted. Trish and Randy were quick to glance up as their attention fell on a not so happy Jeff Hardy. Trish let out a sigh of relief as her knight in shining armour came to her aid once again.

Randy cleared his throat and let go of Trish's hips. He stood up and straightened out his suit jacket standing face to face with Jeff.

"Jeff. Trish and I were just…getting to know each other." Randy responded as he eyed Jeff's stern expression.

"Looks to me that you were a little more eager to get to know Trish than she was" Jeff replied crossing his arms in front of him as he continued to stare coldly at Randy.

"Well…sometimes there is more to something than meets the eye." Randy responded with a slight smirk. "If you will excuse me, I have a gala to host. See you around Jeff." Randy continued before turning to Trish. "See you soon Trish…" he said with a wink before walking pass Jeff, nudging him in the shoulder as he did so. Jeff turned to retaliate but was stopped by Trish who jumped up from her seat and pulled him into an embrace catching him by surprise.

"I'm so sorry Jeff. I was trying to be nice but he just…I wasn't trying to give him the wrong impression I think he just took it that I was…I told him I came here with you and I intended to leave with you but he…and his hands…and he wouldn't…" she rambled rapidly into his chest. Jeff who was still caught off guard by her embrace couldn't quite make out what she was saying but pulled her closer in to him and wrapped his arm around her and placed his hand on the back of her head as she rested her head on his chest.

"You don't have to be sorry Trish. I'm the one who is sorry. I should have never left you alone with him." Jeff whispered as he took a quick glance over his shoulder to see Randy speaking with Matt. Randy quickly glanced over at Jeff, witnessing Jeff and Trish in an intimate embrace before returning his attention back to Matt and Gilbert.

"Trish, come with me." Jeff said gently grabbing Trish by the hand and leading her through the crowds of people that had filled the venue. Jeff lead Trish outside to a large courtyard filled with large green hedges that were decorated with fairy lights and a large water fountain in the centre that was illuminated with lights of its own. It was very peaceful in the courtyard, only the sound of crickets and the running water of the fountain filled the night. It was a beautiful summer night and the stars scattered across the night sky, illuminating the sky just as brightly as the fairy lights in the courtyard.

With Trish holding on to his hand, Jeff brought her closer to the fountain and took a moment to look up into the night sky. In his head, he greeted his mum up in heaven before inhaling and exhaling deeply. He then turned to Trish and grabbed both her hands in his, his emerald gaze meeting her hazel pair.

"Trish, I find it easier to say what I want to say in writing rather than voicing what it is I have to say out loud. I don't know why, it's just who I am I guess. I can write poetry, I can write lyrics for a song, but when I need to say something the words escape me." He took another deep breath before continuing. "Okay, here it goes…I think it's pretty obvious by now that there is something very strong between us. I am clearly very protective of you and I have never felt like this before with any woman. The feelings I have for you are…unexpected and unexplainable and I am finding it very difficult to control them. It is so unusual…even for me. I guess what I am trying to say is that I…uhh…I feel….uhh…"

Trish smiled placing her finger upon his luscious lips cutting him off before he could finish.

"Jeff, you don't need to say it. I get it….because well…I feel the exact same way about you. I knew how I felt about you…I've just been waiting for you to say how you felt about me." Trish brought her hands to each side of Jeff's face, pulling him towards her and gently placing her lips on his. She wasn't one to make such a bold move, but she had had enough alcohol to give her the courage to do so. She was very thankful for the liquid courage though because Jeff reciprocated the kiss with hunger and lust. He had wanted Trish for so long and his heart had finally won the battle with his mind and he finally let Trish know how he felt. He was over the moon to know that she felt the same way.

Their kiss grew deeper and more passionate. The sexual tension that had been building up between them had finally reached its boiling point and both Trish and Jeff could not control themselves any longer. Jeff reached around the back of Trish's head and grabbing a fist full of hair brought her head closer to his, deepening their kiss as their tongues explored each other. Placing his other hand on the small of her back, he pulled her body closer to his, closing the distance between them. Trish pulled back, allowing the two a chance to get some air back into their lungs.

"You don't know how badly I have been waiting for this" Trish whispered through breaths. Jeff went to lean in to continue their passionate kiss but Trish placed her finger on his lips for the second time that night. "Come with me…" Trish said seductively, biting down on her bottom lip as she grabbed on to Jeff's tie, using his tie to pull Jeff along.

Trish pulled Jeff along back into the building and lead him to an elevator, pressing the button she continued to hold on to Jeff's tie and bit down seductively on her bottom lip waiting for the elevator doors to open. Once open, Trish pulled Jeff into the elevator and brought him closer to her and began to kiss him passionately once again. In their hot passion makeout, Jeff pushed Trish up against the wall as Trish quickly reached over pressing the 'Stop' button causing the elevator to stop suddenly. Jeff broke the kiss, looking at Trish in a state of confusion. All Trish could do was smile.

"Really? An elevator? That's what does it for you?" Jeff questioned arching his brow.

Trish couldn't help but giggle. "You…are what does it for me Jeff Hardy. The elevator…well…that's just a bonus."

 **A/N:** _Hope you guys liked Chapter 24. So I have a question to ask. Would you guys like the next chapter to delve into their intimate moment in the elevator or continue on to the gala drama and leave what happened in the elevator up to your imagination? Let me know in the reviews. =)_


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** _Hey guys. As requested I have included the elevator scene. I would like to note that I am not very good at writing intimate scenes but hoping that I did okay at balancing steamy whilst keeping it somewhat tasteful. Hope you guys enjoy and happy reading. =)_

 _ **Warning:**_ _This chapter contains adult themes._

• **CHAPTER 25** •  
 **"Elevator Scene"**

Jeff couldn't help but smile at her humour.

"Trish…you continue to surprise me" he said as he stared into her eyes.

"I could say the same about you. I feel as if there is more to you than I could possibly find out in this lifetime" she replied, staring straight back into his emerald gaze causing Jeff to smile again.

"You may be right, but as for right now…let's live for the moment, because I don't want this moment to escape us".

Before Trish could reply he locked his lips with hers once again, capturing the taste of her in his as their tongues met one another once more. Trish couldn't believe that this was happening right now. She never in a million years thought that she would be locking lips with someone like Jeff Hardy, the unique enigma, her knight in shining armour….her boss. She felt like pinching herself to see if she was dreaming, but decided against because even if it were a dream, it was one she didn't want to wake up from. Lucky for Trish this was her reality. She found Jeff to be intoxicating and his kiss was as intoxicating as he was.

Jeff released her lips and began to trail kisses from behind her ear, to her jaw and down to her neck savouring every taste of her that he could. She let out a soft moan at the touch of his lips on her neck causing Jeff to smile to himself. She ran her fingers through his hair and tightened her grip pushing Jeff's head deeper into the crevice of her neck. Jeff ran his hands down the sides of her body, exploring every curve that made this woman beautiful and then slowly traced his fingers back up the sides of her body and gently lifting and pinning her arms above her head, pushing his body against her leaving no distance between them. With one hand, he locked her arms in place above her head and with the other, began to undo his tie whilst ensuring that his lips didn't leave the touch of her skin for one second. Whilst holding his tie, he brought his hands up to meet hers and intertwined his fingers with hers as he continued to hold her arms above her head. He stopped kissing her for a moment and looked into her eyes which were wide eyed looking for answers as to why he had stopped. Jeff took a moment to take in the beautiful woman that was in front of him, before locking his lips with hers once again. The heat generated from their passionate encounter was immense and neither one of them wanted it to stop. With his multitasking abilities, Jeff managed to tie Trish's hands above her head using his tie causing Trish to pull back and glance up at his handy work. She gave him a quizzical look.

"You turning 50 Shades of Grey on me now?" she asked between panting breaths.

Jeff chuckled. "Not my kind of thing babe. You're my kind of thing…the tie is… just a bonus" his southern voice responded, mimicking similar words to what Trish had said earlier.

"You simply amaze me Jeff Hardy" she replied before leaning in and capturing his lips in hers. Jeff's gentleman nature was now being overridden by the sexual beast that lurked inside of him, the same beast that had been trapped since the moment Trish had first bumped into him. He traced the sides of her body once again, memorizing every curve. He pressed his body firmly up against hers, feeling her tender chest heaving up against his. The slit of her dress allowed for easy access to her leg which Jeff gently brought up to his hip as his fingertips traced the back of her thigh. He gently glided his hand slowly higher and higher as he trailed kisses down her neck, along her collarbone and over to her exposed shoulder. His fingertips brushed the lace of Trish's under garments causing Trish to softly moan at his touch. Jeff returned to kiss her passionately once more as his fingertips slid underneath the lacey material as he continued to explore Trish's body. Trish had goosebumps all over her body. Not being able to touch him was proving difficult for her and it only heightened every tantalizing, tingling sensation of his touch. Every fibre of her being was waiting to be intimate with this man that captivated her heart, mind and body so quickly. But that moment was not meant to be as Jeff removed his hand from exploring her body and removed his lips from hers. Placing his forehead against hers he let out a big exhale and sighed. Trish opened her eyes, her hazel gaze full of confusion. Jeff intertwined and locked his fingers with hers, which were still tied up above her head. He finally looked up and met her gaze.

"I'm sorry Trish." He began. "Please forgive me. I just can't do this here. Not like this" he said with such remorse.

"I….I don't understand" Trish responded with much confusion, whilst trying to catch her breath simultaneously.

"I want you Trish. You don't know how badly I want you and this…this right here has only made me want you more, but I just can't do this like this. Not at Randy's gala, not in an elevator. You mean so much more to me than one night of fun. If I'm going to do this with an amazing, beautiful woman like you. I want to do it right. I'm sorry, I don't know how else to explain it but something in me is just screaming out that this is not how I want to start off our relationship." Jeff continued apologetically.

Though he couldn't quite find the right words to express how he was feeling, Trish understood exactly what he meant. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn't want him to take her then and there in the elevator but the fact that he mentioned the word "relationship" in his sentence brought a smile to her face. The fact that he wanted to treat her right and wanted more than one night of 'fun' with her meant the world and she couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. Her heart grew ten times bigger with a warm fuzzy feeling at the idea of a promising future for the two of them. She couldn't hold that against him, she wanted the same thing he did and for once, they had something in common - the idea of a future together.

"Jeff…this may sound unexpected to you, but I understand exactly what you're saying and I agree with you completely."

"Really?" Jeff responded, a little surprised that she understood where he was coming from.

"Yes really." She replied with a smile. "I'm not going to lie. I was kind of looking forward to seeing how this would end. But all good things come to those who wait right…and you Jeff Hardy are worth waiting for."

Smiling his gorgeous smile, Jeff leaned in to kiss her once more, this time it was a softer, more gentler and more tender kiss, which spoke more volume than any other kiss they had shared.

"Jeff…" she said once his lips left hers. Jeff looked at her waiting for her next words. "You might need this back" she continued glancing up at her hands that were stilled tied together with his tie.

Chuckling softly, Jeff slowly untied the tie, releasing her hands and began to tie it around his collar.

"Maybe I need to wear ties more often" he said cheekily, causing Trish to smile as her cheeks turned a rosey colour. Trish reluctantly pressed the button which allowed the elevator to operate once more.

"Guess it's back to reality" she said smiling as she helped Jeff with his tie.

The elevator soon came to stop as the doors slowly began to open, revealing a beaming couple smiling at each other as Trish continued to adjust Jeff's tie into place.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here…" came a familiar voice.

 **A/N:** _Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 25 and let me know what you guys think about intimate scenes. Do we love them or hate them? Let me know in the reviews. =)_


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** _Hey guys, I just want to say a big thank you to all of you for all the love that you showed in the last chapter and all the love that you continue to show the story. I can't thank you enough for the reviews and the feedback that you give. It gave me the kick I needed to write another chapter. Thank you to all the loyal and new followers of the story. Here is Chapter 26. Hope you all like it. Happy reading =)_

 **•** **CHAPTER 26 •**

Jeff and Trish were quick to turn their heads towards the open doors of the elevator and their loved up expressions dropped instantly the moment their eyes laid on the familiar face staring back at them. The warm fuzzy feeling that had circulated through Jeff's entire being disappeared quickly and was replaced with adrenaline pumping through his veins as his captivating smile was replaced with pressed lips, tense jaw and green eyes of fury.

"And to think I was this close to getting through this gala without seeing your face" Jeff said as he clutched onto Trish's waist tightly directing her out of the elevator, keeping her far away as possible from the man standing before them.

"I could say the same about you. My night was going perfectly well up until now" the man said with a smirk

"What do you want Jason?" Jeff snapped. It wasn't intended to come across as rudely as it did, but that's what Jason brought out of Jeff, aggression and frustration. Jeff couldn't stand Jason, ever since their encounter at the restaurant and his dislike for him only grew more by Jason's continual persistence to pursue Trish.

"I want nothing to do with you Hardy. If it wasn't for Adam and your brother I would dissolve this partnership between us immediately." Jason sneered.

"Well that makes two of us" Jeff replied protectively keeping Trish behind him.

"Yes well. Unfortunately for us that doesn't look like it is going to happen any time soon. So get used to seeing my face around Hardy…and your pretty blonde should get used to it too" he added winking at Trish.

For the first time since stepping out of that elevator Jeff left Trish's side and brought himself nose to nose with Jason. He furrowed his brows as he stared directly into Jason's face who stared straight back at him.

"Don't you dare mention her again you hear me." Jeff said through gritted teeth.

"I believe our partnership includes your little assistant over there, who by the way is looking absolutely amazing tonight. The question here is, who did she really dress up to impress…you…your brother…Randy…Adam…or me?" Jason replied knowing full well that he was going to hit a nerve with Jeff.

The fire had already been lit the moment Jeff laid eyes on Jason moments ago and now, he had just added fuel to that fire. Jeff grabbed Jason by the collar and pushed him up back up against the wall.

"I'm warning you Jay, don't even think – " Jeff aggressively said before he was cut off.

"Don't what Jeff? What are you going to do to me? I'm not scared of you Hardy. You want to hurt me so bad. Go ahead! I dare you!" Jason yelled back. That's all that Jeff needed as he quickly clenched his hand into a fist and brought his elbow back ready to strike.

"Jeff!" Trish cried out causing Jeff to pause in his tracks. He glanced over to her and saw the distress look upon her face. Her eyes were pleading with him to not do it. "He's not worth it Jeff. Please" she added. Jeff let out a big sigh as he released Jason from his grasp. Stepping back he exhaled once again. Jason also let out a deep exhale as he tried to collect himself.

Jeff walked over back to Trish as she wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him into an embrace. Wrapping his arms around her, Jeff felt an instant calming sensation. She always managed to have a calming effect on him. They both glanced over at Jason who was trying to avoid looking at the pair. He was pained with immense jealously seeing Trish embrace Jeff the way she did. How he wished that was him she was wrapping her arms around.

"Enjoy the rest of your night Jay" Jeff finally said. "I would stay far away from us if you know what's good for you" he continued before tightening his hold on Trish and together walking off in the opposite direction leaving Jason all on his own.

"Wanna bet." Jason whispered to himself as he watched the two walk away.

•••••

Jeff and Trish made their way back to the main room where the gala was still going strong. So many more elite faces had filled the room and everyone was happily mingling with one another, nibbling on some delicious appetizers and sipping on expensive beverages. As they made their way through the crowd towards the main seating area, they were stopped in their tracks by the older Hardy brother.

"Jeffro! Where the hell have you been?" Matt asked.

"Uhh…around." Jeff replied, keeping his answer short, sweet and inconspicuous. Matt looked at his brother, arching his brow in curiosity and then glanced over to Trish before looking back at his brother once again.

"What are you not telling me little brother?" Matt pressed on.

"Nothing."

"Jeff, you and Trish disappear for quite some time and everyone I asked had no idea where you had disappeared to. Now where the hell have you been?"

"Matt I told you – "

"Jeff was just showing me around the grounds." Trish interrupted. "The main room looked absolutely spectacular that I wanted to see the rest of the venue. Jeff was kind enough to tag along with me. I'm so sorry we didn't tell you. It was my fault." Trish continued. Matt looked at Trish with an unsure expression. He didn't quite know whether to believe her or not. He had this strong feeling that she and his brother were hiding something from him but he wasn't going to question her further.

"Oh…don't know why Jeff couldn't have said that in the first place." Matt responded.

Trish looked up at Jeff who gave her a slight smile. Even though he didn't say it, Trish could tell that Jeff was thanking her just by the look in his eyes. She replied with a little wink.

"Well, there are a few people that have been waiting to see you Jeff, so let's go mingle."

As Matt turned his back to lead the way, Jeff rolled his eyes causing Trish to giggle to herself. Jeff, being the private person he was, wasn't ready to announce that he had something serious going on with Trish, even to his brother. He wasn't quite sure himself about the whole relationship thing. It had been so long since he was in a serious relationship and the thought of potentially delving into another one scared him, which was a big deal for Jeff considering he wasn't scared of anything…besides snakes. Even though it was early days, he knew that this thing he had with Trish was something real, something that could potentially fulfil him completely. He didn't want anything to jeopardise it. He wanted to guard and protect their relationship the same way he protected Trish because it all meant too much to him. Everyone else's beliefs, opinions and views on their relationship wouldn't matter to him so there was no need to tell anyone just yet. He didn't want Trish to feel as though he was ashamed of her by not saying anything to Matt before and he made a mental note to make sure to tell her his reasoning behind everything at a later stage, but for now, as they walked behind Matt through the crowd, he gently grabbed Trish's hand and brought it up to his lips giving it a gentle kiss causing to Trish to smile to herself as her cheeks turned a rosy red.

Matt and Jeff spent some time mingling with familiar faces; people who all had a part in the success of their company NeroMoore. Trish was happy to step aside and allow Jeff to do his thing and spoke only when she was spoken to. Otherwise she was happy to look up at Jeff and just watch him in awe as he smiled, frowned, laughed, furrowed or arched his brows, pretty much every movement he made, Trish was happy to just stare captivated and memorized by it all. She could watch him all day. In her mind she questioned herself. What was she getting herself into? How could he possibly like her the way she liked him? Could it possibly work out between them considering they were so different from each other? She didn't want negative thoughts to cloud her mind, she was happy to see where things went between them and moreover, she couldn't wait to kiss those luscious lips of his once again.

Though Jeff was responding, he found it very hard to concentrate on the conversations that were going on. His mind was distracted by the beautiful blonde standing by his side and every chance he got he would take a glance to look at her, just to take in her beauty once again before returning his attention back to the conversation. He no longer wanted to be at the gala, he no longer wanted to mingle, he didn't care about the awards, the speeches and the after party that were still to come. He wanted to escape this world and return to his own little imagi-nation back in the comfort of his own home, but the difference this time, was that he wanted Trish with him. He wanted some alone time with her, away from business. He wanted to get to know the woman behind the glasses and corporate attire that defined her as his assistant. He wanted to get to know the real Trish Stratus. Jeff snapped back to reality when his brother elbowed him subtly in the arm, bringing his attention back to the present moment.

"Jeffrey here decided to show up this year" Randy's voice could be heard saying as he approached the group followed by two other gentlemen.

Jeff sighed heavily. "Just great…" he whispered to himself, anticipating what was to come.

"I did hear he was going to make an appearance." Adam said as he entered the circle of familiar faces followed by Jason. "Good to see you again Jeff." Adam continued extending his hand out in front of Jeff.

"You too Adam" Jeff replied shaking his hand. He turned to Jason and reluctantly offered him a handshake. It took every fibre in his being not to punch him in the face and Jason must have felt the same way as he gave Jeff's hand one shake before retracting it back immediately. Jeff's protectiveness crept in as it always did every time Jason was around as he inched his way closer to Trish, making sure that she was by his side.

Adam noticing Trish wasn't shy greeting her. "Trish, good to see you again" he said leaning in giving her a kiss on the cheek as a friendly greeting.

"You too Adam" she replied. Jeff stared at Jason, his eyes saying it all; warning Jason not to dare greet Trish in the same way. But of course Jason didn't listen. A smile came across Jason's face as he extended his hand out to greet Trish and pulled her in to give her a kiss on the cheek. He squeeze her hand stopping her from retracting back quickly, and held her in place long enough to whisper in her ear…

"Jeff can't save you forever...I'll be seeing you…"

 **A/N:** _What does Jason have up his sleeve? Hope you guys enjoyed the Chapter and hope I am doing the Jeff/Trish relationship justice. Do we like how Jeff is portrayed as the tough guy on the outside and soft guy on the inside? I am trying to stay as true to his character as I can. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews!_


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** _Hey guys. Was anyone else having trouble accessing FanFiction or was it just me? Anyway, just want to say thank you for all your comments, feedback and reviews. Hope that you all are still continuing to enjoy this story. A big thank-you to **TrishOrton, BlissfulNeroStratus, badeistheOTPofOTPS and Megg** for all the love and reviews you continue to give this story. Helped me to write a longer chapter! Here is Chapter 27. Happy reading =) _

**CHAPTER 27 •**

Trish was left stunned and a little shaken by Jason's words. It sent shivers down the back of her spine and the smile he gave her just added to the eerie nervousness that was spinning inside the pit of her stomach. Once Jason let go of her hand she immediately grabbed onto to Jeff's hand and unintentionally squeezed it a little. This did not go unnoticed by Jeff and he was quick to shoot a stern look at Jason. Jason noticed Jeff's death stare and simply smiled before taking a sip of his drink that Adam had handed to him.

"So Adam, Jay….how is Edge and Christian Cooperation going these days?" Randy asked, oblivious to the tension going on between Jeff and Jason.

"Great actually!" Adam replied. "We have just signed on with NeroMoore for a big project actually. I am looking forward to working hand in hand with the infamous Hardy brothers."

"Fabulous. I can tell you first hand that there's a reason why their company is so successful. Matt and Jeff are great people to work with and no doubt this partnership of yours will be very successful. I look forward to seeing what you four have planned." Randy replied holding up his glass. "Cheers, to the success of all our businesses. May we continue to be successful and continue to get motherfucking richer!"

"Cheers!" The group of men said in unison with the exception of Jeff who merely held up his glass and gave a reluctant smile. All men took a sip, whilst Trish just held onto her glass of champagne, her body present but her mind elsewhere. To say she was scared was an understatement. Jason's words continued to play through her mind, like a song on repeat.

" _Jeff can't save you forever…I'll be seeing you…"_

"Well, I'm one to give credit where credit is due and I must say Randy, you have once again pulled off another great gala! I have taught you well." Matt said with a laugh.

"I must agree. Another spectacular event" Adam added. "I look forward to seeing how much you have raised tonight. I know the silent auction will be a big hit once again."

"Here's hoping" Randy replied. He took another sip of his drink before turning his attention to Jeff. Randy witnessed Jeff's concerned facial expression and watched on as he mouthed the words "Are you okay?" to Trish. Trish looked up at Jeff and replied with a simple nod before taking a big sip of her champagne. "Jeff, you're awfully quiet. How is your gala experience going?" Randy finally said, catching Jeff's attention.

"Yeah great man. You have done an amazing job." Jeff quickly replied before his eyes darted back to Jason once again. Randy paid close attention to this and continued to watch on as he sipped on his drink. He now could sense that something was going on between Jeff and Jason and this peaked his curiosity. Randy pulled Matt and Adam aside to see what he could find out.

"So…..what's going on with Jeff and Jay?" Randy asked causing Matt and Adam to look at each other.

"Nothing's going on." Matt quickly replied not wanting to venture into this topic of conversation.

"Yeah everything's fine. Why do you ask?" Adam added.

"Oh I don't know...I can sense a little tension between the two tonight that's all." Randy answered. "...and by the way you two looked at each other when I asked tells me that there is definately something going on." Randy looked at Adam and Matt catching the two exchange glances once again. "Okay, spit it out. What is going on?"

"Just men being territorial, that's all." Adam answered.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain petite blonde bombshell now would it?" Randy persisted to question.

"It's complicated." Matt said. "And it's business that we shouldn't be poking out noses in to."

"Ah, I see. Your brother Jeff finally has the hots for someone" Randy said turning to Matt, "…and that same someone has caught the eye of your best friend…" he continued turning to Adam.

"You're as smart as you are charming" Adam joked, taking a sip from his drink. "However, there isn't a problem because there is nothing going on between Trish and Jeff so she's fair game and Jay –"

"Hold on" Matt quickly interrupted. "Who said there was nothing going on between my brother and Trish?"

"Well in our first meeting you said that there was nothing going on between them." Adam replied.

"If I remember correctly Adam, you asked me if there was something going on between Jeff and Trish and I do believe I answered "not yet". What makes you think things haven't developed since then?"

"Well…have things developed?"

"I cannot guarantee that things have, but I also cannot guarantee that things haven't and by the way the two of them have been acting tonight, I believe that there might have been progress between the two." Matt replied a little irritated. Adam turned to look at Trish and Jeff, causing Randy and Matt to follow. They watched as Jeff held onto the small of Trish's back as he leaned in and listened intently to Trish, both of them completely ignoring Jason who was standing awkwardly nearby sipping on his drink, glancing over every now and then at the pair.

"Even still. It wouldn't be professional to have relations with your assistant now would it? Surely that wouldn't be good for business." Adam said turning his attention back to Matt.

"What my brother does with his personal life is his own business. If it so happens that his personal life collides with his professional life then we will cross that bridge when we come to it. But I can assure you that Jeff is as professional as they come and so is Trish. If they happen to fall in love then whose to stop them from doing so. Their professional status shouldn't stop them from exploring a potential romance. If they met on the street or in a café or bar we wouldn't be having this conversation but because they work together it has to be an issue? As long as it doesn't affect the business, I am fine with whatever is going on with the two of them. Whilst we are on the subject of being professional Adam, you should tell your partner to stop hunting what he can't catch." It came out a little harsh and maybe he would regret saying the last bit of his sentence but to say that Matt was annoyed was an understatement. As older brothers do he was quick to come to his brother's defence. Matt didn't know exactly what was going on between Jeff and Trish now but he knew from previous discussions that Jeff really liked her and Jeff wasn't one to just give his heart to anyone. In fact it had been a long time since Jeff gave even an inch of his heart to anyone. He knew how important this was to Jeff and if it was important to Jeff, it was important to him.

Adam and Randy were a little taken back by Matt's response.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Adam snapped back.

"Whoa, whoa gentlemen…now is not the time to make a scene." Randy interjected trying to calm the situation down.

Jeff and Jason noticed the raised voices and were quick to join the three gentlemen.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked as he approached.

"Nothing is going on. Everything is fine. You know how people get when talking politics." Randy lied. Jeff turned to his brother and looked him in the eyes, arching his brow in curiosity awaiting a response from his older brother.

"I was just telling these gentlemen that I think we should call it a night. I think its way pass our father's bed time and we should get him home." Matt said calmly. Jeff was surprise by his brother's eagerness to leave, but he wasn't going to question him any further. He was going to jump on this opportunity to leave straight away.

"No, Matt. Don't….stay. Let Jeff, Trish and your father enjoy the night." Randy pleaded.

"Matt's right. We need to get our father home. He'll be very tired by now." Jeff added noticing Adam avoiding all eye contact with himself and Matt.

Even though there was tension amongst the group of men, all five men shook hands with one another with the exception of Jeff and Jason. Needless to say Jeff made sure that Jason didn't get a chance to say his goodbyes to Trish. Matt left to fetch their father and Jeff and Trish made their way to the entrance.

"You going to tell me what Jay said to get you all spooked?" Jeff asked Trish as they made their way outside. Trish thought for a moment. She thought about telling Jeff the truth and telling him those words that scared her the rest of the evening, but instead, she smiled and lied.

"He didn't say anything. He's just creepy that's all."

Jeff looked at her hazel eyes searching for the true answer. He knew she was lying to him and he couldn't understand why, but he wasn't going to push for an answer. If she wanted to talk to him she would and he would be there when she does, but for now he just wanted to get her home safe and sound. Jeff leant down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Let's get you home. I'll go get them to bring the limo here. I won't be long." Jeff said as he released his lips from her forehead. Trish smiled and nodded. She couldn't wait to just be alone with Jeff in the limo, just the two of them and no one else. The eerie feeling inside of her slowly vanished the more she looked at Jeff and thought about them together.

"Jeff wait." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him in close to her. She placed one hand behind his head and one on his cheek as she brought her lips to his. She kissed him with want and need. His kiss spoke more to her than any kiss that she could remember. It brought and instilled more life in her than she ever thought possible. His soft lips upon hers made her heart stop and beat faster all at the same time, as ironic as it sounds. It made no sense but yet it all made sense. He was so different from anyone she ever came across. He had a unique aura about him that she couldn't quite explain, but one thing she knew for sure was that he was her security. He was her safe haven – in his arms, she was safe and it was the best feeling.

Jeff was caught off guard. He was not one for public displays of affection and he didn't quite know how to react, but he had waited all night to kiss her again and the fact that she wasn't scared to initiate it, only attracted him to her more. For once, he didn't shy away, he embraced it. He embraced her. He embraced the feeling that she brought out of him. He underestimated how big and dark the void inside him was until she came along and filled it with her radiance. She pulled away allowing them a moment to just look into each other's eyes. What was she doing to him? She was undoing him bit by bit, breaking through the tough barrier that he put up long ago – ever since losing his mother. It was a fear that was instilled in him, in both boys for that matter – since their mother's passing, getting close to any woman in fear that she will leave them just like their mother did. But Trish had this gravitational pull that kept pulling Jeff towards her, no matter how hard he was trying to fight and keep his distance. He tried to deny it and it only did more harm to him then good, but he wasn't quite ready to let her all the way in…not now.

Jeff looked at the woman in front of him.

"What was that for?" He asked softly with a slight grin.

"Just…umm…hurry back to me okay Mr. Hardy." She said smiling from ear to ear. Jeff couldn't help but smile as he saw the sparkle in her eyes.

"Just try and stop me" he said as he gently kissed her lips once again and then placed another kiss on her forehead. "I won't be long." Jeff then proceeded to walk off to inform the driver to bring the limo to the very front of the entrance, looking over his shoulder once again to catch another look at the woman who continued to take his breath away. He smiled to himself, thinking to himself how lucky he was to have crossed paths with this woman, how grateful he was that fate brought their two souls and human entities together.

Trish watched as Jeff disappeared around the corner, she too was thinking to herself how lucky she was to even be in the presence of this amazing unique human being, let alone potentially pursue something serious with him. The uniqueness that was Jeff Hardy was so mesmerizing and so intoxicating, she just couldn't get enough. She was only beginning to uncover the unique enigma and even she knew that she wouldn't be able to fully understand and unravel him completely, not in this lifetime and maybe not even in the next but she was determined to try.

It wasn't long before the limo came round the bend stopping right in front of her. "That was quick" she told herself, smiling as her reflection appeared on the blacken windows. The driver of the limo hopped out and proceeded to walk around and open the door for her. "Here you are Miss. Stratus" the driver said as he stood straight up holding the door for her. Trish smiled thanking the driver as she entered the limo as gracefully as she could with that gown of hers, with the limo driver closing the door behind her.

Matt and his father had just arrived at the entrance just as Trish was getting into the limo.

"I guess they couldn't wait. They could have at least said goodbye" Matt said as he watched the limo slowly take off.

"Oh let them be Matthew. They're young and in love. There's plenty of time for chit chat." Gilbert said letting out a yawn. "I for one am looking forward to bed."

Just then another limo pulled up and Matt and Gilbert were surprise to see Jeff hop out.

"Hey. Glad I caught you guys before we left. So I guess we'll see you back at headquarters. Uhh where's Trish? Bathroom?" Jeff asked.

Matt and Gilbert shot each other a puzzled and confused look.

"We thought she was with you." Matt finally replied.

"What? What do you mean? I went to get the limo. Where is she?!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Jeff she's gone!"

 **A/N:** _Uh...oh...!_

 _Hope you all liked this Chapter. Let me know what you guys thought in the reviews. Once again, hope you all are continuing to enjoy this story. Your comments and reviews are always appreciated and give me the motivation to continue writing!_


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** _Hey guys, here is Chapter 28. I have made it a longer chapter as I will be heading overseas for a week and may not have access to Fanfic while I'm away on holiday. Hope you guys like it. I'm contemplating whether or not to finish this story soon. I don't know. Let me know what you guys think. Anyway, like always I appreciate all your comments and feedback - so a big thank you. Happy reading! =)_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own the characters featured in this story. All characters featured belong to themselves and/or the WWE._

 ** _Warning:_** _This chapter features some course language._

 **•** **CHAPTER 28 •**

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Jeff shouted aggressively grabbing on to Matt's jacket.

"The limo driver opened the door for her and she climbed in. We thought you were in the limo. Jeff…we thought she was with you." Matt answered as best he could with his younger brother all up in his face and in panic mode. He had never seen his brother so angry and so worried all at the same time.

"Jeffrey, calm down and let go of your brother" Gilbert ordered sternly.

"I swear, if that motherfucker has her, he's going to regret the day that he – "

"Jeff calm down." Matt interjected cutting his brother off, exhaling deeply as Jeff let go of his jacket. "We don't know who has her, but we will get Trish back and when we find out who does have her, I promise you Jeff, we'll take down that son of a bitch."

"How could I have been so stupid? I should have never left her alone Matt. Why….why did I leave her alone?!" Jeff said running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"It's not your fault Jeff. How could you have possibly known?" Matt reassured knowing that nothing was going to get through to Jeff at this point. "Look, the limo couldn't have gotten very far. If I know Randy, he would have organized a security check for those exiting the same way he did for everyone who entered. There would be a huge hold up at the security check point so surely the limo would still be stuck in line." Matt added.

Jeff wasted no time and ran off in the direction of the security check point, not bothering to wait for his brother who was shouting behind him.

"Dad go sit down inside and I will come get you when this is over" Matt said in a hurry. Gilbert nodded.

"Look after your brother Matt. He's likely to get himself in trouble." Gilbert added before watching his eldest son chase after his youngest. Gilbert looked up into the night sky and smiled to himself slightly. "They get their fire from you Ruby."

 **•••••**

Trish's heart was beating so fast, she thought she could see it pounding through her chest. When she had realized it wasn't Jeff Hardy sitting in the limo, she instantly went into shock not knowing what to do.

"Please don't panic" the gentleman's voice said. It was a little late for that, Trish thought to herself as she stared at the man sitting opposite her. His blonde hair was tied up in a low ponytail and his facial stubble was borderline from becoming a beard. He looked at her with his blue eyes as Trish continued to study his face, it seem somewhat familiar to her, but she couldn't quite work out where she had seen him before.

"Who are you?" She managed to say, her nervousness quiet evident in her voice.

"You can call me Chris Jericho." The stranger replied. That name didn't ring a bell.

"What do you want with me?" She continued to questioned.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you if that's what you're thinking. I'm just doing a favour for a friend."

"And who might that friend be?"

"Jay Reso."

Trish shook her head. Of course he had something to do with this. She should have known, although she didn't quite understand why he would send another man to do his dirty work, when this would be the perfect opportunity for him to get his hands on her.

"So, why are you here instead of Jason?" Trish questioned.

"I don't know. I guess I always end up doing his dirty work. He has some crazy infatuation with you ever since we saw you in the restaurant." Chris answered.

The restaurant! Of course! That was where Trish had seen Chris. He was the man sitting opposite Jason in the restaurant.

"You were at the restaurant that day when Jason and Jeff had their altercation." Trish said as she was piecing together the puzzle in her head.

"Yes that would be me." Chris responded nodding his head. "I'm also the one that followed you and Jeff from the restaurant back to NeroMoore headquarters."

Trish's eyes widened. She had no clue that someone was following them that day. By her expression, Chris could tell that she had no idea he was following her.

"I guess that is news to you" he added as Trish replied with a slightly nod. "Well it was all Jay's idea. He wanted me to follow you to see what information I could get about you. The fact that you worked at NeroMoore was all he needed and he was quick to talk Adam into partnering up with Matt and Jeff into a business deal so that he could work hand in hand with…well you I guess. I mean, didn't you think it was coincidental that the day after you met Jay in the restaurant he ends up at your workplace?" Chris questioned.

Trish was left stunned. This was a lot of information to process and take in all at once. Jason had a plan all along. He had her followed and then organized a business partnership with Matt and Jeff just so that he could see her more often? She couldn't respond, she was left speechless.

"I don't know what hold you have over Jay, but he is so infatuated with you it's crazy. You are all he thinks about." Chris continued.

"Wh…why are you telling me all this?" Trish finally managed to say.

Chris was silent for a moment, he didn't quite know why he was telling her the truth. It would only hurt him in the long run, but he felt the need to.

"I…I'm not quite sure. Perhaps because Jay is going a little insane and I think he's bringing Adam into his crazy obsessed world too. They're both good friends of mine and great businessmen, I guess I don't want to see them throw all that away for a girl." He replied.

"So…why am I here?" Trish finally asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"Well since we're being honest here. Jay wanted me to take you back to his place. I know this is borderline kidnapping…or…abduction, whatever you want to call it, but that was all I had to do. To make it look like he had no part in it because technically he is still at the gala ball with Adam and Randy. Once I took you to his place, I have no idea what he was going to do with you – that's all on him." Chris answered. He ran his hand through his hair and then looked at Trish. He felt sorry for her. She was breathtakingly beautiful and Chris could see why Jay was so captivated by her, but he knew that her heart belonged to Jeff and he didn't want to be a part of this love triangle anymore.

"Look Trish. I'm probably going to regret this later, but if you can promise me that you will not tell anybody about what I have told you tonight or that we have even spoken…then I promise to let you go."

Trish looked up at him surprised and in disbelief. Would he really let her go? But why? Trish saw this as her only option and she wasn't going to question him further in case he was to change his mind. Trish nodded her head in agreement.

"I mean it Trish. No one can ever know…not even your boyfriend…you have to keep this a secret. I can't have Jay know I let you go." Trish didn't like the idea of starting off her relationship with Jeff with lies, but she had no other choice. In order for her to even have a relationship with Jeff, she needed to get out of this limo.

"I promise I won't say a word." Trish said sincerely. "But what are you going to tell Jason when he finds out I'm not at his house?" She added.

"I'll handle Jay. I'll make something up. Leave Jay to me, but Trish… I'll have to warn you. Jay has always been determined to succeed at everything he does, so his not going to go away. Just be careful okay." Chris warned.

Even though Trish knew that was the truth, it didn't stop the cold shivers running through her entire being. With a whirlwind of emotions running through her, she was surprisingly grateful for Chris and his honestly. She would have never have known about Jason's diabolic plan if it wasn't for him.

"You better go…before I chicken out and change my mind" Chris said pointing in the direction of the door. Trish slowly grabbed onto the handle a little apprehensive, thinking that maybe it was all a trick and he was going to attack her as soon as she opened the door, but Chris remained in his seat and looked at her with his bright blue eyes and smiled a small smile.

"Thank you Chris." She finally said before pulling the handle and quickly stepping out of the limo. She was quick to shut the door behind her and let out a big deep breath. She felt relief as the coolness of the evening breeze hit her bare skin. Her once simple life had now become so complicated she didn't even know where to begin to start making sense of it.

"Trish!" The call of her name broke her out of her trance. Before she had a chance to look in the direction of where the voice was coming from she felt strong arms wrap around her and she smelt the familiar scent that intoxicated her each time he was near. Her knight in shining armour arrived, just like he always does and she instantly felt safe once again. The strong arms released her as he brought his hands to her face, cupping her face and tilting it up so that her hazel eyes met his green pair. His eyes said it all. Anger…guilt…fear….it was all in his eyes and it broke Trish's heart.

"Trish. I'm so sorry…I should have never left you…I thought I'd lost you before I even had a chance to lo…" Jeff began to say before Trish placed a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Jeff, you have no need to be sorry. I'm okay" she said before nestling her head into his chest and embracing him, breathing in his intoxicating scent.

The pair was quickly joined by Matt who came to a stop once he had caught up to his younger brother. He took a moment to catch his breath before he realized that Jeff had Trish in an embrace.

"Trish!...Thank….God….you're…okay…" Matt said in between breaths. "What…happened?"

Trish lifted her head from Jeff's chest to look at Matt as Jeff reluctantly released her from his embrace.

"Purely my stupidity really…I automatically assumed that the first limo to pull up was for me and I simply got in without even questioning whether it was for me or not." Trish replied.

Both brother's look at her curiously. Trish felt their eyes questioning her, she wondered if they knew she was lying. She didn't want to lie, especially not to the two men that treated her so well and especially the man that had captured her entire heart, but she had made a promise for her freedom and she had to uphold her promise.

"I know...I'm so stupid" she added trying to cover up her lie as best she could.

"Are you okay? Because, you had Jeffro here real worried. I've never seen him run so fast in my life." Matt joked causing Jeff to shoot him a stern look.

Trish looked down at her feet to cover the smile that formed on her face. Knowing that Jeff cared enough to run off and find her was one thing, but knowing that he showed his concern in front of his brother was another. Since Jeff was such a private person, she thought that they would have to keep their relationship a secret for quite some time, but like her, Jeff was finding it hard to control his emotions. Jeff may not have much of an idea when it came to relationships and romance, but his actions spoke more volume than any bouquet of flowers or fancy dinners ever could and that's what Trish loved about Jeff. Trish's eyes widened at her last thought and she was quick to shake her head, hoping to erase that last thought from her mind. It was too soon to be using the word 'love'. She didn't even know why that word even came up in her thought process. Their relationship with one another had only just begun and she would be stupid to think that she was in love already.

"Well since all is right with the world now, I better go get our father and let him know everything is okay. Jeff I'll see you at home. Trish I guess I will see you at work on Monday?" Matt said as he patted his brother on the back.

"Thanks man." Jeff said as the two brothers gave each other a nod. Matt turned and began to walk back towards the gala where he had left his father, while Jeff and Trish made their way to their limo…together.

"Jeff…thank-you." Trish said as she held onto his hand and looked up into his eyes.

"For what?"

"For always saving me."

A small smile crept upon Jeff's face but quickly vanished as he stopped walking causing Trish to come to a sudden halt. She looked at him in confusion.

"Trish…I know that we're just starting to explore this thing between us and this is all new to me, as it might be for you too, but I want you to know that you can always talk to me okay?"

Trish smiled as she brushed a loose strand of blonde hair from Jeff's face. Her insides had curled up with the guilt that she felt for lying to him. Jeff was so genuine and so real with her, he didn't deserve her lying to him but she wanted to protect him like he protected her and for now, she had to keep her promise.

"I know" she finally said.

"And know that no matter what…you can always count on me" Jeff continued.

Trish looked at him as his words melted her heart. How did she manage to get so lucky to find a man like Jeff Hardy? Nobody could compare to the unique being, the genuine soul and the kindness that he possessed. She closed her eyes and thanked every higher power that was involved in bringing the two of them together before she brought her soft lips to his. After feeling like he almost lost her before he even had a chance to love her, Jeff embraced her kiss openly and for the first time in a long time, he felt his life had meaning again.


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N:** Hey guys, I am back! I was so touched that you guys wanted this story to continue and so I got my act together and wrote another chapter. I'm sort of just creating this story now as I go along but I hope that you guys continue to enjoy it! Love reading the reviews and look forward to hearing more from you all! Happy reading =)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters featured in this story. All characters featured belong to themselves and/or the WWE._

 _ **Warning:** This chapter features some adult themes._

 **•** **Chapter 29** **•**

It had been three weeks since the shenanigans that occurred at the gala ball and business went back to normal at NeroMoore Headquarters. Trish and Jeff had managed to have their first official date outside of work and it was such a success that they continued to go on many more dates since then. They had never been so happy and so in love, though they would never admit it to each other just yet.

Trish had kept her promise and remained silent about her attempted abduction and since Adam and Jason had taken some time off from work it had been easier to put that night behind her. She was too caught up and focused on the present and every moment she got to spend with Jeff. Seeing Jeff outside of the corporate world was so breathtaking to her. She knew from the beginning that he was a unique individual but she didn't know how unique until she got to spend some time with him outside of the office. He was so cool, calm and collected but yet had such a great sense of humour and demeanour about him. He was always making fun, clowning around, cracking jokes and making Trish laugh so much she had to purchase waterproof mascara so that she would stop getting black streaks running down her face from the tears that she shed from laughing so hard. Things between them were going great and just seem to flow naturally. For a moment, Trish forgot that they worked together and that he was her boss and Jeff felt the same way. Although that wasn't uncommon for Jeff because the moment he began to feel something towards Trish, he never saw her as anything else but the beautiful, soul-catching being that she was.

Matt couldn't be happier for his little brother. He hadn't seen his brother this happy in years and to see Jeff step out of his comfort zone and delve into the world of romance was not only entertaining for him, but also heart-warming. Since losing their mother, Jeff didn't love easily unless it was his animals. He was passionate, he was kind but to truly love someone was so hard for Jeff because of the fear that he would lose them in some way, shape or form. Although as happy as Matt was for the younger Hardy, a part of him was worried. He was worried that because Jeff was so different to every other human being and wasn't your typical romantic, that maybe he wouldn't be enough for someone like Trish Stratus and that she may see that and end up breaking his brother's heart. That would not only hurt his brother, but also his business. Unlike Jeff, NeroMoore was Matt's livelihood and this relationship between Jeff and Trish had the potential to ruin everything that he and Jeff worked so hard for. He would support his brother no matter what, but at the back of his mind he would always have his reservations. Since the gala, Jeff had already put the business on the back burner, leaving work early to take Trish out on dates or arriving late at meetings because he got caught up talking with Trish and lost track of time. Of course, Matt let it slide but if he was to keep it up, Matt would have to put his foot down sooner or later.

 **•••••**

Matt arrived at NeroMoore to kick start a brand new week of business. He had a few important business meetings lined up for the week and a potential new partnership in the works. Taking a sip of his coffee, Matt made his way to the entrance before he stopped in his tracks, noticing Jeff's black corvette parked in his private parking space. "That's odd. Jeff is never here before me." Matt said to himself before shrugging his shoulders and making his way inside. Once inside the building, Matt made his way to his office, stopping every now and then to say good-morning and engage in some friendly conversations with his workers. Once he made it to the top floor, he slowed down to stop by Trish's office to say good morning like he always did before stopping in his tracks for the second time that day. Through the large glass panel windows, Matt saw his younger brother, who he hadn't seen all weekend, sitting in Trish's office chair with Trish sitting in front of him on top of her desk. Jeff had his hands placed on either side of Trish's thighs, caressing her soft olive-tanned skin. Matt observed the two smiling and laughing at one another as they engaged in conversation. How he wished he could read lips and work out what they were saying. He couldn't help but smile and chuckle to himself. It was like his brother was a hormonal teenager all over again.

"I had a great time this weekend Jeff". Trish said smiling, as she flipped her blonde locks to one side and tucked a loose strand behind her ear, smiling into the emerald eyes looking back at her.

"Me too. I wish we could just skip work and just enjoy some more alone time together" Jeff replied, continuing to caress her thighs, inching her skirt just a little higher. His touched sent shivers of the good kind through Trish's body. She could feel her body heat up quick.

"Well, you are the boss aren't you? You're able to call the shots around here" she said with a cheeky smile biting down on her bottom lip. Jeff noticed this and kinked his eyebrow curiously before standing from the chair causing Trish to lend back a little on the desk. Jeff placed his hands on either side of her face as he green eyes never left her hazel pair.

"You make a good point Stratus." He said before bringing his face closer to hers. He could feel her breathing getting heavy. "Maybe, we should pick up where we left off this weekend?" He whispered softly, yet with a hint of seduction in his voice before bringing his soft lips to hers.

Matt cleared his throat as he watched the situation escalate. It was getting a little inappropriate for the office and a little awkward for Matt to witness. He decided to skip the morning greeting routine and head straight to his office before he witnessed things an older brother shouldn't.

 **•••••**

Matt sat in his office, tapping his pen on the table. He glanced up at the clock and then at his office door. He had been at the office for about thirty minutes and there was no sign of Jeff. Now this wasn't unusual for Jeff as tardiness was sort of a habit for him; but knowing full well that Jeff was already at the office struck a nerve with Matt. They were scheduled to have their first meeting in about forty minutes and normally they would go over their meeting agenda beforehand to prepare. Yet, Jeff was a no show, even though he was just around the corner.

"That's it" Matt said exhaling heavily before picking up the phone.

 **•••••**

"Jeff…I really have to answer that." Trish said in between kisses as the phone on her desk continued to ring.

"It can wait" Jeff replied as he planted soft, gentle yet intoxicating kisses from Trish's lips and down her neck, whilst his hands gripped on to her curvaceous hips causing Trish to let out a soft moan. The phone continued to ring.

"Jeff…you're going to get me in trouble. I need to answer the ph-" Trish tried to finish before Jeff captured her lips once more. He pulled away for a moment as they stared into each other's gaze. His green eyes piercing straight into her soul.

"I'm the boss remember? I make the rules." Jeff said with a cheeky smirk.

"Have I ever told you how intoxicating you are?" Trish said as she brushed away a strand of blond hair that fell in front of Jeff's face. "That's the first time I've missed a call since I began working here" she added as she glanced over at the phone on her desk which had stopped ringing.

"Well…you had other important matters to attend to" Jeff said, sliding Trish closer to the edge of the desk and closing the distance between their now heated bodies. "Now…where were we?" Capturing her lips in his again, the passion was once again reignited and the heated adrenalin was pumping through their viens once again after the momentary interruption of the phone. Trish wrapped her legs around Jeff bringing his body even more closer to hers that she could feel his heart beating through his chest. Jeff began to slowly unbutton the buttons on her white shirt, slowly opening it up to reveal her sexy lacy black bra. Trish mimicking the same moves as she unbutton the remaining buttons on Jeff's shirt, as he always already had one or two buttons undone. She tangled her fingers through his blonde hair, trying to take in as much air as she could in between kisses.

"Jeff…we….can't…not here…People will see." She tried saying between breaths.

"You want me to stop?" Jeff said pulling his face away to view her reaction. She didn't have to say anything, her longing eyes did all the talking which caused Jeff to arch his eye brow and smile before continuing to kiss the woman he that caused him to act so bold. This was all new territory for Jeff. He was not use to feeling like this, or even being and acting this boldly. But that was the Stratus effect. Trish made him feel this way and made him act this way. Every time he was near her, he was not only learning and discovering new things about her but also about himself.

Before their act of passion could continue any further, the phone began to ring again. Trish took a look at the phone and then back at Jeff.

"I have to answer it" Trish said. Jeff nodded as Trish picked up the receiver. She placed the receiver to her ear as Jeff continued to plant kisses on her neck, making the task of speaking really difficult for her.

"Thanks…..uh…Thank-you for calling NeroMoore Enterprises. How can..can I help you?" Trish tried to say as Jeff smiled between kisses at her struggle.

"Trish!" bellowed the voice over the phone. Trish's eyes widened as she was quick to push Jeff off of her and straightened up. Jeff stared back and her, furrowing his brows in confusion as Trish's facial expression turned to completed fear.

"Tell my brother to pull his tongue out of your mouth, get his shit together and get his ass into my office right now!" Matt yelled over the phone, loud enough that he might as well have been on speakerphone. Jeff heard every word and rolled his eyes as he began to button up his shirt.

"I will pass on the message" Trish responded a little shaky as she could feel Matt slam the receiver down.

"Oh he is so mad" Trish said as she placed her receiver back down, slid off her desk and began to button her shirt back up and straighten up her hair.

"I wouldn't worry too much. " Jeff said un-phased by his brother's fury.

"How did he know you were here?" Trish questioned causing Jeff to chuckle to himself. He titled his head towards the large glass panel windows.

"Kinda hard to miss don't you think?" Jeff replied causing Trish to blush.

"You don't think he saw…."

"If I know my brother, he would have walked away the moment our little interaction escalated."

"I sure hope so. Ugh…I feel like I'm being so unprofessional." Trish said pacing back and forth.

"Hey." Jeff said softly placing his hands on her shoulders to stop her from pacing. He could feel her getting anxious. "There's nothing professional about us at all. We knew what we were getting into and we knew this wasn't going to be a smooth ride. But I can't get enough of you and if being with you is unprofessional, then I choose being unprofessional any day of the week." Jeff said staring intently into her eyes. It was the most meaningful thing he had said to her since the night of the gala ball and he meant every word.

Trish couldn't hide her smile as her cheeks turned rosy once again. "You can't get enough of me huh?" she finally said once she let Jeff's words sink in. "Well Mr. Hardy…the feeling is mutual" she continued. She placed her hands on his face and placed her lips against his and they kissed once more.

"Well..wish me luck as I deal with Mr. cranky pants" Jeff said once he managed to tear himself away from his blonde bombshell.

"Goodluck" Trish replied as she watched Jeff walk out and close her office door behind her. Trish slumped back into her chair and let out a big heavy breath that she didn't realize she was holding in. She didn't know if it was from all the passion that she just shared with her handsomely, breathtaking boss or the fact that the other CEO and brother of the man she was infatuated with was about to murder the both of them for being so unprofessional. She was just as much to blame as Jeff was and she wasn't looking forward to hearing what Matt would have to say.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** _Hey guys! Here is another chapter for you all to enjoy! I've forgotten how much I enjoy writing! I can't thank you enough for the views and reviews and getting me back into the game! Keep them coming and I shall keep the updates coming also! Anyway as always...Happy reading! =)_

 **Warning:** _This chapter contains adult themes._

 **•** **Chapter 30** **•**

Matt looked up from his desk the moment he heard his door open and tried his hardest to see pass his fury when his dark eyes met his younger brother's emerald gaze.

"Gee, if looks could kill" Jeff said cutting the silence.

"Don't even start with me Jeff"

"Well someone clearly woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Jeff pressed on.

"Jeff, I'm telling you now, do not…start with me!" Matt warned through gritted teeth. He actually wasn't that mad at Jeff, but the fact that Jeff wasn't taking him seriously made Matt go from mad to furious real quick.

"Chill bro. What's got you all worked up?"

Matt took a deep breath in and exhaled heavily, trying to keep his composure.

"Jeff, I know that you have been…preoccupied lately, but we have a very busy week ahead and lately it feels like this business has been less of a priority for you." Matt explained.

"What do you mean? I was here bright and early this morning."

"Yes. I did notice that and congratulations for being early for once, but your earliness wasn't for the business…you came in for…other…personal matters." Matt responded treading carefully around the delicate topic of conversation.

Jeff couldn't help the smile that was creeping across his face. He placed his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground as he shuffled his feet about, trying to avoid his older brother from reading his thoughts. Of course, Matt could read his brother like a book.

"Jeff. Look. I understand that you are enjoying other aspects of your life at the moment, but like I have said before, you can't forget about the business. We have worked so hard to get this business to where it is today and I can't have you slacking off. We have a few big things lined up for us and I need your full attention and commitment." Matt began to explain.

"Matt, how can you say I've been slacking off? I've been here every single day."

"Yes your body has been here but your mind as been elsewhere."

"Seriously bro. Think you need to lighten up a little."

"Jeff, you leave work early to take Trish out. You're late to meetings because you're too busy with Trish. Your mind is so focus on Trish at the moment that you forget about the running of this company and I've had to pick up all your slack. I've let it slide for the last couple of weeks, but I've had enough Jeff." Matt ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, messing up he's slicked back locks a little.

"Okay Matt, I get it." Jeff said folding his arms across his chest and leaning up against the door frame, looking sternly at Matt.

"You do?" Matt said puzzled.

"Yeah I do. I totally get it. You're jealous."

Matt couldn't control the shocked expression that came across his face. Was his brother being serious right now?

"Jealous? What the hell do you mean by that?"

"You're jealous of this thing that I have going with Trish and you're just using the company as an excuse to cover up your jealousy."

Matt could feel the rage building up inside of him again. It was building fast, like an inferno and he was trying his best to keep it sustained.

"Jeff…I am not jealous. I could care less about a relationship right now. In fact, you should be grateful because if it wasn't for me this relationship you have with Trish would have never happened!" Matt snapped.

"Grateful? To you? For what?" Now Jeff was getting defensive.

"If it wasn't for me trying to push you into admitting how you felt, you would have never had the balls to approach her in the first place. If it wasn't for me pushing you to invite her to the gala, your relationship would have never developed and in fact, if it wasn't for me hiring her in the first place, you would have never of met her!" Matt said, standing from his chair and slamming his hands on his desk.

"How could you have known that something would happen from when you hired her? Now you're just picking at anything Matt. Just admit you're jealous!" Jeff said approaching his brother's desk and slamming his hands on it, getting up in his brother's face.

"For fuck sake Jeff! For the last time I am not jealous! I am pissed off because you should be thinking about this company instead of thinking of when you'll get your next opportunity to stick your tongue down her throat and get inside her pants!" Matt instantly regretted the words that came out of his mouth. He knew that that would hit a nerve with Jeff but he was so mad, he was seeing red. Matt was right. His words did hit a nerve with Jeff and the pause and silence Jeff held said it all.

"You really went there. You really sunk to a new low Matthew Moore Hardy" Jeff said in disbelief, retreating back and making his way to the door.

"Yeah I did. I went there and you're walking away because you know it's the truth." This caused Jeff to stop in his tracks and turn around. "This wouldn't strike a nerve with you if there wasn't truth behind it. Jeff, you got to get your head out of her pants and back into business mode. We have important meetings lined up and I need my partner in this. I have supported your relationship with Trish, even though it is very unprofessional but in order for me to be supportive of you two, you need to show me that this business relationship won't affect this business." Matt continued.

"You think that Trish and I are being unprofessional?" Jeff finally said, clenching his fists inside his pockets to prevent him from raising his voice and snapping back at his brother.

"Well…I wouldn't classify your little stunt this morning in Trish's office very professional." This caused Jeff to raise his eyebrow. "I could only imagine what happened after I left." Matt continued.

Jeff couldn't help but smile to himself. Every time he would think of Trish, it gave him this feeling and rush through his body, that he couldn't help himself but smile.

"Maybe you should have kept watching. You might have learnt a few things" Jeff joked. He was able to ease the tension and caused his older brother to crack a smile for the first time since entering his office. Jeff let out a sigh and approached his brother's desk once again. "Look. Matt I get where you're coming from and I'm sorry. I have been preoccupied but it has been a long time since I have felt this way about anyone and I am genuinely excited…like all the time." Jeff continued, sounding very apologetic and sincere.

Matt eased up and felt that inferno inside of him subside. It was true, it had been a long time since he saw Jeff like this with anyone and putting his CEO hat aside, he was genuinely happy for his brother.

"Look. I'll try a little harder to keep my head in the game okay." Jeff continued. "I'll try and put more attention back into the company. I am grateful for you Matt and everything that you do for me, my entire life I am very grateful for you and even more grateful that you support my relationship with Trish, even though it may not be the best for the business. I know what people are going to say about Trish and I when they find out but knowing that I've at least got you supporting me makes a world of a difference."

"You know that I'll support you no matter what. I love you. You're my baby brother, I just need you to have my back also. We're the Hardy Boyz, remember? We can't be NeroMoore without each other. I just need your help in this, I can't do it all on my own." Matt responded.

"You're right. You're absolutely right and I'm sorry." Jeff said holding out his knuckles in front of his brother. Matt reciprocated and tapped his knuckles against Jeff's.

"So… I guess I have to ask after what I saw this morning." Matt began clearing his throat. "Things with you and Trish, they're going well?"

Jeff chuckled. "Yeah they're good man."

"Just good? It looked more than just good."

"Oh, so you were having a real good look were you?" Jeff replied causing Matt to laugh. Matt walked over and filled up two glasses with his finest scotch and handed one to Jeff.

"Little early don't you think?" Jeff said taking a sip of the delicious liquid.

"You tell me. Little early for office sex, don't you think?" Matt smirked before taking a big sip of his drink. Jeff choked a little on his scotch at Matt's question.

"There was none of that." Jeff answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we didn't have sex."

"I'm shocked. Isn't office sex like a big fantasy for women?"

"Probably" Jeff replied taking another sip of his drink, preparing himself for what he was about to say next. "We…uh…haven't…had sex…yet."

It was Matt's turn to choke. Once the coughing and splattering after choking on his drink subsided, Matt regained his composure and cleared his throat. "Umm…how is that even possible? I've seen how you two are around each other. I honestly thought the two of you would be limping to work from being sore from, well…"

"Trust me, it's not that I don't want to. It's just…I don't know…" Jeff began to say.

"What? What's wrong? I know there's nothing wrong with the equipment." Matt replied getting a puzzled look from Jeff. "You know, from previous girls you've been with. I've seen many women complete the walk of shame from your room on multiple occasions with big smiles on their faces. So what's the issue?"

"You seriously need to get a better life and stop watching mine" Jeff replied back, feeling a little creeped out. "I don't know, it's so different with Trish. Trust me, I've wanted to…with her…many times…all over the place. We get hot and heavy and it gets really hard for me to stop myself but I end up pulling away and it's not because I don't want to I just…it's different. I can't explain it." Jeff said, taking a sip of his drink and running his hand through his blonde hair.

"I can. You're in love with her." Matt said beaming.

"Whoa! Hey man. Slow down. You're getting a little ahead of yourself there. That's a big word to throw around like that." Jeff said in disbelief that his brother would say such a thing. He was definitely not in love. Not yet anyway.

"Of course you are! You're just too stubborn to realize and admit it. If she didn't mean anything to you, you would have done the dirty deed by now, but you haven't because…as you put it…it's different with Trish. The only difference between her and all the other women you have been with is a little L.O.V.E" Matt teased.

"I honestly don't know where you get these ideas from. Matt…you're delusional. If I was in love with her, don't you think it would be easier to have sex?"

"Not when love is involved." Matt said shaking his head. "When you love someone it's not just sex…its making love" Matt continued to tease, making kissing faces at Jeff before taking another sip of his drink. Jeff merely rolled his eyes before finishing his scotch and placing the glass down on Matt's desk.

"Come on Matt, let's be real here. It's too soon to be in love. I have genuine feelings for Trish, I'll admit to that, but love is such a strong word and I don't think I will reach that point for quite some time." Jeff explained.

"Uh-huh…" Matt responded, rolling his eyes.

"I'm serious."

"Okay Jeff, whatever you say."

"I'm serious!" Jeff replied getting a little annoyed.

"Yeah. Okay." Matt answered.

"I'll prove it!"

"What? How?" Matt curiously asked. This genuinely peaked his interest.

"I'll do it!"

"Do what?"

"It."

"What?"

"I'll do it. The dirty deed. I will do it."

"You'll do what?" Matt again continued to tease, knowing full well what Jeff meant. Annoyed and frustrated, Jeff threw his arms out.

"Sex Matt! I'm going to have sex with Trish!" Jeff exclaimed before seeing his brother's eyes widened.

"What? You knew exactly what I meant. Don't look so surprised." Jeff said continuing to watch Matt. A small smile crept across the older Hardy's face. Matt's eyes were no longer focused on his younger brother, but on the figure standing at the entrance of his office.

"Hey Trish." Matt finally said grinning, anticipating his brother's reaction.

Jeff's jaw dropped in shock horror. "Please no" he whispered to himself as he spun around. Jeff grasped the back of his head in complete shock as his gaze met the hazel eyes of the women he had just mentioned.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** _Hey guys! Apologizes for the lateness of this update but I finally got it up! Thank you again for all your interest in this story and for continuing to show your love and reviews! As cliche as it sounds, it does help keep the creative juices flowing! Also I just appreciate that after all these years, there is still many JEFFxTRISH fans out there! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the latest chapter and please continue to show your love in your reviews as I continue to work on the next chapter! As always, happy reading! =)_

 **Warning:** _This chapter contains adult themes._

 **•** **Chapter 31** **•**

Trish stood in the doorway like a deer in the head lights. She was stunned. Her body couldn't move, even though her mind was telling her to get the hell out of there. She just stood there, paralysed, staring at Jeff who was staring right back at her, choking on any words that were trying to come out of his mouth. She wanted to pretend that she heard wrong, but she couldn't. She heard what he said and it was crystal clear. She didn't know whether to be happy that he finally wanted to get intimate with her or annoyed that he was advertising it to his brother. She didn't know what to think.

"Did you need something Trish?" Matt finally said, breaking what felt like an eternity of silence.

"I…um…" she began to say as she watched Jeff turn around and walk back towards Matt's desk, keeping his back to her. She shook her head to try and bring her mind back to the present moment. "Umm…you're 9:30 is here. Did you want me to bring them in to the conference room…or…" she continued darting her eyes from the raven haired Hardy to the blonde one.

"Crap. Lost track of time. Umm…yes bring them in and set up the conference room for the meet and then I will need you to email all those clients before lunch today if possible." Matt kindly ordered.

"Sure thing Matt. I can do that for you. Is there anything else you need me to do?"

Matt looked at Jeff who stood behind his office chair, fiddling with anything that he could to distract him and help him avoid eye contact with everyone in the room.

"That will be all for now. Thank you Trish." Matt said as Trish responded with a slight nod of the head, taking one last look at Jeff before turning and walking out of Matt's office. Taking extra precaution, Matt walked over and closed his office door once she was out of sight.

"I think you're going to have to talk to her." Matt said trying to contain his smile.

Jeff pursed his lips together and took a deep breath before turning around and taking a punch to the wall.

"Hey! Watch the interior." Matt said annoyed.

"Why didn't you tell me she was there?" Jeff said finally turning around and facing his brother. He was angry and frustrated, more so at himself than anyone else.

"By the time I realized she was there, it was too late. You already blurted it out." Matt said approaching his brother and placing his hands on his shoulders to try and calm him down. "Look, honestly, you're probably making this a bigger deal than what it actually is."

"Matt, I just blurted out that I was going to have sex with her."

"Okay. Yeah it sounds bad, but I know Trish. I don't think she is going to take something like this to heart. If anything, you probably got her all excited now at the idea of you two…you know…getting it on. Everything will be okay, I promise. You just need to go talk to her." Matt encouraged.

Jeff took a deep breath in and exhaled. "You're right. I need to go and speak to her. I need to know if she's okay."

"Exactly! Just go talk to her. But not now, we have a meeting to get through and you promised to take business seriously." Matt said giving his brother a playful slap on the face before grabbing some files and a black folder from off his desk and making his way to the door. "You coming?" He added.

Jeff ran his fingers through his hair, tightening the small ponytail of blonde hair and wiping away a few strands from his face. "Yeah" he replied, following behind his brother. It was going to be a difficult meeting with Jeff's mind currently focused on other issues, but he did promise his brother that he was going to try harder and Jeff was always a man of his word.

 **•••••**

"Okay. I will inform Matt and Jeff Hardy as soon as they become available and will schedule a meeting with you sometime next week. Anything else I can help you with? Okay, no worries. Have a nice day." Trish said placing down the receiver of the phone, turning her attention to her computer screen and adding a memo to her ever growing list of notes. She let out a sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair, adjusting her glasses even though she was staring blankly at the screen in front of her. Although she was getting through her work, her mind kept going back to what she walked in on earlier this morning. What were Jeff and Matt discussing for Jeff to blurt something like that out? How did they get on that topic of conversation? Clearly they were discussing her and after how she and Jeff were this morning in her office she wasn't surprised that she was the topic of conversation.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a faint knock on her door and looking up she met the emerald gaze she was all too familiar with.

"Hey….can I…uh…come in?" A soft spoken Jeff asked.

Trish removed her glasses from her face and placed them on her desk. "Yeah of course you can" she said standing up from her office chair and making her way around the table. She leaned herself on the edge of her desk and as Jeff entered; the smell of his intoxicating cologne that she loved filled the room.

"Look, I don't really know where to start." Jeff began. He rubbed the back of his neck as he struggled to find the words before placing his hands in his pockets, taking a moment to look towards the ground before making direct eye contact with Trish. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blurt that out. I shouldn't be saying things like that to anyone, it's just Matt got me so frustrated and it just slipped out. I…didn't…mean to say that." Jeff explained. Trish just listened. Jeff approached her and grabbed her hands in his, gently rubbing his thumbs back and forth across her knuckles.

"Trish, I don't know what else to say but…"

"Do you not find me attractive?" Trish finally said cutting him off and catching Jeff off guard.

"What? Of course I do?" Jeff replied placing his hands on her face and tilting her head up slightly so that their gaze was directly in line with each other. "Why would you say that?"

"Well after your little outburst this morning in your brother's office, I thought to myself, why haven't you had sex with me yet?" She replied quivering under his touch. For a moment, Jeff couldn't find the answer.

"Trust me." He finally said. "It has been one of the hardest things for me to do." He pushed back a strand of her golden locks and tucked it behind her ear before running his thumb softly across her lips. "It's been really hard" he said almost as a whisper as he stared at her luscious lips. Trish was getting weaker and weaker at his every touch. Why does he always do that to her? It was something she couldn't control.

"Like I've said to you before, I care more than I ever imagined I could about you. You're more than just a one time fling for me Trish and so I just wanted to make sure that when we do…you know…have…you know...that it will be when you're willing and ready to also."

Trish could feel her heart melting into a puddle. How could he be so perfect? She knew he struggled with expressing how he felt and he's not typically the mushy type but to hear him open up to her meant so much to her. She continued to fall head over heels for him. However she didn't give anything away. She continued to just stare into his eyes which were looking right back at hers, searching for answers, searching for a response, searching for something…anything. Jeff began to feel a little panic set in; he thought that maybe his cautiousness with this relationship had truly upset her. He made her feel that he wasn't attracted to her at all and he potentially could have really hurt her feelings. He was starting to really doubt himself and his decisions.

"Look Trish – " Jeff began to say before Trish gently placed her finger on his lips to silence him.

"So, all this time you've been waiting for me to be ready?" She asked. All Jeff could do was nod his head as her finger remained on his lips. "What about now?" she added. Her eyes became dark and sultry as she bit down on her lower lip.

"Wait…what?" Jeff struggled to say through his shock and confusion.

"What if I said…I'm ready…right…now"

"Here! Like…wait…here? On your desk? Don't you girls like candles and rose petals and all that bullshit?" Jeff questioned, still as confused as ever. Trish shook her head.

"Jeff. Do you know how many times I've wanted our little hot and steamy make out sessions to go all the way? I've been ready. I don't need any of the candles, or rose petals or romantic settings. All I need and want…is you." She gently grabbed his hands and pulled him close. A small smile crept across Jeff's face and he leaned in close and placed a soft and tender kiss on her lips. He then brought his lips close to her ear.

"Don't ever think that I am not attracted to you, because trying to keep my hands off you has been the second hardest thing for me to do" he whispered seductively as he started to plant soft kisses from her ear to the nape of her neck.

Trish felt the shivers and chills through her body. Her body was failing her, she felt every ounce of strength start to drain and she became weaker at every kiss. She tilted her head to the side allowing him greater access to her neck.

"Oh really…" she struggled to say. "…and what's the first hardest thing?" she added, closing her eyes to feel every single sensation that his kisses were giving her.

Jeff pulled away causing Trish to open her eyes, her eyes wanting and pleading for more. A cheeky grin crept across his face as he looked at her. Tracing his hands down the sides of her body, he grasped her hips before slightly picking her up and placing her on top of her desk. His hands found his way to her thighs for the second time that day, his fingers caressed her soft skin. He slid his hands up, pushing her skirt higher up her perfectly toned legs before stopping to look into her eyes once again and said:

"Instead of me telling you…let me show you."

•••••

Taking a sip of his scotch, Matt looked down at his watch. It had been forty-five minutes since the meeting had ended and Jeff had left to talk things over with Trish. Matt wondered how that conversation went down. He was sure that Jeff would fill him in sooner or later, hopefully before their next meeting which was scheduled to occur in the next thirty minutes.

"Hopefully they can resolve their issue soon." He said out loud before turning to his computer to check his emails. He noticed an unread email from Adam Copeland and decided to open that above everything else.

Not long after there was a knock on the door which caused Matt to look up from his computer and in walked the younger Hardy looking a little dishevelled than earlier.

"Hey man" Jeff said running his fingers through his hair before making his way towards Matt's liquor cabinet.

"Hey…" Matt said, his eyes watching Jeff's every move, arching his eyebrow in curiosity. He could help but notice his hair had fallen loose and his short blonde strands fell across his face, almost looking damp. His white collared shirt was only partly tucked in and it seemed he had only managed to do up the last few buttons.

"Do you mind?" Jeff asked as he grabbed the same bottle of scotch from this morning.

"Help yourself" Matt replied as he watched Jeff pour himself a glass before walking over and sitting in the chair opposite him. "Everything…okay…?" he added pointing to Jeff's open shirt and exposed chest.

"Yeah man. Everything is…all good." Jeff replied taking a good sip of his scotch, trying hard to conceal his smile before doing up a few more buttons on his shirt. Matt watched waiting for his brother to elaborate.

"How did your talk with Trish go?" Matt questioned as his brother finish the remainder of his scotch in one go. "Jeff?"

"Umm. Yeah. Good." Jeff replied keeping his answers short and brief. Matt looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"That's it? Good? Jeff come on."

"Hey! Don't we have a meeting to prepare for?" Jeff responded trying to change the subject.

"As much as I appreciate you turning your focus on business…for once, I wanna know how your discussion with Trish went."

"Matt. Seriously, can we not go there."

"Jeff!"

"Alright!" Jeff replied raising his voice slightly in surrender and frustration. He got up and paced back and forth around the room, contemplating how much he should tell his brother.

"Look, let's just say that there…wasn't much discussion, okay? Can we move on now?"

"What do you mean, you blurted out that you were going to have sex and she just let you off the…" Jeff waited a second for it to sink in. Matt's eyes widened. "Ohhhhh…."

"There you go. Oh and we should really think about installing some blinds in her office….Okay now…can we move on please?" Jeff pleaded.

"You did it here? In her office? Just…just then?" "I thought you wanted to…I thought she…here? Don't women want it to be special with all the unnecessary crap and…how long…did you…did she…? Here?" Matt continued to babble not really giving Jeff a chance to answer.

"You done?" Jeff finally managed to interject.

"But I have so many questions." Matt answered, his dark eyes pleading for more details.

"Well they're going to have to wait because we have another meeting to prepare for." Jeff responded trying to avoid delving deeper into this topic of conversation any further. Matt wasn't going to let this go, but Jeff did have a valid point. Their next scheduled meeting was not far off and Matt had another important matter to discuss before then.

"This isn't the end of this conversation Jeff - but I do have another important matter to discuss with you and I don't think you're going to like it very much." This caused Jeff to raise his eyebrow in curiosity.

"What? Why?" Jeff replied cautiously.

"I…uh…" Matt hesitated before continuing on, "I umm…may need to borrow Trish for a weekend."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** _Hey guys! Thank-you all so much for all your reviews! I am so glad that you are enjoying this story. I hear you guys and I know that you all want a little more drama and a little more...raunchy scenes! So I am just trying to figure out where in the story I can include these so bear with me. I do plan on dedicating a chapter to a little sexy moment with our love birds, so keep a look out for that! Anyway keep the reviews flowing as I love to hear back from you guys and like to know what you guys like! I hope you all enjoy Chapter 32 and until the next update, happy reading! =)_

 **Warning:** _This chapter contains course language._

 **•** **Chapter 32** **•**

"What the hell is that meant to mean?" Jeff questioned his brother.

"Exactly what I said. I need to borrow Trish for a weekend…for business that is."

"What for?"

"Okay, just hear me out for a second okay, and think business. Adam sent me an email saying that there is this big convention happening in New York and that all the leading corporate companies and their representatives are going to be there. So he thought that E&C Co., RKO Inc. and NeroMoore should all be present." Matt explained.

"Okay, so where does Trish fit in all this?"

"Well, she's really step up her game since first taking on this assistant job and she's shown that she is capable of maintaining her professional work amongst her personal relationship with you….well…" Matt stopped reflecting on what he had found out earlier. "Anyway, she was a big hit at the RKO gala and everyone's feedback about her was amazing and so I thought she would be a great added representation to NeroMoore at this convention." He continued.

"Well I don't doubt that for a second. I think that's a great idea to have her join us in New York. I don't understand why you would think that I would have an issue."

"Well here's the catch. You see, the convention in New York falls on the same weekend that you're heading back to Cameron to spend the weekend with dad and participate in that motocross thing." Matt waited, he could feel the anger building up inside of Jeff. Jeff stared back at Matt in disbelief. Silence filled the room.

"No." Jeff finally said after what felt like hours of silence. "No, I'm sorry, that can't happen."

"Jeff, come on. You said that you were going to put business at the forefront now and –"

"Matt I never said that it would be my first priority! Trish is my priority and there is no way in hell that I would agree to something like this. Not when I'm not going to be there…no I'm sorry my answer is no." Jeff said cutting his big brother off and pacing back and forth around the room.

"Jeff, attending this convention would be a great opportunity for NeroMoore to continue to expand and –"

"Then why can't you go, on your own?"

"Because this won't only be a great opportunity for our company, but it will be an excellent opportunity for Trish to further develop her skills and professional growth."

"I'm sure there will be plenty more opportunities for professional growth that don't require her to travel to New York without me."

"Jeff, you're letting your personal feelings intervene again –"

"Matt! I am not going to agree to letting Trish go to New York and spend a weekend with Adam, Randy and that dipshit Jason!"

"But I will be there with her the whole time. Don't you trust me enough to take good care of her?"

"Matt, you got a mind for business, you will be wrapped up in corporate talk while Trish is being harassed and hit on by Randy or Jason or worse! And you wouldn't even have a clue!"

"Shows what little faith you have in me Jeff. You don't think that I would make sure to take care of one of the most important things in my brother's life?"

"For fuck sake Matt! The answer is no!" Jeff yelled in anger before turning on his heels and heading for the door. As he was about to walk out, he was stopped in his tracks bumping into his beautiful blonde.

"We really have to stop bumping into each other" Trish joked with a smile.

With his temper risen after his confrontation with his younger brother, Matt lifted his head at the sound of Trish's voice. "Trish. Can I have a word." Matt beckoned.

Jeff turned his head back towards Matt with fury in his emerald gaze. "Don't you dare…" he mouthed, but Matt paid no attention. "Trish I have a proposition for you that I would like you to consider."

An intrigued Trish made her way further into Matt's office and as she walked past Jeff, she couldn't help but get flashbacks of what went down in her office not too long ago. She smiled a little to herself before she stood in front of Matt who was leaning against the front of his desk.

"Well, you have my attention. What do you have in mind for me Matt?" Trish replied. Her eyes couldn't help but follow Jeff who had walked behind Matt's desk, he placed his elbows on the top of Matt's office chair and interlocked his fingers in front of him as he leaned forward, almost looking defeated. This was not the same Jeff that had walked out of her office moments ago. She knew something was wrong and she wondered what had happen between the two brothers.

"I just wanted to see if you were willing to extend on your professional growth within this company and take on a more active role?" Matt questioned.

"I think that sounds like an amazing opportunity." Trish noticed Jeff hang his head and watched as lose blond strands fell across his face hiding the beautiful emerald jewels Trish loved to see.

"Excellent. Well I have the perfect opportunity for you. How would like to come to New York and attend a big corporate convention with some leading multi-million dollar companies?"

Trish's eyes grew in excitement and she was about to reply immediately without a second thought, but she noticed Jeff lift his head and look directly at her. His green eyes staring at her, almost pleading with her. He had a blank expression on his face but she could tell that he wanted to tell her something, but for some reason couldn't. She became confused all of a sudden and it felt like an eternity since Matt had proposed the offer. "Umm…" was all Trish could get out, staring back and forth from Matt to Jeff. "Uhh…I think that sounds like an amazing opportunity Matt and I would love to attend if you're happy to have me along with you guys." As soon as those words left her mouth, Jeff let out a frustrated sigh, turning around to face the wall to hide his anger and frustration as he grasped the back of his neck. Trish couldn't understand why he would react in such a way. Matt on the other hand was elated.

"Excellent!" Matt said clasping his hands together. "I will email you through the details and if it is okay with you, I will have you book and organize all the arrangements."

"Yes of course!" Trish said beaming. She was genuinely excited. It had been a while since she had been to New York and to spend a weekend in a different city with the Hardy Brothers, in particular the younger Hardy – she couldn't think of anything better.

"Thanks Trish! I think this will be great opportunity for you and you will have the chance to learn so much about the way we work and the people we work with, as well as our competitors."

"I look forward to it" Trish responded, her eyes continuing to dart back to the handsome blonde brother, who still had his back turned to her. "I better go and prepare the conference room for your second meeting." She continued as she gave Matt a slight smile before turning on her heels.

"Thanks again Trish." Matt added as he watched Trish look over her shoulder throwing a smile his way once again before taking one last look at Jeff, then closed the door behind her.

Matt knew he was going to now have to deal with the repercussion and he was afraid to turn and face his brother, but he had to do it and ease the tension before their meeting.

"Look. Jeff. I know you're hating me right now…." Matt began as he watched his brother turn and look him dead in the eyes with so much hatred. He hadn't seen Jeff look that way at him since he stole his ice-cream off him when Jeff was six years old.

"Hate you? Hate you? Jeff yelled with force and aggression. Ever since we were kids Matt, you've been trying to control me. You think you can make decisions for me and dictate how my life pans out. For so long I've let a lot of things go and a lot of things slide because I always thought, you always have my back, that's why you do the things you do. I don't always agree but I always thought you're older than me, you're wiser than me, you would know better and you do the things you do because you love and care for your little brother. I don't love and care for much in my life Matt…" Jeff approached Matt, coming nose to nose with his brother and toning down his agression. "But the one time I say no, the one time I stand up for something because I truly care, the one time I disagree with you because of how much I actually do care for her…you go and do this. So no Matt. I don't hate you because hating you doesn't even begin to sum up how I feel right now. Hate isn't a strong enough word to describe how I feel. I feel betrayed Matt. I honestly feel betrayed"

"Jeff come on, you're making it a bigger issue than what it actually is. This isn't anything personal, this is purely just a perfect business opportunity. You know full well that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you Jeff. You're my broth-"

"Fuck off Matt! Don't even say brother because brothers wouldn't do this to each other. As far as I'm concerned after this, my brother doesn't exist anymore." Jeff said trying hard to contain his anger from exploding any further. He didn't mean the last line, but he was so mad he wanted Matt to feel just how much he was hurting by his decision and that's exactly how Matt felt. He couldn't believe the words that had just come out of his younger brother's mouth.

"You cannot be serious Jeff! First you put this woman ahead of this business and now you're going to choose her over your own flesh and blood?" Matt replied, trying to put his wounded feelings aside.

"It wasn't a choice I made Matt. You made that choice when you chose to tell Trish about the convention against my wishes." Jeff started to make his way towards the door, slamming his shoulder against Matt's as he did.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Jeff grabbed onto the handle and before turning it he looked over his shoulder at the raven haired Hardy. "I'm going home. If my brother doesn't exist to me, then neither does this partnership nor this company at the moment. Good luck with your meeting Matt" and with that Jeff walked out, slamming the door behind him, leaving Matt frozen, stunned with complete shock. Matt knew Jeff would be upset but he didn't think that he would be this upset to the point where he would say such hurtful things and then walk out, especially right before an important meeting. Running his hands through his hair, Matt let out a big sigh of frustration. He had a whirlwind of emotions building up inside of him and had to somehow maintain them so that he could conduct this meeting, now solo. But he couldn't, the emotional hurricane was continuing to build, a mixture of anger, frustration, stress and possible guilt. Matt walked back to his desk and placed his hands on top, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, he saw the empty glass that Jeff had placed once he had finished his scotch before all the controversy started. Matt picked it up and was going to put it aside before anger got the better of him and with much aggression, he threw the glass towards the wall, watching as it smashed and shattered into small pieces falling to the ground.

 **•••••**

Back in Trish's office, Trish was beginning to search for things to do and places to visit whilst in New York. The last time she was in New York was for a modelling job and she didn't really get the chance to explore the city because of her tight schedule. So this time she wanted to make sure that she had a chance to at least visit a couple of places whilst she was there, particular with the man that continued to sweep her off her feet.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Jeff storming off past her office heading towards the elevator. His furrowed brows and frown said it all and caused Trish to quickly get up from her desk and rush after him.

"Jeff!" she called out as she exited her office. Lucky for her the elevator door hadn't opened yet and Jeff was pacing back and forth, impatiently waiting for it to arrive.

"Not now Trish please" he replied avoiding all eye contact with the beautiful blonde. He just wanted to get out of there, he didn't want to let his frustration and anger with his brother out on her.

"What's wrong? Where are you going?" A concerned Trish asked as she finally caught up to him.

"I'm going home. I just need to get out of here okay. I'll call you later."

"Hey" Trish said placing her hands around his toned muscular arms. Jeff really wished she didn't do that. Now it was going to make it harder for him to leave. "Talk to me. What's going on?" she continued, rubbing her hands up and down his arms in attempts to sooth and calm him. Like always, Jeff always felt calmness when she was near him and he instantly inhaled and exhaled deeply, feeling his built up anger and frustration start to subside a little. Her presence always made him feel a sense of security and safety, the same way his mother made him feel when he was younger.

"Trish, please. I can't do this now" Jeff pleaded, his temper slowly easing, his face and body feeling exhausted.

"No Jeff. Talk to me please. Don't shut me out. Tell me what's wrong." Trish begged. Just then the elevator doors opened and their eyes darted towards the entrance before glancing back at each other. "Jeff don't do this please."

Jeff wasn't in the mood to talk. He knew that if he walked into that elevator that he would be shutting Trish out completely and would most likely end up hurting her feelings in some way, shape or form, but he just didn't have it in him. He felt betrayed by his brother and he couldn't shake that feeling away. He enjoyed the calming and comforting feeling that Trish brought with her every time she was around him, but he had no energy left in him. He didn't want to put Trish in the middle of his family drama and he didn't want her to second guess her decision. He saw the genuine excitement when Matt offered her a chance to go to New York, he couldn't deny her of that. He gently pulled Trish closer to him, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she nuzzled her head into his chest. He took a breath and inhaled her sweet and sultry scent before lightly kissing the top of her head. Releasing her, he took a step into the lift, regretting looking back into the hazel eyes staring back at him. Those beautiful eyes were clouded with a watery gaze. He could see the sadness in her eyes and it surprisingly caused more pain in him than his brother's betrayal.

"I'm sorry…" he said right before the elevator doors closed.

A heartbroken Trish stood in front of the now closed elevator doors. She wiped away a tear that had escaped from her eye against her will and let out a heavy sigh. She thought that her relationship with Jeff had developed and evolved enough for him to be open and honest with her, but a part of him was still shutting her out. She wasn't sure if he would ever fully let her in and give himself wholeheartedly to her. She hoped that maybe with a little more time he would be able to break down the solid walls that he continued to put up.

It seemed that she may have been wrong about Jeff as she heard the elevator make its way back up to her level. Her heart started to beat again and a little spark returned to her teary eyes. She didn't care if he didn't want to talk, she could care less if she knew the reason behind his anger, she just wanted him near her. She stood in front of the elevator doors, waiting for the sound of its arrival, waiting for the doors to open up and reveal the blonde haired, green-eyed human that continued to capture her heart.

Just then, the elevator sounded alerting its arrival and the doors opened slowly as Trish beamed her pearly whites. "I'm so glad you came back J…..Jason?! She gasped.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:** _SURPRISE! I have another update for you guys! Bet you weren't expecting one so soon. Hehe. Anyway reading your reviews got my creative juices flowing and I ended up writing another chapter much sooner than I thought. So once again, thank you all for your reviews and interest in this story and hope you enjoy Chapter 33! As always, Happy Reading =)_

 **Warning:** _This chapter contain adult themes._

 **•** **Chapter 33** **•**

"Well that's a welcome I wasn't expecting" Jason said with a smirk appearing across his face as he stepped out of the elevator, closing the distance between himself and Trish. "Been waiting for me all along huh?"

Trish's body became paralysed. Her mind wanted to scream but nothing was coming out. Her heart was pounding so hard when he approached her that she felt it was going to leap straight out of her chest. Her eyes were wide in shock or fear; she couldn't decide which one she felt more. She hadn't seen or heard from Jason since the gala and his failed attempt to use his friend Chris to try and kidnap her. What was she meant to say to this man who continued to inflict fear in her every time she was in his presence? "Jason…I…uh….I…." she was stuttering. She couldn't move let alone get any coherent words out of her mouth.

About to respond with an inappropriate remark, Jason stopped himself when he noticed a tear streak that left its mark on Trish's face.

"Hey. You've been crying. Are you okay?" He sincerely asked, wiping his thumb across her face, causing Trish to jerk backwards from his touch. Jason put his hands up in surrender and took a step back, much to Trish's relief. "Hey Trish, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." His usual smug expression replaced with a face of genuine concern. Trish found that statement hard to believe and without her noticing, she rolled her eyes. This didn't go unnoticed by Jason. "Look, I know you probably don't believe…actually I can bet my house that you don't believe me. But that's partly why I'm here. I've come to make amends and ask for a fresh start." Jason continued.

Trish looked at him, a puzzled expression across her face, trying to understand and process what he had just said.

"Look, I kind of need to speak to Matt first. Is he around?"

"He's in a meeting." Trish responded. At last she was able to string a few words together.

"Okay…umm…then is there somewhere we can go to talk?"

"Alone?" Trish asked not meaning for it to sound as high pitched as it did.

"Is that a problem?"

"I don't think that's a good idea Jason."

"I would have done this with you and Jeff but I saw him storm out of here in a hurry."

Trish's eyes turned towards her feet, remembering how Jeff left her with so many unanswered questions and a little broken hearted.

"Look, I have to wait to speak to Matt regardless, so we can go somewhere and talk or we can just stand here awkwardly until he's finished." Jason added, taking a moment to take in the vision that was this beautiful bombshell in front of him. He wanted to be on Trish's good side. She had this unexplainable effect on him and he couldn't control it no matter how hard he tried to ignore it. But Jeff was in the way and this bravado approach wasn't working He needed a clean slate and he knew that if he wanted to get any closer to Trish, then he had to change his approach since his "confident" approach wasn't working in his favour.

Trish was very reluctant to be anywhere near Jason, but if he wasn't going anywhere then she might as well listen to what he had to say. She let out a big sigh and wiped away any tears that may have escaped without her noticing. "Fine. You can wait in my office until Matt's meeting is finished. We can talk there." Trish spun around and began to head towards her office, not noticing the little smile that crept on Jason's face. He couldn't help but take in the way her curvaceous hips swung as she walked and how tight her pencil skirt hugged her backside. She then stopped suddenly to look over her shoulder into the blue eyes that were staring back at her. "Oh and by the way, Jeff installed a panic button in my office, so I wouldn't try anything stupid if I were you" she lied.

 **•••••**

He thought the fresh air would settle him, but it did nothing to calm him down. Jeff was still furious as he continued to replay the confrontation he had with his brother. He still couldn't get his mind around the reason why Matt would do such a thing. Maybe he didn't take his relationship with Trish seriously. Maybe, Matt thought that Jeff didn't take his relationship seriously. Jeff ran his hand through his hair, taking a moment to look at his surroundings. He stood and watched as various cars drove past, pedestrians jaywalking dodging traffic, people sitting down chatting over lunch or coffee. He decided that he wasn't ready to go home yet. He needed to clear his mind, the flashbacks of Trish's heartbroken hazel eyes weren't doing him any favours, so he decided to go for a walk.

Jeff found himself in front of a small bar. "Too early?" he said out loud to himself before realizing that he had starting drinking much earlier with his brother. This prompted him to go inside, thinking that maybe a drink will help to alleviate some of his built up frustration and anger.

It was dark and dreary inside the bar with minimal lighting. The only sufficient lighting was coming from the light pendants hanging above the bar. It was quiet, only two people occupied a booth in the far corner and two gentlemen sat upon the bar stools, a fair distance away from each other. Jeff sat himself down on an empty bar stool, far enough from those who already occupied the others. A young petite woman was bartending. Her raven coloured hair was long, curled and voluminous. When she turned, Jeff managed to get a better look at her. She was quite the looker, curves in all the right places, luscious pouty lips and dark brown eyes to match her sultry look. She approached Jeff, shooting him a smile before she spoke.

"What can I get you hun?"

"Scotch…actually make it whiskey…on the rocks, please." Jeff replied.

The woman brought over a bottle and placed a glass with ice in front of Jeff. "So what's got you down hun?" she asked as she poured the whiskey, before placing the bottle back down behind the bar.

"That obvious huh?"

"Well usually when people come in her at this time of the afternoon, they're really down in the dumps or they're alcoholics…and you handsome don't look like an alcoholic to me." She leaned across the bar, placing her elbow on the bar top and resting her chin in the palm of her hand. Jeff couldn't help but notice how low-cut her t-shirt was and struggled to keep his eyes focused on her face. He picked up his whiskey and finished it in one go before placing it back down. Trying to keep his eyes focused on her face Jeff cleared his throat.

"Just needed to clear my head" Jeff replied.

"So who is she and why has she broken your heart?"

"I'm sorry what?" Jeff asked a little confused.

"Girl problems? I'm assuming that's why you're here?"

Jeff scoffed. "Yeah if you want to call my brother a girl. No, just family drama that's all."

The woman laughed. "Well I'm sure whatever it is, it can be resolved. Brothers don't tend to stay mad at each other for too long."

Jeff couldn't help but roll his eyes. "You don't know my brother."

"Maybe so. But you don't look like the type that holds grudges." She replied as she gazed at Jeff. "You have amazing eyes, do you know that?"

A small smile came across Jeff's face. "Thank you" was all he could manage.

Their conversation was briefly interrupted by one of the gentlemen that had occupied the other bar stools. He approached the bartender and handed her a decent tip. "Thanks again" he said in a deep and husky tone.

"No problem Jack. Same time tomorrow?" she replied.

"Always. Have a good day Candice" he said before nodding his head politely at Jeff and heading out the door.

 **•••••**

Awkward wasn't a strong enough word to describe the atmosphere in Trish's office. Jason sat opposite Trish's desk, staring at Trish as he drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair whilst Trish sat in hers, slightly swinging her chair from side to side trying to avoid all eye contact with the man in front of her. The only sound that could be heard was the light tapping of Jason's fingers.

"So…how long is Matt going to be?" Jason said finally breaking the silence.

"I don't know. He wasn't expecting you so I'm guessing he'll take his time with this meeting."

"Great…" a hint of sarcasm evident in his response.

"So why are you really here Jason?" Trish asked, finally managing to get the courage to get straight to the point.

"Like I said, I'm here for a fresh start. A clean slate if you will."

"Why?"

"I've had some time to think and reflect on my actions and well you and I didn't really get off to the best start. I know I can come across like a creepy little bastard, but underneath it all I'm genuinely a nice guy." Trish couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Look I didn't think we would end up working together, but here we are and so I want to apologize for my behaviour towards you. I can come off a bit strong but beautiful women like yourself can be a little intimidating." Trish arched her brow. "Don't take it the wrong way; I'm actually genuinely complimenting you. I can't deny that you are a breathtakingly beautiful woman, but we work together and I have to remind myself of that and remind myself that professionalism is key. My approach was way out of line and to be honest very out of character for me. I don't know why I act so cocky and overly confident but I am a work in progress and I will try very hard to better myself as a person and remain professional towards you throughout our time together. So again, I'm sorry and I hope that we can start fresh." He added.

Trish didn't know what to make of his speech. It didn't sound genuine. It sounded rehearsed, like someone told him what to say, but there was a possibility she could be wrong. "Is this a joke?" she asked sounding a little harsh causing Jason to become a little stunned.

"No. Not at all. I'm genuinely being serious. I came here to apologize to Matt for my previous actions and any issues that it may have caused this partnership between our companies I genuinely want to make this work for everyone. So what do you say? Will you give me a fresh start?"

Trish tried to envision how different this conversation may have been if Jeff was here. But the fact of the matter was he wasn't, she didn't know where he was and Jason was pleading his case to her right here in her very office. Was he being genuine? Was he being sincere? Or was there an ulterior motive behind it all? Let's not forget he did try to kidnap her at one point. Although she couldn't bring it up as she had promised to remain silent. She didn't know what to do, but she reminded herself that she did work for Matt and Jeff and that she was an employee of NeroMoore who started this partnership with E&C. It was just unfortunate that Jason was a part of that partnership. She reminded herself that she was a dedicated worker and that she was devoted to the business and this company. If developing a professional relationship with Jason was going to provide success to NeroMoore then that was what she had to do, even though she had a strong feeling in her body and soul not to trust this man. "I can't think like that" she told herself before looking up into Jason's blue eyes who was staring back waiting for answers.

"Fine" she finally said which came as a surprise to Jason.

"Really?"

"I'm only doing it for Matt and Jeff and everything this company stands for. Let's be honest I don't trust you Jason, not for a second. Actions speak louder than words, so you're going to have to show me how much you truly have changed – if you actually have changed. But like you said professionalism is key and if remaining professional with you is going to mean success for this company then fine…you can have your fresh start." Trish said sternly. A part of her was telling her she was making a mistake but the other part of her was telling her that everybody deserves a second chance. Unfortunately that part won.

"Well I do appreciate you doing this Trish. Honestly."

"Don't make me regret my decision" she replied.

Jason stood up from his chair and extended out his hand. "Hi I'm Jason Reso, but you can call me Jay" he introduced.

This caused a small smile to creep across Trish's face. This was so awkward and so unnecessary, but she played along. She stood up and adjusted her skirt, taking his hand in hers and shaking it. "Nice to meet you Jay. I'm Trish."

Jason smiled before placing his hands on his hips. "You know us Canadians got to stick together out here" he said with a wink, making Trish laugh a little to herself.

 **•••••**

"So your name is Candice?" Jeff asked as she poured him another drink.

"Sure is." She replied pouring herself a drink also, taking a sip and licking her pouty lips as she watched Jeff. "Now you know my name. It's only fair I know yours."

Smiling as he took a sip of whiskey, he looked at the beautiful woman in front of him. "Jeff" he replied.

"You're not from around here are you Jeff."

"Am I that obvious?"

Candice giggled. "It's your accent. Country boy?"

"Born and bred in Cameron, North Carolina."

Candice walked around the bar and made her way to Jeff, taking a seat next to his. Jeff spun his chair around so that he was facing her. He couldn't deny that she was stunning as he eyed her up and down, taking in her amazing figure.

The two continued to talk as they sipped on their whiskey, sharing a laugh or two here and there. They hadn't realized that they were the only two people left in the bar. Candice glanced around once she realized that they were alone.

"Well looks like we bored the others out of their minds that they had to leave" she laughed.

Jeff let out a little laugh. He was feeling a little better now, not as angry as he was before. His mind and his body were more relaxed and he had the whiskey to thank for that. He thought to himself that perhaps this empty bar was a sign that maybe it was time to head back home and rest up. Candice was right, he wasn't one to hold grudges, especially with his brother and he thought that perhaps he should go home, sleep it off and see if he can talk to Matt in the morning. His thought process was interrupted when he felt Candice place her hands gently on his thighs.

"You're a very interesting human being do you know that Jeff?" She said as she gently rubbed her thumbs back and forth.

"So I've been told" he said not sure what to make of the physical contact she was making towards him. She flicked her long black locks behind her and tilted her head, biting down on her bottom lip.

"What do you say we have some fun?" She asked with a hint of seduction in her statement.

Jeff was a little taken back; surely she didn't mean what he was thinking. He cleared his throat as he tried to get his words together. "Uhh…what…did you have in mind?"

She got up and closed the distance between them, placing her hands on his shoulders. "You've had a tough day baby. Why don't I help you relax" she whispered as she began to lightly massage his shoulders.

"Ahh…I think the whiskey…umm…has done that already…" He stuttered as his muscles relaxed at her touch.

She inched her way closer, standing between his legs as Jeff tried to lean back on the stool to try and create some distance between them.

"Sweetie, I've got something that taste better than whiskey" she continued to whisper, her lips inches away from his as she stared into his eyes. She then traced her fingers from his shoulders down his chest, touching the bare skin that was exposed from the top two buttons that were undone. She then began to undo the remaining buttons on his shirt, one by one, exposing his chest.

"Candice…." Jeff whispered, almost breathless as he closed his eyes.

"Yes baby…" she whispered.

"This…is…not a good idea…"

"Shhh…." She said placing a finger on his lips to silence him. She then took a step back so that she was in full view of his vision. "I just thought that we could get to know each other better." She continued as she lifted her t-shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor, revealing her baby blue lacy bra. Being a man, Jeff couldn't look away, he took in the sight of this woman standing in front of him in a tight lacy bra holding her breast up firmly and black ripped jeans that hugged her hips tightly. She walked back over to him and straddled his legs. She ran her fingers through his blond locks and then placed her hands on the sides of his face.

"I want to get to know you Jeff. Do you want to get to know me?" she asked seductively, moving her hips ever so slightly across her lap, mastering the art of seduction.

Jeff looked up into her eyes, taking a moment to think to himself as flashbacks of Trish and him in her office this morning ran through his mind. He let out a little sigh and placed his hands gently on her curvaceous hips…


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:** _Hey guys! Here is another update! I also just wanted to mention that this fanfic has just celebrated its one year anniversary since I first created it. I don't know if maybe that's a sign to say that maybe I should start bringing this story to an end or if I should keep this story going. What do you guys think? Is it time to end this story? I also just want to thank you all so much for all your reviews and your continued love for this story. Thank you to all my new followers and a huge thank you to all my loyal followers who continue to come back and read and review each chapter every single update! I have so much love for you all! Anyway let me know your thoughts in the reviews and as always, Happy Reading! =)_

 **Warning:** This chapter contains adult themes.

 **•** **Chapter 34** **•**

He placed his hands gently on her curvaceous hips and softly pushed her back off his legs. He stood up and picked up her shirt that she had taken off and dropped onto the floor. He placed the shirt across her chest in attempts to cover her up so she didn't feel so exposed. She grasps the shirt and held it tightly across her chest, left feeling a mixture of shock and embarrassment. This has never happened to her before.

"I'm sorry Candice. But I didn't come here for anything else but a drink to destress and I did that. You're a beautiful woman and I'm sure any man would kill to be in my position right now. But I have an amazingly beautiful woman who I could not imagine my life without and…" he paused for a moment as a thought crossed his mind. Candice stood there staring, still grasping on to her shirt.

"I've come to realize that coming here in the first place was a big mistake." He added coming to the realization that shutting Trish out and walking away from her was his first mistake. She was a part of his life now and he had never felt so strongly like this about a woman for so long. Being in the presence of Candice made him realize that nothing else compared to Trish. Candice was stunning, he couldn't deny that, but Trish was so much more. She was more than beauty, she was more than brains, she was Jeff's serenity. She made Jeff feel and do things that even Jeff couldn't fathom feeling and doing. She brought out a side of Jeff that he didn't know existed until he crossed paths with her and Jeff felt that gravitational pull towards Trish instantly. He didn't get any ounce of that feeling with Candice. Sure he didn't know her, but he didn't know Trish either when they first laid eyes on each other. The biggest different between Trish and Candice was that Jeff felt the need to get to know Trish more, whereas being here, with Candice, he didn't feel that at all.

"I'm so sorry Candice if I gave you the wrong impression." Jeff continued as he redid the buttons on his shirt that Candice had undone, allowing Candice time to put her shirt back on. She still remained speechless. How do you recover from rejection like that? Candice ran her fingers through her hair not knowing what to do or say. Jeff could see she was a little hurt and sadden by his rejection and as she went to go back behind the bar, he gently grabbed her hand.

"Hey…are you okay?" he asked sincerely. Jeff was a gentleman, he had a genuine caring nature about him and he didn't like the idea of leaving a woman upset.

Candice felt electric shivers run through her body at his touch and felt warmth in her heart at his genuine concern for her.

"She's a very lucky woman Jeff" she replied taking all effort she had in her to look into his soul catching eyes. She felt a tightness in her chest as she said those words. She was jealous. In the very short time that they had spent together, she was so captivated by his presence. There was something about Jeff that peaked her interest. He was so mysterious; unlike any other that had walked into this bar before him and his stunning good looks was just an added bonus. "I'll be okay" she continued, shooting him a small smile.

"Again, I'm really sorry. I hope I haven't ruined the rest of your day." Jeff said digging into his pocket and taking out his wallet. "Here" he added laying a large amount of cash on the top of the bar, placing it in front of Candice. "That should cover the drinks and any trouble I've caused."

Candice was amazed by his generosity. "Jeff, it's okay. Drinks are on me" she replied pushing the money back towards Jeff.

Shaking his head, Jeff placed his hand on top of hers. "Please, I insist." Jeff wasn't trying to buy his way out of the situation; he generally felt the need to make it up to her somehow. It was just who Jeff was.

Again, Candice felt the electric shivers run through her body as his hand laid on top of hers, hitting all the pleasures points in her body. She didn't want to move so that she could feel his touch for as long as possible. "Thank you" she managed to say.

Jeff nodded slightly before placing his hands in his pockets. "I should probably get going. Thanks again…for the drinks."

"Anytime." Candice smiled as Jeff turned towards the entrance of the bar. "Hey Jeff." She called out causing Jeff to stop and look over his shoulder. "If you every need to clear your head again…you know where to find me" giving Jeff a wink.

Jeff arched his brow. He didn't feel the need to say anything, he simply replied with a slight nod before heading out of the bar and back to reality.

Candice placed the money into the back pocket of her jeans staring at the door as Jeff disappeared out of sight. He had captivated her and the fact that Jeff was unavailable, only made her want him more.

 **•••••**

Back at NeroMoore Headquarters, Jason and Trish were engaging in conversation. Trish was very surprised. He wasn't being smug, he wasn't making any inappropriate jokes or remarks, he was just conversing – like a normal human being. They got chatting over everything Canadian, the things they loved about Canada, the things they missed, the places they enjoyed visiting and they found that they had a lot more in common than they first thought. Jason was enjoying it, seeing her laugh and giggle as they caught themselves finishing each other's sentences at times. He rarely saw her smile because of his inappropriateness towards her and being able to see her smile made her that much more beautiful, if that was even possible.

"Who would have thought we would have so much in common." Jason stated.

"Well we are Canadian. So we already had that in common." Trish giggled.

"That is true. But I do have to say, it has been nice getting to know you better. There's only so much you can learn from a magazine."

"A magazine?" Trish replied curiously.

"Yeah. You were featured in a magazine that I had found in Adam's apartment once and I just happened to read the article whilst I was waiting for Adam to come home."

Trish blushed, a little embarrassed.

"I'm going to have to be honest though. The magazines don't do you any justice."

"Hey…what do you mean by that?" Trish said feeling a little insulted.

"Well you're much more beautiful in real life." He said with a smile.

As Trish leaned on the edge of her office desk, she looked down at her shoes in attempts to cover her cheeks which were turning pink.

"I'm sorry was I being inappropriate?" Jason added, trying to study her facial expression.

"Yeah a little bit actually" a very stern southern voice replied from the entrance of Trish's office.

Jason and Trish were quick to turn their attention to the doorway as their eyes met the furrowed brow and narrowed gaze staring back at them. They both stood and straightened themselves as if they had been caught doing something illegal.

"Jeff!" The two Canadians said in unison.

As if he had never left, Jeff felt his anger return but this time it was tripled. Seeing Jason's face again added fuel to his fire and witnessing the close distance between him and Trish was about to turn his fire into an inferno.

"What the hell is this?" Jeff said, trying very hard to keep his anger at bay.

"Jeff, look man it's not what you think. I just came here to speak to Trish and talk –" as Jason mentioned her name, he turned and lightly touched Trish's elbow in an attempt to reassure Jeff that all they were doing was talking. Of course, this caught Jeff's attention.

Jeff ran his hand over his face and let out a heavy sigh. "Kind of wish you didn't do that" he said cutting Jason off mid speech as he entered the room slowly.

Trish stood there frozen, panic setting in through her body. Her eyes darting back and forth from Jason to Jeff. She could sense what was about to come.

"I'm sorry…what?" Jason asked in confusion.

Jeff rubbed the back of his neck as he inched his way closer to Jason.

"Jeff…I don't quite understa –" Jason didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as he felt Jeff's fist connect strongly to his jaw it one solid and swift punch. It was so forceful that it knock Jason backwards almost causing him to fall over. Jason cried out in agony, not knowing what to do next. Jeff continued his assault as he threw another punch to Jason's midsection, knocking the wind out of him.

"Motherfucker! I told you to stay the fuck away from her!" Jeff yelled through gritted teeth as he picked Jason up by the collar of his shirt and slammed him up against the closest wall, harshly pushing his left forearm up against Jason's neck, trying to cut off his airways.

"Jeff! Stop! Please. Let him go." Trish yelled rushing over to try and break up the two men. "He didn't do anything I promise."

Jeff ignored her pleas. Through his seething anger, her voice felt like it was miles and miles away. To say he was seeing red was an understatement. Jeff was fired up, to the point where all he could focus on was to try cause Jason to pass out. His argument with Matt was probably partly to blame for his anger, then getting into a sticky situation with Candice didn't help his situation either, but seeing Jason...now that was a whole new level of rage. Seeing Jason was one thing, seeing Jason alone with Trish was another and then to see him make physical contact with her…well that was the tip of the iceberg.

"Get…off…of…me" Jason tried to say in between whatever air he could get into his lungs.

"Jeff please…listen to me." Trish continued to plead, placing her hands on his shoulders and bringing her head between that of Jason and Jeff so that Jeff's focus would turn to her. Her plan worked. Through his blonde loose strands that had fallen in front of his face, Jeff could see the scared hazel eyes staring back at him, pleading louder than her words. A wave of calmness starting to rush through his vein; it was a regular effect she had on him and the fire within him started to slowly diminish. He loosened his grip on Jason and took a step back watching as Jason slid down the wall to the floor, trying to take in as much needed oxygen as he could.

Jeff's chest was heaving, his heart pumping rapidly caused by the surge of adrenaline. He looked from Jason to Trish, surprising himself by what had just occurred.

"Jeff…look at me." Trish said placing her hands on the sides of his face, making sure that he was looking at nothing else but herself. "You're better than this. This isn't you. You've got so much anger in you from today, but this isn't the way to go about it okay. You're so much better than this."

She was right. Jeff was never an angry man. He was always the quiet type, the shy guy; he would normally keep to himself. He would get himself to and from work without any issues and then would go home and let his imagination run wild through his writing, his songs or his painting.

When did he have all this anger inside of him? The answer to that question was standing right in front of him, staring straight back at him, with eyes that pierced his soul, hair that shone as bright as daylight and a smile that was almost angelic. Since she entered his life, he felt the need to protect her constantly; he felt the need to keep her safe. He had to. Because the fact of the matter was, was that since she entered his life, he forgot what life was like without her in it. It had always been him and Matt for so long that he had forgotten what it was like to feel this way for someone else and for someone else to feel these things for him. Trish made him feel needed and feel wanted. She made him feel like he mattered as the person he was and not just some multi-million dollar business prospect.

Jason, who had remained on the floor leaning up against the wall, stared at the two, panting, clutching onto his midsection to ease the pain and running his finger across his jaw, wiping away any blood that may have escaped. He disliked seeing Trish with Jeff…in fact he hated it. It pained him like nothing he had felt before and all he wanted to do was to get out of there. But his body was aching too much to even try and stand.

"I'm..sorry…" Jeff finally whispered. It was the only words he could think of to say after what had just occurred.

Trish placed her hands gently around his neck, bringing his head down closer so that his forehead touched hers. "Shh…you don't have to say sorry. I know you're always saving me…even when I don't need saving. I appreciate that so much."

The skin to skin contact sent another wave of adrenaline through Jeff's body, but a different kind of adrenaline. This time it was the good kind. He had chills running through him, though his body was still heated. He could feel this energy concoction running through his veins, a little bit of frustration, a little passion and a little sexual tension. He could feel her sweet minty breath on him and his lips were just inches away from hers. He couldn't help it, his emotions got the better of him once again. Jeff captured her luscious lips in his catching Trish by surprise. He kissed her hard causing Trish to let out a small pleasurable moan unwillingly. He placed his hands on the sides of her face, holding her in place whilst his tongue invaded her mouth as Trish let him. She melted into his touch and into every kiss as they kissed each other with great passion, completely oblivious to the fact that Jason was still in the room.

Jason rolled his eyes and tried to look everywhere and anywhere but at the two loved up beings in the room. The aching pain in his body was preventing him from leaving but watching Jeff and Trish share their passion in front of him was causing him more pain than the harsh blows that Jeff gave him earlier.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy! What the fuck is going on here?!" came the angry voice of the older Hardy brother, interrupting Trish and Jeff's moment of heated passion. Matt scanned the scene as Trish and Jeff turned their attention to the raven haired Hardy.

Matt noticed Jason on the floor, still clutching on to his midsection and a line of blood dripping from the corner of his lips.

"Jeff! Please tell me that you had nothing to do with this" Matt said as he walked in, making his way towards Jason to check that he was okay. He helped Jason up and led him to a chair as Jason winced in agony. "What the hell is wrong with you Jeff?"

"Me?! Don't you mean what's wrong with him" Jeff said pointing to Jason. "I came back here to talk to you and I find him alone in Trish's office, making inappropriate remarks and thinking that he has a right to touch her!" Jeff could feel it again. The anger was returning.

"You have no right to lay your hands on him! We've been through this before!" Matt replied back getting furious.

"After everything he has done, you still think it's okay for him to be alone in the same room as Trish! Fuck you Matt! Where were you huh? You're so lucky I came back…and you want me to trust you to look after Trish in New York while I'm in Cameron? Over my dead body Matt!" Trish's eyes widened in shock. This was news to her.

"Jeff you have crossed the line once again and I can't turn a blind eye anymore. You're actions are jeopardizing this company and I just can't have that. You need to get your priorities under control and you can't do that here."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Jeff asked arching his brow and narrowing his eyes.

"Jeff, you give me no choice. I'm going to have to suspend you. You are not to return to work till after you come back from Cameron. Grab the shit you need and get out." Matt furiously ordered.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:** _Hey guys! I am so sorry for making you all wait for the next update! With Christmas around the corner things have been really hectic! But I have managed to get another chapter out! It's a little set up before the big convention in New York. I can't thank you enough for all the love the last chapter received and I love reading all your reviews! Anyway, hope you enjoy the next Chapter and until the next update, Happy Reading! =)_

 **•** **Chapter 35** **•**

"You can't be serious" Jeff replied in surprise. He wasn't the only one. By the look on Trish and Jason's faces, they too were shocked and astonished by Matt's decision.

"I am dead serious Jeff. You need to learn that you can't fight yours nor Trish's battles with your fists. You are a CEO for God sakes, how many times do I have to remind you of that?"

"Trust me Matt, I've heard you every fucking time you remind me that I'm a CEO of this business, but I'm also your brother…or did you forget that when you received your first million dollar cheque?" Jeff snapped back.  
Matt opened his mouth for rebuttal but had nothing.

"Don't even bother Matt" Jeff added, holding his hand up to silence his brother from saying anything else. "You've done me a favour. With the way things have been going, I would rather be anywhere else but here. I'm outta here" and with that Jeff reached into his pocket and throw his company id and security keypass at Matt's feet before heading towards the door.

"Jeff wait!" Trish called out.

"Leave him Trish." Matt interrupted. "He's just being Jeff. Childish and immature. He needs some time off to get his shit together and remind himself that he is an adult now with adult responsibilities."

Jeff scoffed to himself before stopping at the door and facing his brother once again. He then look over to Trish and motioned for her to come over, to which she did, cautiously.

"That's another thing Matt. You might be taking my girl to New York with you, but she's getting the rest of the day off and coming with me." Jeff said, wrapping his arm around Trish's waist and bringing her closer to him. Although Trish felt conflicted between leaving with Jeff or staying at work with Matt, she couldn't help but smile to herself at the sound of Jeff saying "my girl". He had never called her that before, nor said it publically to anyone else, so to hear it then and there in such an awkward situation, it took everything in Trish to not smile from ear to ear.

"Like hell she is" Matt replied rudely.

"Yeah, what he said" Jason interjected, still clutching onto his midsection.

Jeff shot Jason a stern look. "Hey jackass…I let you off easy with those punches. Unless you want to see what I can really do, I suggest you stop talking." Jason's reply was a simple roll of the eyes.

"Jeff. Trish is not going anywhere. She is contracted to NeroMoore and so she is to remain here until the end of her shift. Or did you forget that?" Matt barked.

"Matt, this isn't a request. Trish is coming with me and that's final. As you continuously remind me I am still part CEO of this company, so I still get a say in decisions made around here….or did you forget that?" Jeff responded mimicking his brother's last words.

Jeff kissed the top of Trish's head as he gave Jason and his older brother one final look before grabbing Trish's hand and walking out of her office slamming the door behind them, leaving Matt still and speechless.

. **•••••**

It had been two weeks since Matt had suspended Jeff from NeroMoore Headquarters. It wasn't a decision that Matt had made lightly, and with the amount of workload he had on his plate, he was beginning to regret his decision. But Matt believed that Jeff had to learn and he had to learn the hard way.

Jeff on the other hand was enjoying his time off. It was the best thing to happen to him since meeting Trish. He was able to focus on all his other interests that were put aside due to his workload. He began to paint again and started up his song writing again, jotting down his emotions and feelings into words and lyrics that he hoped would end up as a song in the near future. He also was able to spend a lot more quality time with Trish without the burden of his brother lecturing him about it. He would pick up Trish from work and they would go have lunch together, grab a coffee together and in the late evenings would have a nice romantic dinner together either out in some fancy restaurants or have a nice home cook meal in Trish's apartment. Jeff's new found freedom was much needed and it made him realize that if NeroMoore was to ever fail or no longer exist, that he would be perfectly fine without it. As long as he had his creativity, his downtime and his beautiful blonde, then his life would be content.

Trish on the other hand was feeling stuck in the middle. Though she enjoyed the quality time she was spending with Jeff, it was hard to have to come into work and have Matt try and pry some information out of her every single time. Though he would never directly come out and ask how his brother was, he would always ask questions and beat around the bush to try and get some form of information out. It was getting exhausting. Speaking of exhausting, since Jeff's departure, Trish's workload began to pile up with Matt giving her more tasks and duties to complete and often he needed each job done before the end of the business day. Though she never complained, Trish was starting to get a little overwhelmed with everything. Some nights she had to forego seeing and spending time with Jeff because she would have to stay back and finish everything she needed to.

 **•••••**

It was the Friday before the big convention in New York and Trish was determined to get everything she needed to get done much earlier so that she could leave work early, go home and pack and have an early dinner with Jeff before the both of them were scheduled to fly out and go their separate ways. It was going to be the first time that Jeff and Trish were not going to be in the same city as each other, since their first encounter. This was causing Trish to get very anxious. She didn't like the idea of not having Jeff around or close by. They had spent so much time together, particularly in the last couple of weeks since Jeff's suspension, that she couldn't imagine not seeing Jeff for two days. Sure, it didn't sound like a long time but knowing that he was going to be miles and miles away caused her to become really anxious and two days, felt like it was going to be two months. This didn't mean she wasn't excited to go to New York, because excited would be an understatement, but she wished that she would be visiting the Big Apple with the man that made every minute of every day special.

Trish's was just about finished with her last assignment for the day when there came a knock at her door. She looked up and in walked the raven haired Hardy. Just as it had been since Jeff's suspension, Matt's routine visits to Trish's office was like clockwork; coming in to try and ask how his brother was doing, without directly asking how his brother was doing.

"Hey Trish." Matt greeted as he sat himself down in one of the chairs opposite Trish's desk.

"Hey Matt." She replied turning her attention away from her computer and towards the CEO.

"So you all ready for our flight tonight? Excited about New York?"

"I am excited." Trish replied with a big smile. "But I actually haven't packed yet. I was wondering if I finish everything I need to, if it would be okay for me to leave work early today so I could pack." She hesitated.

"I don't see any problem with that. As long as everything is completed before you go, then it should be fine."

A big smile came across Trish's face. "Thank you so much Matt. I really appreciate it."

"Don't sweat it. You've worked hard enough these last two weeks, think it's only fair to give you time to pack since you'll be giving up your weekend for things work related." Matt replied with a small smile.

There was a moment of silence as Trish waited for Matt to try and ask about his brother.

"So umm…how's things outside of work?" Matt asked with hesitation.

"Things are good. Same as they were when you asked me yesterday" she replied smiling.

"Ah…and how's the people in your life? Are they doing well?" Matt continued.

By this point, Trish had had enough of Matt trying to beat around the bush. This had been going on for the last two weeks. Jeff was suspended; there was no reason for Matt to not be mentioning his name.

"Matt…." Trish said giving him a stern look. "Why don't you just come out and ask me how Jeff is doing. He may not be here at work, but he is still your brother."

Matt went silence for a moment, a little stunned by Trish's response, but he knew she was right. He may of suspended his brother, but that didn't mean he didn't love and care for him.

"You're right" he eventually said. "How is my young brother doing?"

Trish smiled knowing that she had the power to get through to Matt, even though it may be a little inappropriate to talk to your boss that way. "Jeff is doing really well actually. He is very excited to be flying back home to Cameron and seeing your father. I'm surprise you didn't decide to go with him."

Trish's answer made Matt smile and frown at the same time. He was happy knowing that his younger brother was doing well, but he was saddened at the fact that he wouldn't be seeing his father any time soon. "Someone's got to keep this company running." Matt eventually replied.

Trish could tell that her last line hit a nerve with Matt. His facial expression had changed even though he tried his best to mask it. "Well, I'll be sure to let Jeff know to send your love to your father when he sees him" she said trying to lighten his mood a little.

"Will you be seeing Jeff before you go?" Matt asked curiously.

"Yes. We're hoping to have dinner together before we have to leave."

Matt gave a slight nod. "Must be hard…knowing that you won't see each other for a couple of days huh?"

"It will be…different." Trish responding, her head dropping slightly as her gaze turned towards the floor, upset at the thought of not seeing Jeff for two days. "But I guess all relationships go through something like this." She continued turning her attention back towards Matt, faking a small smile.

Matt stood up from his chair and started to make his way towards the door. He contemplated whether to give Trish more work so that she would have to stay at the headquarters longer and miss out on seeing and having dinner with Jeff. He thought that maybe if he prevented her from seeing him, it wouldn't hurt her as much when she had to leave him tonight and that way she would be all focused on the convention this weekend. However, he was quick to change his mind, knowing full well that he was just taking his personal feelings out on his brother and would be hurting Trish in the process and that would not be good for business. He needed Trish in the right frame of mind and denying her the opportunity to spend time with his brother would only make matters worse and not better.

Before he was about to walk out the door, he turned his attention back to Trish. "Trish…go home. Pack your bags and tell my brother I say hi" he said with a slight smile.

Trish's eyes widened in shock. "Matt are you sure? I'm happy to stay a couple more hours if you…" she was cut off as Matt held his hand up to silence her.

"It's okay Trish. I'll wrap up the loose ends here. Go home. I get you for the whole weekend. Go spend what time you have left with my brother."

Trish stood up from her chair and walked over to Matt. She gave him a small hug, taking Matt by complete surprise.

"Thank you" she finally said as she released him and took a step back. "He misses you…you know that right?"

Matt nodded his head slightly. "Yeah…me too Trish" he added before he made his exit out of Trish's office and back towards his own.

"Matt wait!" Trish called out, stopping Matt in his tracks. "Do you mind if I ask you a favour" she continued as she caught up to him.

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"I want to surprise Jeff tonight. We always go out for dinner or have dinner at my place. I've never been to his apartment before and I want to go there and surprise him."

Matt chuckled to himself. "I'm not surprise he hasn't taken you to his apartment yet. He takes his privacy very seriously. Not many people have had the privilege of entering his apartment."

"So…do you think it's a bad idea then?" Trish said fiddling nervously with his fingers.

Matt smiled. "Something tells me that you might be an exception." He then took out his cell phone and began to text away. "Here, this is his address. You'll need this special code to get into the building and then another to get to the penthouse apartment floor. He is on the very top floor."

Trish's cell buzzed, alerting her of Matt's message and sure enough, Matt's text message contained his younger brother's address, and security codes.

"Thank you so much Matt." Trish said beaming.

"No problem. If he gets mad at you for finding out where he lives, you didn't hear anything from me. Deal?"

Trish giggled. "Deal." Trish turned to make her way back to her office to pack up her things but was stopped when Matt called out her name.

"Trish."

"Yeah?"

"He really cares about you. I hope you realize that. My brother has never felt this way about anyone. Just…take care of him okay."

Trish was a little taken back by what Matt had said, but it touched her heart knowing that one, Jeff cared so much about her and two, that Matt cared enough for his brother that he didn't want to see him get hurt.

Trish walked up to Matt and gave him another hug.

"Matt, I can assure you that your brother means the world to me. I feel so strongly for him and I can't imagine my life without him now. I would never forgive myself if I was to do anything to hurt him, so I don't plan on it. He means more to me than he will ever know." She released Matt from her embrace for the second time that day and stood in front of him feeling vulnerable. She had never expressed her feelings for Jeff to anyone before. "Matt, I have you to thank for it all. You gave me the opportunity to work here and because of you I was introduced to your brother. If it wasn't for you our paths would have never crossed. So thank you…for changing my life and introducing me to the best thing that has ever happened to me." She continued, feeling a little tear escape from her hazel eyes.

Matt felt a wave of warmth sweep through his heart. Her feelings for his younger brother were pure and genuine and it made him feel so happy. She never said it but she didn't have to because Matt could tell then and there, that Trish was in love with his brother and he had no doubt in his mind that his brother felt the same way.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:** _Hey guys! So I've managed to upload another chapter. This chapter is for all those waiting for a little 'sexy' moment with our star couple. To be honest, this chapter was really hard for me because I am not really good at writing raunchy scenes. Anyway, I don't really know the levels of raunchiness you guys like to I tried to keep it tasteful. Let me know if you guys prefer a little more 'attention to detail' or you like things a little sweet and tasteful (for future reference). Once again thank you for all your reviews, I read every single one of them and I can't thank you enough for all the love for this story! I promise the drama will be back soon! I just didn't want to over do it on all the drama, but there is much more to come, so keep a look out for that in the next few chapters. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the new chapter and as always, Happy Reading! =)_

 **Warning:** This chapter contains adult themes.

 **•** **Chapter 36** **•**

Trish stood in front of the door to Jeff's penthouse. Just like Matt had said, she had to enter a code to the building itself then another security code to access the second lift which took you to the only penthouse in the building. Matt wasn't kidding when he said that Jeff really enjoyed his privacy.

She took a moment to gather herself, feeling a wave of nerves sweep through her for some odd reason. She didn't know why she was feeling like a bundle of nerves all of a sudden; maybe because this was all new for the two of them. She had never been to his apartment before and according to Matt, Jeff had rarely let anyone in. Her hand was shaking a little as she lifted it to knock, taking a deep breath in before finally finding the courage to knock on his door.

Sitting on the couch twirling his pen in his hand with his mind caught up in his thoughts, Jeff's attention was brought back to reality when he heard a gentle knock on the door. He arched his eyebrow in curiosity. He thought maybe he was hearing things, so he thought nothing of it and continued on with his writing. A few seconds later, there came another knock and this time Jeff was sure that someone was knocking on his door. He arched his eyebrow again. The only people that had access to his apartment were Matt and his father. There was no way it could be his father and Matt would always call before he would visit.

Jeff got up from off the couch and cautiously made his way to the door. He opened the door slowly, with the security chain stopping the door from opening all the way.

"Hey Jeff" a soft spoken and very nervous Trish said as she saw Jeff peer curiously through the partially opened door.

"Trish?" Jeff said, surprised to see the beautiful blonde. "How…uhh…what are you doing here?" He said, undoing the security chain and opening the door all the way, taking another glance to make sure that she was really standing there and that he wasn't imagining things.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well…I'm definitely surprised."

"I hope it's a good surprise" Trish prayed, starting to second guess her decision. Jeff was a very private man and perhaps her surprise visit might have been crossing the line a little. She had to remind herself that this man that she was so infatuated with started off as her boss, maybe she was crossing a few unprofessional boundaries.

"It's an unexpected surprised…but a good surprise none the less." Jeff said smiling as he stood back and gestured her to come inside. "I don't usually get many visitors." He added.

"So I've heard." Trish replied as she entered Jeff's apartment.

"Ahh…so that answers my question of how." Jeff responded coming to the realization of how Trish's unexpected visit came about.

"Sorry…what?" Trish was a little taken back by how amazing Jeff's apartment looked. It was stunning! The lower level of his apartment was enormous; almost four times the size of Trish's apartment. It was modern, stylish and nicely furnished with only items and furnishings that a CEO's budget could afford. Upon entry, you could see the huge floor to ceiling windows that showed the spectacular views of Los Angeles below. It had dark hardwood floors running throughout the entire lower level with bright crystal-like chandeliers hanging from the ceilings. There were unique artwork displayed all around, which Trish could only assume were Jeff's original paintings, as they looked similar to the one he had created and given to her a few days ago.

Jeff chuckled to himself quietly as he watched Trish take in her surroundings in awe. He watched as she slowly walked around taking a moment to look at everything that made up his apartment. She then stood by the floor to ceiling windows and took in the view. Meanwhile Jeff took in his own view. Trish was no longer dressed in her business attire, but had changed into a casual white t-shirt dress accompanied by a black Gucci belt, paired off with black high heeled ankle boots. Her hair fell around her shoulders, like golden cascading waves and the sun from the windows illuminated her hair making her appear angelic. Jeff was amazed by how effortlessly beautiful she was. A part of him wished he had brought her here sooner. He had every intention to bring Trish to his apartment; he just wanted to find the right time to do so. Jeff always took his time with things, he hated feeling rushed and pressured into anything, it was just the way he worked. However, it looked like he had Matt to thank for giving the push he needed…once again.

"So I guess I have Matt to thank for your unexpected visit." Jeff said smiling as he made his way closer to Trish. After taking everything in and snapping back to the present moment, she turned to face Jeff's direction letting out a little gasp as she realized how close Jeff was to her. Like always, butterflies formed in her stomach and a wave of heat rushed through her body as she smelt the intoxicating scent that was Jeff.

"Oh Jeff. You scared me. I hope you're not mad that I asked Matt for your address. I just wanted to surprise you and spend some time with you before we leave. I thought maybe I could cook you a nice little dinner here before we have to leave for the airport." She said looking up into his captivating emerald gaze. It took everything in her to keep her knees from getting weak by his presence as her heart raced a million miles per second.

"How could I be mad? There's no one else I would rather have here with me than you." Jeff said wrapping his arms around Trish's waist and pulling her in closer to him. There was so much truth to what he had just said. No one else had every stepped foot in his apartment aside from his father, his brother, delivery personnel and a cleaning service every now and then. Trish was the first and only other person besides family to step foot into Jeff's home…Jeff's haven…Jeff's safe place. It was a big deal for Jeff and an even bigger step for their relationship. Though neither Trish nor Jeff had officially stated that they were in a relationship with one another just yet, it still meant something to Jeff letting this woman enter his private and personal space.

Jeff pulled her in even tighter for an embrace, as he rested his head on top of hers while she nuzzled her own into his chest, listening to his heart beat rapidly. She knew that he was delving into unknown territory and was feeling vulnerable. She found comfort in knowing that he too was just as anxious about everything as she was.

"I am really glad that you're here." He finally said as he kissed the top of her head.

As Trish lifted her head to say something in return, she was silenced by Jeff's lips pressed against hers. He kissed her softly and tenderly as she captured his lips in return. The same wave of heat that was rushing through Trish's body was now doing the same for Jeff. He placed his hand on the side of her face, cupping it gently as he lent in closer deepening the kiss. Trish didn't hesitate, allowing Jeff to gently slip his tongue into her mouth, meeting hers as their kiss become more passionate. It was undeniable that the chemistry they shared was intoxicating. They were consumed by their feelings for one another and it only heightened their passion and desire for each other.

Jeff began to trail kisses along Trish's neck, gently sucking on her earlobe in between kisses. Jeff knew this was a sweet spot of Trish and as Trish tilted her head to one side, allowing Jeff even more access, it proved that Jeff knew this woman better than anyone thought he did. A tingly sensation accompanied the heat that run through Trish's body. Jeff knew how to make her feel alive and she enjoyed every sensation that was pulsating through her body. She didn't want it to stop.

"Jeff…" she managed to say, almost whisper like.

"Mmmm?" Jeff answered against her skin as his lips continued their trail towards her shoulder. He slowly slipped the sleeve of her tshirt dress off her shoulder, exposing her red lacy bra strap and began to plant soft gently kissed on her smooth, perfectly tanned shoulder and then back towards to neck once more.

Trish was struggling to get any words out, as she held on to the back of his head, intertwining her fingers with his blonde strands, giving in to every sweet, pleasurable sensation Jeff was causing her body to feel. A quiet moan escaped her unwillingly as Jeff's hands slid down the sides of her body, from the small of her back before sliding further down and gently squeezing her perfectly toned backside. His lips captured hers once again, leaving her breathless as they continued to explore each other's mouths.

Trish pulled away, breaking their kiss momentarily to catch some much needed air. "Jeff…" she spoke as Jeff stared simply looked at her with such desire and lust.

"Something wrong?" Jeff question brushing away a strand of hair from her face.

"No. Not at all" Trish replied smiling. "You must be hungry, let me make us something to eat." She added as she planted a small gentle kiss on his lips before making her way towards the kitchen. Jeff was left a little confused. He arched his brow as his eyes followed her movements towards his kitchen. Was Trish not on the same page as he was? He thought that she was feeling the same sexual chemistry that he did? Maybe she didn't want to venture down that road, though she seemed to be enjoying it. Was he getting the signals wrong? He followed her into the kitchen, still a little confused. Trish looked over her shoulder as she felt his presence and shot him a genuine smile. The truth was Trish just needed a moment. She wanted nothing more but to get intimate with Jeff, especially after their passionate scene moments ago. But the heat, tingles and heightened sensations were getting overwhelming and she just needed a breather or she was going to just give herself entirely to him right then and there. Sure, they had sex before – it was nothing new for them. But it felt different being in his apartment. It felt much more intimate and much more personal and meaningful. She just needed a moment to compose herself.

Trish opened the refrigerator to see what she could use to cook up a delicious meal for the two of them. Jeff who still had confusion written all over him, stared at the beautiful woman searching his refrigerator. As she bent down to search the bottom drawers, Jeff couldn't take it anymore. He was still riding the heat wave from moments ago and he wanted nothing more but her.

As she closed the fridge, Trish was taken by shock as she felt her body being pressed up against the cold sensation of the doors of the refrigerator. She felt Jeff press his chest against her back as he brushed her hair to one side. He brought his lips close to her ear.

"I'm not going to see you till Monday. Trust me, the last thing I am hungry for right now is food…" he whispered as he pushed his body further forward, pinning her chest hard up against the cold doors. Though she felt the cool sensation of the refrigerator, her body was on fire. So much for composing herself. She couldn't control herself anymore, she loved the way he made her feel, how he awoke the inner sexual goddess within her. She wanted this man wholeheartedly and she had every desire in her to show him.

Jeff traced his fingers softly up the back of her leg and slipped it under her dress, guiding his fingers up over her hips, brushing his fingers lightly against her red lacy panties and placing his hand on the bare skin of her stomach; all while kissing her passionately. Trish didn't fight the feelings anymore and just let every feeling, sensation and emotion overpower her body. Because of this, their kisses became, harder, faster and deeper. She turned herself around so that she was now facing him, her back hard up against the fridge doors as Jeff lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. They continued their hot and heavy makeout session, as they bodies moved with another before Jeff carried her and placed her on the island bench. His hands now had the freedom to explore her body as they continued to kiss each other passionately. His hands undid her belt which he placed to the side before he returned his hands to her thighs, caressing them gently before sliding them up, pushing her dress further up her body causing goose bumps to form across her body.

He pulled away, allowing them a moment to fill their lungs with much needed oxygen. His emerald gaze met her hazel eyes as he gently caressed his thumb across her cheek.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jeff asked cautiously.

Trish bit down on her bottom lip and nodded her head. She slowly lifted her dress up and over her head, revealing her red lacy lingerie and perfectly sculpted figure.

"I want you to have me…all of me." She said softly and shyly, bringing his hand and placing it on her chest above her heart.

Jeff admired how vulnerable she was right now, it filled his heart with so much joy and happiness that she was giving herself wholeheartedly to him. It meant a great deal to Jeff and he wanted her to know that he felt the exact same way.

"Trish, if you give yourself whole heartedly to me, I promise to do the same for you." Jeff promised.

Trish couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. She was so happy to hear those words come out of her mouth, that she completely forgot that she was sitting in front of him almost naked.

"I don't think you realize the effect you have on me. I don't know who I am anymore when you're near me and I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but I do know that now that you've entered my life, I don't want to go through a day without you. Please Trish. Promise you'll stay with me." Jeff continued, now he was the one that was vulnerable.

His vulnerability made Trish fall for him even more than she already had. She placed her hands on either side of her face and kissed him hard.

"As long as I am alive and breathing, I will be here by your side…always." She said. She was surprised to see a tear escape Jeff's eye.

Jeff was as tough as they come, but to hear her say "alive and breathing" just reminded him of how his mother was no longer with him and he didn't want to go through all that again with the woman he felt so strongly for, especially since it had been so long since he felt this way about someone.

"Hey." Trish added, wiping away his tear. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm here, and everyday I'm with you, I'm falling more and more in love with you Jeff Hardy."

Trish didn't realize what she had said, but Jeff surely did as he eyes widened. There it was, the "L-word". Used for the first time in a sentence between the two of them and Trish didn't even realize the impact that she had just caused. She didn't say that she loved him, but she said that she was falling more and more in love with him and that was enough to trigger Jeff. It shook him to his core because he knew that he was feeling the same way too but he wasn't ready to come out and say it like she just did. It was like his heart was about to jump out of his chest with how ecstatic he was to hear her say that.

He grabbed her face and kissed her passionately once more, the fire in him turning into a heat whirl wind. He removed his basketball jersey and dropped it to the floor right next to Trish's dress as Trish took a moment to take in his sculpted body, bare chest and intricate tattoos.

Jeff picked Trish up as he continued to kiss her, making his way towards the stairs as Trish wrapped her arms and legs around him. He slowly made his way up the spiral stairs, holding Trish tightly and making sure not to break their kiss. Trish felt safe amongst his strong grip and knew that what they were about to do next was going to take what they had to a whole new level.

As they entered his bedroom, Jeff gently laid Trish down on his bed as he propped himself up on his elbows above her. He ran his hand gently across her body before bringing it back up to her face, gently cupping it and caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"I don't think you realize just how beautiful you are..." Jeff said gazing into her eyes. Trish smiled as she placed her hand on top of his. She brought her face towards his and she kissed him sweetly.

Jeff brought Trish's arms above her head, pinning them together whilst he continued to explore her body. He loved every curve and every inch on her body that made beautiful. She was breathtaking and Jeff was going to make sure that he made her feel exactly what she made him feel.

In that moment, Trish and Jeff took their relationship to the next level. It was no longer an act of passion and lust, but something so much more.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N:** _Hey guys! I haven't forgotten about you or this story I promise! I am currently overseas and writing each chapter on my phone and the wifi here isn't the greatest. But I have managed to get another chapter up for you guys and it is a long one so grab some popcorn. The drama will soon begin to unfold so hang tight my friends! Once again, thank you for all your reviews and love for this story. I love reading them all! Also hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas! So hopefully this uploads correctly and if it has, hope you enjoy Chapter 37. Happy reading everyone! =)_

 **• Chapter 37 •**

Trish and Jeff walked hand in hand into LAX airport, smiling and giggling at each other like high school sweethearts. Trish had rung Matt earlier and told him that she would be travelling to the airport with Jeff and that she would meet him there. Though the loved up couple were beaming at each other after the afternoon they spent together, there was an uneasy feeling in the pits of their stomach of knowing they would have to leave each other. Their relationship had just been taken to the next level and now they were going to have to tear themselves away from each other for a couple of days for the first time since their paths had crossed.

After checking in her luggage, Trish accompanied Jeff as he checked in his bags and received his boarding pass, she felt her eyes start to sting a little and get a little cloudy as she watched Jeff check in, realizing that time was ticking away and that he would be boarding his plane soon and leaving her behind. She tried to think back to their afternoon with one another to try and force her mind to think of anything else but the current situation.

Once Jeff had finished he approached Trish who was leaning against her hand carry luggage. He noticed this deep sadness written all over her face.

"Hey…you okay?" He asked, gently lifting her chin so that her gaze was brought to him. Trish didn't want to look at him because she knew that she would lose all control of her tears if she did, but as he lifted her chin, she couldn't help but look at those beautiful emerald eyes. Just like she suspected, a few tears escaped from her eyes and ran down her face.

"Hey…baby…don't cry." Jeff said using his thumbs to wipe away her tears. Her heart fluttered at the sound of Jeff calling her baby and this only caused more tears to fall. He cared. He genuinely cared. Trish had finally found someone that made her feel that she was worth every ounce of their time, that made her feel that she mattered, that saw beyond her looks and that would stop everything just to make sure she was okay. She had never experience anything like this before and even though she told herself not too, she couldn't help but think about all the 'what ifs' that could occur whilst they weren't together and take all of this away from her. 'What if something happened to Jeff at this motocross event?' 'What if Jeff's plane didnt make it to Cameron?' She knew she was being ridiculous, but she was being her own worst enemy at this point.

"I don't want you to leave." Trish finally said as more tears came streaming from her eyes. She couldn't help it, she had opened the flood gates now. She tried to wipe them away but they just kept on coming. "I don't know why I'm getting so emotional" she added, trying to brush her feelings aside.

It hurt Jeff to see her so upset and emotional. He hadn't seen this from her yet and he didn't realise how much it hurt him to see her hurting until just now. He didn't like this feeling, this emotional pain was more painful than any physical pain he endured from motocross.

"Trish…I won't go. I'll cancel my flight and fly to New York with you." Jeff said, continuing to cup her face and wipe away her tears.

"No! I can't let you do that." Trish replied adamantly.

"Why not? I can't leave you like this."

"Jeff you can't. You love motocross and on top of that your father. You miss him dearly and you miss Cameron dearly. I know how much all that means to you. I can't ask you to do that. I could never live with myself if you decided to drop all that for me."

"But I don't want to be apart from you either. I never liked the idea of you going in the first place. I could go with you and that way you can still see New York and I will be with you."

Trish shifted, causing Jeff to let go and stand upright as he continued to gaze at Trish. Trish wiped her eyes and swallowed the big golf ball that had formed in her throat. She had to put all emotional feelings aside. She was not going to let Jeff give up the things he loved for her. There was no way. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her hips and squeezed them gently. She brought his forehead to hers as she gently kissed his lips.

"You are amazing you know that." Trish said softly. "I appreciate the offer, but I can't ask you to do that. I will be fine, you will be fine and we will see each other sooner than we're making it out to be." She didn't know who she was trying to convince more...Jeff...or herself.

"Then come with me to Cameron…" Jeff whispered. He wasn't thinking, he was too caught up in this emotional whirlwind that he couldn't control what he was saying. Clearly his heart was speaking for him now. His suggestion caused Trish to smile.

She kissed his lips softly again. "Jeff you are going to have so much fun in Cameron and I have New York waiting for me. As much as I would love to visit the town that holds a very special place in your heart, I made a promise to your brother that I would attend this convention."

Jeff let out a big sigh in defeat. He was hoping that maybe she would reconsider going to New York and come with him to Cameron. A wave of disappointment swept through him when she declined his offer. "Trish I don't like the idea of you going to New York without me, especially considering Jason, Adam and Randy will be there with you..."

"Jeff, Matt is going to be there. As long as he is around, then you have nothing to worry about."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about. Matt tends to get caught up in business talk that he might not realize what else is going on around him."

"Maybe so, but I'm a big girl Jeff. I can hold my own."

"But you shouldn't have to…"

Trish gave him another kiss to silence him. His protectiveness of her was such a turn on for her and it only added to his overall appeal. When she thought it wasn't possible, Jeff always managed to find new ways to make her fall for him even more than she already had.

She continued to kiss him as she felt the same heat from earlier this afternoon pulsate through her entire being. Jeff normally wasn't one for public displays of affection but Trish always managed to bring out a side of him that he didn't know he had in him. With Trish, it was like he had tunnel vision, he saw nothing else but himself and her. He returned her kiss with just as much passion, as he pulled her closer to his body. It wasn't a goodbye kiss but it had a goodbye feeling to it. It was more of a kiss to remind each other what they would come back to.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" came an all too familiar voice.

Trish and Jeff pulled themselves apart as they turned their heads to the direction of the voice.

"Now, I might be wrong, but don't people usually condone mixing business with pleasure?"

"Lucky for me I could give two fucks about what people think." Jeff was quick to respond. "You're looking a little worse for wear Jay. How's the jaw?" Jeff added pointing out some bruising on Jason's face.

Jason lightly touched his jaw, remembering the pain that Jeff caused. "Lucky for me, the jerk that hit me is weak as shit and didn't cause any major damage." He answered, trying to insult Jeff.

"Yeah we'll that jerk wasn't finished with you yet…" Jeff said taking a step closer to Jason whilst protectively guided Trish to stand behind him.

Jason was about to open his mouth to respond but was stopped as his eyes meet those of the beautiful babe behind Jeff.

"Jason…" Trish said sternly narrowing her eyes. The look on her face reminded Jason of his promise that he had made to Trish about starting fresh and acting professional. He made that promise to Trish, but he made no such promise to Jeff and it was so hard for him to act professional around him after everything the two had been through.

"Jeff come on, let's go find your brother." Trish said trying to stop the situation from getting any worse. She knew that Jason couldn't help himself, she was a little disappointed in herself to even think that maybe Jason had changed. Trish grabbed Jeff's hand to try and pry him away from Jason and to try and stop him from throwing any more fists his way.

"No need to go find him. Matt is with Adam checking in. They should be here any minute." Jason said glancing from Trish to Jeff. "It's a shame you won't be joining us this weekend Jeff. You'll be missing out on so much…fun." Jason added, shooting a wink Trish's way. He couldn't help himself, everytime Jeff was around, he couldn't control his cocky nature that would come out. He felt he always had to one up Jeff, even though Jeff always came out on top because he had the girl that Jason wanted.

"You smug motherfuc-"

"Hey guys!" Adam interrupted as he approached the others accompanied by Matt who approached with caution. He could already read his brother's facial expression and body language and he already knew that Jason had rubbed Jeff up the wrong way.

"Good evening Trish. Nice to see you again." Adam greeted and he quickly glanced at Jason. Whilst on their break from work, Jason had confessed to Adam about his infatuation with Trish, even though this wasn't news to Adam. Adam warned Jason that she was off limits, but he knew full well that Jason was stubborn and when he wanted something, he would do everything in his power to get it. So it was a losing battle for Adam to try and convince him otherwise.

"Hi Adam, nice to see you again." Trish replied as she held onto Jeff's hand, trying to provide some reassurance to him. Jeff and Jason continued to stare each other, eyeing each other down, both men putting their guards up waiting for the other to make a move.

"Jeff, it's good to see you too. You're looking well." Adam continued, breaking up the staring contest as he extended a handshake to Jeff. Jeff reluctantly tore his eyes away from Jason to shake Adam's hand.

"Nice to see you again Adam" Jeff replied, shaking Adam's hand as he continued to glance back at Jason, making sure that he wasn't up to no good.

"It's such a shame that you won't be joining us in New York Jeff. I'm sure your brother will miss having you alongside him." Adam said.

"Yes, well unfortunately the timing just wasn't right, but Matt is capable of representing NeroMoore on his own and besides, he has a wonderful person accompanying him who is more than capable of representing our company to high standards." Jeff answered smiling down at Trish, who still held his hand in hers.

"You're not wrong there." Jason interjected before Matt could respond. This caused Jeff to turn his head suddenly and narrow his eyes at Jason. His jaw clenched as his body stiffened. Jeff was getting fed up with his snide remarks. This didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Ahh…Jay why don't we go and quickly grab something to drink shall we?" Adam quickly intervened. As he placed his hand on Jason's back trying to quickly move him along and prevent the situation from escalating any further. "Matt, Trish we shall see you soon. Jeff best of luck in Cameron and I'm sure we'll see you again soon." Adam added with a small smile before quickly moving along, not even waiting for a reply from the others.

Jeff's gaze followed the two Canadian men as they walked off towards the direction of the nearest bar. Jason took a look over his shoulder at Jeff giving him one last nasty look before smirking to himself and turning to Adam.

"God I seriously hate that guy!" Jeff growled in frustration. "I swear if he tries anything with you Trish, you tell me straight away and I will seriously fly over and kick his ass!" Jeff continued, squeezing her hand a little to release some of the anger and frustration building up inside of him.

"Hey it's okay" Trish reassured, gently rubbing her hand up and down his back to try and calm Jeff down. Jeff took in a deep breath and exhaled heavily, his anger and frustration subsiding. His attention then turned from Trish to his brother. It was the first time that Matt and Jeff had been within the same vicinity as each other since his suspension. The two brothers stared at each other in silence, not knowing what to say to the other.

Matt finally broke the awkward tension as he cleared his throat to speak.

"Hey…Jeff. You're…umm…looking well." He said stuttering a little.

"Yeah…you too" were the only words Jeff could come up with. Trish stood glancing back and forth at the brothers, wondering whether they would make amends or whether another disagreement was brewing.

"Look…Jeff. I'm sorry for how things…" Matt began to apologize before his brother shook his head and silenced him.

"Matt seriously, you don't need to apologize. I understand why you suspended me. To be honest, you did me a favour. I needed a break from the business and just needed to focus my mind on other things. I totally get your reasons but I need you to understand something."

Matt listened intently to what Jeff had to say.

"I need you to understand that I cannot work with Jason. I don't like the guy. I don't like being around the guy and I don't want him anywhere near Trish. I understand we have a partnership and I have no issue with Adam but I'm telling you now, if Jason…Jay…Jackass…whatever you want to call him, if he steps one foot out of line, I'm coming for him…fists and all. I'm not asking you to dissolve the partnership, from a business perspective I believe this partnership is great for our company, but from a personal perspective, his toxic! I don't trust him and I'm just asking you to have my back on this. As my older brother, I need you to have my back when it comes to protecting something the means everything to me." Jeff requested sternly causing Trish to smile quietly to herself.

Matt took a moment to take in everything that Jeff had said before answering. "You're right Jeff…and I'm sorry. I'm your big brother before anything else. I should be more supportive of you and I will do my best to be a better brother from now on. However I just need you to remember that we do run a business okay and I do expect some professionalism on your part. I tell you what, if Jay steps out of line, can you promise to try and resolve things professionally first…preferably with words, and if that doesn't work, then you have my permission to try…other means…and I will not intervene. Deal?" Matt proposed.

Jeff took a look at Trish, trying to get an inkling of any thoughts or opinions she might have but all he got from her was a shrug of her shoulders. Matt was willing to compromise and he wasn't asking too much of Jeff. He was willing to turn a blind eye as long as Jeff was willing to act within reason first. Jeff glanced back over at Matt before extending out his knuckles. "Deal." Jeff replied causing a smile to come across his brother's face. Matt tapped his knuckles against his brother's before pulling him in for a hug. "I've missed you brother Nero! Work wasn't the same without you." Matt said, ecstatic to be talking to his brother again.

"Missed you too Matt." Jeff replied. It did feel good to be on speaking terms with his brother again. He hated arguing, especially with Matt.

"Attention all passengers, Flight DL880 to Raleigh/Durham, NC will be boarding in 15 minutes. All passengers please make your way to Gate 24 for boarding" came the voice over the PA system.

Jeff's eyes quickly darted to Trish who's smile quickly faded. This was it. It was time to say goodbye.

"I'll give you two a minute." Matt said knowing all too well that the two of them needed some time alone to say goodbye. "Trish I'll meet you at our gate when you're ready." Matt added. He then turned to Jeff, bringing him in for another hug before holding him at arm's length, giving Jeff's shoulders a little squeeze. "Say hi to Dad for me."

Once Matt had left, Jeff and Trish made their way slowly to Jeff's gate. It was all silent between the two as Trish tried to blink faster to try and stop tears from forming. Stopping at gate 24 Jeff turned to Trish, pulling her in close to him and holding her tight.

"It won't be long babe. It's just the weekend and we'll be back here before you know it." Jeff said as Trish rested her head against his chest. She smiled to herself at the sound of Jeff calling her babe. He was right, it was just the weekend, but it felt like it was going to be eternity.

"Attention all passengers, this is the final boarding call for Flight DL880 to Raleigh/Durham, NC."

"As much as I don't want to, I really have to go." Jeff said sadly.

"I'll miss you." Trish managed to say as she looked up into those all too familiar emerald eyes. It was getting harder and harder to fight back her tears. "Call me when you get home?" She added.

"Promise." Jeff said leaning in and giving her one final tender kiss. He then picked up his backpack and threw it over his shoulder before slowly making his way towards the desk and handing over his boarding pass. He took one final look at Trish who smiled a small smile and gave him a small wave. She stood there and waited, waited until her handsome blonde haired, emerald eyed man disappeared through the doors. Once she could no longer see him, she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She placed her hand over her mouth to silence her cries as tears escaped her eyes like a waterfall. She was quick to wipe her tears away and pull herself together. "Get it together Stratus" she told herself before she grabbed her little suitcase and made her way towards her gate.  
 **  
•••••**

Not long after Jeff's plane departed it was time for Trish and Matt to board their plane to New York. Matt was there to console Trish when she had arrived at their gate and he tried his best to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. A part of Matt felt a little guilty about tearing the two lovebirds apart, but he knew that as much as it hurt Trish to be apart from Jeff, she didn't want to miss out on an opportunity like this.

"Not long now Trish and we will be touching down in New York." Matt said as they joined the queue to board their plane.

"I'm so excited. I hope I get a chance to see some of New York" she replied, trying her best to focus on her trip ahead.

"I will do my best to ensure that you don't get stuck at the convention the entire trip and you get time to see New York." Matt said with a smile. "Now I believe that our seats are a few rows apart, but if you need anything during the flight, don't hesitate to come find me okay. Wake me up if need be, I don't mind. As per Jeff's orders, you are my responsibility, so please Trish, let me know if there is anything that I can do or anything that you need okay."

"Thanks Matt. I really appreciate it and again, thank you for giving me this opportunity." Trish replied with a small smile. It was hard for her to be happy when a part of her heart had boarded that plane with Jeff, but she was excited for the adventures that awaited her in New York.

Walking into business class, Trish sat herself down in her assigned seat. Matt was seated three rows in front of her and had already made himself comfortable. Lucky for Trish she was seated next to a window which allowed her to gaze out at the bright lights and try and distract her mind from thinking of Jeff. They hadn't been separated long, but she already felt like he had been gone forever. Once she was comfortable, she grabbed a novel from her bag and opened it up. She thought maybe if she read, she could escape the mental turmoil that was going on inside her head.

"Well will you look at that...it looks like fate has some kind of plan for us sitting us next to each other like this" came the voice that sent shivers up Trish's spine.

Trish looked up from her novel and sure enough there stood the blonde haired, blue eyed, smart-mouthed son of a gun who stared at her with a big grin on his face.

"You have got to be kidding me..." were the only words she managed to say as she locked eyes with Jason.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N:** _Hi guys! First of all, Happy New Year! I want to sincerely apologize for the long wait for the next update. As mentioned I was overseas on vacation and was writing chapters on my phone, but it wasn't the same. So I just took some time to enjoy my vacation and time with the family and I am now back and ready to rumble! Sorry for making you all wait, but here is the next chapter! I want to say, I read all your reviews and I appreciate all feedback, whether positive or constructive! I appreciate any feedback you give me so keep them coming. I also hear you guys and I know you want drama and I promise, drama is coming! I always planned for my story to have the perfect balance of romance and drama but I hear you and I promise it is coming. I'm excited for what I have planned for the next few chapters so stay tuned for that! Anyway without further ado...here is Chapter 38, it's another long one so grab some popcorn. Happy reading everyone! =)_

 **•** **Chapter 38** **•**

Trish looked at Jason in disbelief. What were the chances that out of all the seats in this entire aircraft, he would end up sitting next to her?

"Now Trish, contain your excitement. I know you're excited to see me and spend this entire flight with me and I know...I know exactly what you're thinking but as much as I want to, we must refrain from joining the mile high club together and be professional. If there is one thing I am, is that I am professional."

"That's not even funny Jason" Trish replied as she rolled her eyes and turned back towards her novel. She then dropped her book to her lap and turned back to Jason who had taken his seat next to her.

"Why do you always give Jeff a hard time?" she said, catching Jason off guard.

He placed his elbow on the arm rest and rested his chin in his palm as he turned his head towards Trish.

"Because he's with you..." He grinned.

Trish scrunched up her face and poked her tongue out; clueless to how much truth was behind Jason's answer.

"You're such an ass" Trish replied as she returned to her novel.

Jason smiled knowing full well that he had just confessed his reasons behind his hatred for Jeff but the fact that Trish thought nothing of it was a bit of a blow to his ego. He took a moment to study the woman next to him. Her hair was pinned up into a messy bun as she was dressed casually in a tight black tank top and tight black sweatpants which complimented all her voluptuous curves. She had minimal makeup on and her glasses emphasized the hazel in her eyes. She was breathtaking, even when she was dressed down.

"Trish, can I ask you a question?" Jason asked after taking every detail of her in.

Trish tried her hardest not to roll her eyes as she placed her book back down and turned her attention to Jason

"What is it Jay?" she said letting out a sigh.

"What is it that you see in Jeff?"

"What's it to you?" she replied a little harsher than she meant to.

"I seriously want to know what it is that you see in him that makes you gush like a school girl?"

Trish couldn't help but smile as she thought of Jeff and unknowingly, her cheeks began to turn a rosy colour.

"See! Exactly like that." Jason exclaimed pointing at Trish's rosy cheeks. "What is it about him that makes you look like that?"

Trish quickly shook her head to try and compose herself. She didn't have to explain her reasons to anyone, especially not to Jason.

"That's none of your business Jay." She simply replied.

"Okay, but don't you find him a little...weird. I don't know...he's a little strange if you ask me."

"Jeff is different and that's what I love about him. He's not like anyone else I have ever met."

Jason was about to continue with his subtle insults but something she said struck a big nerve with him.

"Love?" He questioned

"What are you on about now Jay?" Trish responded a little confused.

"You said...'that's what I love about him'..." he quoted.

Her eyes widened in astonishment. She hadn't realized what she had said. It just slipped out so casually. Did she mean it? Was she in love with Jeff? It wasn't the first time she slipped the big L word but she didn't notice she did the first time either. Her mind was racing with so many questions and thoughts. She didn't have an answer because she herself didn't know what the answer was, but she had to think of something quick because Jason was looking at her awaiting a response.

"You...know what I mean..." Trish stuttered, turning her attention her novel. "Now if you don't mind Jay...I would like to get back to reading" she added trying to divert the topic of conversation to anything other than her feelings towards Jeff.

Jason remained silent. He was a little hurt that her heart was already captured by someone else. Was he too late? She had said the L word but she didn't admit to loving him. However, she didn't deny it either. Though Jason wasn't in love with Trish, he saw the potential to her. He was captivated by her, he was drawn to her. There was something about her that made her stand out above any other woman he had crossed paths with. He hated the fact that Jeff got to her first. He couldn't see Jeff loving her like he could. She deserved to be treated like a queen, not some secret office romance that wasn't publically acknowledged. It was in that moment that Jason's hatred for Jeff grew tenfold.

Halfway through the flight Jason was still livid with the fact that Trish had slipped out the L word when speaking about Jeff. It had replayed over and over in Jason's mind and his anger continued to grow. He didn't speak to Trish after that and kept his attention focused on the little television screen in front of him to refrain from saying something to her that he may have regretted at a later time. However it didn't prevent his mind from continuing to question Trish's feelings. He knew that she was infatuated by Jeff. He knew that Jeff and Trish had something going on, but love...were they really in love with each other already? Jason thought that Jeff was incapable of loving someone after previous conversations he had with Matt. Surely these two weren't in love with each other already. But he witnessed them kissing passionately at the airport...clearly there was something more going on. But she didn't admit to loving him. All these questions raced through Jason's mind. He ran his hand through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh. Trish had fallen asleep and he took a quick look over to see if he had woken her. Still and peaceful. She was sound asleep, looking as angelic as ever.

"Why can't you look at me the same way I look at you?" He asked her in a mere whisper knowing full well that she couldn't hear him. He let out another sigh before turning back to the TV screen but it didn't take long before something caught his attention. Jason looked over to his left shoulder and found Trish's head laid gently on it. She was still sound asleep. Shivers rushed through Jason's body causing goose bumps to form on his skin. He dreamt of having intimate contact with Trish and though she merely rested her head in his shoulder, it was the closest form of genuine contact he had with her. He took a moment to just admire her. Though she was sleeping, she looked amazing. How could one woman look this amazing as she slept? His eyes fell across her lips which were slightly parted as she breathed in an out. It took almost all of Jason's energy to stop himself from placing a kiss on those lips. Instead, he gently cupped the side of her face, making sure not to wake her and he ever so slightly brushed his thumb across her lips. He paused as she gentle stirred only to just nuzzle herself deeper into his shoulder. Jason gently placed a kiss on the top of her head. He could get use to this.

"What do you think you're doing?" came a sudden deep whisper.

A stunned Jason quickly looked up whilst simultaneously making sure he didn't make any big sudden movements so he didn't disturb his sleeping beauty. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Adam looking down at him with a mixture of shock and confusion.

"She laid her head on me and I..."

"She's not your girl Jay. You can't be planting kisses on her like that" Adam interrupted.

"Shhh" Jason replied taking another quick look to make sure Trish hadn't woken. "It's not like that. I was just..."

"You were just placing a kiss on another man's girl. You're so lucky Jeff's not on this plane..."

"Yeah but he isn't is he? I'm not doing anything wrong here Adam. Trust me, I could be doing much worse than painting a kiss on her head, so cut me some slack here man."

Adam put his hands up in defeat. There was no winning with Jason. Not when Trish was involved.

"Fine. This is your war Jay; you're just asking for trouble you know that right? You have to remember you've got two Hardy boys to worry about and one of them is on this plane. If you want to act on your feelings do it some other time when you've got her alone...not now...not here. I'm looking out for your wellbeing." Adam quietly warned.

"Look..." Jason began but was stopped as Trish began to stir. Trish opened her eyes and took a moment to adjust to her surroundings. She lifted her head to find two blonde males looking back at her. She then realized that she had been sleeping on Jason's shoulder. Disappointment swept through Jason, realizing that short moment of bliss was over.

"I'm sorry Trish, did we wake you?" Adam asked quietly.

"No. I...uh...I'm sorry I used you as my pillow Jay. I didn't realize..."

Jason held his hand up slightly to silence her.

"No need to apologize Trish...honestly...it's not a big deal" he said with a small smile. It wasn't a genuine smile but it was all he could muster up to cover up his disappointment.

Trish replied back with a smile. She didn't quite know how to feel. She felt bad for using Jason as her pillow and at the same time, she felt a little guilty for having such close contact with someone other than Jeff...particularly the man that Jeff hated.

"Sorry for interrupting your conversation." She added before moving back towards her side and leaning her head against the window of the plane. She felt a little disappointed in herself. How could she have been so careless?

Adam gave a stern look to Jason before mouthing the words "be careful". He then returned to his seat leaving Jason alone with his thoughts. That little moment he shared with Trish, though may seem minor to others, it meant so much more to Jason. He envisioned more trips with Trish where she would happily rest her head on his shoulder, where she would hold her hand in his and where she would share a kiss with him. He envisioned a future where he wouldn't have to fight for her attention or her heart and she would feel the same way about him as he did for her.

He gently placed his hands on hers causing her to open her eyes.

"Just wanted to see if you were okay?" He asked.

"I'm okay. Thank you Jay. Sorry again for falling asleep on you."

"Don't sweat it. Anytime." He replied before turning his attention back to the TV screen in front of him.

...

Once they had landed in New York, Matt and Trish and Jason and Adam went their separate ways as they checked themselves into their hotels.

The next morning Matt and Trish were up at 5am as the first day of the convention was to kick off at 6am. They headed to the closest café and grabbed some coffees to go to help shake off the tiredness of the travel the night before.

"I do appreciate you coming to New York with me Trish. I know there are other places you would rather spend your time at than at a work convention." Matt said, taking a sip of his coffee as they made their way back to their hotel.

"It's okay Matt honestly. I appreciate you giving me this opportunity."

"Have you spoken with Jeff since arriving?"

"I did briefly but he was practicing some jumps or something for his motocross thingy."

"He will be okay Trish. I've seen him on that bike since he was 11. He's pretty good."

"I'm sure he is." Trish replied with a small smile. His brother knew him best but it didn't help ease her worries and anxiety. "I hope I get to see him in action one day" she added.

"Oh I can guarantee you that my brother would love to have you there cheering him on."

Trish smiled. She couldn't wait to for the day she could go to Cameron and see everything that held a special place in Jeff's heart.

"So anyway about this convention today..." Matt began diverting the conversation and bringing Trish out of her little trance. "There will be a conference between all the leading corporations, which includes NeroMoore. I'll be doing all the talking but I would appreciate it if you could take down some key notes that you think are of importance. Then we will have a luncheon with some of the representatives from the other companies before we do some press. Finally we will have a few drinks tonight before heading back to the hotel where we will prepare for tomorrow."

Trish was trying to process everything that Matt was saying as he went through the itinerary. She was feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Now tomorrow…" Matt continued. "There will be two press conferences for NeroMoore and a couple of television and radio interviews. Then we'll have a break for lunch where we will mingle with representatives of other companies. Following that I think we have a few more interviews before a seminar and then we head back to the hotel to get ready for a fancy dinner with everyone. It's a big two days but how does that sound?" He continued turning to Trish.

"Sounds like busy days ahead, but I'm up for it! I'm ready to represent NeroMoore to the highest of standards!" she replied excitedly.

"The schedule is looking pretty full so I do sincerely apologize for breaking my promise if we are unable to explore a little of the city" Matt apologized.

"Matt, it's okay really. I know how important this convention is for NeroMoore. I completely understand and I know that this trip was purely for business so I'm not upset at all. New York is not going anywhere." Trish replied.

"See that's the kind of attitude I like. Trish, you've really showed dedication to your work and I do appreciate that. I also appreciate that you've managed to remain professional despite your relationship with my brother..."

"Matt" Trish interrupted cutting him off. "I'm really sorry about all the trouble that has happened because of Jeff and me. I would have never expected anything to happen between Jeff and I and I know it has caused many headaches for you. I know you've said I've remained professional but what I have with Jeff is far from being professional. I'm just sincerely sorry for..."

"Trish" it was now Matt's turn to interrupt. "Please, you don't need to apologize. Okay, so I would normally be fully against office romances and mixing business with pleasure, but you make my brother happy and you continue to work hard regardless. You don't let your romance with Jeff affect your work, if anything it has probably made you work harder, which leads me to what I wanted to say before you cut me off. I'm thinking about giving you some extra duties and having you play a bigger role in our company. So how would you feel if I hired an assistant for you?"

"An assistant? Really?" Trish said a little surprised.

"Yeah. Think of this as somewhat of a promotion and I promise to increase your salary and put a little bonus for you at the end of the year. How does that sound?"

Trish was a little speechless. She hadn't been working there long and already she was being promoted and about to be given an assistant.

"Matt...I don't know what to say. Whilst I appreciate the offer, I don't expect to be given special treatment because my situation with your brother."

"Trish please, this promotion has nothing to do with you and Jeff. In fact Jeff has no idea about it. This is a decision that I have made because I've witness your professionalism, your work ethic and your dedication to this company. You go above and beyond your duties as our assistant and to be honest I could use a helping hand when Jeff needs his time off once in a while. This promotion is solely based on your hard work and nothing more."

Again, Trish was left speechless.

"I...I really don't know what to say...thank...thank you Matt. Honestly...thank you so much." She finally managed to say.

"You're very welcome. Now let's kick some ass today and show every company why NeroMoore is the elitist of the elites! Matt replied with a big smile as they arrived back at their hotel.

 **•••••**

Meanwhile in Adam and Jason's hotel room, the topic of Trish had been brought up once again and the discussion between the two Canadian men was turning into a heated disagreement.

"Jay, I'm sorry but you need to let this thing with Trish go. I understand that you have the hots for her but she's just a chick man and we're here for business not some opportunity to score with a woman." Adam argued with a hint of frustration.

"It's not just any woman though Adam. I honestly think she is THE woman!"

"You don't even know her Jay! How can you say she's the one?"

"Because...I can just feel it! I don't expect you to understand because you can't feel the way I'm feeling but I am gravitated towards her man...I've never been so attracted to a woman before and before you say anything it extends beyond her looks. I can't explain. I just feel it."

"Do you realize how ridiculous you sound right now Jay?" Adam replied raising his voice slightly and running his hand through his hair with frustration. "And you don't seem to grasp the fact that she's already in love with Jeff!"

It was like a punch to the stomach. Adam's words were like a low blow. Jason's blood was beginning to boil.

"You don't know that for sure..." Jay replied through gritted teeth.

"Are you blind? They are all over each other. They can't keep their eyes and hands off each other. You would be a fool to think they weren't something more..." Adam replied. Jason did not want to hear anymore. He began to quickly pace back and forth in attempts to keep his anger under control. He didn't want to believe it. To him, he believed there was still a chance for him and Trish to become something more.

"Besides..." Adam continued. "They probably already had sex...multiple times I'm sure and besides..." Adam didn't get a chance to finish because the next thing he knew Jason had knocked him to the ground in a spear like tackle with both hands firmly around Adam's neck, preventing little air getting through. Fury had overcome Jason. He didn't want to imagine another man touching Trish, even though he knew full well that Jeff already had.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Jason aggressively yelled as he kept his strong hold against Adam's throat.

In the struggle to get free, Adam managed to knee Jason in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to fall to the side, grasping his midsection in agony. Adam gasped heavily, getting much needed air back into his lungs.

"What the hell is the matter with you!?" Adam yelled back as he picked himself up slowly and looked down at Jason who had backed himself up against the closest wall, sitting and holding his midsection panting heavily. He didn't know what to say. It was the first time in their many years of friendship that he had ever lashed out and became violent with Adam.

"Your head is so far in between her legs that you don't see what a lunatic you are right now! She's not into you! Stop being an asshole and get your shit together Jay!" Adam continued to yell.

"She's not into me yet…but she will be." Jason replied.

"You have no idea what you are talking about anymore Jay. You're freaking delusional." Adam responded shaking his head.

"That's where you're wrong Adam. I know Trish better than you think I do and I've come up with a plan. Just wait and see." Jason responded with a little smile as he still clung onto his midsection.

Adam narrowed his eyes in confusion. What the hell was Jason on about? He didn't have time to question him further. They had to get ready for the convention and to be honest, Adam was beyond furious with Jason.

"Maybe if you put more thought into our company like you are doing with Trish than maybe we would be as successful as NeroMoore. So I don't care what your plan is with Trish, just get your shit together for today!" Adam ordered before he left Jason on the floor, slamming the door behind him.

Jason rested his head back against the wall. He had never seen Adam so angry before. He couldn't blame him though, after the way that he acted with Adam earlier. It was uncalled for, but Adam had made him so mad with the sex comments, he just saw red. Jason exhaled deeply before slowly picking himself up from off the ground.

"Just wait and see" Jason said to himself before making his way to his room to get ready.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N:** _Hey guys! Surprise! I have another update for you all! It is another long one so I hope that you all enjoy it.(Please let me know if you like the longer chapters.) I also hope that you are all still continuing to love this story as I do writing it! Please continue to leave your comments in the reviews as I enjoy reading them and enjoy reading what you guys think/want from the story. Anyway, hope you enjoy the new update whilst I work on the next chapter. Read, review and as always happy reading! =)_

 **•** **Chapter 39** **•**

The convention was busy! Much busier and with a whole lot more people than Trish had anticipated. It was overwhelming and if she didn't have Matt next to her, she could guarantee that she would get lost in the sea of business minded people.

Matt was the complete opposite. He was beyond excited. He was in his element and he couldn't wait to explore and suss out the competition whilst comparing NeroMoore's success to theirs.

As Matt had mentioned, the first item on the agenda was the conference with all the representatives of leading companies and corporations. Trish found it a little boring, but she did her best to take down notes of anything that she found to be important and useful.

After sitting down for what felt like two hours, everyone was given a coffee break, much to Trish's relief.

"Matt would you like me to grab you a coffee?" Trish asked placing her notebook and pen into her handbag and then sliding it under her assigned chair.

"Thank you Trish but I'm fine. Feel free to help yourself to one; I believe they have some muffins over there too, so help yourself. I'm just going to mingle with some of our competitors. Will you be okay?"

"To grab my own coffee? Of course I will. Go. Mingle." Trish answered with a smile.

"Okay. Give me 15 minutes and I'll be back to check on you."

"Matt I don't need babysitting. Go." Trish replied with a wink. Matt responded with a smile and went off to mingle as Trish made her way to the table with the hot beverages.

Stirring her coffee, Trish slowly took a sip, ingesting the much needed caffeine. Even though she already had a coffee earlier this morning, that conference drained any energy she had from her first caffeine fix.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't the goddess herself?" came a deep, manly voice.

Before Trish could turn around, she felt a hand gently grab hers followed by soft gentle lips which lightly placed a kiss on the back of her hand. Trish didn't know whether she felt shocked or petrified. She hoped that those lips did not belong to Jason. As she turned around, relief alleviated her anxiety as her eyes met the charming face of Randy Orton.

"Mr. Orton…" she said with a smile and letting out a small sigh of relief.

"Where you expecting someone else?" Randy asked quirking his brow.

"No, no. I just…wasn't expecting you that's all…" Trish had to admit, Randy was very, very…very charming. There was no denying it. That sculpted jaw, that angled smirk and those mystical blue eyes. He was a looker and Trish couldn't help but feel giddy around him.

"It has been a while. Let me have a look at you" he said as he held her by the hand and twirled her around slowly to get a full view. Trish was dressed in a nude silk ¾ shirt which was neatly tucked into her white high waisted pencil skirt, finished off with nude pumps. Her hair was held up with a large hair clip as her fringe was swept sideways across her face. She was well dressed for the occasion, very chic and sophisticated. She knew exactly how to dress to flatter her body and Randy was loving everything he was seeing.

"My word Miss Stratus, you are as breathtaking as the night I met you at the gala." Randy added, slightly licking his lips as he took in the view.

Trish didn't know how to respond. All she could muster up was a giggle as her cheeks began to turn a rosy colour.

"So…tell me where are my good friends the Hardy Brothers?" He asked. Like many others, Randy found Trish to be very attractive. Who didn't? So he could care less about where Matt or Jeff where, he wasn't interested in making small talk but he had to if he wanted her attention. He just wanted to focus on Trish and every sexy curve that made up her amazing figure.

"Umm…Matt is over there somewhere mingling and Jeff is back home in North Carolina." Trish answered taking a sip of her coffee. Randy paid close attention to her every move and watched as her luscious plump lips wrapped around the edge of her coffee cup, but he was soon brought out of his fixated trance.

"Home? In Cameron? You mean Jeff's not here?" Randy questioned, peaking his curiosity.

"Yeah, it's unfortunate that this convention fell at the same time as his motocross thing back in Cameron." Trish replied.

"Well…that's a real shame…" Randy said with a small smirk. He took a step closer to Trish positioning himself just right and purposely leaning over to grab an empty disposable coffee cup. He leant down further than he needed to so that his face was just about levelled with her chest as he reached over, grabbing the cup.

"Excuse Miss Stratus" he said as he stood up right. "I think I might join you in a hot beverage." He looked down at her with a small smile.

Trish watched as he came real close to invading her personal space as he reached over for the coffee cup, but she couldn't move out of the way. It was like her legs turned into solid blocks of ice stuck to the ground, preventing any movement. She felt her body begin to heat up and her heartbeat began to quicken, when she felt his breath across her chest. Once he stood upright, her hazel eyes looked up at his blue pair. She saw his lips move, but it was like she couldn't hear a thing. Her body was present but her mind just seemed to be fixated on the charming man in front of her. What was going on? Why did he have this effect on her?

"On second thoughts…" he continued, cutting Trish out of her trance. The next thing she knew, Randy reached over and slowly grabbed the cup of coffee that Trish was holding. His fingertips gently grazing her chest through her silk top as he did. He then brought the cup of coffee to his mouth and took a sip, much to Trish's surprise.

"Mmm…yummy." He sensually said. "I like the try-before-you-buy approach." Randy could sense that he was having an effect on Trish. He couldn't help but be flirtatious. It's just who Randy was and if there was anyone he wanted to become a victim to his charm…it was Trish.

Trish was in complete and utter shock. Her face said it all. What had just happened? Did he really just take a sip out of her cup of coffee?

Randy proceeded to make his own cup of coffee as Trish remained like a statue, still frozen in shock.

"So Trish…is it okay if I call you Trish. Miss Stratus just sounds too formal. Anyway…will you be joining us for drinks later tonight after all the shenanigans of today are over?" Randy asked, hoping that her answer would be yes.

"I…uhh…I…umm…" Trish stuttered. She couldn't get any words out. It was like she was under a spell that had taken all of her movement and speech away.

"Oh…by the way…" Randy interrupted as he stepped even closer to Trish, closing as much distance, within in reason, as he could between them. He was getting a little too close for comfort for Trish, but she still couldn't move. He leaned in so that his gaze was levelled with hers. He could feel her quicken breath which caused him to smile. He then gently brushed her fringe to the side so he could get full few of her eyes which stared back at him in bewilderment and confusion. He then reached behind her head and gently undid her hair clip, allowing her hair to fall and cascade neatly around her shoulders.

"I like it better with your hair down…" he whispered softly in her ear. "It just makes you that much more…sexy" he added, sending shivers down Trish's spine. In her state of paralysis, she couldn't determine if they were shivers of the good kind or bad.

Randy looked at her, her facial expression saying it all. She was confused and surprised by his forwardness. He wasn't going to hide his flirtatious ways. He wanted her to know what his exact intentions were and if he was able to plant a little seed of doubt in her mind and force her to question whether Jeff was the right person for her, then he would have succeeded in his mission. He wanted more of her. He was enjoying getting her heart racing too much, but before Randy could continue his little game with Trish, they were interrupted by yet another male competitor vying for Trish's affection.

"If it isn't Randy Keith Orton. Getting up to some mischief are we?"

"Jay Reso. You're like a pest that never goes away." Randy mumbled with a little annoyance.

Jason scoffed and rolled his eyes. He never really got along with Randy, he just put up with him because he and Adam were close. He couldn't stand the guy. He thought Randy was too egotistical and arrogant. Which was ironic since Jason displayed the same characteristics.

"Trish is this man bothering you? I can have security escort him away if he is being inappropriate?" Jason said turning to Trish. It was the first time that Jason had seen Trish since they departed off the plane. Every moment he could, he would replay Trish sleeping on his shoulder and to be in her presence again brought him so much happiness. She looked wonderful…as always.

Trish felt trapped. Here she was standing in the middle of two men competing to see which one was more alpha. One of them being the man who continuously tries to come between her and Jeff and another who doesn't shy away from openly flirting with her.. She felt like she was suffocating but there was nothing she could really do about it. She was going to be stuck with them her entire stay in New York. This convention was her cage and she was trapped inside with both Jason and Randy with no hope for an escape. Jason and Randy were both looking at her waiting for a response to Jason's question. 'Think fast Stratus, they're waiting' Trish thought to herself.

"Uhh…that won't be necessary Jay. Randy and I were just…" Trish looked up at Randy who smirked at her, giving her a wink. "Talking…" she mumbled, throwing a small smile Jason's way. Jason looked at her with a puzzled expression. He knew that smile wasn't genuine. Something was up with Trish and he knew that Randy had to be the reason.

"You heard the lady, we were having a very enjoyable conversation till you interrupted. So why don't you go find Adam and continue doing what you do best…you know…ride his coattail and all that." Randy insinuated.

Jason scoffed again. How dare he imply that Adam was the sole reason for E&C's success and that Jay was just along for the ride. He had some nerve and Jay wasn't going to let him get away with little insults like that.

"You know what Randy, why don't I take that coattail and shove it up your…"

"Hey guys mind if I grab a photo for Forbes Magazine?" A photographer timely interrupted.

"Of course you can" Randy replied on behalf of everyone.

Trish thought this was a perfect time to find Matt and escape this bravado show. They weren't going to want to take a picture of her, she was no CEO or executive of some kind. She was merely an assistant. This was the perfect opportunity to escape.

"I'll move out of the way, if you'll excuse me..." Trish said quietly.

"Where do you think you're going?" Randy questioned, stopping Trish from going anywhere. This lovely gentleman would like to feature us in Forbes Magazine and that includes one of the leading representatives from NeroMoore Enterprises.

"Oh I didn't know you were from NeroMoore Enterprises Miss. I would love to get three of the most elite businesses in America in one snapshot. The magazine would love it!" The young photographer beamed.

"Matt should be the one in this photo…I'm merely his assistant…I'll just go grab…" Trish stammered, trying to get out of this situation.

"Nonsense! Come on…let's get close and smile that beautiful smile of yours. I guess you should be in the shot too Jay…" Randy mumbled as he sneered at Jason. He disliked Jason as much as Jason disliked him.

"Great! Okay get in nice and close and big smiles for the camera." The photographer kindly ordered.

Randy pulled Trish in close next to him as Jason stood next to Trish. As the photographer adjusted his camera, Randy slowly slid his hand from Trish's hip down to her tone backside and gave it a gentle squeeze, causing Trish to gasp and jump slightly in shock. This caught the attention of Jason.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked, concerned.

"Yeah…I just…umm…" she looked at Randy who bit down on his bottom lip and winked at her. "I umm…thought I saw a spider." She lied.

"Okay when you're ready…" said the photographer, adjusting his lens one last time.

The three stood side by side each other, and Randy once again rested his hand on Trish's backside as he smiled for the camera. Trish had to find the energy to muster up a smile for this photo, because all she wanted to do was get the hell out of there. Jason on the other hand could only manage a small smile because out of the corner of his eye, he could see why Trish was a little apprehensive. He saw Randy's hand gently resting on her backside, caressing it ever so slightly. Jason's blood began to boil and his jaw began to tense. Luckily his hands were in his pocket so no one could see them turn into fists.

"Okay…3,2,1…smile!" The photographer exclaimed. "Awesome, that's a perfect shot, thank you all so much. Miss, if I could just grab your name for the record…" the photographer continued.

"It's Trish…Trish Stratus." Randy answered before Trish could. "I'm sure you will be seeing a lot more of her" he continued bringing his hand to her hip and pulling her in tight. "NeroMoore works very closely with RKO Inc. and we couldn't be more happier to have such a successful partnership with them."

"Oh well maybe I could get a snapshot of the two of you as well, if you don't mind?" The young photographer asked. What another perfect opportunity. The magazine is going to love him.

"Ofcourse! We would love to, won't we Trish?" Randy smiled.

"Uhh…yeah…sure…" she murmured quietly.

"Okay, big smiles." The photographer said once again adjusting his camera.

Jason watched on seething. He never thought it would ever happen, but for once, he wished Jeff was around to see this. He was ready to knock Randy out!

"Perfect! You know, you guys would make a great couple." The photographer said as he looked back over his photo.

"Well…" Randy started to say.

"Sorry…please excuse me." Jason apologized to the photographer as Randy narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Trish there is this lovely couple that owns this business in Canada. I believe their business is in Toronto and I think that they would really love to meet you." Jason added, offering out his hand, hoping that Trish would follow.

Trish didn't think twice and took his hand immediately.

"Please excuse us." Trish said as politely as she could, trying her best not to let her nerves show. Jason wrapped his arm and placed his hand on Trish's shoulder, leading the way for her. This did not sit well for Randy as hewatched them walk away.

Once they were out Randy's sight. Jason turned to Trish.

"I'm sorry Trish, the whole story about the couple from Canada was all a lie. I just had to get you away from that creep. I could see how anxious he was making you feel." Jason apologized.

Trish was very surprised though she was very thankful. If it wasn't for Jason's lie, she would probably still be attached to Randy's hip and who knows what would of happened next.

"Don't apologize Jason. You saved me back there. I mean, I'm sure Randy is a very nice guy, but…he was just coming on a little too strong for my liking" she said trying to put it nicely.

"Pfft…nice guy my ass" Jason hissed. "Honestly if I wasn't there he would have slipped his hand into your panties. Trust me, he is far from nice. He is just after one thing and that's to get into your pants."

Jason's statement caused Trish's eyes to widened in shock.

"I'm sorry…that was really inappropriate." Jason apologized once again. "It's just…I know Randy. I've known him for quite some time now and believe me when I say he has nothing but bad intentions. I know Jeff's not here and I know that we're not on the greatest terms…but if you need someone to watch out for you when he's around…I'm happy to help." Jason offered.

Trish could tell that he was being genuine. With Jeff not around and Matt preoccupied with business, it couldn't hurt to have a familiar face around. Sure, it wasn't ideal and their history with one another hadn't been the greatest, but he did promise to try and be professional and perhaps with Jeff not around to egg him on, Jason might actually act civil for once.

"Thanks Jay…I appreciate that. On one condition though…"

"Sure what is it?"

"No funny business okay. It's hard enough having to deal with Randy, let alone having to worry if you have any hidden agendas. Deal?"

Jason smiled to himself. "Deal."

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Randy was talking with one of his good friends Dave Batista. They had worked on some big projects together when Randy first started up his company and they had remained friends ever since.

"So I saw you talking to some hot blonde earlier. Care to share the details?" Dave asked.

"Wish there were details man, but I have my eyes set on her." Randy answered.

"Who is she anyway?"

"She's the assistant to Matt and Jeff Hardy at NeroMoore. How they snagged her up I have no idea, but rumour has it she's dating Jeff."

"Jeff? As in Jeff Hardy? The guy that hasn't had a serious relationship is like…forever. Are you serious?"

"I didn't believe it either, but that's what I hear. Adam Copeland confirms it too. He's always talking to Matt and apparently Matt told Adam to tell Jay to back off because he was apparently eyeing Trish too."

"My God. We have a fucking love triangle." Dave said having a little laugh to himself.

"Dave, come on. There is no love triangle because there is no competition. Do you really think that Jeff and Jason are any match for me? Do you know what the three most pleasurable letters are to a woman?" Randy question.

"Let me guess…R.K.O…Randy Keith Orton." Dave answered

"True but R.K.O also stands for Rough. Kinky and Orgasmic, everything a woman wants in the bedroom and everything I offer. Jeff and Jason are no match for me when it comes to that department.

Dave almost choked on his drink as he tried his hardest to hold in his laughter.

"Well…I just hope that she is worth all the drama you're going to get yourself into." Dave added.

"I'm sure she will be."

"Will she be coming out for drinks later tonight? I'm curious to meet her."

"Yeah I believe she is."

"Maybe you should offer her a ride?"

"Nah, she'll most likely come with Matt. Their hotel is close by, they'll probably just walk there." Randy answered before an evil smirk came across his face. "Besides…the only thing she'll be riding tonight…is me."


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N:** _Hey guys! I have another surprise! Another chapter is up for you guys because I appreciate all the reviews, comments, follows and favorites you guys give this story! So I spent most of my weekend writing! Thank you all once again for all your support. Enjoy Chapter 40! Please continue to read and review and as always, happy reading! =)_

 **•** **Chapter 40** **•**

Day one of the convention was over and done with. After the big conference and press it was time for all the representatives to relax and unwind.

Trish sat in front of her mirror in her hotel room reflecting on the day she had. As she ran the brush through her blonde locks, she took a moment to study herself in the mirror. She wore tight black ripped jeans, paired with a black, cropped Metallica t-shirt, finished off with some black ankle stiletto boots. She decided against wearing a short dress after her encounter with Randy today and thought that she was safer wearing jeans. However she had a feeling that no matter what she wore, she wasn't going to be able to shake off Randy tonight. She let out a big sigh. She wasn't looking forward to going out for drinks and having to socialize with people she didn't really know, whose conversations would probably revolve around all things business. After a whole day of business talk, she couldn't imagine having to sit through any more.

As she stood up to grab her bag, her cell phone began to vibrate on her bedside table. She must have left it on vibrate after the seminar. She suspected that it was Matt calling her to say that he was waiting downstairs.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful."

A big smile etched across Trish's face. After the day she had, this was the voice that she wanted to hear. She was beaming with so much happiness.

"Hey Jeff."

"How's New York treating my girl?"

Her smile grew bigger as she heard him say that. God she missed him so much. She missed his smile, his eyes, his warm hugs and just his presence in general. She wanted him here with her in New York.

"It's not the same without you. I miss you Jeff."

"I miss you too Trish. "

"How was your motocross event?" Trish asked wiping away a tear that had formed on the corner of her eye.

"It was good. I didn't win but I managed to complete one of the jumps that I was worried I couldn't do."

"No injuries?" she asked.

"No injuries. I told you I would be okay." Jeff reassured.

Trish let out a sigh of relief.

"You okay?" Jeff asked, concerned. He could sense that something wasn't quite right with Trish. She didn't sound like her usual bubbly self.

"Yeah…everything is fine. Just tired." She replied.

"How was the convention? Anything interesting happen?"

Trish contemplated telling Jeff about Randy's behaviour towards her, but she thought against it. She knew that if she was to tell him, he would hop straight on the next flight to New York, find Randy's hotel room and probably kill him.

"No nothing really. Just a lot of business talk. Met a few people from other companies, that's about it really. Now we're about to head out for drinks."

"Drinks?" Jeff asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Yeah. I'm not really in the mood to go but I have to make my presence." Trish replied sensing Jeff's annoyance. "I won't be out for long."

"You know Trish, you don't have to go."

"I know, but I'm doing it for Matt and your company."

"It's not in your job description to have drinks with other executives." Jeff's annoyance was on the rise.

"It's not in my job description to date my CEO either but I still went ahead and did that." Trish joked.

A small smile crept across Jeff's face, but he didn't like the idea of her going out and having drinks with a male dominate crowd.

"Is Jason, Adam and Randy going to be there?" he asked.

There was a small quiet pause and that's all it took to answer Jeff's question. He let out a deep sigh of frustration.

"Jeff. I'll be okay. Matt will be there."

"Trish, why do you always have to put yourself in these types of situations?! You know what these guys are like and you know exactly how I feel about Jason and yet you still decide to involve yourself with him!" Jeff snapped.

Trish was a little taken back. Jeff had never raised his voice directly at her before.

"Jeff…I'm doing this because you're not here."

"It was your decision to go! You didn't have to take Matt's offer!" His annoyance now turning to anger.

"I took the offer because I thought you were going too!"

"And when you found out I wasn't going, you still took the offer anyway!"

"Jeff, I'm very capable of taking care of myself. I don't need someone babysitting me all the time." Now Trish was getting upset.

"Babysit! You call protecting you babysitting?"

"I don't need you protecting me all the time." Trish bit back causing Jeff to scoff and roll his eyes.

"It seems to me you like the attention you get from these men. Or is it Jason? Tell me the truth. You love the way Jason looks at you and the attention he gives you don't you?" The words had escaped his mouth before he even had time to process what he had just said.

"Are you being serious right now?" Trish was hurt. She couldn't believe those words had come out of Jeff's mouth. How could he even think, let alone say such things?"

"You know what Trish. You go and enjoy your night with the boys. I'm going to bed."

"Jeff don't be like that please…I don't want to…"

"I'm done Trish. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Jeff…" but before Trish could say anything else, Jeff hung up the phone. Did they just have their first fight?

 **•••••**

"Fuck!" Jeff cursed as he threw his cell phone across the room. He hated himself for raising his voice at Trish and saying some of the things he said. She didn't deserve it. He was just acting out of anger, out of pure hatred for Jason. Why did this man make him so damn angry? How he wished their paths never crossed. He was miles away from Trish and there was no way of preventing anything happening to her – there was no way of protecting her. Sure she said that she didn't need protecting, but every women thinks they don't need protecting, when secretly they love to have someone be their knight in shining armour. It was only normal for Jeff to be protective. If there was some way he could have protected his mother and have her still with him today, he would have in a heartbeat.

"Fuck my life!" Jeff said out loud as he threw his head back on his pillow and stared up at the ceiling, delving deep into his thoughts. How his life had changed dramatically since a particular blonde beauty entered his life. Everything in his life changed from the moment he knew they had something special. His priorities changed, his attitude changed, even his characteristics and demeanour changed. Though he was still the same unique enigma, there were attributes in him that he didn't know he possessed until she came along and brought them out of him. She changed his life and she shone light into the dark void that had filled his heart for many years. And now…had he thrown that all away, had he just pushed her away from the things that he said, the hurtful things he accused her of? He didn't mean it. He knew that Trish's heart only beat for him as did his for her, but he didn't know what Jason was up to. Without Jeff around, this was the perfect opportunity for Jason to work whatever scheme he had conjured up to win Trish's heart.

Jeff sat up on the edge of his bed, rested his elbow on his knees and his face in his palms.

"I'm such an idiot" he said to himself, contemplating whether to ring Trish back and apologize. He got up and walked over to where he had thrown his phone in his fit of rage. Picking it up he unlocked his screen and opened his recent call logs and stared at Trish's name and photo, still contemplating whether or not to call.

 **•••••**

Trish stood alone in her hotel room, still in disbelief about what had just happened. Was Jeff serious? How could he accuse her of enjoying the attention or worse, enjoy the way Jason acts towards her. After everything that they had been through with Jason, Jeff had the nerve to turn around and say something like that. Trish was livid. Could he not see how much Jeff meant to her and how she enjoyed being around him every waking moment and how much passion they shared. She knew he was a hard person to read and that he wasn't your typical 'Lance Romance' but was he that blind to not see how she felt towards him.

There came a knock on Trish's door which snapped her out of her thought process and brought her back to reality. She took a deep breath before heading over to see who it was.

"Oh Matt. Hey." She said as she opened the door to see the raven-haired Hardy smiling back at her.

"Hey Trish. Everything okay? You look a little frustrated?" Matt asked.

"Yeah I'm okay…just…uhh…couldn't figure out what to wear. You know how we girls are." She lied.

Matt chuckled and he took a quick glimpse at what Trish was wearing. "Well, you look fine. Amazing, if I do say so myself. And I do like that Metallica touch" he complimented, pointing at her cropped Metallica tee.

"Thanks Matt." Trish replied with a small smile.

"Umm…are you ready to go…or do you still need to put some blush on your eyes or whatever…"

Trish couldn't helped but giggle at Matt's lack of cosmetic knowledge.

"What? What's so funny?" he asked, confused.

"We put blush on our cheeks not our eyes" Trish informed causing Matt to laugh. "But, yes. I'm ready to go. I could use a drink actually. Let me just get my bag." Trish said as she headed inside and quickly grabbed her bag from off the bed, before returning to join Matt, oblivious to the fact that she had left her cell phone on her bedside table.

As she closed the door to her hotel room, her cell phone began to vibrate.

 **•••••**

The bar was absolutely crowded. The music was pumping, the drinks where flowing and there were people everywhere, some sitting and mingling, some dancing showcasing their moves or lack thereof, some played pool, some played darts and others were causing a ruckus here, there and everywhere. This wasn't Trish's usual scene and instead of letting her anxiety get the best of her, she thought she would drown all her worries about her argument with Jeff earlier and join in the fun as she turned to some liquid courage.

Matt and Trish had been there for about an hour and Trish had passed on the champagne and joined Matt on the hard liquor. They spent a good portion of their time in talks with a wealthy and successful business couple. Hunter Helmsley and Stephanie McMahon, who owned and ran McMahon International – a multinational hospitality company. Their hotel group own more than 7,000 properties in over 110 countries and their company's revenue was estimated to be in the billions. Trish was amazed by their amazing success.

"I look forward to setting up a meeting with NeroMoore. I think we could have a very successful partnership" Hunter exclaimed, holding his glass up in the air.

"Here, Here!" Matt replied with great enthusiasm. A partnership with McMahon International would be monumental for NeroMoore and would see the company skyrocket even further. He couldn't wait to get back to Los Angeles and set this meeting up as soon as possible.

Hunter, Matt, Stephanie and Trish all joined each other in a toast before finishing their drinks.

"Well, it has been an absolute pleasure meeting you both" Stephanie smiled as she placed her glass back down on the table and stood up. "But unfortunately, we must getting going. The down side to success and owning a multi-billion dollar company is that you have limited time to relax and enjoy yourself."

All four members stood up and exchanged handshakes as the women exchanged kisses on the cheeks.

"We look forward to seeing you back in Los Angeles and having you at NeroMoore Headquarters" Matt said, making sure to remind them that there were future plans ahead for both companies.

"Yes! Have your people call our people and we will set up a meeting the next time we're in LA." Hunter replied. "Trish, Matt. Enjoy the rest of your night."

Matt and Trish watched as Hunter and Stephanie disappeared into the crowd before turning to each other and high-fiving each other with great enthusiasm and excitement!

"Oh my God Trish, do you know what a big deal this is!" Matt couldn't contain his excitement.

"This will be amazing if we can land this partnership!" Trish replied matching his excitement.

"If we land this partnership we would be making billions! BILLIONS TRISH!" Even though nothing was set in stone yet, the possibility of partnering up with McMahon International was enough to get Matt overly thrilled! He felt like screaming! Instead he pulled Trish into a big hug before holding her at arm's length.

"This calls for a celebration!" He beamed.

"I'll go get us another round of drinks!" Trish replied enthusiastically as she gave Matt another high-five.

The trip to the bar was a difficult one, not only was it hard to squeeze herself through the crowd to get to the bar, the alcohol was making its way to her head and she found it a little difficult to walk in a straight line. But she was feeling good, she was feeling the happiest she had been since arriving in New York. So she had the whiskey, bourbon and spirits to thank for that, but she was enjoying the buzz that it was giving her and it help alleviate the pain and hurt that she was feeling after her argument with Jeff.

Once at the bar, the next mission was to order the damn drinks. It wouldn't have been such a mission if people didn't keep pushing in front of her and with the loud music pumping; it was hard for the bartender to hear anything that anyone was saying. After shouting 'scotch on the rocks' for the fifth time, the drinks were finally placed in front of her. She took a moment to look at the drinks.

"Can you stop moving around" she said to the glasses of scotch. Clearly her vision was starting to get affected by the alcohol. She thought it may be smart to drink her drink first before she attempted to make her way back to Matt with his. She wasted no time and drank all of her scotch in one go.

As she turned around to make her way back to Matt, she bumped into a familiar face…one she wanted to avoid all night. Out of all people, it had to be Randy.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Stratus." Randy smirked as he looked her up and down. Trish's eyes met his and the only thing she could think of was that she needed help. So, she decided to down Matt's scotch as well.

"Heeeeeyyy Randy!" She said a little more eagerly than she expected.

"I see someone's started the party early." Randy said quizzically as he watched Trish struggle to stand still.

"Well you know what they say…when in Spain…or is when in Rome…maybe it's Greece?" Trish replied, making no sense what so ever. Okay, so it was a bad idea to drink Matt's drink straight after hers…and it probably was a bad idea to mix her drinks too, but she needed the liquid courage if she was going to put up with Randy's antics all night.

"Trish, this is my good friend Dave Batista. I told him all about you and he was very intrigued to meet you." Randy introduced.

"It's a real pleasure to meet you Miss Stratus." Dave complimented, placing a kiss on her hand. "Randy talks very highly of you." He added.

"I bet he does. I actually think that he's a little obsessed with me." She pretended to whisper, but clearly everyone heard. A smile came across Randy's face and Dave shot him a look.

"Oh fuck!" Trish cursed, causing a surprise reaction to come across the faces of Dave and Randy. Randy had never heard Trish curse before. She was always so prim and proper and professional. Though drunk, this side of Trish was a real turn on for him. Her new found confidence, matching her rock chick attire, how could he not be turned on.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked.

Trish looked at him with puppy dog eyes and in a baby-like tone she said "I drank the scotch I was meant to bring to Matt." She pouted her bottom lip out in a small frown.

Even when drunk she was cute as hell, Randy thought.

"Excuse me!" Randy called over to the bartender as he ordered another round of scotch for everyone and one extra for Matt. "Here" Randy said handing another glass of scotch to Trish. "Since it seems you can't really walk at the moment, how about we let Dave go and give this drink to Matt." Randy suggested. He turned and shot a wink at Dave, who responded with a nod of his head as he took the glass from Randy and made his way to go and find Matt.

"Oh…nope" Trish said shaking her head. "Bad idea."

"What? Why?" Randy asked, curious.

"Because, if I am alone with you…it means trouble. You are a very…very…bad boy" she answered pointing and poking her finger on Randy's chest. She giggled before finishing off her scotch that Randy had handed to her. Even though she knew Randy was trouble, Randy took her playful nature as an open invitation to continue his flirtatious game.

He leaned in causing Trish to step backwards, backing herself up against the bar. She was now trapped. The alcohol had now taken full control of her body and she couldn't make much sense of what was going on. All she knew was that her body was now pressed up against Randy's and he was looking at her with his mystical blue eyes, filled with hunger and desire.

Randy slid his hand gently up the side of her neck and then towards the back of her head, holding her head gently as he slowly brought his lips closer to hers. His lips hovered just above Trish's. He could feel her breathing start to become rapid and with his body pressed up against hers, he could feel her heart beat pounding through her chest.

"I thought women loved the bad boys" he whispered. His breath heavy. He wanted her. He couldn't wait any longer, he had enough of this playful teasing, he wanted a bite of the forbidden fruit, and he wanted to kiss those lips more than anything. Though the room was crowded, all he saw was the two of them. Sure, there would be a lot of people who would witness Randy kissing another man's girl, but he didn't care. Those same people would also witness Jeff's girl kiss another man and that…that would make headlines. Randy had nothing to lose and everything to gain, Trish on the other hand, had everything to lose.

Randy placed his hand on her hip, caressing his fingers on her exposed skin as he leaned in to capture her lips.

"No, Randy stop." Trish warned, quickly turning her head just in time causing Randy's lips to meet the side of her face. She tried to muster up the strength to push him off, but he was too heavy.

"Come on baby, I know you want this just as much as I do." Randy continued his attempts to kiss her but Trish continued to turn her head each time and each time she tried her best to try and push him off of her.

"Randy, please stop." She begged. The people around them couldn't hear her cries over the loud music and people looked on as if it were a couple having a little lovers tiff. "Randy please…get off of me." She continued to plead, but Randy didn't listen. Though he tried to kiss her lips, he instead decided to turn his attention to another area. He started to place kisses down the side of her neck, whilst his hand began to slowly creep up from her hip to under her shirt.

Trish began to have flashbacks of Jeff and her getting intimate and how sweet Jeff's kisses were on her neck, much different to the way Randy was kissing her now. Tears started to form in her eyes as she continued to struggle to try and get Randy off of her. She could feel his hand, come up and fondle her breast over her bra. She felt completely violated. Her tears began to fall.

"Hey!" Came a loud voice as Randy was suddenly pulled off of Trish. As soon as Randy turned to see the asshole that had interrupted him, he was struck with a forceful punch to the jaw. "Motherfucker!" the voice yelled out as they followed the first hit with another punch to Randy's face causing him to fall to the ground before they threw an empty glass at Randy, watching as the glass pieces shattered upon impact on his head and he cowered in pain.

Trish stood there in complete and utter shock, everything happened so fast, her heart continued to pound through her chest and her breathing was still rapid. Her vision was still blurry thanks to the alcohol as she tried to make out the figure of the person that had just saved her. Who was her hero?


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N:** _Hey guys! I have now started back at work and so I have only had time to write on the weekends, but I have another update for you guys and here it is! I have read the reviews and hear that you all love the long chapters so I shall continue to keep the chapters longer! I also am thinking about changing the title of this story. I no longer think that_ _Live For The Moment_ _is quite fitting for this story. I have a few ideas but I love interacting with you all and would also like to hear your ideas. What title do you think is fitting for this story? Let me know in the reviews! Anyway, I hope you enjoy Chapter 41 and look forward to reading all your reviews and I hope you all continue to enjoy this story! As always, happy reading! =)  
( **Side note:** Good Luck to Jeff Hardy in the Royal Rumble today!)_

 **•** **Chapter 41** **•**

A large crowd had now gathered by the bar area with people heckling and jeering loudly as they watched two grown men fight each other. Security was quick to intervene as Randy laid on the floor in agony. He had small cuts on his forehead where the empty glass that had been thrown at him had shattered upon impact, his lip had a minor cut which began to bleed and the area around his right eye started to show signs of swelling – an indication of a pending black eye.

"Get him away from me!" Randy shouted through gritted teeth as he tried to sit himself up, clutching onto his jaw and wincing in pain. He watched as security struggled to try and restrain the man that attacked Randy and ruin his moment with Trish.

Trish was still paralysed in complete and utter shock; she couldn't believe what had just happened. It was like a scene from a movie, one minute she was helpless, the next minute someone had come to her rescue. Her head was still spinning from all the alcohol that she had consumed and her vision was still a little hazy. She tried to get a visual of her knight in shining armour, but her dizziness and blurry vision made the task at hand all too difficult and before she knew it, security had already escorted the man outside.

Trish began to feel sick to her stomach, she needed to get some fresh air and fast!

She staggered towards the exit, trying to push her way through the crowd as she was fighting the need to bring all the alcohol back up. Once outside, she quickly found a quieter section and lent up against the wall. She let out a giant gasp, inhaling as much fresh air as she could. She felt as though she had held her breath in for hours, her heart felt like it was going to come out of her chest and her knees felt like they no longer could support her. What had just happened? She slid down the wall and brought her knees to her chest, she folded her arms across her knees and buried her head, letting out all the pain, frustration, disappointment and embarrassment out as she wept.

"Trish…Hey…look at me…you're okay now" came a soft-spoken voice.

She felt a pair of hands gently grip her shoulders. She looked up, wiping away any tears that were obstructing her vision as she stared into the eyes of the man kneeling in front of her.

"Jason?" she said wearily and confused.

"Hey gorgeous. You okay?" Jason replied with a small smile.

She tried to be brave in front of him, she didn't want to cry in front of Jeff's enemy, but in that moment, he was the only one there to comfort her. She buried her head in his shoulder and began to sob heavily. Jason's heart broke seeing how upset she was. He wrapped his arms around her and caressed his fingers through her hair, providing the comfort she needed.

"Shhh, it's okay. You're okay now." Jason consoled.

"Hey! You! Asshole!" came a loud and angry voice.

Before Jason had a chance to defend himself, he was pushed over to the ground.

Trish looked up and was surprised to see a very furious and irate Matt Hardy.

"Matt what are you doing?" Trish questioned in a panic.

Matt gently helped Trish to her feet and checked her over to make sure she was okay.

"Trish, go back inside and let me deal with this son of a bitch." Matt ordered. He then looked down at Jason.

"Get up! Get the fuck up asshole!" Matt snapped.

Jason slowly picked himself up to his feet before he was knocked back down by a punch to the jaw.

"You think it's okay to pick on women! You think it's okay to touch another man's girl! You think you have a right to touch my own brother's girl! You crossed a line Jay! Get up!" Matt continued to yell.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jason yelled back as he held onto his jaw.

"I can't believe Jeff was right about you. You think you have been given the green light to try and seduce Trish the moment my brother is not around! Not while I'm here!" Matt continued to shout. He was seeing red at this point.

"I didn't do jack shit asshole!" Jason bit back as he picked himself back up, ensuring he kept his distance from Matt.

"Don't play dumb with me! You've caused nothing but trouble since this partnership Jay...to think that you would go as far as to make inappropriate sexual advances on Trish!"

"Matt it wasn't Jason!" Trish intervened, stepping in the middle of the two men. She couldn't let Jason get punished for something he didn't do.

"Trish go inside. I'll deal with this." Matt ordered.

"Matt! Listen to me! It wasn't Jason!" Trish continued.

"Listen here Jay…if you ever…and I mean ever put your hands on Trish again…" Matt threatened.

"I fucken saved her asshole!" Jason blurted out, throwing his arms up in frustration.

Looks of pure shock and astonishment came across the faces of both Matt and Trish. Trish finally found out who her knight in shining armour was.

"The person you should be yelling at, beating up and threatening is Randy not me!" Jason continued.

Matt couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe that Randy would do such a thing. Sure, he was a ladies man, but Randy and Matt had held a very successful and respectable partnership for so many years, there would be no way that Randy would cross such a line as to put his hands on Jeff's woman.

"I don't believe you" Matt replied.

"Of course you don't." Jason scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "If it wasn't for me, Randy would probably have his dick in her right now." Jason continued before shooting an apologetic look towards Trish.

"Is this true?" Matt asked quietly as he turned to Trish.

Flashbacks of Randy touching her inappropriately came flooding back into Trish's mind as tears began to well up in her eyes again. All she could manage was a nod of her head.

"There's no way that Randy would put his hands on my brother's woman…there's just no way." Matt continued to say.

Jason, now finding a little confidence in himself, step forward and came nose to nose with Matt.

"Randy put his hands on Trish, touch your brother's woman in a sexual way, tried to kiss her…and where the hell were you?"

Matt's eyes dropped as he looked towards the ground. He felt his heart break as he thought about how Trish would have felt being in that situation. A wave of guilt swept through him as he took in Jason's words. He was meant to be looking after Trish. Jeff was relying on his older brother to keep his girl safe and Matt failed.

"You thought I was the one that tried to make a move on Trish…just goes to show you have no idea what went down because you weren't anywhere near her. You weren't looking out for her like you were suppose to." Jason continued, his words rubbing salt into Matt's wounds.

Matt turned to Trish, it was now hard to look at her knowing that he had failed to look out for her. If he did his job, none of this would have happened. She would have never been put through such a painful ordeal.

"I'm so sorry" Matt apologized ever so faintly. It was hard to get his words out. He then turned to Jason. "I'm so sorry Jay. I truly am. I…I owe you." Matt added before taking one final look at Trish then heading back inside the bar, leaving Jason and Trish alone.

Trish's eyes turned to Jason as she looked at him with so much confusion. He was the one that saved her? He was her knight in shining armour?

"Jason…" Trish started to say before Jason held his hand up to silence her.

"Trish, it's okay, you don't have to say anything. I just did what anyone else would have done."

"But that's the thing, no-one else did!" Trish said as she stepped closer to Jason. She gently grabbed on to his arms as she looked straight into his eyes. She wanted to question him as to why. She wanted answers but she now owed Jason. He was the one that got her out of that sticky situation with Randy and after getting escorted out, he was the one that came and consoled her and to make matters worse, he copped a punch to the jaw from Matt when he didn't deserve it.

"Jason…Thank-you" she said. "Honestly, thank you. If you hadn't stepped in and intervened…who knows what would have happened next." She continued, her gaze dropped to the floor and her face saddened. She couldn't fathom the idea of what Randy might have done next.

"Hey now come on, don't think like that." Jason replied, pulling her into an embrace. He felt her arms wrap around him as she buried her head into his chest. Never did Jason think that he would be embracing Trish like this. He had dreamt about it and had wished for it and in that moment, his wish had been granted. He lent his head on hers and inhaled her sweet scent of her hair as he continued to console her. "I told you, I would have your back when he's around. Remember?"

"Yeah I remember. You did more than have my back though Jay…" she mumbled into his chest before lifting her head so that his eyes met her hazel pair. "You saved me."

Jason was lost in her eyes, he was captivated. Everything he ever hoped for in life was right there in front of him, being cradled in his arms. She was everything that he wanted in a woman. He knew that he was capable of loving her, capable of giving her everything that she wanted and desired in life. He would love her endlessly and unconditionally. Why…why did her heart belong to someone else?

The desire for Trish continued to grow and every urge and feeling in his body was telling him that this was his moment. He had her in his arms, they were on good terms at the moment, he had just saved her and she was in debt to him, she didn't shy away from his touch…this was the perfect opportunity to get everything he ever wished for in one kiss…right here, right now.

He brushed away a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She didn't flinch, she didn't pull away, she let him. He caressed her face with his thumb…she didn't flinch, she didn't pull away, she let him. He lifted her chin slightly and brought his lips closer towards hers…she didn't move. 'This is it Jay. This is your shot to leave your mark on her heart and question everything she feels about Jeff." Jason thought to himself. Jason leaned in awaiting the tender lips that he so desperately longed for.

 **•••••**

Jeff had been lying awake for hours, staring at the ceiling immersed in his thoughts. Every now and then he would look back at his phone and wondered why she didn't call him back. Since their argument Jeff called Trish at least five times only to be met by her voicemail each time. Why wasn't she picking up? Was she that upset with him that she no longer wanted to speak to him? Why did he have to say those words? Why couldn't he just put his feelings aside and just let it be. Why did he have to be so protective of her? He was never like this, though he never had found something worth protecting till she came along. Maybe he had to loosen up a bit, maybe she was right. Maybe she was capable of looking after herself. He continued to beat himself up for hours, hoping and praying that she would respond to him. A call…a text…anything. He just wanted to hear from her and know that she was okay.

Just when he was about to doze off to sleeping hating himself, his phone vibrated and alerted him of a new message. Jeff was quick to pick up his phone, only to see an email notification from Forbes magazine. Jeff rolled his eyes and placed his phone back down on his chest, he didn't want to read up on any business rubbish at the moment. He could have cared less. He hated Forbes Magazine and only signed up because Matt had told him to so that he could keep up to date with NeroMoore's achievements. Jeff let out a sigh before picking up his phone once again. He decided to look at the email after all, maybe there was some interesting news about the convention in New York. Maybe there was some mention of NeroMoore. He was just finding any excuse to take his mind off Trish at the moment.

He opened up the email and clicked on the link that was attached. It redirected him to the Forbes website as it took its time loading the images. Jeff was quick to sit up as the final two images loaded. There he saw his sweet blonde standing in the middle of the two men that he despised. It was like a gut punch to the stomach. But it was the last image that made him even more sick. It was the photo of Trish and Randy together, his arm wrapped around her waist as they both smiled for the camera. The heading above the photo read:

 _"_ _Los Angeles' newest and hottest business savvy power couple make their presence known at the New York Business Convention."_

Jeff began to see red!

 **•••••**

"Jay!" Shouted a voice from the near distance stopping Jason from fulfilling his ultimate fantasy. Trish was quick to pull away, realizing that she was just inches away from making the biggest mistake of her life.

Disappointment raced through Jason's body as he realized that his opportunity was lost. He turned to see where the voice was coming and to meet the face of the person who ruined everything for him. However, he couldn't act on his anger as he saw it was his friend and business partner Adam approaching him.

Adam approached with caution. He wasn't quite sure if his eyes were deceiving him or not. It looked as if Jay and Trish were about to share a kiss. He thought it was best to not mention anything then and there in case he was mistaken.

"Jay! I just heard what happened are you okay?" Adam questioned as he took a quick look at Jason. He noticed some redness around his jaw. "Oooo…looks like Randy clocked you one. That's going to hurt a bit tomorrow." Adam added as he studied Jason's jaw.

"It wasn't Randy. I didn't give that son of a bitch a chance to lay his hands on me. No…this beauty is courtesy of Matthew Hardy." Jason replied as he held and adjusted his jaw. He had completely forgotten about the pain that he was in when his mind was solely focused on Trish.

Adam couldn't believe what he was hearing. Matt punching Jason? He was going to continue to question Jason but his attention turned to Trish. Staring at Trish, he took a moment to study her. She stood there, arms wrapped around herself, head down avoiding all eye contact with both men. She did not want to be there. All she wanted to do was crawl into her bed and stay there.

"Trish…are you okay?" Adam asked softly.

Trish took a moment before she looked at Adam and smiled a small smile. "I'm okay. I just want to go home. Do you know where Matt is?"

Adam glanced over at Jason before looking back at Trish. "Uhh…Matt got escorted out by security. He and Randy got into a fight and Matt hit him with a pool cue before threatening to throw a dart at him. He was put in the back of a cop car and I believe they were going to take him back to the hotel after they spoke to Randy. Apparently, Randy didn't want to press any charges, so they decided to take Matt back to his hotel instead of in custody" Adam said.

Trish couldn't believe all the trouble that was caused before of her stupidity. If she hadn't of drank so much, she would have never put herself in a situation with Randy like she did and none of this would have happened. She ran her fingers through her hair as she began to pace back and forth.

Jason and Adam exchanges look before Jason walked over to comfort her.

"Trish…everything is going to be okay." Jason reassured.

"No Jay! No everything is not okay! Everything has turned to shit! If I didn't drink myself silly, none of this would have happened! Now Randy has been beaten up twice, you've received a beating you didn't deserve and my boss is in the back of a fucking cop car! How is everything okay?" Trish snapped back in frustration. Jason had no words. He didn't know how to follow that.

"Look Trish, why don't we take you back to the hotel. The night is pretty much over and there is nothing much you can do about it now. You can go back inside that bar but I can guarantee you that Randy is still inside and I'm guessing that that's the last place you would want to be right now. So why don't Jay and I take you back to your hotel room and we can deal with everything in the morning." Adam suggested.

Trish didn't have much of an option. Adam was right, there was no way that Trish was going back into that bar with Randy still around. She needed to get back to her hotel and lock herself in her room. She was experiencing an emotional whirlwind with feelings of anger, frustration, humiliation and guilt all raging through her body like a hurricane. She stopped pacing and turned to Adam and simply nodded her head. She was exhausted and there was no ounce of energy left in her body to argue anymore. She was done.

Adam was quick to hail a cab and the three Canadians hopped into the cab and left the bar. Once they arrived at Trish's hotel, Jason had offered to walk her to her room but Trish politely declined and the two men remained in the cab as they watched the blonde sweetheart disappear through the revolving doors into the hotel lobby.

"Well…that was an eventful evening." Adam said breaking the awkward silence.

"You're not wrong." Jason replied.

Adam turned to Jason and stared at him for a moment without saying a word. This made Jason feel very uncomfortable.

"What are you gawking at?" Jason finally responded.

"I want to know." Adam said.

"Know what?" Jason replied annoyed.

"Did you kiss her?"

Jason's eyes widened for a moment as he turned to Adam with a look of confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"When I found you two, the two of you looked as though you were…you know…about to share a kiss."

Jason rolled his eyes, "Yeah…we were about to, until you came along and ruined it all." Jason replied, playfully smacking Adam across the chest. He then turned his head to look out of the window, a small smile etched across his face as he remembered Trish being in his embrace.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to stop your dream coming true." Adam teased. "I do admire you though Jay. I didn't think you could make Trish even look at you without scowling at you, but you managed you get her to hug you and almost kiss you. Props to you man. You are determined. I didn't believe you when you said you had a plan, but looks like all you had to do was turn on your charismatic charm." He praised.

Jason didn't say a word, he just simply smiled to himself before his cell phone began to vibrate alerting him to a new message. He took a moment to read the message.

"Actually Adam…can we make a detour before we head back to our hotel?" Jason quickly said turning to Adam. A confused expression came across Adam's face.

"What for?" he asked,

"I just need to follow up on a business arrangement." Jason answered.

"Now?! It's almost 2am." Adam replied dumbfounded. Who would be doing business at this godly hour?

"Trust me, it's important." Jason added.

"Why do I not know anything about this business arrangement?" Adam questioned a little annoyed. Anything business related needed to be approved by both him and Jason.

"Nothing is set in stone yet, that's why I haven't mentioned anything, in case it falls through you know. Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Jason continued. Adam put his hands up in surrender and Jason informed the driver of the detour.

Not long after, the cab pulled up to a hotel not too far from where Jason and Adam were staying.

"Just wait here, I won't be long." Jason informed Adam before getting out of the cab and making his way into the hotel.

"What are you up to Jason?" Adam said to himself as he watched his business partner and friend disappear out of sight.

 **•••••**

Jason made his way to the elevators which took him to the top floor. Once he had found the room, he knocked on the door and took a deep breath. He heard footsteps and the security latched being detached before the door opened.

"Hey Randy." Jason greeted cautiously.

Randy narrowed his eyes as he gave Jason a very angry look, before stepping aside and allowing Jason to enter.

"I just wanted to come and see how you were." Jason informed before taking a seat on one of the couches.

"You have some nerve being here Jay." Randy replied.

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now…"

"You think!" Randy interrupted. "What? The punches weren't enough? Glass shattering across my head wasn't enough? Or maybe it's this gorgeous black eye…not black enough for you? What are you doing here Jay?

"I came to apologize. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to get out of hand." Jason replied.

"All this Jay!" Randy pointed to his battered and bruised face. "None of this was part of our deal!"


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N:** _Hey guys! Thank you all so much for all you love and reviews on the last chapter. I'm so glad you are all still enjoying this story! I have yet another update for you all! I had just finished writing it and I thought I would wait to post it, but then I thought why should I wait? So here it is, Chapter 42. Once again it is another long chapter, actually I think it's my longest chapter since i began this story. Anyway, I hope you all continue to read, follow, favorite and review and as always, happy reading! =)_

 **•** **Chapter 42** **•**

"All this Jay!" Randy pointed to his battered and bruised face. "None of this was part of our deal!"

"I know…" Jason replied before being interrupted once again.

"You asked me to flirt and try and seduce Trish so that you could swoop in and be her saviour. There was no mention of me getting my ass kicked publicly, twice mind you!" Randy's temper rising.

"I know! I get it! That's why I'm here. After I got your text saying you were done, I came straight here to smooth things over. I know beating you up wasn't part of our deal but you groping Trish wasn't part of the deal either. You went too far Randy, I had to do something! Now…I didn't expect Matt to come and beat you up also, I thought he respected you too much to ever hit you – I was wrong and I apologize."

Randy just scoffed and rolled his eyes as he took a look in a nearby mirror and studied his face. His charming good looks tainted with cuts, bruises and swelling. Why did he ever agree to helping Jason? He hated the guy.

"Look" Jason spoke as he reached into his pocket and brought out his cheque book. "I promised you twenty thousand dollars if you would help me with Trish and I'll add an extra ten thousand for the beating that you took…even though you groped Trish." He then tore the cheque from his book and held it out to Randy. "Here, thirty thousand dollars for all your help."

Randy took a moment to look at the cheque that was being held in front of him, reminding him of the reason he decided to help Jason in the first place. When Jason first proposed the plan to Randy, Randy thought that Jason was sick in the head and there was no way that he would try and seduce Trish to make Jason look like the good guy. The plan was for Randy to try and flirt and hit on Trish and make her feel uncomfortable so that Jason could swoop in and be her hero, giving Jason the edge to get on Trish's good side. Randy refused to do it at first but when Jason offered him twenty thousand dollars, it became an offer he couldn't refuse. It wasn't like Randy needed the money, he had plenty of it but like most, he liked money and if there was an opportunity to make more, he would jump on it. Randy thought that Jason's proposition was easy money to make. So he agreed. Okay…maybe he did get a little carried away, how could he not, Trish was a very attractive girl and yes, maybe kissing and groping her went a little too far, but he couldn't help himself. He wasn't going to pass up an opportunity with a beautiful woman. At the end of the day he did his part and now it was time to reap the reward.

"I'll even pay for a private stripper to come here if that helps to sweeten the deal." Jason added, interrupting Randy's thought process.

"You're a sick son of a bitch Jay." Randy finally said as he took the cheque out of Jason's hands with a smile.

"Are we cool now?" Jason asked.

"Get me my stripper and we'll call it even." Randy added with a smirk, causing Jason to roll his eyes as he proceeded to leave.

"Hey Jay…" Randy called out stopping Jason in his tracks.

"What?"

"Was it all worth it? Is she worth all of this hassle?" Randy asked, arching his brow in curiosity.

Jason took a moment before answering. "She is. I may not have gotten my kiss, but I almost did and that shows me that there is still a chance for me. She likes to be saved. She likes someone coming to her rescue. She likes to be a damsel in distress and now…now she knows that Jeff isn't the only one that can rescue her."

Randy stood with his hands on his hips and smiled a small smile to himself. "So…who's going to save you when Hardy finds out about your little plan here?"

Jason looked at Randy with a penetrating glare. "Only you and I know about this plan and if you know what's good for you, you'll stick to our plan, you will keep your mouth shut and keep all this a secret." Jason warned.

Randy chuckled to himself. "Whatever you say Jay…and hey…if you ever need another favour… I'm happy to work some more of my magic on that gorgeous blond of yours."

"Don't push your luck." Jason replied before walking out and closing the door behind him.

 **•••••**

Trish woke to her alarm blaring as she struggled to turn over and hit the snooze button. Her head was pounding thanks to everything that went down the night before. She struggled to get to sleep and by the time she managed to get some shut eye, it was time to get up and start the day. She was not in the mood to do business today, especially if she had to see Randy and then there was Matt…what about Matt? Would he even talk to her after the trouble that she caused last night? She let out a heavy sigh as she turned over, wanting to just close her eyes and go back to sleep.

A blinking light on her cell phone that laid on her bedside table caught her attention and it soon hit her that she had left her phone there all night. How did she not realize that before? She reached out and grabbed her phone, taking a moment for her eyes to adjust to the bright light of her screen.

" _5 missed calls – Jeff Hardy"_

"Oh no…" Trish mumbled to herself as she ran her hand through her hair in frustration. She quickly swiped hoping that Jeff would pick up her call.

 _"_ _Hey you've reach Jeff Hardy. Just uhh…leave a message."_

Trish couldn't help but smile at his voicemail. A plain and simple voicemail, representing the sweet and simple being Jeff was instead of the multimillion dollar CEO. Though the sound of his voice made her smile, her heart sank as she continued to get his voicemail each time she dialled his number. She hadn't spoken to him since their little fight and she couldn't help but think how mad he must be. She thought about their fight and what was said and she knew that despite sticking up for herself and saying that she was capable of taking care of herself, her actions last night totally contradicted that statement. Why did she keep getting herself in situations that she couldn't get herself out of? She was a strong minded girl. Was this corporate world getting the best of her? Was she losing the strong minded, independent woman she once was in this male dominant world of business? Maybe she was overworking herself? She had taken a lot on her plate since Jeff's suspension, maybe she needed to step back a little and just have some time to herself…away from business.

A flashback from last night swept through her mind as she recalled her moment outside the bar with Jason. She couldn't quite remember how she got herself in that situation but when reality hit her, she was just inches away from kissing him. How could she let herself do that? She cringed at the thought and shook her head in attempts to erase the memory. She wanted to blame everything on how much alcohol she drank. She hadn't drank herself silly like that since her college days. She wasn't thinking properly, she was distraught by the ordeal she went through with Randy. Jason was the only one there to hold her when she needed someone to cry to. She sat herself up on the edge of her bed and took a moment to steady herself as her head spun. How was she going to tell Jeff about all this? He was going to be so heartbroken and distraught. Jeff had such a sensitive soul underneath the tough guy exterior and if she told him the truth, it would shatter not only his heart but his soul that took so long to heal. A tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek as the feeling of hatred for herself filled her entire being.

Trish reached over and gripped her pillow that she had been sleeping on, she then picked it up and flung it across the room, letting out a scream of frustration. Reaching over for the alarm clock, she yanked it out of the wall socket and then threw it across the room, watching as it hit the floor as pieces of it broke and scattered across the room. She sank to the floor, burying her face in her hands as she wept heavily. Jeff was never going to forgive her for this. She was going to lose the man that she had grown to love.

 **•••••**

After pulling herself together, Trish managed to have a shower and get herself ready for the second and final day of the convention. She received a text message from Matt, saying that he was waiting downstairs in the lobby with a coffee in hand for Trish. At least he was still talking to her. Once dressed, she made her way down to the lobby and found the raven-haired Hardy waiting for her by the large couches.

"Morning Trish." Matt greeted handing her her coffee.

"Good morning Matt. Thanks for this" she replied taking a sip of her caffeinated beverage.

"Look, I have been up all night thinking about what I wanted to say to you and all I came up with is…" Matt began.

"Matt please." Trish said cutting him off. "I know what you're going to say and I want to be the one to say it first. I want to apologize for my actions. I behaved very irresponsible last night, I should have watched how much I was drinking and not let myself get that drunk. I know it is not an excuse, but if I had been more careful with my drinks, none of what happened last night would have happened. I want to sincerely apologize. I shouldn't have let myself get that way and I did and because of that I caused a lot of unnecessary drama and people got hurt because of it. I don't know what I can do to fix it but I will try my hardest to make it up to you and everyone else that got hurt in the process. I am so, so sorry." Trish apologized.

Matt shook his head. "No Trish. It was my fault. If I didn't let my head get so wrapped up in that potential business deal with McMahon International, I would have realized that you disappeared. I should have paid better attention to keeping you safe. Jeff warned me that I would get caught up in business and he was right. Now because of that, we have partnerships that could be in jeopardy, I'm going to have a brother that is going to never forgive me and what's worse, you were put through something that no woman should ever have to go through. I should be the one apologizing to you, I let you down. I let Jeff down. I should have done better and I am hating myself for allowing this to happen."

"Matt, you shouldn't have to look out for me. I am a grown woman, I should be able to take care of myself. I guess it's just something that I have to work on. I guess I became so reliant on Jeff being my hero that I forgot how to be a hero myself." Trish replied, she diverted her gaze to the floor, shuffling her feet as she let her own words sink in. With no Jeff around, she realized that she did rely on him, for a lot of things, but mostly being her protector when faced with adversity. She needed to change that, she needed to learn to stand on her own two feet again, because if this trip taught her anything, it was that Jeff wasn't going to be there every single waking moment.

"Look, let's just agree to disagree and let's move forward." Matt suggested. "We're not going to get anywhere if we keep putting the blame game on ourselves. What's done is done and we just need to focus on mending some broken partnerships and work on creating new ones." He added.

"What about Randy?" Trish asked anxiously.

"Let me be the one to deal with Randy." Matt answered sternly. "He's caused enough trouble last night and the last thing I need is for him to be involved in any way with you at the moment. You just stay far away from him as you can."

"And Jeff…?" Trish asked, her voice trailing off into almost a whisper. She was dreading telling Jeff everything that happened.

Matt took a moment to let her question sink in. Last night was complete and utter chaos, but that would be nothing compared to the wrath that Jeff Hardy would inflict when he finds out. Matt took a few moments to think to himself. What were they going to do?

"Look" Matt finally said. "Jeff doesn't need to know anything…not now anyway. Let's just wait till we head back to L.A and then we can figure out how we are going to tell him. This is not something that you say over the phone…and we all know how Jeff gets. It's better for everyone's safety if we wait and tell Jeff when we're back home."

Trish looked down at her feet as she clutched on to her coffee cup. She never thought it would happened, but a part of her did not want to go home back to L.A. She knew that after what happened last night, only bad things awaited her there. Matt noticed Trish's change in demeanour.

"Hey…Trish, it's going to be okay. Trust me, I have a lot more to lose when it comes to my brother than you do. He gave me one job and I couldn't do that. It was unfortunate what happened to you, but I don't think that Jeff is going to hold that against you. It's Randy that should be worried about Jeff finding out, not you." Matt said trying to reassure her.

Trish looked up at Matt, her eyes filling with tears. "That's where you're wrong." Trish replied, struggling to get her words out. She looked back down to the ground, afraid of what she was going to say next. "I almost kissed him."

Matt's eyes widened in disbelief. "You almost kissed Randy…!? I…I…" Matt stuttered.

"No! Oh God no!" Trish quickly corrected. "Not Randy…Jason."

Matt's felt as if his jaw almost hit the floor. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He was hoping that he heard wrong.

"I'm sorry….wha….what?" Matt questioned. "Please tell me I didn't just hear you say the name Jason!"

Trish didn't say a word and that was enough for Matt to know that he heard right the first time.

"Trish…how…why…what the hell were you thinking? Jason! Out of all people Jason! No scratch that…what the hell were you thinking, kissing another guy in the first place – no matter who it happened to be!" Matt's voice started to raise. He felt anger, angry that Trish would disrespect his brother like that. He knew how much Trish meant to Jeff and if he ever found out, it would destroy him. "How could you do that to Jeff?!"

"Matt please I hate myself enough as it is!" Trish sobbed as tears started to fall uncontrollably from her eyes. "I had been drinking, I know that's not an excuse but I can't say I was 100% sober. I had just gone through all that shit with Randy and someone saved me. I was alone outside crying, thinking about how I wish Jeff was here and Jason came up and comforted me. All I could think about was how Jeff would comfort me the same way and when I found out he was my saviour, it reminded me of all those times Jeff was my saviour. He held me and all I envisioned was Jeff holding me, Jeff caressing my face and Jeff leaning in to kiss me. I didn't move or pull away because all that time I was thinking of your brother! I heard Adam call out Jay's name and that's when I realized I wasn't in Jeff's arms and I pulled away instantly." Tears were now streaming heavily down Trish's cheeks leaving a trail of black mascara as they fell, her memory starting to recall the missing pieces of the night before. "All I wanted was him with me and now I'm going to lose him!" Trish was starting to become harder to understand as she began to cry uncontrollably.

Matt's growing anger diminished as he watched this poor blonde woman weep before him. His heart broke. He could literally see her heart breaking right in front of him and he didn't have any answers for her. He knew that something like this would destroy Jeff and knowing that it was with Jason of all people…it could potentially send him into a spiral. Matt closed the distance between him and Trish and gently wrapped his arms around her, trying to shield her teary face from passers-by. Trish buried her face into his chest as she continued to cry.

"Shhh…it's okay Trish. Everything will be okay. It's not like you actually kissed Jason. It might not be as bad as you think." Matt felt the pace of Trish's cries begin to slow. "Look…maybe that can be the last piece of information we tell him. Let's just take things one step at a time okay. Besides, regardless of what happens, you will still have a friend in me and I won't leave you stranded okay…not again" Matt reassured as he continued to comfort Trish.

Once her breathing was back to a normal pace and her tears had stopped flowing, Matt suggested that Trish head back to her room, take a moment to compose herself and freshen up before they head to the convention. Sure they were going to be a little late, but Matt was concern for Trish and he just wanted to make sure that she was going to be okay. It was the first time since arriving to New York that Matt fulfilled his brother's promise and put Trish before business.

 **•••••**

The convention was even busier than the day before and it seemed as though there were ten times more people than there was yesterday. This time round, there was a lot more media and press present and if you weren't bumping into a business representative you were bumping into someone that wanted to know the inside scoop.

Trish's anxiety was skyrocketing. She was still on edge after everything that happened last night and even her little breakdown this morning didn't help settle her at all. What made things worse was that Randy was going to be at the convention today and there was a very high chance that she was going to bump into him.

"Matt, I don't… know if I can do this right now." Trish stuttered, trying to get her words together.

"Trish you're going to be okay. I'm not making the same mistake again, I'm not going to leave your side." Matt reassured. "Come on, think we're needed over there for our television interview and before you say anything…you look fine, okay, even more beautiful than yesterday. Now let's get going."

 **•••••**

After a couple of hours of doing television and radio interviews, Matt and Trish were on their way out to grab some lunch before the second half of their day was to commence.

Amongst the large crowd of business executives, representatives, media and press, Jason had managed to spot Trish amongst all the people. He continued to stare, watching as they struggled to make their way through the crowd of people, getting stopped every now and then by people wanting to ask them questions or ask them for a photo for their magazine, blog or website.

"There's your princess." Adam whispered in Jason's ear as he noticed Jason being very distracted.

Jason didn't say a word; his eyes and mind were solely focused on Trish. He watched as Matt walked alongside her. It looked like Matt learnt his lesson from last night and wasn't going to leave Trish's side. How was he going to get Trish alone? He wanted to talk to her about their moment last night. He wanted to know what she was thinking. Did she feel the same thing that he was feeling in the moment? He wanted to know. He needed to know.

Jason's gaze then crossed paths with his silent partner in crime…Randy Orton. As luck would have it, in that same moment Randy turned his head in the direction of Jason and the two stared at each other from across the room. Nothing was said, but nothing needed to be said. Jason tilted his head to the side signalling Randy, who in turn followed Jason's signal and saw immediately what Jason's was getting at. He saw the little petite blonde that was responsible for causing all the drama that unfolded the night before. The same blonde damsel in distress that was responsible for the black eye that decorated his battered and bruised face. Randy quickly looked back to Jason and gave him a nod of the head, signalling that he understood what Jason wanted him to do.

"Excuse me gentlemen." Randy said to the two men that he had been conversing with. "I have some personal business to attend to. You know what they say…another day…another couple thousand dollars." He chuckled causing the two gentlemen to laugh.

Matt and Trish had just finished answering the last question from a local, up and coming journalist and tried to beeline for the exit. Their stomachs were starving and they wanted to get out of there before they were interrupted once again.

"I am starving!" Matt said rubbing his hand on his stomach. "I could do with a good hearty meal."

"If we didn't have to do more interviews afterwards I would totally eat a Big Mac and cheeseburger right now. But I think I will just stick to a salad." Trish added.

"I would like to see you eat a Big Mac." Matt laughed.

Before Trish could respond she was almost knocked off her feet as someone had heavily bumped into her.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry, I didn't mean…oh well will you look at that. Fancy bumping into you…Miss Stratus." Smirked a cunning Randy Orton.

Trish knew her day was going too smoothly. It was only a matter of time before she was going to cross paths with the man she wanted to avoid.

"Back off Randy." Matt intervened placing himself in the middle of Trish and Randy.

"What Matt? What are you going to do? Punch me again?" Randy provoked.

"I think a broken jaw would go very nicely with that black eye of yours, don't you think?" Matt responded.

"Oh a funny man. Step aside Hardy, all I want to do is just have a nice and polite conversation with Trish here." Randy replied, winking at Trish.

"I think you've done enough talking for one day." Matt retorted.

"I'm just here to apologize for my behaviour last night and…I think that the lady can speak for herself. Now step aside." Randy ordered.

"I've got nothing to say to you Randy and I could care less about an apology right now." Trish spoke up, causing both Matt and Randy to become surprised.

"See…she has a voice. Trish come on now, let me apologize for my behaviour last night. I should have known better than to try and kiss you in such a crowded place like that, I should have known to take you out the back where we could have gotten real down and dirty, just how you like it huh?" Smirked Randy.

"That is enough Randy!" Matt snapped.

Unbeknownst to them, a small crowd had formed around them, curious as to what the commotion was all about.

"Oh don't worry Matt, she told me all about how she likes the bad boys. Do the bad boys like me turn you on huh Trish? Is that what gets you going? Is that what gets you all hot and bothered?"

"Trust me Randy, if you were anything special, you would have had me in your bed already." Trish insulted rolling her eyes. She had had enough of playing Randy's game.

"Oooo, she's a feisty one today. That's okay Trish, I like my women feisty." Randy continued to provoke.

"I swear to God Randy if you don't shut the hell up, your face will be reintroduced to my fist again." Matt intervened. "I've hit you before, I'm not afraid to do it again."

"Pipe down Hardy." Randy snapped.

"Hey, what the hell is going on here?" Adam said stepping forward through the crowd alongside Jason. "What is all this commotion?" he added.

"This doesn't concern you Adam" Randy continued to snapped. "Trish and I just have some unsettled business, that's all. Hardy is just getting in the way."

"If you have business to settle with Trish, you're going to have to settle them with me first." Jason interrupted, coming nose to nose with Randy. A puzzled look came across the faces of Matt and Adam. Matt turned to Trish who just shrugged her shoulders.

"What Jay? Coming to Trish's aid yet again?" Randy snarled.

"Maybe I came to finish what I started last night. I could give you another black eye to match the one you have now." Jason threatened with a smirk.

"Jason settle down." Adam warned.

"Now, now Adam. Let the little man fight his own battle. Let me ask you something Jay…what hurts more, the punch Hardy gave you to the jaw last night…or…the fact that the girl you're head over heels for is in love with someone else?" Randy grinned.

Jason, Matt, Adam and Trish's eyes widened and jaws dropped in shock, with Trish being the most shocked of them all. Randy had just made it perfectly clear that Jason was more than just fascinated with Trish and now everyone, even Trish herself knew it. Randy knew it was going to be an unexpected low blow to Jason, he knew it wasn't part of the deal they had made, but neither were the punches Jason threw at him the night before at the bar – this was Randy's payback.

All eyes were now on Jason, who still remained paralysed by shock. Everyone was awaiting an answer and Jason just stood there, trying to find words to say – he had none.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Randy added breaking the awkward silence that had fallen amongst the group. "Just imagine..." he continued to say, "what would happen if a certain someone in Cameron, North Carolina was to find out everything that happened this weekend?" Randy continued to grin, glancing from Jason to Matt and finally to Trish. "That would be a very interesting conversation."

"Randy stop" Jason finally said. "This is going too far." His expression was a mixture of anger and worry.

"I agree." Matt chimed in. "Enough is enough Randy. Just move along before someone gets hurt."

"The only one that is going to get hurt here Matthew Moore Hardy, is your little brother. The fact that you failed to look after his pride and joy, the fact that his number one enemy is in love with his so called 'sweetheart' or even the fact that his sweetheart was in the arms of not one but two men last night. Do you really think he's going to be okay knowing that myself and Jason touched his woman? I don't think so." Randy continued his verbal assault.

"Don't you dare interfere in my relationship with Jeff, you egotistical son of a bitch! You have no right!" Trish snapped. She had had enough of Randy's threats and she was getting defensive.

Randy scoffed. "Don't worry Trish, because after this weekend, there won't be a relationship left for me to interfere with."

Trish's blood was boiling and her heart was pounding with the amount of adrenaline racing through her body. She lifted her arm and was going for a slap across Randy's face, but Matt's hand caught her by the wrist just in time.

"Trish calm down! Nothing is going to happen because no one is going to tell Jeff!" Matt shouted looking at all parties involved.

"Tell me what?" Came the familiar southern drawl of none other than the one and only, Jeff Hardy.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N:** _Hey guys! It's been a while! I just want to apologize for disappearing and being M.I.A. I got to be honest I just had complete writer's block and no matter how hard I tried to complete the next chapter, I just couldn't write and when I did I just wasn't happy with it. So I took a break to try and clear my head, I even started to write another JEFF/TRISH fanfic to get my mind out of this rut which I think helped. I managed to write three chapters for the new fanfic and ended up finishing this chapter! So hopefully this means I've got my creative juices flowing again. Anyway, I apologize for leaving you all, especially since I left you on a cliffhanger. I'm still not 100% happy with this chapter but hopefully it's still passable for you all. Anyway, without further ado here is Chapter 43! Hope you all enjoy. Let me know if you would like me to publish my other fanfic as well. I'm not sure if I will make it public but if you guys would like to read it then I'm more than happy to comply. Anyway, enough talk. Happy reading everyone!_

 **UPDATE:** New fanfic is up! Check out 'Into The Woods' =)

 **Disclaimer:** Since I haven't done one in a while. I do not own any of the characters featured in this story (though I wish I did). All characters and personnel featured belong to themselves and the WWE.

 **•** **Chapter 43** **•**

It was like time stopped and everyone else in the room disappeared leaving Matt, Jason, Adam, Randy and Trish frozen as their eyes fell upon the tall, blonde, emerald-eyed Hardy. Everyone went silent as Jeff stared at everyone else awaiting answers.

"Well…?" Jeff questioned as he arched his brow, curious as to why the group had fallen silent.

"Uh…Jeff!" Matt was the first to break the silence and greet his younger brother with a small embrace and pat on the back. "What are you doing here? I thought you were still going to be in Cameron until tomorrow?"

"Yeah well…my plans changed all of a sudden." Jeff replied as his gaze moved from his older brother to Randy. Jeff narrowed his eyes as he frowned at Randy. Randy noticed the death stare that he received from Jeff and couldn't help but just smile to himself. It was definitely an unexpected surprise, no-one expected Jeff to enter the scene, but Randy thought this couldn't be more perfect. Randy enjoyed playing mind games and toying with people's emotions and Jeff's arrival was the icing on his mind game cake.

"Got a problem with me Hardy?" Randy spoke up, causing everyone else's attention to dart from Jeff to Randy. The tension in the atmosphere was growing causing everyone to be more on edge than they already were before Jeff's arrival.

Jeff clicked his jaw before stepping closer and coming face-to-face with Randy, causing everyone else to take a step back. "Yeah, you and I have a big problem actually." Jeff replied sternly.

"Look guys" Adam intervened trying his best to keep his voice low. "Before you continue airing out your issues. I think its best we take this outside."

"Pipe down Adam. I want to know exactly what Hardy's deal is. Why he felt the need to fly across the country and come face to face with me." Randy responded, never taking his eyes off Jeff. "So what is it Hardy? What's your problem?"

"My problem Randy…is that you can't seem to leave well enough alone." Jeff answered as he stepped even closer to Randy.

Jason watched on intensely, a part of him relieved that he wasn't on the receiving end of one of Jeff's tirades.

"What makes you think that you have the right to put your hands on my girl?" Jeff added. He was trying his best to control his temper and keep it at bay, but he was finding it very difficult.

Another wave of shock swept across everyone. How did Jeff find out about what went down last night? How could he have possibly known. Did that mean he knew about Jason and Trish as well? Jason's palms started to feel clammy as drops of sweat started to appear on his forehead. The nerves were pulsating through his body as he was mentally and physically preparing to defend himself from any physical contact that might come his way. On the other side of Jason was Trish, who was equally as anxious and equally fearful. Her last interaction with Jeff was arguing over the phone and now here he was standing in front of her, eyeing down the man that started all the trouble. She didn't understand how Jeff knew about what happened. Her heart was racing, she felt like she was going to pass out. Her knees were getting weaker and she felt like she could no longer stand, yet ironically she also felt like she could just run away and just keep on running far, far away from the current situation.

"You even had the nerve to get someone from Forbes Magazine to document your attempt to get close with Trish and announce to the word what a "power couple" you two were. You really go above and beyond don't you Randy?" Jeff added.

"Wait what?" Jason and Trish said out loud in unison.

Randy just smiled. Now it was all making sense. Jeff knew nothing about what went down last night, he was referring to the photo of himself and Trish that Forbes Magazine had posted on their website.

Randy rubbed his hand across his chin trying to conceal his smile, before turning his attention back to Jeff. "Twist it any way you want Hardy, but that wasn't my doing. I didn't tell them to write that caption. Clearly other people believe that Trish is better suited with me."

Jeff felt his jaw tense up. His mind was trying its best to keep his fist from flying directly towards Randy's face. Matt could see the look in Jeff's eye and he knew all too well what was about to happen next.

"Jeff…take it easy…" Matt advised as he tried to come in between Randy and his younger brother.

Matt's previous warning about trying to sort issues through means other than violence ran through Jeff's head. As a result, Jeff threw his hands up in surrender, taking a step back and creating some distance between himself and Randy. "Hey, it's cool. I aint gonna punch the guy. Besides, looks like someone beat me to it." Jeff responded pointing to the black eye on Randy's face. "Wish I could thank the guy that gave you that."

"You can thank him right now. He's right over there." Randy smiled tilting his head towards Jason. Jeff turned his head towards Jason's direction and furrowed his brow in confusion, before returning his attention back to Randy. "Well…whatever went down between the two of you. I'm sure you deserved it." Jeff finally said. Whilst Randy and Jeff's attention were focused on each other, everyone else's' eyes darted from one person to the other, all remaining silent, all withholding very important details of the night before.

"Jay, I think we should get out of here while we can." Adam quietly whispered in Jason's ear as Jason responded with a nod. They both turned to leave but was stopped as Randy spotted their attempt to exit and continued on with his mind games.

"Hey Adam, Jay, why we leaving the party so soon? Why don't you tell Jeff the reason you gave me this black eye?" Randy pressed on, looking smug. "Or should I be the one to fill him in on all the juicy details?"

"That's enough Randy" Matt warned in a threatening tone.

"I've had quite enough also." Adam added. "We all still have a big day ahead of us so I think we need to shift our focus on that." He suggested.

"You're right Adam. Which is why I think we should get Jeffrey here up to speed." Randy smirked, his eyes focused on Jeff who continued to eye him down.

Jason turned his head slightly and glanced over at Trish. It didn't take long for her eyes to meet his.

"I need to talk to you." Jason mouthed silently, being carefully not to let Randy or Jeff see him. Trish couldn't quite make out what he was trying to say and just gave him a questionable, puzzled look.

Jason quickly looked back at Jeff and Randy who continued to stare each other down, as Adam and Matt tried their best to intervene and break up the two alpha males. He took a few steps closer to Trish causing her to lean in as Jason whispered in her ear.

"We need to talk."

"Yeah, I think we do." Trish whispered back.

"Do you think you can find a way to meet me somewhere?" Jason asked.

Trish looked back at Jeff who was still mouthing off at Randy. She hadn't seen him since Friday and here he was standing in front of her. A part of her was beaming with joy, knowing that he was right here, whilst a part of her wanted to break down and cry, consumed with guilt. She didn't want to leave Jeff's side now that he was here, but she needed to talk to Jason. She had a few things she wanted to get off her chest and only Jason could give her the answers.

"If you can get Randy away from Jeff, I can get Matt and Jeff outside. I'll say I need to grab something from my hotel room. You can meet me there and we can talk." Trish plotted to which Jason replied with a nod.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jeff noticed Trish and Jason whispering to one another. His eyebrow arched in curiosity as he tore his attention away from Randy and onto the man he loathed and the woman he was seeing.

"Am I interrupting something important here?" Jeff rudely interrupted, his cold, stern, aggressive tone causing Trish and Jason to straighten themselves up in shock.

"Sorry Jeff. I was just…"

"You were just leaving." Jeff snapped cutting Jason off before he had a chance to give an excuse.

Jason quickly glanced at Trish before turning his attention back to Jeff. He could feel the fury building up inside of Jeff just by the way he looked at him. He had already been on the receiving end of one of Jeff's beatings on multiple occasions. He wasn't about to get another, not with Jeff already on edge with Randy.

"Sorry Jeff." Jason simply replied before returning to Adam, Matt and Randy, who had just witnessed his encounter with Jeff.

Jeff turned coming face to face with Trish for the first time since entering the building. The feeling of confusion battled the feeling of fury within his body. What was Trish doing whispering with Jason? What was she doing anywhere near him? He took a moment to look her up and down. He hadn't seen her since Friday and somehow, she had gotten even more beautiful. His eyes met hers and his worries started to diminish as he was reminded as to the main reason he came to New York – the reason was her. He felt this need to be near her and even though he was comfortable being back at home with his father in Cameron, Trish became his safe place. His facial expression softened as he stepped closer to the hazel-eyed blonde.

"Hey…" He said softly as he gently stroked her face. Their argument over the phone, the photo of her standing next to Randy, even her secretly whispering to Jason didn't seem to matter now that he was able to be near her. To feel her soft skin under his touch and to gaze into the hazel eyes he hadn't seen in days.

Trish, who's heart was pounding rapidly not knowing how Jeff was going to react, was relieved to feel his gentle touch. She had missed him so much and after the little argument they had the night before she was relieved to have him speaking to her, let alone stroking her face.

"Hey Jeff." She said softly with a small smile before wrapping her arms around his waist and nuzzling her head into his chest.

Jeff reciprocated her embrace, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on top of her head, taking a moment to inhale the sweet scent that he had missed.

"I've missed you so much" Trish mumbled into his chest, the familiar scent that she loved caused her heart to return back to its normal pace.

"I've missed you too beautiful." Jeff replied, planting a soft kiss on her head, causing her to smile to herself. Every time he called her beautiful, it gave her butterflies in her stomach and the feeling of being a young teenager in love again. How could something so simple cause such a big effect?

"Jeff, I'm sorry for –" Trish began to say as she lifted her head to look at Jeff.

"No, Trish stop. I'm sorry" Jeff said cutting her off. "You were right. You are a grown woman capable of looking after yourself and I was just being too overprotective. I realize that it is something that I am going to have to work on because protecting you has just become an instinct." He took a deep breath in before exhaling. "I promise I'll try harder to…be a little…less overprotective."

Trish stared at him blankly. How could she let him apologize to her when he was right all along? Her actions last night proved that she wasn't capable of looking after herself. In the short time that Jeff wasn't by her side, she nearly made the biggest mistake of her life because of her reckless and careless behaviour. The guilt started to fill her entire body once again, as flashbacks of last night flooded through her head. She felt as if the truth was about to just come flying out of her mouth and there was no way she was going to be able to stop it once it did. Jeff noticed the blank expression on Trish's face and became a little concerned.

"Hey…Trish, you okay?" He asked, cupping her face in his hands.

Trish's heart began to beat faster again as the guilt continued to grow inside of her. She knew that this wasn't the moment to tell Jeff everything, but how could she lie to him? How can she pretend that everything was fine, when it clearly wasn't? Her gaze turned towards the ground as she contemplated her next move. She exhaled deeply before she brought her attention back to Jeff.

"Jeff…there's something I need to tell you…"

Meanwhile, as the other members watched Trish and Jeff's intimate moment, Jason couldn't help but feel a little tightness in his chest as he watched the woman he had feelings for be locked in an embrace with another man.

"Hurts doesn't Jay?" Randy said nudging Jason with his elbow as he continued to take cheap shots at him.

This did not sit well with Jason. He had had enough of Randy's mind games. Sure, he paid Randy off to help him get Trish on his good side, but Randy was crossing the line and no amount of money was worth him exposing Jason's true feelings for Trish out in front of everyone, including the woman herself. That was not part of their deal.

"You know what Randy you need to shut your fucken mouth before I finish what I started last night and shut it for you!" Jason snapped, his emotions all over the place. Adam was taken back with shock by Jason's demeanour. He had never seen Jason this mad before, apart from their little scuffle in the hotel room the day before. He knew that Randy had pushed his limits too far and he needed to get Jason out of there.

"Come on Jay, I'm just teasing. You're getting yourself all work up like this because you know it's the truth. But it's not your fault. You can't help who you fall in love with, even if you happen to fall in love with a woman that's already in love with another man." Randy continued.

"I don't understand. I stuck to my end of the deal, why aren't you?" Jason snarled, giving Randy a shove in the chest. Randy was right, he was worked up and he wasn't afraid to show it. Randy had not only exposed Jason's secret out in public, but he also took his money and was using his thought out plan against him.

"Enough!" Adam intervened. "Enough is enough! Let's deal with this another time. Jay we're leaving. I suggest everyone else does the same." Adam finished pulling Jason away from the group.

"Adam's right. Jeff, Trish. Let's get out of here." Matt instructed, giving a disapproving look to Randy before making his way to the exit.

Jeff and Trish whose conversation was cut short as they had stop to witness the altercation between Jason and Randy, slowly followed behind Matt, also giving Randy a scornful look as they made their way past him before exiting the convention.

"Geez. Everyone needs to learn to lighten up a bit." Randy scoffed before making his way through the crowd.

 **•••••**

"I tell you what I am glad to be out of there" Matt sighed with relief, taking a moment to breathe in some fresh air. He placed his hands on his hips as he stared at his brother who has his arm wrapped around the shoulder of his blonde beauty.

"Yeah, why is everyone on edge today?" Jeff asked as he placed a kiss on his Trish's head. His question causing Matt and Trish to exchange glances.

"You know what, we don't have much time to eat, shall we just head to the café across the road and grab a quick bite before we have to continue with interviews?" Matt quick to change the subject.

"Actually, I've forgotten something back at the hotel. Why don't you two go grab something to eat and I will meet you guys back inside if that's okay." Trish suggested, remembering the plan that her and Jason conjured up moments ago. Jeff looked at her curiously.

"Want me to go with you?" Jeff asked, arching his brow.

"No, no. It's okay I can manage…it's…uhh…lady stuff. Nothing for you to worry about." Trish nervously lied. "Besides, you two can catch up on everything…about business!" She exclaimed, with emphasis on the word business. "Or you know…Jeff's trip, your dad…all that good stuff." She added. Matt got her drift and nodded his head.

"Okay, so we'll meet you back inside then." Matt responded as Trish smiled and nodded in agreeance.

"You sure you don't want me coming with you?" Jeff asked as he opened the door to the cab he had just hailed.

"I'm sure. I won't be long" Trish replied with a smile. She gently placed a kiss on his lips before getting inside the cab as he slowly closed the door and watched as the cab pulled out onto the road and started to drive away.

"Let's go eat! I am absolutely starving." Matt commented, turning on his heels towards the direction of the café. Jeff continued to watch as the cab disappeared amidst the New York traffic. He could sense that something wasn't quite right with Trish. She had wanted to tell him something back inside the convention but didn't get the chance to as they were interrupted by the altercation with Jason and Randy. Something was on her mind, he wasn't quite sure what it was but when she had mentioned that she had something she wanted to tell him, it sounded like it was something important. He made a mental note to find out what it was before turning and following his brother.

 **•••••**

When Trish arrived back to her hotel room, she began to pace back and forth. She was nervous. She had lied again to Jeff and the added guilt was just eating her up inside. She needed to tell Jeff everything that happened last night, she needed to get it off her chest. It was eating her alive and she was worried that if she didn't say anything, that it would slipped out uncontrollably at the worst possible moment, or worse, he would hear it from Randy first. But before she could worry about that, she had to get through her discussion with Jason first. She needed to know if what Randy said was true and if Jason did have genuine feelings for her. It didn't matter whether he did or he didn't because her heart belonged to Jeff but it would definitely explain a lot of his actions lately towards her. If it were true and he did have genuine feelings towards her, then she needed to make it clear to him there would be nothing more between the two of them besides their business partnership or friendship at most. She reminded herself that he did save her from Randy, so the least she could do was try to have a friendship with him.

It seemed like she had been waiting for hours when realistically it had only been about twenty minutes. She thought maybe Jason had forgotten about their little meetup or maybe he wasn't able to escape Adam. Just when she thought that they had missed their window of opportunity, she got a text message from Jason saying that he was not far from arriving at her hotel. She sat on the edge of her bed, nervously biting down on her nail, trying to figure out what to do with herself. What a situation she had gotten herself in. A drunken bender almost saw her ruin her current relationship and now she was caught in a possible love triangle with two men that hated each other. How does one get themselves into a situation like this? She thought to herself.

Just then there came a knock at the door, snapping Trish out of her thoughts. This was it, she needed to find out from Jason what his deal was and if he was more than just infatuated with her. She stood up from the edge of her bed and straightened out her clothes, she tossed her hair before making her way to the entrance. Grabbing on to the handle she took a deep breath before turning it and slowly opening the door.

"Jeff? What are you doing here?"


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N:** _Hey Guys! Here's another update for you all! When I originally wrote this chapter I didn't realize how long it was, so I've had to split it up into two chapters. Thank you all again for all the love and reviews you give this story and also for "Into the Woods". So glad I've been able to find my spark again. Anyway, hope you enjoy Chapter 44, expect Chapter 45 soon and as always happy reading! =)_

 **•** **Chapter 44** **•**

"Jeff what are you doing here?" Trish asked surprised and baffled to see the younger Hardy at her door.

"I was just worried about you" Jeff replied as he made his way into her room.

Trish remained standing by the entrance door, still shocked by his unexpected arrival. This would be the second time that Jeff showed up unannounced. Her shock was overthrown by panic as she remembered the visitor that she was actually expecting and how he could show up at any minute. She quickly shut the door, slamming it closed, a lot harsher than she intended. This caused Jeff to give her a questionable look.

"Whoops" Trish responded nervously.

"Look, actually I'm here because earlier you told me that you had something to tell me. It sounded important and it sounded like something you couldn't say in front of anyone else, so I figured I would come and see you and we could talk." Jeff said, taking a seat on the edge of Trish's bed.

Great, what was she meant to do now? Trish stood still for a moment, thinking to herself. She began to fiddle around with her fingers and nails nervously. She had Jeff sitting here waiting for what was going to be a confession, whilst she was waiting for Jason's pending arrival at any moment. She knew that Matt would be livid with her if she told Jeff the truth whilst they still had commitments to the convention, but she didn't want Jeff to find out from anyone else. She thought that the best move would be to tell Jeff herself.

"Umm…" she mumbled before taking a seat next to Jeff on the bed. She placed her hand on top of his and struggled to look at the pair of emerald eyes that always seemed to melt her heart. Jeff's heart began to quicken, he had a gut feeling that he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear. "Jeff…umm…what I was going to say back at the convention was that…" she was struggling. "Umm…what I wanted to say was that…" she let out a heavy breath. "Matt offered me a promotion." She couldn't do it.

"That's what you wanted to tell me? That you were offered a promotion?" Jeff asked arching his brow.

"Yep." Trish answered unconvincingly.

"Baby that's great news! Why don't you sound excited about it?" He gently grabbed both her hands in his, stroking the back of them with his thumbs.

"I don't know. I told Matt that I didn't want to get any special treatment because of…you know…us being together, but he informed me that it was solely his decision and you knew nothing about it."

"And I didn't. I had no clue he was even thinking of promoting anyone. Regardless if we were dating or not, you deserve the promotion either way and if he didn't offer it to you, I would have. You work hard enough and you do so much for the company. You deserve it." Jeff reassured as he cupped her face in one hand, bringing her closer to him.

He brought her lips to his causing electric sparks to pulsate through Trish's body. She had wanted to kiss him from the moment he showed up unannounced at the convention. She missed his tender kiss. Sure, they shared a small kiss as she got into the cab, but that was merely just a goodbye peck, this…this was the kiss she was longing for, the kiss that showed his passion and desire for her. Their kiss deepened as their tongues met for the first time since they departed from one another. Jeff gently placed his hands on her waist as he pulled her onto his lap. Straddling him, Trish ran her fingers through his blonde hair as their kiss became more passionate and more intense.

"Jeff, I've missed you so much" she said almost breathlessly as his lips parted from hers and began planting kisses down her neck.

"I've missed you too Trish." Jeff mumbled in between kisses before capturing her lips once again causing Trish to let out a soft moan.

Things started to heat up between the two as Trish started to move her hips back and forth slowly grinding herself in his lap. Jeff's hands moved from her waist, fingers tracing the sides of her body before slowly starting to unbutton her shirt, not breaking from their intense make out session. Once he had undone enough buttons, he gently pulled up on her shirt which was neatly tucked into her high waisted pencil skirt causing Trish to break from their kiss raising her arms up for Jeff to pull her shirt off which he then tossed onto the floor. His eyes immediately went straight to the black lacy bra she was wearing as extreme heat started to pulsate through his entire body.

"Fuck." He said softly as his eyes met her hazel pair. "How are you more beautiful than the first day I met you?"

Every amazing feeling that you could imagine filled Trish's body as she beamed at the man in front of her. No-one else that she had every come across in her entire life made her feel the way Jeff did in the simplest of ways. She wanted to pinch herself again and again because there was no way that the man of her dreams actually existed let alone was right in front of her.

She placed her hands on either side of his face as she stared into his emerald eyes and deep into his soul. Even though she may have slipped it out a couple of times unknowingly, it was in this moment that Trish wanted to tell him the three most important words two people could say to each other, but she didn't want to scare him away. She wanted to make sure that he felt the exact same way about her as she did for him.

"I think I'm falling in love with you Jeffrey Nero Hardy." She said softly. She knew it wasn't what she wanted to say but it was close enough.

Jeff stared back at the woman in front of him, stunned. A couple of months ago he thought that the only good thing to come out of his company was a decent steady income and a solid relationship with his older brother. Never did he expect for his whole world to be turned upside down when a certain blonde female assistant entered his life. In a short amount of time, this woman had him smiling, had him laughing, brought out a different side of him he never thought existed and more important she was the only thing that had begun to fill the big dark void that his mother's death had left inside of him. It had been a long time since he had loved something as much as he did Trish and to hear those words meant more to him that she would ever know in her entire lifetime. He thought he wasn't capable of loving anyone again, no one thought Jeff was capable of love, but somehow and in some way, she believed he could.

"I think I'm falling in love with you too Trish Stratus."

It was exactly what she wanted to hear and all her worries, all her doubts, all the drama that happened the night before were so miniscule to the meaning and impact this very moment had.

Their lips met once again, their kiss twice as much passionate and twice as much intense. Jeff manoeuvred himself carefully laying Trish gently down on the bed as he laid on top of her, propping himself up on his elbows. He started to trail kisses from her neck, across her chest, over her bra and down her stomach as Trish let out soft moans at his every touch.

The sound of a vibrating phone interrupted their passionate moment as Trish's eyes opened suddenly and widened in panic. What if that was Jason calling to say that he was here.

"Jeff…Jeff, I have to get that." She said tapping his shoulders.

"It can wait" Jeff mumbled as he began to slowly pull down on Trish's skirt.

The vibrating continued as the panic began to grow inside of Trish. "Jeff, I really need to get that. Please." She begged.

Jeff let out a sigh as he propped himself back up. He reached down into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"It's not for you. It's my phone." Jeff stated as he held up his phone screen in front of her. A sigh of relief swept through Trish as she saw the caller id ringing on Jeff's phone.

"I think you should get that. It's Matt. It could be about the convention."

Jeff couldn't help but roll his eyes. The convention was the last thing he wanted to be…"doing" right now. Pushing himself up and off the bed, Jeff swiped at his screen on his phone answering his brother's call.

"Hey"

"Jeff! Where are you guys?" Matt asked, his voice could be heard over the phone.

Jeff looked over at the bed as Trish laid there, propped up on her elbows looking back at Jeff, eyeing her sexy man. Her body was seductive as her eyes penetrated into his, teasing him as she bit down on her bottom lip. Jeff let out a deep, soft growl from within his throat as he tried to control the growing urge to pounce on his woman.

"Jeff! Are you listening to me?" Matt shouted.

"Sorry." Jeff replied clearing his throat. "We're just…catching up." He winked causing Trish to smile. "Can you give us like an hour?" His question making Trish's eyes widen.

"An hour?" She silently mouthed, arching her brow followed by a slight smirk on her face. She made her way to the edge of the bed, kneeling up as Jeff stood in front of her.

Jeff held his phone away from his ear momentarily as he leant in closer to Trish, placing his hand on her voluptuous backside. "Trust me, I'm going to need an hour for what I'm going to do to you" he whispered in her ear before giving her backside a slap and capturing her lips in his as they engaged in another passionate kiss. This only heightened all the heat and electricity that was already pulsating through their bodies.

Jeff pulled away from the kiss as he could her Matt's voice coming from his cell. He placed his cell phone on his ear once again as he listened to Matt who had now become enraged.

"JEFF!"

"Sorry, bad reception" Jeff lied catching his breath, now it was Trish's turn to place kisses on Jeff as she made her way to his ear and slightly sucked on his earlobe, distracting Jeff from his conversation.

"JEFF! I swear…if you're thinking about sex right now I am going to lose it! We have thirty minutes before we have an interview scheduled. You and Trish better get you asses down here right now! And I mean RIGHT NOW!" Matt screamed.

Jeff rolled his eyes once again knowing that there was no getting out of this one. "Alright, alright relax brother. We're leaving now." He said as he glanced over at Trish who stopped what she was doing and sat on the edge of the bed. "We'll see you soon." Jeff added hanging up the phone. "Unfortunately we're going to have to continue this later" he said planting a kiss on Trish's forehead, nose and then lips."

"I better go freshen up then" Trish suggested as she picked up her shirt from off the floor. She couldn't wait for later. Later…couldn't come soon enough.

As Trish disappeared into the bathroom to freshen up, Jeff sat on the edge of the bed, still feeling the effects of the intense passion he and Trish shared moments ago. A small smile crept on his face as he relived the moment they shared stating that they were starting to fall in love with each other. It was hard for him to believe that he even said such a thing, but he was glad that he did. He was even more glad that his feelings were being reciprocated. This was unknown territory for him and he still felt a little uneasy about it but his desire and love for Trish was worth every bit of nervousness and uncertainty he felt.

He sat, elbows rested upon his knees as he fiddled around with his phone waiting for Trish. Just then there was a knock on the door. He turned his head curious as to who it may be. His only thought was that it was housekeeping. He decided that he should open it, it would be a great opportunity to ask them for a favour. He wanted Trish to come back to a room filled with lit candles and rose petals, the only romantic thing he could think of doing at the moment. He wanted this to be a surprise so he waited for a second knock and waited to see if Trish would hear. A second knock came and no sign of Trish. Perfect.

Jeff held a small smile upon his face, pleased with his idea as he made his way to the door. Opening the door his smile quickly dropped as the face of his enemy stood staring back at him.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N:** _As promised, here is the next update! Thanks again for all the love! Please continue to comment and review! I love reading them and hearing what you guys think about the storyline and the characters. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy Chapter 45 and as always...happy reading! =)_

 **•** **Chapter 45** **•**

"What the actual fuck do you think you're doing here Jason?" Jeff asked, enraged with extreme fury. Why the hell was Jason here…at Trish's hotel room? How did he know where she was staying? Was this the first time his been here or was there something else going on that Jeff had no idea about?

"Jeff…uh…sorry I wasn't expecting you to be here…uhh…sorry I'll…just uhh…go." A nervous Jason stuttered as he turned to leave before Jeff reached out grabbing Jason by the arm, stopping him from leaving.

"Oh no…you're not getting away that easy. What the hell are you doing here, knocking on Trish's door?"

Jason looked at Jeff, his emerald eyes narrowed, glaring at him with nothing but anger.

"You want the truth?" Jason asked as he cleared the big lump that had formed in his throat.

"No. I want you to lie to me. Of course I want the truth jackass! Why are you here!"

Before Jason could continue, Trish came bouncing out from the bathroom, smiling from ear to ear which quickly faded as she saw Jeff by the door.

Jeff looked over his shoulder, his fury on his face didn't deter when he looked at her.

"You have a guest" Jeff said coldly as he swung the door fully open, slamming it against the wall.

As Jason came into full view, Trish felt the panic that she had felt earlier return. Her eyes locked with Jason as he gave her a 'what do I do now' look.

"What…is he doing here Trish?" Jeff asked, his voice still blunt and cold.

Her eyes darted back and forth from Jeff to Jason, Jason to Jeff. She was trapped now.

Jeff couldn't stand the silence any longer. How did he go from feeling like he was on cloud nine to feeling like he had just been punched in the gut? He needed to know exactly why Jason was here. He slammed his hand against the door as it ricocheted off the wall creating a loud bang, causing both Trish and Jason to jump in fright. "Somebody tell me what the fuck is going on!" Jeff shouted.

As soon as Jason saw Trish's face, he knew that it was up to him to get them out of this situation. If they told Jeff the truth, he would be throwing Trish under the bus just as much as himself. He cared too much for Trish to do that to her, even if her heart belonged to Jeff.

Jason placed his hands into the back of his pocket and felt a folded piece of paper he had placed there earlier. "Perfect" he thought to himself.

"Jeff relax." Jason insisted finding a little confidence in himself. "I came here to give Trish this." He said handing Jeff the folded piece of paper.

A puzzled expression coming across the faces of both Jeff and Trish.

"What the hell is this?" Jeff asked as he opened the paper up which contained an address.

"Adam and Trish were talking yesterday about a nice place to have a romantic dinner in L.A. Trish wanted to organize a dinner for the two of you when you arrived back, obviously she didn't think you would be here. So Adam recommended this place and wrote it down. He wanted to give it to Trish at the convention but with the whole commotion that went down he forgot. So I tried to give the address to Trish discretely while you were busy with Randy, which is why you saw us whispering, but unfortunately you saw us before I could give her any details. Anyway, when I bumped into Matt he said that Trish had gone to her hotel room and I told him the story and he sent me here. I thought that maybe this was the only chance I would get to give this to Trish without you knowing, especially since you arrived here unexpected. Anyway…now you know. Sorry Trish." Jason lied. He had to think of something fast and this was the fabrication that he came up with.

Trish was astonished with the lie that Jason came up with. She knew that the hole she had gotten herself into was just getting deeper and she was sinking further and further into it.

Jeff studied the piece of paper and glanced over at Trish who just stared at the ground, not knowing what to do with herself. He glanced over at Jason and then back at the piece of paper.

"What I don't get…" Jeff finally said, "is why do you feel the need to hand deliver this message? There's something called an email…or even a text message, not that I like you having my girlfriend's number."

Trish's eyes immediately shot up from staring at the ground, to staring at Jeff. Did he just use the word girlfriend? She had never heard Jeff use the word girlfriend before. When in front of others he would always refer to her by her name or "his girl" but never used the term girlfriend before. Amidst the panic, her heart fluttered a bit as she tried to contain a smile.

"Well I didn't know how you would feel about me messaging Trish." Jason answered.

"So you thought showing up would be a better option? Do you really think that I would be less pissed off with the fact that you showed up at her hotel room?" Jeff questioned.

"Next time I will email then." Jason replied a little annoyed.

"There won't be a next time. Think Adam is perfectly capable of correspondence. You're done here and you're done talking to my girlfriend." Jeff sternly said before taking a step back and slamming the door shut in front of Jason.

Jeff turned to face Trish, still wearing a cold expression upon his face. Walking towards Trish, he handed her the piece of paper. "I don't know what happened between the two of you whilst I was away but you're done talking to him okay? Stay away from him." Jeff said sternly glaring at Trish.

His cold expression meant he was mad, even though he didn't raise his voice at Trish, she could tell that he wasn't happy that Jason and her were on talking terms. She simply nodded in agreeance just to keep the peace but a part of her was indecisive. Of course, she wanted to respect Jeff, she loved him, but she didn't want to shut Jason completely out, not after he had saved her from Randy's inappropriateness.

"We better get going, before Matt murders us." Jeff said, a small smile appearing erasing the cold expression he held. He gave Trish a light kiss on the forehead, quite different to the kisses they shared moments before. She knew that Jeff knowing her and Jason were on speaking terms didn't sit well with him. It affected him but he was doing his best not to show it.

 **•••••**

Matt was relieved when Jeff and Trish finally arrived back at the convention. He sensed that there was a little uneasiness between the two but he decided not to interrogate Jeff, not now anyway. The three of them entered back into the convention and conducted further interviews together before sitting down for a seminar.

The convention was soon over and it was time for all parties and personnel to go back to their hotels and get ready for the big formal dinner to celebrate the end of the convention. This was the last thing that Jeff wanted to do, he wanted to skip the dinner and hop on a plane with Trish back to L.A but unfortunately he was here and there was no way Matt was going to let him get out of this.

"Look all we have to do is show up and mingle for an hour at least, then if you want to leave, you can leave." Matt advised as he adjusted his tie. Matt looked very dapper in his three piece suit. In contrast, Jeff wore dark grey jeans, with a black collared shirt and a grey tie which he had borrowed from Matt. He was not keen on the tie, but Matt strongly insisted that he wear one.

"Trust me as soon as that hour is up, I'm out that door and on my way home." Jeff complained as he loosened his tie.

"Everything okay? You seem a little on edge." Matt asked as he offered his brother a glass of whiskey.

Jeff contemplated telling Matt his annoyance with Jason and Trish's latest budding friendship but decided against it. He wasn't prepared for the pending lecture nor was he in the mood for one.

"It's nothing. Just annoyed I have to go to this thing. If I knew about this I would have stayed in Cameron with Dad." Jeff grumbled.

A light knock on the door prevented Matt from delving further into the topic of conversation as he took a sip of whiskey before making his way to the door.

Jeff sat on the edge of Matt's bed, trying to make sense of everything that happened today. He couldn't understand why Jason and Trish were speaking to each other. What happened when he wasn't here? Then there was the fact that Trish confessed that she was falling in love with him. Even though he was annoyed, he couldn't prevent a small smile creeping upon his face at that memory.

Just then Matt appeared with a smile on his face.

"Got you something that will cheer you up." He said as he pointed in the direction behind him.

Jeff was quick to stand as he saw his beautiful blonde come into view. She was wearing a tight off the shoulder black dress which stopped just above her knees. It hugged her tightly, showing off her curvaceous figure and she had paired it off with some simple black strappy heels. Her hair was curled and cascading around her shoulders, whilst her makeup was simple yet seductive.

"Mmmhmm…just what I thought" Matt said smiling to himself as he took another sip of his whiskey.

"You look amazing" Jeff complimented almost breathless taking her all in. She took his breath away every time.

"So do you" Trish said smiling as she adjusting his tie. "A tie…nice touch." She winked as Jeff recalled their moment in the elevator at the infamous RKO gala.

Again, her presence managed to wipe away all the doubts and concerns he had racing through his head. Every time he was with her, nothing else mattered, everything else just seemed pointless. The two continued to stare into each other's eyes as desire began to overtake their bodies.

Matt cleared his throat, preventing anything going further. "If you two don't mind, I would rather gauge out my eyes than watch my younger brother have sex right in front of me, so…could you maybe save getting hot and heavy for after tonight's event when – you know – you two are alone."

The two lovebirds smiled at one another before Jeff made his way over this his brother and rested his hand on his brother's shoulder, handing him his glass of whiskey which he hadn't finished.

"Here. I think you need this more than me. Oh and remind me to find you a girlfriend" Jeff teased causing Trish to giggle to herself and Matt to playfully punch him in the shoulder.

"Alright." Matt said unamused. " Let's get going or we're going to be late."

 **•••••**

Everyone was gathered in a grand foyer area for drinks and appetizers before they were to proceed to the main dining hall. Everything was lavish and over the top for what was meant to be a just a dinner to celebrate the end of the convention.

"Okay…one hour. That's all you have to do is just duke it out for one hour." Matt said as he glanced around at everyone before finding a familiar face in the crowd of people. "Come on Jeff, let's put your game face on" he added grabbing Jeff by the arm and pulling him along.

Five minutes into mingling and Jeff was already over it. He plastered on a fake smile, engaged in small talked and chuckled when he felt necessary. He looked over at Trish who was also confidently mingling beside him, she obviously got better at this mingling thing whilst being at the convention. Ending his conversation with the person in front of him, Jeff walked up behind Trish and wrapped his arm gently around her waist.

"Sorry to interrupt." Jeff said cutting into the conversation.

"The infamous Jeff Hardy, it's nice to see you here." The gentlemen said. "You know some of us have dubbed you the nickname 'ghost' because you're rarely seen anymore."

Jeff let out a small chuckle. "Yes well, these days I have a few other commitments that need my attention." He said, giving Trish's waist a gentle squeeze. Trish was quick to duck her head down to avoid anyone from seeing her cheeks turn a rosy colour. She was about to go even more bright red with what Jeff was about to say next.

"I see you've met my girlfriend." Jeff informed, causing the gentleman's eyes to widen in surprise. He wasn't the only one surprised. Trish's head shot up in complete shock, though her cheeks remained rosy. She had heard him throw that word around earlier but she thought maybe it was just being territorial with Jason. But here it was again, the word "girlfriend" being used as an introduction of some sort to a business executive.

"Oh wow. Trish is your girlfriend? I thought she was your assistant? The gentleman queried.

"You are correct, she does work for Matt and myself as our assistant" Jeff confirmed before turning to look at his beautiful blonde "but she's my girlfriend above everything else." He smiled.

"I see…" the gentleman responded slowly, studying Jeff and Trish.

Trish couldn't help the gigantic smile that formed across her face. "Really? Girlfriend? Is that what we're doing now?" She couldn't help but tease Jeff a little, it was her way of trying to disguise the excessive amount of joy and happiness that was racing through her body. She wanted to just pounce on him and plant multiple kisses all over his face, but she knew how Jeff felt about public displays of affection.

Jeff let out a small laugh, he knew that it was a big deal to introduce Trish as his girlfriend, it had been many years since he last did that with a woman, but he also knew that it took a lot for Trish to come out and tell Jeff that she was falling in love with him and he thought it was only fair that he show her that he was committed to this just as much as she was. Sure, he was still unsure about this budding friendship she was having with Jason, but he knew how much she meant to him and he wasn't going to let that get in the way of something this special.

"If you'll excuse us" Jeff finally said, turning his attention back to the gentleman and shaking his hand.

"It was a pleasure talking to you" Trish added before Jeff led the way.

"Too soon?" Jeff said softly as he and Trish made their way to the other side of the room.

"Too soon for what?" Trish asked her hazel orbs looking up into his emerald pair.

"For the whole…'girlfriend' thing." Jeff asked, second guessing himself and his decision.

"Couldn't come soon enough boyfriend." Trish beamed, leaning up and quickly planting a gentle kiss on his lips."

Jeff grinned hearing himself being referred to as boyfriend. It felt a little strange, it had been so long since he was referred to as someone's boyfriend, though as strange as it felt, he couldn't help but smile.

"There you guys are!" Matt called out as he approached the pair. "They're about to sit us down. We are all seated together on Table 12", he informed.

"I think I might just use the ladies room before we head in if that's okay." Trish asked receiving a nod from both brothers. She walked off in the direction of the bathroom as Jeff watched her disappear into the crowd. He couldn't help but think how different his life might have been if she hadn't bumped into him at the office that day.

"You seem to be feeling better." Matt stated noticing the smile on Jeff's face.

"Huh? Yeah…" Jeff replied turning his attention to his brother. "Hey Matt, I just wanted to let you know that Trish told me everything."

Matt's eyes widened in shock. "Huh? What?" His heart started to beat anticipating the raging cyclone that Jeff was going to unleash on him for not protecting his pride and joy. He thought that him and Trish were going to wait until they got back to L.A to tell Jeff.

"Yeah she told me in her hotel room today. Why did you have to keep it a secret from me? Why didn't you just tell me?"

Matt looked at him very baffled by his calm nature. "Well…I wasn't expecting you to show up here. We were going to wait to tell you back in L.A." he answered wearily.

"Yeah but you could have told me. Don't you think this is something I should know?"

The guilt began to creep in. Matt stared at his brother with a sorrowful look on his face. "Look I'm so sorry. I know I should have told you but I know how you would react. Jeff, I took my eyes off her for a second, how was I supposed to know that Randy was going to make a pass at Trish? If it wasn't for Jason saving her who knows what Randy would have done…and I know I should have been protecting her but I swear I took my eyes off of her for a second when she went to go and get drinks. After I heard what happened I went straight to Randy and gave it to him…to the point that I was put in the back of a cop car!" It was like Matt had word vomit and everything was just coming out with no sign of him stopping. "And I swear…I didn't find out about Jason and Trish almost kissing until the morning after when Trish told me. Don't worry I gave her a piece of my mind when I found out about that but beside the point, I know that I was meant to be looking after her and keeping her safe and I failed. I let you down and I'm so so sorry Jeff."

Jeff stood motionless. What had just happened? A whirlwind of emotions was circling inside of him. "What…the hell did you just say?" Jeff said through gritted teeth. His jaw was tense. He was seething.

Matt was confused. "I…thought Trish told you?" He answered slowly.

"Yeah about her promotion. What are you talking about!" Jeff replied, his rage building.

"Oh…fuck!" Matt came to the realization of what he had just done.

"Matt!" Jeff yelled causing Matt and a few of the people who surrounded them to jump in fright. "Tell me what the fuck happened!"


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N:** _Hey guys! Going to keep this short and sweet. Thank you all once again for all the comments and reviews. I enjoy reading them just as much as I enjoy reading your fanfics! Anyway, here is the next update for Live for the Moment, hope you enjoy and as always happy reading!_

 **Warning:** This chapter contains some course language.

 **•** **Chapter 46** **•**

Matt's heart was beating a million miles per hour, there was no going back from this now.

"Jeff, I think we should go outside. I'll tell you everything but not here." Matt whispered as he watched the side eyes from people surrounding them.

Jeff stormed out of the foyer in such fury, slamming the door behind him with so much force that Matt feared the glass was about to shatter.

"I swear Matt if you don't tell me the fucken truth right now, I'm going to throw your ass back through those doors and I could give two fucks whose around!" Jeff demanded, pacing back and forth trying to control his anger with the limited amount of control he had left.

"Okay, just calm down for a second okay and I'll tell you everything." Matt responded nervously. He then proceeded to tell Jeff everything. Matt could see Jeff's growing rage, it was almost like he was going to turn into the Incredible Hulk at any moment, but despite how terrified Matt was, he wasn't going to hold anything back. Jeff was his brother and after everything that happened, the least he could do was tell him the whole truth.

Jeff was beyond seeing red, extreme rage would be the understatement of the year but it was the moment when Matt told him, that the woman who he loved and cared for more than anything…almost kissed the guy that he hated more than anything. His entire world just shattered into a million pieces. His heart ached with so much pain, it reminded him of the feeling he felt when his mother passed away. It was like everything he had ever loved, was lost once again.

"Jeff, I'm so sorry." Matt's voice was faint as Jeff was trying to process everything he had just heard. His pacing stopped as he turned to his older brother who had such an apologetic look on his face. He knew Matt was genuinely sorry. It wasn't his intention to hurt Jeff. How could Jeff be angry, it's not like Matt's to blame for all this right?

"Matt…" Jeff began, his voice soft as he let out a heavy sigh, before he followed it with an unexpected right hook, his fist colliding forcefully with Matt's jaw, knocking Matt to the ground. Matt gasped in agony has he held his jaw, but before he could say a word, Jeff knelt down grabbing Matt by the collar.

"This is all your fault Matt!" Jeff yelled, his anger was beyond his control now. "If you didn't invite Trish to New York, none of this would have happened!"

"Jeff…let…go….I…I can't…breathe…" Matt struggled to say as he tried to get what oxygen he could into his lungs.

Jeff let go, standing up and continuing to pace back and forth, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "I will never forgive you for this Matt. You had one job! One fucken job and you couldn't do it! I sacrifice everything for you. I pack up my home, leave our dad behind to make your dream of owning a successful business come true! Any hobbies or interests I have, had to be put on hold because when we're not working during the day we have dinners, conventions and fucken galas to attend to during our time off! AND! When I finally find some happiness in my life and finally find someone to share it with, you do fuck all to protect her and shit like this happens!" Jeff was losing his battle to hold his emotions together, he had gone past anger and was now feeling the pain.

"Jeff…I know. I'm so sorry. I fucked up. I don't know what more I can say but I'm sorry." Matt continued to apologize as he remained on the ground clutching his jaw.

"What the hell is going on here?" Came the sound of a familiar female voice. "Matt are you okay?" She knelt down and took a look at Matt's jaw.

"I'm fine Trish." Matt lied as he glanced up at Jeff. Trish followed the direction of his gaze and saw a very cold and very broken Jeff Hardy. "What's going on here?" She questioned.

"He knows Trish. He knows everything." Matt answered.

"What…" Trish began to feel numb. "I…I.." She stuttered. She stood up and slowly approached the younger Hardy. "Jeff…" her voice was croaky.

"Don't!" Jeff snapped holding his hand out, stopping her in her tracks and causing her to jump a little in fright by the harsh tone in his voice. "Just don't". The last thing he needed right now was to see her. "I never thought that I would ever say this but, you're the last person I want to see right now."

Trish couldn't believe what she was hearing, though she knew that he had every right to be upset with her. The last thing she ever wanted to do was to hurt Jeff and she was kicking herself for not telling him the truth earlier. "Jeff please…give me a chance to explain." Trish begged.

"Give you a chance!" Jeff snapped in disbelief. "You had every fucken chance Trish! You had every opportunity to approach me and tell me the truth. You had the perfect opportunity earlier today when we were alone in your hotel room…but instead of coming clean you feed me complete bullshit about falling in love with me!" It hurt Jeff to say that, but he was hurting more than she would ever know.

"It's not bullshit Jeff, I was telling you the truth! Okay, I lied when I said I was falling in love with you, because the truth is I'm not falling in love with you. The truth is I already am in love with you Jeff." Tears forming in Trish's eyes. It wasn't how she pictured telling him those important words, but she could feel him slipping away and she needed for him to know exactly how she felt about him.

Jeff froze for a moment, shocked by her revelations. It was exactly what he wanted to hear, it was exactly what he needed to hear, but it was a case of too little too late. "The truth? Trish you have no idea what the truth is." Jeff scoffed. "If you love me like you say you do, you would have never put yourself in a situation like you did."

"Jeff I'm sorry…I"

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"For who Jason? No! Why would you even ask such a thing?"

"Oh…I don't know maybe because you almost locked lips with that motherfucker!" He couldn't control the harshness in his voice, saying those words left a foul taste in his mouth.

"Jeff I wasn't myself, I had been drinking and then Randy…"

"Randy!" His name got Jeff's blood boiling once again. "The next time I see that piece of shit he will pay for what he did to you. But I warned you Trish, I told you I didn't like the idea of you going out for drinks because of guys like Randy. I know him better than you do, but you didn't listen to me. You said that you were perfectly capable of looking after yourself and look what happened. You got yourself blind drunk.- so don't use your drunken state as an excuse because you did that all on your own."

"Jeff I don't know what else to say but I'm sorry. Jason saved me from Randy, if he didn't I don't know what he would have done and I…" Tears were streaming down her face now. She knew she made a mistake and now she was paying the ultimate price.

"I know exactly what he would have done" he said cutting her off, "and that's why I warned you but you didn't fucken listen to me! And Jason…did it ever cross your mind that maybe Jason befriended you because he had some ulterior motive?" Jeff began to pace back and forth once again. He then stopped and approached Trish. Standing in front of her looking down into the hazel eyes filled with tears. It hurt him to see her so upset, he'd be lying to himself if he said that he didn't care, but he was hurting and never, in a million years, did he think that she would be the one to destroy him. "Tell me the truth. Did you want to kiss him?"

"No!" Trish was quick to answer. "I swear and I promise you that I never ever had the desire to kiss him at all. I know it probably won't make sense to you, but all I was thinking about in that moment was you…how I wanted to be held in your arms, feel your heart beating. I was scared, afraid and alone. All I wanted in that moment was you Jeff." She placed her hands on his biceps but was immediately met with a harsh shrug as Jeff stepped back creating distance between them. It was a reaction she wasn't expecting and it only caused more tears to stream down her face.

"Then why?! Why didn't you just tell me about it? Jeff barked.

"I wanted to tell you, but Matt and I decided that it was something that shouldn't be said over the phone."

"But you had plenty of chances to tell me when I arrived."

"I know trust me, I wish I could go back and change that. I don't know why I didn't tell you when I had the chance, I guess I was scared of how you would react…I guess I was scared of this…exactly what's happening now." She cried.

"How am I supposed to react Trish? How do you expect me to react when you hear that your girlfriend almost kissed the guy that you can't stand?"

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have put myself in that position, but he has been nothing but nice to me since we arrived in New York and he looked out for me, especially when Randy was around."

Jeff couldn't help but roll his eyes. "There's a reason why he's being nice Trish. He just wants to get with you. He's conniving, vindictive, devious, he's a liar and just an all-round prick…and this is me trying to find the nicest words I can to describe that fucker!"

"Look I know that his past actions are nothing to go by, but he's come a long way since then. With you away he could have tried to kidnap me again but he didn't…" Trish's eyes widened as she had realized what she had just said.

Jeff's stopped in his tracks as his head swung so quickly in her direction. His eyes wide, his mouth dropped open in complete and utter shock, his chest heaving, it was like someone had just added fuel to the growing inferno of him. "What did you just say?" His voice slow and cold.

Matt, who had picked himself up from off the ground and was leaning up against the wall holding his jaw, straightened up, shock spread across his face. He had been listening to everything that his younger brother and Trish were saying and it broke his heart to see his younger brother so broken, but this…this mention of kidnapping was news to him as it was to Jeff.

Panic over took pain in Trish. She slipped up, she didn't mean to say that. Why the hell did she bring that up? She was stuck, what was she supposed to say now?

Jeff slowly approached her once again and stared coldly at her. His face said everything, Trish could see him seething even though no words were said. "What did you just say?" Jeff asked again. She didn't answer. She stood there in silence. "Trish!" Jeff bellowed causing her to jump in fright.

"He tried to kidnap you? When?" Jeff asked, trying his best to control himself from exploding as he could see that his aggressiveness was scaring her.

"At the gala." Trish whispered, her head down, avoiding all eye contact. "He got one of his friends to do it, but they couldn't go through with it. I had to promise not to tell anyone, so they could let me go." She finally confessed.

Jeff ran his hand through his hair in complete frustration. "Fuck!" Jeff screamed as he began to pace back and forth once again. If he didn't pace, he was going to lose what little control he had left. "Where is this punk ass motherfucker! I'm gonna kill him!"

"Jeff please! I'm sure after the many beatings he's learnt his lesson. Please, don't do anything stupid" Trish begged. She was only looking out for Jeff. She didn't want Jeff to do something that he would regret later, but Jeff didn't see it that way.

"Why are you still protecting him?!" Jeff snapped, coming face to face with Trish once again.

Matt had never seen his brother like this before. He could see that his brother was torn between anger and pain and he was losing his battle with this emotional hurricane. Matt approached his brother and tried to step in between the fighting couple.

"Jeff…take it easy." Matt advised as he tried to pull his brother away to create distance between the two.

"I'm not protecting him" Trish responded, crying uncontrollably. "I'm protecting you."

"You're doing fuck all for me Trish! You haven't been honest with me? What good is our relationship if we can't be honest with each other?"

"I know and I'm sorry Jeff! What more can I say, I'm sorry! I fucked up! What can I do to fix this, please tell me? How can I fix this? She pleaded.

"This can't be fixed Trish!" Jeff exploded as Matt tried to restrain him. "It took a long time to mend my heart Trish, it took a long time for me to open up to you and let you in, but when I thought it wasn't possible, I did. I opened up to you, I let you in and I began to fall in love with you…and in one night, you managed to destroy that. It hurts so much more now because I thought you were everything that I had been searching for my whole life. You destroyed me Trish! It's done! I'm done! You and I….we're done!" Jeff's harsh tone became croaky as a tear escaped from his emerald eye and rolled down his cheek.

"Jeff, just take a moment to calm down bro, you don't mean what you're saying…" Matt suggested.

"You…stay away from me!" Jeff replied as he pushed his brother off of him. "You're just as much to blame as she is. You're my brother and I can't change that, but I need you to stay away from me and give me some space. I'm flying back to L.A tonight, I can't be here anymore. As for her…" Jeff pointed towards Trish's direction as he continued to look at his brother. "I want nothing more to do with her. Keep her away from me."

"Jeff…I'm begging you to just take a moment to calm down. Just sleep on it before you make any rash decisions." Matt knew his brother was broken, but he knew that Trish was the first thing that really made Jeff happy since they moved to L.A and started their company. He knew that Jeff would regret throwing it all away.

"Jeff please…can we just go back to the hotel and talk about this please…" Trish approached Jeff, her hands placed on his biceps begging him to look at her, as Matt stepped aside. Jeff refused to look at her. "Jeff please…I love you, I can't lose you…" Her voice was becoming incoherent as she cried uncontrollably.

"All this time Trish, I thought you were healing me, but you just broke me even more." Jeff struggled to say as he tried to swallow the big lump that had formed in his throat. A few more tears escaped from his eyes and ran down his cheek. He was not a crier, so it was evident that this was causing him immense pain. Jeff was quick to wipe his tears before he finally brought his gaze to Trish. "It's funny because the fact that I'm hurting so much, clearly means that I was beyond the point of falling in love with you Trish. Clearly, it means I am in love with you. It's actually killing me knowing that you're the reason I am so broken, yet I still love you. How is that even normal?"

"I love you too Jeff! I mean that. I know you probably don't believe me, but I do, I love you so much, I don't want to lose you." She wrapped her arms around Jeff and cried inconsolably burying her face in his chest.

His heart ached even more to see how upset she was, he never wanted to see Trish like this, but he was hurting just as much as she was. "I'm sorry Trish, I can't do this." Jeff said as he pulled Trish off of him. It was one of the hardest things he had to do. Again, he felt the tears wanting to escape but he fought them off as best he could. He looked over to his brother who could feel the heartache between the two.

"Matt, for once do what I ask of you time and time again. Look after her." Jeff said as his brother replied with a slight nod. Jeff took one last look at Trish. This woman brought so much happiness since entering his life, she brought out things in him that he didn't even know he possessed. He started to feel once again and started to enjoy life, but in one night, that was all torn away from him. His whole world shattered, his heart and soul destroyed and although he was hurting, he still cared for her. He was overwhelmed with anger and pain and he just needed to leave. He then proceeded to do the second hardest thing he had to do, he looked into the eyes of the woman he once called his, he saw the pain and the heartbreak in her eyes and, he simply turned his back and walked away.

Trish watched as the man she loved turned his back on her. Her heart was beyond broken, shattered into a million pieces. She felt like she couldn't breathe, she didn't want to, because if she did, it was another second she had to live and endure the pain she was feeling. Matt approached her and wrapped his arms around her as she let her body go limp and cried hysterically in Matt's arms.

"Shh…just give him some time Trish. He's hurting right now. He just needs time." Matt tried to console.

 **•••••**

Jeff was quick to hop on the next plane out of New York to L.A. He didn't worry about going back for his stuff, He knew Matt would bring it with him when he returned. Jeff just needed to get out of New York as quickly as he could. He could no longer stand another second in the place that ruined his life. In fact, it didn't matter where he ended up, because there was no place that would help ease his pain. All through the flight home, Jeff couldn't help but envision Trish kissing Jason. Sure, they may not have actually kissed, but the fact that Trish let herself get so close to kissing him, hurt just as much as it would if she actually kissed him. How could she feel so comfortable in another man's arms if she truly loved Jeff like she said she did? Everything from Randy, to Jason, to Matt to Trish was going through his mind, spinning his thought process into complete and utter chaos. He was infuriated once again, his blood boiling.

Once he landed, Jeff headed straight for NeroMoore Headquarters. He didn't know why he ended up there, but once there, he finally let all of his anger and frustration out. He stormed into Trish's office and picked up every item off of her desk and threw it across the room, before picking up her computer screen and smashing it on the ground, watching as it broke and shattered into pieces. A picture frame caught his attention as he picked it up and took a moment to study the photograph as well as catch his breath. It was a picture of him and Trish on the red carpet at the RKO Gala. It was their first public appearance together and he smiled as he reminisced about that night. But the memory of Trish confessing that Jason had attempted to kidnap her that very same night came flooding back into his memory. He threw the picture frame at the wall, watching as the glass from the frame shattered into pieces as it ricocheted off the wall and fell to the ground. He let out a frustrated yell before storming off to his brother's office. He began to punched his fists into the frames that Matt had displayed on his wall showcasing his and his brother's achievements. Jeff continued his rampage as he swiped his arm across Matt's little bar set up, smashing all the bottles of the finest alcohol that he possessed. He placed his hands on the top of Matt's desk and he breathed in and out heavily. He took a moment to look at the mess his created but felt no remorse whatsoever. This was totally out of character for Jeff, far from the person he was, but he needed a way to let out his anger and his frustration. He needed a way to help him deal with the pain. He spotted a bottle of whiskey that had survived his outburst and unscrewed the top before cocking his head back and downing the liquid gold in one go.

Even after the damage he caused Jeff was still reeling over everything that happened as he left the headquarters. How could everything that was good in his life turn completely pear shape so quickly? A part of him wished he never met Trish because then he would have never fallen for her and would have never let her in and wouldn't have had to endure this pain caused by her betrayal. Why did she feel the need to protect Jason? She was supposed to be in love with him. Jeff honestly thought that Trish was the answer to all his life's questions and prayers, but she ended up being his biggest mistake.

He found himself at the dreary bar he ended up at when he first found out about the New York convention. "How fitting" he thought to himself as he proceeded inside.

The bar was completely empty and looked as though they were closing up. Bar stools had been placed up on the bar, there was no music playing and there was no one else in sight. "Guess I'll help myself" Jeff said as he made his way around the bar just as a figure appeared from around the corner.

"What the hell!" The woman gasped in fright until she realised who had startled her. "Jeff?"

"Candice. Hey…you remembered me." Jeff responded, his words slurring together. "Don't mind me…I'm just gonna…help meself." He added as he picked up a bottle of alcohol and began to drink from it.

"Are you okay?" Candice asked puzzled as she studied the man in front of her. Though she was happy that their paths crossed once again, she noticed that he wasn't quite the same person she had met the last time. He looked dishevelled, he blonde locks swept across his face, covering his beautiful emerald eyes, his knuckles busted and bleeding. "Jeff…what happened?"

"Love." Jeff simply replied as he continued to drink from the bottle. "You're better off without it C!"

Candice quirked a brow as she continued to study the blonde being. She felt for him, but a part of her was a little delighted that there was a little trouble in paradise. She felt a little hopeful. She tried to mask her smile. Grabbing a cloth, she ran it under some water from the closest tap and approached Jeff, grabbing his hand and gently dabbing the cloth over his knuckles, cleaning up the blood that stained his hand. "Now, now. You can't give up on love that easily. I'm sure it's not as bad as it seems." She said.

"She almost kissed another guy…a guy I completely despise."

"The key word is almost. She didn't actually kiss him."

"Yeah but she almost did. It's just as bad."

"Kind of like how we almost kissed?"

Jeff looked up at Candice, meeting her gaze as the memory of his encounter with Candice flashbacked in his mind.

"It's not the same. She didn't stop herself from it possibly going further. If she wasn't interrupted who knows what she would have done. At least I prevented things from going any further between us" Jeff finally answered.

"Yes, sadly" Candice replied effortlessly.

Jeff quirked his eyebrow in curiosity at her response.

"Uh, what I meant to say was that you're hurting right now. You just need to take some time to heal and move on, but I wouldn't give up on love that easily."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "You're right about one thing C. I am hurting and it's because of her that I'm hurting." He took another sip from the bottle, he looked at the woman in front of him. Her long raven hair, hung effortlessly around her shoulders, her white tank top, tied up tightly in the middle, accentuating her firm breasts and bare midriff and her short denim shorts, hugging her hips and showcasing her tanned, tone legs.

"Well, it's her loss." Candice replied as she placed the cloth to the side. "You deserve so much better. You don't deserve to go through this pain that she had caused you."

Taking the last sip of alcohol from the bottle, Jeff took a moment to let Candice's words sink in. His mind was buzzing at this point, he had a deadly concoction of pain, anger and alcohol mixing through his body. This was the last place he should be right now. "You know what…I think I should go home." Jeff responded a little incoherently much to Candice's dismay.

Candice watched as Jeff staggered towards the door, stumbling over his own feet, still clutching on to the empty bottle of alcohol in his hand. Though she wanted him to stay, she knew he needed to go home and sleep it off, but she wasn't going to let him go home on his own in this state.

"Jeff, let me take you home." She offered, walking out from behind the bar.

"Na nah, I'm perfectly…capable…of home going myself". Jeff mumbled, mixing up his words.

Candice made her way quickly in front of the door, stopping Jeff from leaving.

"Jeff, I can't let you leave like this. Let me take you home."

"Candice…move."

"I'm sorry I just can't let you leave on your own with you in this state, you're drunk and can barely walk I know you're dealing with a lot of pain right now, but please let me help you."

Jeff, who was trying his best to stand still, looked at Candice. He felt so lost. He felt so numb. He couldn't believe the pain that he was enduring. His heart ached, both physically and emotionally and it seemed that the alcohol was only emphasising the pain he was in.

"You know what, fuck this pain" Jeff said throwing the empty bottle onto the ground as the glass shattered into pieces.

Before Candice could react she felt herself being pushed up hard against the door, as Jeff's lips came crashing on to hers.


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N:** _Hey guys! Here is the latest chapter for Live for the Moment! I can see from the last chapter that Jeff is not in the good books with most of y'all. Let's see what this chapter has install for him. Looking forward to hearing what you guys think. Hope you enjoy and as always happy reading! =)_

 **•** **Chapter 47** **•**

 _Before Candice could react she felt herself being pushed up hard against the door, as Jeff's lips came crashing on to hers._

 _Pushing his body hard up against hers, Jeff brought one hand to the back of Candice's head, using it to help deepen his kiss, whilst his other hand explored every inch of her body. Although taken by surprise, Candice had no intention of stopping Jeff. This is what she wanted from the moment she laid eyes on him. Candice boldly slipped her tongue into his mouth and was met with pure delight when his tongue met hers. As their kiss became more heated, Jeff ran his fingers up from her bare midriff until his fingers hit the knot that tied her tank top. He managed to skilfully untie the knot with one hand and slip his hand underneath, becoming extremely surprised when his hand met the bare skin of her breast. Jeff broke from the kiss and quirked his brow at Candice._

 _"_ _No bra?" Jeff asked curiously._

 _"_ _I must have known you were coming." Candice replied cheekily causing a smirk to appear on Jeff's face._

 _"_ _This is just what I need right now" Jeff responded in a seductive whisper._

 _"_ _I want you to need me," Candice commented, her eyes locked on his. Their lips met once again as Jeff gently caressed her breast, causing Candice to let out a soft moan. Jeff then brought his hands to the waistband of her denim shorts. With ease, Jeff undid the button on her shorts, allowing him to slowly slip his hand inside, his fingers tracing the lacey material of her underwear as he began to trail kisses down Candice's neck. The immense, electrifying sensation causing Candice to explode in pleasure._

 _"_ _Oh…my…Jeff…" She began to cry out loud, her intense moans matching the intense feeling racing through her body as Jeff continued with his pleasurable assault. "Jeff…oh…Jeff….Jeff" Candice continued to moan as her volume continued to escalate higher and higher, causing Jeff to smile to himself at the effect he was having on her._

"Jeff! Jeff!" Candice's voice snapping Jeff back to reality.

Jeff was in a total state of confusion. "Wha…what just happened?"

"You blacked out for a second as you were trying to leave. I had to sit you down, I was afraid you were going to collapse on the floor." Candice informed.

Jeff took a moment to look around at his surroundings, he was no longer standing, but was seated on a chair. He looked at Candice who was knelt down in front of him, her eyes filled with concern. His attention turned to his hand, he was still clutching on to the empty bottle of alcohol he thought he had thrown and shattered. He turned his attention back to Candice. "Did we…?" He questioned.

"Did we what?" Candice now just as confused as Jeff was.

"We didn't…umm…do anything?"

Candice let out a little chuckle. "Do anything? What are you on about?"

Jeff looked at her blankly, not knowing what to say.

"Look, if I get what I think you are implying than no, we didn't have a chance to do anything and as handsome as you maybe, I wouldn't want to take advantage of you in the state that you're in."

Jeff let out a huge sigh of relief. He was thankful that it was all just a vision of his drunken state of mind. He would never forgive himself if he ever went through with something like that. He let out a small chuckle to mask his relief, he didn't want to offend and upset another woman. "State that I'm in? You can say it Candice…I'm pretty much drunk."

"No I've seen drunk… you my friend are heartbroken but still madly in love with the woman that broke your heart." Candice replied as she stood, hands placed on her hips as she looked down at the dishevelled blonde man in front of her.

Jeff hung his head, ashamed at what became of him. Even though Candice looked as though she was just all appearance, she did hit the nail on the head on how Jeff was feeling. He was deeply hurt and was enduring excruciating pain from Trish's actions, but he couldn't deny that he was still madly in love with her. His drunken vision of Candice and himself did an amazing job at sobering him up, but also made him realize that things between Jason and Trish could have been a whole lot worse. On the other hand, the fact that Trish felt comfortable enough to be so close to Jason made him feel both infuriated and disgusted. He didn't trust Jason. He had a strong feeling that Jason's kindness was part of a big plan to win Trish over and gain her trust, friendship and eventually love and affection. Though his head was pounding, courtesy of his drunken bender, Jeff came to the realization that perhaps he overreacted. She didn't kiss him after all. He just couldn't stand the idea of Jay and Trish being friends. That was something he wasn't going to wrap his head around any time soon.

Jeff let out another heavy sigh. "You know what Candice. I really need to go home."

"Okay fine, but let me take you home or at least get you a cab."

"A cab would be great. Thank you. Do you mind if I just use your bathroom?" Candice replied with a nod. Jeff stood slowly, taking a moment to gather himself as his head spun. He handed Candice the empty bottle before taking a second to look at her. He couldn't deny that she was attractive, but despite what his drunken state of mind envisioned for him, he didn't see Candice in that way. She was not Trish. She didn't come close to Trish and he didn't feel anything towards her like he did for Trish. He made his way to the bathroom, rubbing the back of his neck, contemplating the last 24 hours.

Before they knew it the cab for Jeff arrived. Opening the door he turned to Candice.

"Thanks again Candice. Sorry I seem to keep coming here to drown my sorrows." Jeff apologized.

"Hey it's okay. Don't mind having you pop in after hours." She smiled, giving Jeff a little wink.

"Yeah…about that…" Jeff replied hesitantly as he leant against the cab. "I hope you don't take me coming here as anything other than me trying to find a pathetic excuse to ease my pain and suffering. You're a nice girl and I appreciate you taking care of me, but that's all it is. Just you tending to a drunken customer. I hope I'm making myself clear."

A mixture of disappointment and anger rushed through Candice's body. She was rejected once again and once again, this didn't sit well with her. She stood staring blankly at Jeff, contemplating whether to throw herself at him or throw a fist his way.

"Candice? Are we clear?" Jeff asked again politely.

"Crystal" Candice replied reluctantly, snapping from her thoughts. Focusing her eyes on Jeff, she stared at him for a moment, taking in the man standing in front of her. "I hope she's worth all this pain and heartbreak she's putting you through."

Jeff smiled lowly to himself. "You know what, I might not believe it right at this moment, but she is. She's worth all the pain, all the stress, all the heartbreak because without her, I wouldn't have had a heart to break."

Candice couldn't help but roll her eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by Jeff. Jeff took this as his cue to leave.

"You have a good night Candice."

"Yep, You too." She replied coldly. She then made her way back inside the bar as Jeff got in the cab.

"Where to sir?" The cab driver asked politely.

"Home." Jeff replied as he took out his phone.

"And where is home?"

Jeff took a moment to respond as he began to dial away. "Cameron….Take me to the airport."

 **•••••**

It had been three weeks since the convention in New York, three weeks since the whirlwind of drama. Three weeks since Matt had received a voicemail from his younger brother, telling him that he was headed back to Cameron to clear his head. Matt had been running NeroMoore on his own in his brother's absence. He had also given Trish some time off to mend her broken heart since Jeff broke things off between them. Matt was in the process of speaking to his lawyers about the best ways to go about dissolving his partnership with E & C.

"Isn't there anything that we can do?" Matt yelled into the phone as he paced back and forth in his temporary office. It was hard enough that Matt had to deal with running the company on his own, he also had to deal with the aftermath of Jeff's drunken rampage. His brother's voicemail warned him of what he would come back to and it wasn't like Matt could blame Jeff. He still held a lot of guilt of everything that went down in New York between Jeff and Trish. He was thankful that Jeff was still speaking to him, even if it was through a voicemail.

"The man tried to kidnap one of my employees, isn't that a criminal act or something?" Matt continued, his anger growing. "You would think that a crime would override a contract!...Fine! You've been excellent help, thank you for wasting my time!" Matt sarcastically spat before hanging up the phone. Frustrated, he ran his hand through his hair, trying to process what his next move was going to be.

 **•••••**

For three weeks, Trish had been wallowing in self-pity and heartache. She felt so much guilt for everything that happened and no matter how hard she tried to move on or get past it, she couldn't stop thinking about Jeff and how things would be different if she had just bitten the bullet and told him the truth as soon as she had the chance. She had tried numerous times to call Jeff but was only met with his voicemail each time. She had left, what felt like, hundreds of voicemails but with no response she had stopped trying to call a week ago. She never left her apartment, she lived in her sweatpants and her hair hadn't met a brush in days. Matt had tried to phone her a few times, but she ignored them just like she tried to ignore the pain she was going through. Though she failed majorly in that department.

 **•••••**

After his drunken rampage, Jeff headed straight back home to Cameron and straight to his dad's house. Even though he had his own house on the family land, he felt more comfortable being at his father's house. He had such a strong connection with his father and his father always knew exactly what to say. Even though he was a hard disciplinarian, he always had his sons' best interest at heart.

"Son, you know you can't be hiding from your problems in here." Gilbert advised as he brought over cups of coffee and sat them down on the small round table in the kitchen, before taking a seat opposite his youngest son.

"Dad, we've been over this. I'm not hiding. I just need to get away from the city life for a while." Jeff replied as he took a sip of his freshly brewed coffee.

"And this has nothing to do with a certain beautiful blonde woman I met a while back?"

"Dad, come on, I don't want to go there right now." Jeff sternly warned as he glared at his father.

"Son, you're never going to mend a broken heart just wallowing in an old kitchen with your old man. The least you could do is talk to me about it."

"Dad! I said I don't want to talk about it." Jeff snapped, his annoyance growing.

"And that's your first problem. Now, I know that you're hurting, but I also know that you are still madly in love with her. I saw it the night I met her before the gala and I see it now. You haven't been able to love someone like that since your mama passed."

"That's why it hurts so much Dad. I never thought I would experience something like love again until I met her and then she goes and just rips that away from me before I even had a proper chance to enjoy it. To enjoy loving her."

"I know son. But just think about it for a second. She didn't cheat on you. She didn't sleep with this Jason guy…"

"But she was dishonest with me Dad. How can you love someone and be dishonest with them?"

"Well tell me something. Have you been completely honest with her about things?"

Jeff was about to speak before he stopped as flashbacks of him and Candice flooded his head. He exhaled deeply before bowing his head.

"Exactly what I thought" his father responded. "Honesty works both ways son."

"I don't know what to do Dad." Jeff sighed feeling defeated.

"Alright tell me something. What is it that you don't like about Trish at the moment?"

Jeff took a moment, puzzled by his father's question. "I don't know, the fact that she let herself get drunk, the fact that she put herself in a dangerous situation and the fact that she felt comfortable in Jason's arms."

"Okay, so let's go through these points. She got drunk, it happens. Perhaps she got drunk because she was trying to numb the pain she felt after y'all's first argument. She put herself in a dangerous situation? I can guarantee you that she never asked to be put in a situation like that, in fact she probably would never wish that upon her worst enemy. She was violated by someone who we all thought was a friend to NeroMoore. And your last point, of her feeling comfortable in someone else's arms, she told you that she was thinking about you the whole time. She wasn't thinking of Jason, she was envisioning being in your arms."

"But Dad…"

"But nothing. In that short time I was in the presence of you both, I saw how much love she had for you. It reminded me of how your mama use to look at me when we were youngin. Alls I'm saying is talk to her. You know, sometimes we throw away something good for something better, only to find out later that that good was good enough and better never ever came close."

Jeff looked up at his father. "Do you always quote advice?"

"Only for your whole life." Gilbert chuckled. "Just go talk to her son. She's a lovely girl. I would hate for you to throw something that special away."

"I just need some more time." Jeff replied as he stood up and took the now empty cups of coffee and brought them over to the sink, before heading upstairs to his room.

Gilbert's eyes followed his youngest as he disappeared up the stairs before gazing up at the ceiling. "That's all you Ruby. He gets his stubbornness from you, but I can see he's also got your heart. Give us a hand and help our son out."

 **•••••**

After falling asleep on the couch, Trish was awoken by the sound of banging coming from her front door of her apartment. She sat up slowly, thinking that she may have been dreaming before another set of banging assured her that she in fact was wide awake.

She stood up and slowly made her way to the door. Opening it up she was surprise to see the oldest of the Hardy duo.

"What are you doing here?" Trish asked wearily.

"You look like absolute shit." Matt commented as he took a look at the dishevelled blonde.

"Thanks for the compliment. What do you want?" She asked rudely.

"When was the last time you combed your hair? Or had a shower?" Matt asked furrowing his brows.

"I'm going to ask again…what do you want?"

"Can I come in cranky pants?"

Letting out an exaggerated sigh, Trish stepped aside allowing Matt to enter her apartment.

"O…kay…" Matt let out as he scanned her dark and dreary apartment. It was like her apartment hadn't seen the sunlight in weeks. He turned his attention back to Trish.

"Okay. I'm getting you out of here." Matt stated.

"What?" Trish asked confused.

"You have locked yourself up in this apartment for weeks. You look like absolute shit and you haven't been returning my calls, so, I came here to get you out of this mess."

"Matt I'm really not in the mood for…"

"You can give me every excuse in the book, but I ain't setting foot outside this apartment until you come with me, even if I have to drag you out kicking and screaming."

Trish stood with her arms folded across her chest as she frowned at Matt. She didn't appreciate him barging into her apartment and forcing her to do something that she didn't feel like doing. But it was looking like she didn't have much of a choice.

"I suggest you go shower, brush that hair if it's even possible to run a brush through it, put some makeup on, get changed and meet me here in like thirty minutes." Matt ordered, before whipping out his cell phone and dialling away. "Go!" He mouthed as he brought his phone to his ear.

Trish was so confused as well as frustrated, but she complied as she disappeared to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Women." Matt commented with an eyeroll as he proceeded with his phone call.

 **•••••**

Jeff laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. After his discussion with his father in the morning, Jeff had been contemplating what he was going to do next all day. He had picked up his phone numerous times, opening up Trish's contact information before placing his phone back down. He thought about calling her but he didn't know what he was going to say if she picked up. No matter how many times he rehearsed it over and over it again in his head, he just couldn't find the words. He would get as far as saying "hello Trish" before going completely blank.

It was now dark, and rain had began to fall, the raindrops hitting Jeff's bedroom window hard. They had forecasted a storm to hit Cameron tonight which had deleted the opportunity for Jeff to go for a run to help clear his mind. After pacing his room back and forth, Jeff stood by his window, watching as the raindrops hit the glass. The sky was extremely dark and Jeff could see strikes of lightning in the far distance.

"It's gonna be one heck of a storm alright." Jeff commented before looking back at his phone. He began to scan his gallery on his phone before opening up a photo of himself and Trish taken in his apartment before they had left for New York. Jeff was staring into the camera making a silly face; he hated photos and could never take them seriously. Trish stood by his side, arms wrapped around his neck as she simply stared at him with a big smile on her face. Looking at the photo he saw that all Trish was focused on was him. Him being his true, goofy self. She didn't care that he was different from everybody else, she didn't care that he didn't fit into the norm that society created. She loved and appreciated his uniqueness. She loved him for who he was.

"Fuck! I'm such an idiot!" Jeff said before quickly dialling Trish's number.

 _"_ _Hey, you've reached Trish Stratus. Sorry I couldn't answer your call, but leave your name and number and I will hit you back up as soon as I can!"_

"Trish, it's me. Look, I'm sorry I didn't return any of your calls, but I'm calling now. I…I just need to speak to you. So call me when you get the chance…please."

Jeff hung up the phone, tapping his phone on his chin as he thought. "Fuck it!" He said before he stormed out of his room and raced down the stairs. He began to search the house looking for his father until he found him in the living room, sitting in his recliner watching some TV.

"Dad I need the keys to your truck." Jeff insisted.

"Why do you need my keys?" His father asked baffled.

"Let's just say I'm taking your advice." Jeff replied with a big grin on his face. "Now please, give me the keys. I don't want to waste any more time.:

"Like hell I'm giving you my keys. You aint going anywhere tonight. Have you seen the storm that's brewing. You ain't going to see anything on the road when that storm hits."

"Dad come on, if I don't do this now, I might miss my chance and I will regret if for the rest of my life." Jeff pleaded.

"I'm sure it can wait a day. Now go on back to your room boy."

Jeff ran his hands through his hair in frustration, before running off into the kitchen. If he knew his dad, he would have left his keys by the cookie jar because he loved snacking on some chocolate chip cookies. Of course, just as he suspected, the keys to his dad's truck were laying by the cookie jar. Jeff quickly grabbed the keys and made his way to the door, catching his father's attention.

"Boy, I thought I told you to go back to your room!" His father bellowed.

"Sorry dad, I've got to do this. I love you. I'll call you when I get there!" Jeff responded with a smile. It had been a while since he wore a genuine smile on his face.

He eagerly opened the door before stopping immediately in his tracks. His emerald eyes widened as his jaw fell open in complete shock.

"Trish? What the hell are you doing here?"


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N:** _Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long absence. It has been a rough couple of weeks. But today I've tried to get my mind away from reality and escape into my fiction and I've managed to get a new chapter out. So without further ado, here is Chapter 48. Hope you guys enjoy and as always, happy reading! =)_

 **•** **Chapter 48** **•**

"Trish? What the hell are you doing here?" Jeff questioned in a state of confusion.

Her hazel eyes met the emerald pair that she hadn't seen for the last three weeks. She stared blankly at him, not knowing what to say. For the last three weeks she had been trying to get in contact with Jeff, but met rejection each and every time she tried. She tortured herself over and over again with the guilt of her betrayal and the pain and torture that she inflicted on Jeff. Now here she was, standing in front of the man that was her whole world, paralysed by both fear and uncertainty.

Staring into her eyes, Jeff could see the pain, the hurt and the damage that her soul endured. He knew that she would have carried all the burden on herself and he knew that it was because of him that she did that. He blamed her for everything, which he now realized was a big mistake. He couldn't forget the fact that she felt comfortable around Jason, he was not going to accept their growing friendship, but that was his problem, not hers. She didn't deserve the cold shoulder that he gave her and it hurt him to see her broken like she was. Sure, she masked herself behind makeup, but he could see way past that and he knew that only he could repair the damage that he caused.

As the two merely stared at each other in silence, Matt stepped up onto the porch, placing down their luggage before taking a moment to stare at the pair. Bringing his attention to his brother, he placed a hand on Jeff's shoulder.

"You're welcome." Matt winked, receiving a small smile from his younger sibling. He then picked up the bags and carried them inside, placing them back down as he greeted his father with a long awaited embrace.

"Dad…it's so good to see you" Matt mumbled, a little overwhelmed seeing his father again. He had missed him dearly. There was no better feeling than coming back to his hometown and seeing his beloved father again. He didn't realize how much he missed home until he returned and was in his father's presence.

"It's good to see you too son. What a pleasant surprise." Gilbert replied.

Looking over his shoulder, Jeff smiled at the father-son interaction. It brought a sense of happiness within him to see the reunion and it felt good knowing that all three Hardy men were back home. Jeff then closed the front door, giving his father and brother the chance to catch up, whilst simultaneously giving him and Trish some privacy. He then turned his attention back to Trish, who stood there, arms wrapped around herself, eyes focused on the ground, looking scared and vulnerable.

"Hey pretty girl." Jeff finally said breaking the silence. He reached out and gently grabbed Trish's hands in his, unfolding her arms, softly rubbing the back of her hands in attempts to comfort her.

Trish was surprised by this gesture and the way he spoke to her. She wasn't expecting him to speak to her at all. She didn't know what to expect coming here to Cameron and confronting Jeff. She was reluctant to board the plane and she wouldn't have gotten on if it wasn't for Matt. This affectionate and soft spoken Jeff was the last thing that she was expecting, the complete opposite to the Jeff she saw last time.

"Hey…look at me." Jeff said gently as Trish reluctantly brought her focus on him. She had forgotten how handsome Jeff was. It was like in the three weeks of absence from one another, he had gotten even more attractive. He was dressed more casually, simple dark grey jeans and a black tee, his blonde hair pushed back by a black bandana. She wanted to smile knowing that he still had an effect on her, yet she still couldn't forgive herself for the pain that she put him through.

"Talk to me beautiful." Though the rain was now pouring heavily as the storm grew closer, his voice remained soft and gentle.

"Now you want to talk? After weeks of me trying to talk to you…it takes me to fly across the country to get you to talk to me?" Trish finally spoke, hurt evident in her voice. Though she knew her actions inflicted immense pain for Jeff, his silence tortured her.

"I know…" Jeff replied. "I'm sorry. I was hurt and I was confused, I didn't want to talk…to anyone. That's why I needed to come here. I needed to just get away from it all and just have some time to clear my head."

"A call, a message, an email, a voicemail even, like the one you left your brother…just something to let me know that you were okay. That you didn't run off and do something stupid." She softly cried. A tear or two escaping from the corner of her eyes. "I just needed something…anything to let me know that you were okay."

"I know and I'm sorry Trish. I was angry. All I could picture was you and Jason. Images in my head that I never want to see again for as long as I live. I know I should have picked up your calls, I realize that now, but I just couldn't at the time. I just needed some time." Jeff stepped closer and placed his hands gently on either side of her face, staring into her eyes which were a little glassy. "After having some time to think and speaking to my dad, I realized that I overreacted and for that I am sorry."

Trish wasn't expecting that at all. An apology was the last thing that she was expecting to hear. She was confused and her baffled expression said it all.

"I acted out of rage and anger. I wasn't thinking straight, I was just seeing red at the time and now, I realized that breaking things off with you was a huge mistake." Jeff added.

"Really?" Trish questioned, a little light seeping into the darkness that had filled her broken heart.

"Yes." A smile growing across his face as he witnessed the little twinkle in her eyes. "In fact, I was on my way to see you before I opened the door and then there you were."

"Well you have Matt to thank for that. I had been locked up in my apartment, wallowing in guilt and heartbreak before he came storming in and force me to shower, change, pack and board a plane."

Jeff let out a little chuckle. "Remind me to thank him."

"Jeff, I am really sorry…for everything. I have been going over what I would say to you over and over again in my head but the only thing that I could come up with is that I'm sorry. I should have been honest with you from the start…about everything."

Jeff let out a heavy sigh as he removed his hands from her face , stepping back creating a little distance between them and placing his hands into the pocket of his jeans. Trish's momentary glimmer of hope seemed to be short lived. Had she said something wrong?

"Look Trish. I said that a relationship couldn't work without honesty and trust. Since we're on the topic of honesty I need to get something off my chest. Honesty needs to work both ways and it would be hypocritical of me to lash out at you for being dishonest if I can't be honest myself."

Trish was once again confused. "Jeff…I'm…I'm not really following."

"Come, let's take a seat." Jeff suggested, pointing in the direction of a couple of chairs.

"I think I'll stand." Trish replied; her heart was pounding, anticipating what was to come. Was he going to break up with her all over again? Just when she thought that there was a slight chance that they could possibly get back together.

"Okay…" Jeff was feeling nervous. If they were going to have a chance at a future together, they needed to have a clean slate. "After everything that happened in New York, I flew back to L.A, went through a destructive rampage at the headquarters…"

"Yeah I heard about that."

"Yeah, I'm not proud of my actions, but that's how angry I was. I turned to alcohol to drown my sorrows and ended up at a bar not too far from the headquarters. I got speaking to the bartender and she helped to patch up my hand which I busted open."

"She?" Trish questioned with a. hint of jealousy.

This was the exact reaction that Jeff was expecting. "Yeah, anyway, the point of this story was that this wasn't the first time I turned to this bar to drown my sorrows. After Matt went against my wishes and invited you to the convention in New York, I left…pissed off and angry, I didn't want to speak to anyone."

"Yeah I remember."

"So I ended up at that bar and that was the first time I met Candice."

"Candice? I'm guessing that's the bartender?" Trish could feel her body tense up. She was not liking where this conversation was going.

"Yes. Anyway, the reason I bring her up is because she tried to make a pass at me, but I turned her down instantly."

It was like the lightning that lit up the dark sky above them, struck her heart. Her emotions were already running high and it was now a confusing mixture of jealousy, anger and disappointment. "What did she do?" Trish wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

Jeff could see that anger was getting the best of her, even though she was trying her hardest not to show it. "Are you sure you want to hear it?"

Trish bit down on her bottom lip, preparing for the worse. Her only response was a nod.

Jeff let out a sigh, hoping that this wouldn't destroy them but knowing that he couldn't have a future with her if he didn't tell her. "She was being forward and I should have known then and there that I had put myself in a dangerous situation. Anyway, I didn't want to entertain the idea but she was persistent. She unbutton a few buttons on my shirt and then proceeded to remove her shirt before she straddled my legs continuing to insist on 'having some fun' as she put it. She had crossed the line and that's when I gently pushed her off and told her that I already had a beautiful woman in my life." Even though he knew that is wasn't what she wanted to hear, he felt a sense of relief knowing that he had told her.

Trish took a moment to let things sink in. She wasn't quite sure how to process this information. She remained still and silent.

"Trish…say something please." Jeff said nervously as he watched Trish. She simply stood there frozen, like her body was present but her mind and possibly even her heart left her and boarded a plane back home, far away from here.

"Trish…" Jeff continued as he went to gently grab her hands in his but she was quick to pull them away. She didn't know what to do, but she knew that for now, she didn't want to be touched by him.

"Trish, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but…" Jeff began before Trish turned and made her way off the porch and ran into the rain, leaving Jeff shocked. She didn't want to hear an explanation; she had heard enough and she just needed to get out of there.

"Trish!" Jeff called out as he began to chase after her. The rain was now pouring down heavily, the thunder was rumbling excessively loud and the lightning strikes crackled through the sky. The storm was now here and Trish and Jeff were right in the middle of it.

Even though it was hard to see with the rain pelting across his face, his speed was no match for Trish as he caught up to her, grabbing onto her arm to stop her in her tracks, turning her around and gripping gently on her arms.

"Trish, hey…stop…" Jeff said as she fought to be released.

"Why?!" She yelled, breaking free from his hold. Though the rain was pouring over them, it still couldn't mask her tears that were streaming down her face. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Honestly? I thought by me doing the right thing and rejecting her, it wasn't something worth telling. I wasn't interested in her; she is nothing compared to you."

"You should have just told me!"

"Like you should have told me about Jason? Or Randy? Or evening the kidnapping?"

"That's not fair! I couldn't say anything! He wouldn't have let me go if I didn't promise to keep my mouth shut!" Trish cried out as the storm bellowed above them.

Jeff knew that mentioning the kidnapping was a cheap shot. "I'm sorry. You're right that wasn't fair."

"You made me feel so guilty for the last three weeks over the Jason thing and here you are, keeping this secret from me for much longer! You had the audacity to question my honesty and loyalty and yet a woman comes on to you, touches you, undresses in front of you, straddles you and its okay for you to not tell me? How is that fair?"

"Okay, I know, when you put it like that…it sounds a lot worse than what I thought. I understand that you're mad, hell, you're furious, but Trish, we are in the middle of a massive storm right now, can we please talk about this inside the house before we get struck by lightning!" Jeff yelled as the rain continued to attack them.

"Why?! What is waiting for us back in the house? Clearly we can't be honest with each other. You said it yourself, what good is our relationship if we can't be honest with each other?"

"You want to do this here? Fine! Trish I'm sorry that it happened? I never asked for it to happen it just did and I did the right thing and turned her down. I told you this because I wanted for us to not have any more secrets between us moving forward. If we're going to continue to lie to each other and keep secrets from each other than there is no future for us! Plain and simple. I want us to be open and honest, no matter how much it might hurt the other person. A lie revealed is a lot more painful to take than the truth itself. I know this hurts you now, but I want us to have a clean slate and move forward. I want there to be an us…isn't that what you want too?"

The two of them were now absolutely drenched. Lightning strikes illuminated around them as the thunder continued to rumble louder and louder.

Trish threw her arms out in frustration. "I don't know what I want any more Jeff! For the last three weeks I wanting nothing more but you! I wanted us to be us again! And now…I just…I don't know any more." Trish sobbed.

"Don't do that! You know exactly what you want and it is the same as what I want. You're pushing me away because you still feel guilty for the pain that you put me through and you don't feel like you deserve to be forgiven. But I do forgive you Trish because I am just as much to blame as you are." Jeff yelled over the storm. "We both said that we love each other, you can't just pretend that that didn't happen!"

He was right, even with the whole Candice secret, Trish still felt so guilty about everything that happened prior. She loved him but she didn't deserve him. She didn't deserve his kindness, his love, let alone his forgiveness.

"What if we can't be honest with each other? What if we go through something like this all over again? I can't stand this pain. I can't take this heartbreak again." Trish replied, her tears still streaming down her face.

"Are you saying that you're not going to be honest with me? Because I can tell you now, that I promise to be open and honest with you." Jeff pledged.

Trish began to pace back and forth. Her mind was racing a million miles per hour. Of course she wanted to be with Jeff. Of course she wanted an honest relationship. But how can you make such a promise?

Jeff watched as she paced, her mind fighting her heart. "Trish, I know that you're making excuses because you don't want to go through something like this again. I don't either. I have been through enough heartbreak, but I'm here trying to fight for the one thing that gave me a reason to love again."

"I don't want to be the one to hurt you again like I did." She brought her attention to him, staring, pain and heartache written all over her face.

"Then don't. Because I tell you now, if you walk away from me now, I will be in ten times more pain than what I was before." He took a step closer to her. "Trish, I'm standing here, in the middle of a huge storm, risking my life with the chance I could get struck by lightning at any moment, telling you that I want to give us another chance…because I believe in us and because…because I love you. It has been so long that I have ever loved anyone like I do you and despite everything that we have just gone through, my love for you hasn't altered. If anything, I love you more because these three weeks without you have been harder than I ever thought they would be. If my love for you isn't a good enough reason for you to give us another chance, then I'm going to stand here, in this storm all night until I convince you otherwise."

Trish just stood and stared at him. Tears still streaming down her face, mixing in with the rain that fell across her face. Her hair was soaking wet, her clothing drenched, but she didn't care. She wanted to be with him, she loved him and everything he had just said melted her heart, but she knew how much it took to get him to learn to love again and in a matter of minutes she was able to destroy that. Sure, the Candice thing hurt, but that wasn't Jeff's fault. He was an attractive, self-made millionaire, he was always going to have women throwing themselves at him. But knowing that she, herself could have the potential to destroy him again like she did, she didn't know if she could live with herself if she ever did that again.

"Jeff…I can't. I'm sorry, I just can't." Trish turned to walk away before she felt a hand grasp her wrist.

"Don't. Don't do this." Jeff pleaded.

"Jeff please, let me go." Trish replied, though not convincingly. She turned to walk away again but Jeff still refrained from letting her go.

"Jeff…please." She begged.

"I won't let you do this. It's not what you want."

"It doesn't matter what I want. This is just what needs to happen." For the third time she turned to walk away and again Jeff didn't let go.

"Jeff! Ple…" Before she could get her words out, she was pulled closer to him as Jeff grabbed onto the back of her head and quickly brought his lips to hers. He kissed her tenderly, he kissed her passionately, he kissed her longingly. He wasn't letting go, not by a long shot.

Trish was caught off guard but as soon as his lips met hers, she was instantly reminded of why she fell for this man in the first place. He lived by his own rules, he did things his way and he was unlike anyone else she had ever met before in her lifetime. He made her feel like nothing she had ever felt before. Her heart was beating heavily, she felt like electricity was pulsating through her body. She loved him and she couldn't deny that. He was everything that she ever wanted in life and more. She would be stupid if she was to let him go. Her fingers intertwined into his completely soaked blonde hair as she returned his kiss with just as much passion, just as much tenderness and just as much intensity.

Jeff picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as their kiss deepened. He never knew how much he missed her and needed her until she showed up unexpectedly on his father's doorstep and the feelings of love, want, comfort and desire came flooding back.

Trish pulled away momentarily as she looked down into the emerald eyes that stole her heart. She placed her hands on either side of his face.

"I love you Jeff Hardy. I love you more than you will ever know." She said, watching as the smile on Jeff's face grew larger.

"I can't pretend anymore and I don't want to. I love you Trish and I will love you until the day I die, and if there is life after that…then I will love you all over again pretty girl." Jeff smiled.

Trish couldn't help but beam from ear to ear. Tears still streamed down her face but this time they were happy tears. All she ever wanted to do was tell Jeff how much she loved him and to hear him say the same in return meant so much more to her than she ever thought possible. She leant in, captured his lips in hers once again and it was like the whole world around them disappeared and it was just the two of them in silence.

As if on cue, the rain began to ease and the lightning strikes died down. The rumble of the thunder grew quieter as the storm began to pass over them.


End file.
